The Return of the Evolving Dragon
by Necros underworld
Summary: Tatsumi, he had survived the Teigu war sans for his comrades who died one by one without being able to see what they've done, the love of his Akame who he only got to love at the end of her life, but being granted a 2nd chance to change everything in his favor Tatsumi goes back into the time of Akame's beginning as Assassin, determined to lessen her pain. TatsumixMassHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Necros: Like I told you I will rewrite the first few chapters! The beginning was made with haste but now I will make it a bit better! And it was honestly boring and before some Tatsumi X Mine fans are going to complain about my explanation then read the manga why I think that the romance between the 2 didn't truly exist, crushing but I think that's the truth of it.**

 **I don't own Anything of Akame Ga Kill, though I wish I did.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Past and the Offer.**_

 _Night Raid Hideout._

Home, a home was something more than just a roof above your head as it held a connection to the person to see that place again when they plan to travel or go to another place, and no matter what place they went it would remind them where they began and how they ended up in the place they dreamed, often leading to homesickness which was a good thing...but that was depending the situation it was and what kind of memories where made there and not all of them were good at all.

Here in the mountains, there was a nice wooden house that has been there for a very long time as the wood started to rot a little bit, and a few places covered in a bit of moss and algae and a few roots sticking out of the ground, and in front of the house stood a young man of 18 years old with silver hair and wearing a black shirt, pants, and a white trenchcoat. "I'm home, everyone," whispered Tatsumi as he looked at the Assassin hideout with happiness.

Tatsumi, the last living one of Night Raid was standing in front of the former hideout of the secret Assassin group of the Revolutionary army, it had been a few years since he visited this place to pay his respects to his deceased comrades, and no matter how many times he visited or reminded himself of the time he spent here and enjoyed it...but even with remembering that time he also remembered their deaths and it haunted him sometimes, even after 200 years it still hurts even with Incursio's ability to resist anything.

"Guys, I hope you're happy up there, I wonder how it is to be like in heaven?" asked Tatsumi crouching in front of the tombstones of his friends, no, his family who was resting in peace. Incursio who he fused with and survived the fusion and process, just like he promised Akame to survive the fight against the Empire...but what he never counted for was that his life force increased, so much that he lived over 200 years and he would never know if he could die. "Already 200 years have passed and...yet my body never showed any signs of aging...I wish I could join you."

He attempted it after living for 60 years and tried to kill himself by drowning, but he evolved by being able to breathe underwater, he tried to strangle himself but evolved to have stronger skin, and many other ways and tried to find a way to kill himself, all of them ended in a failure and that point he gave up on trying to kill himself and decide to live it out, he really wanted to see them all again and even after 200 years he remembered all the deaths.

His big sister Sheele, eaten alive by Hekantonheires or the Biological Teigu Koro of Seryu.

Bulat died by the hands of his former mentor who he admired so much and died by his blood.

Chelsea incapacitated by Kurome's childhood friend who got turned into a puppet.

Susanoo, frozen to death and got resurrected and stayed behind to fight Esdeath all by himself.

Lubbock, who died fighting Syura and got stabbed through his whole abdomen.

Mine dying in his arms after she used all her life force to kill Budo, and she wished for one thing and that was him to survive.

Leone who died by bullets after she fused with Lionel which allowed her to catch Honest.

Akame who died after she was so exhausted after using her Trump Card, died the same way as Mine, dying in his arms and telling him the last thing that would haunt him forever. 'I love you, Tatsumi, I really did'

His boss Najenda who died after she used most of her life force to use Susanoo, and died after a few years.

Leaving him to be the sole survivor of Night Raid, which greatly saddened him as he had no one anymore and didn't know anyone anymore, all the people he knew were dead including the people of his village who had no idea who he was, Kurome and Wave were also dead and had children but eventually never knew about him since he traveled a lot around the world.

"I love you too Akame," whispered Tatsumi holding the self-made necklace which was the emblem of Night Raid, he made 1 for everyone and hanged them around their tombstones, one more time before he would leave again to go on a journey.

Sheele, his big clumsy sister that comforted him when he thought that he could revive Sayo and Leyasu.

Bulat who made him stronger and who he looked up as his mentor and big brother.

Chelsea, the girl that made him think things through and learn stealth through her.

Susanoo who learned him no matter how powerful an opponent was that they always had a weak spot that can be traced.

Lubbock who he often bickered with and had a strong brotherly bond with.

Mine, who he also bickered with but did enjoy her company.

Leone, she who taught him martial arts on how to defend himself and sometimes drank with her.

Najenda who was like a mother to him, the mother to Night Raid.

Akame...the girl he loved and missed the most of all in Night Raid, it was ironic that he fell for the girl that he thought was mocking him and to think that he was seen as a weakling but in truth she looked out for him since he had many faults that could be fatal to him, he first thought he felt something for Mine...but it wasn't like that at all as it felt one-sided and sure she had a nice smile but that was it, he never showed any love back or interest in her. Cruel as it may sound but he remembered everything and her attempts that it was one-sided.

He would've never thought that so many girls would fall for him even if it was from the other party and he was kind of dense, that he admits that he's a bit dense and he wasn't completely oblivious to love as he used to have a small crush on Sayo but was never able to confess because he was scared that it would ruin their friendship, it would be awkward for 2 friends to date each other after being friends for so long time that you might not see the other in that way, and besides that Tatsumi was also a bit scared of getting rejected by Sayo...but he wished he could at least tell that he loved her when she was alive.

Sheele, his clumsy and air-headed big sister as he described her like that but in his thoughts she was the kindest and most understanding big sister you could have and one who you could be comfortable around with, she was his comfort when he was hit with the harsh reality that there wasn't anything like a Teigu that could bring back the dead and it was harsh...but necessary for him to grow up and it broke his heart when it was announced that she died on the mission.

There was Leone his 2nd big sister who was just flirty for the fun of it and that it was nothing but to tease him a little and to see his cute reaction as she called it like that, he wished that he could hear that soothing and yet playful voice again but later she got more active in it and it also didn't feel like it was to see his reaction only, it was like she had fallen head over heels for him, and yet she died with bullet wounds and he ended up carrying her corpse to the Night Raid base while muttering through his tears how stupid she is to want to die alone in a place like that.

Chelsea, she was like Leone but not a big sister but more of a mentor to him and a damn good one who taught him a lot of things through a few words only and Bulat's training and advice allowed him to see through a bit of deception and see the inside of her, if he didn't then he would've been very mean to her and swore to that very day not to allow his emotions to get the better of him, but why did she blush when he just complimented her...he decided not to ask for a long time after her threat.

"I have traveled to the places I always wanted to visit, seen many things that not even the Empire possess, I've seen the Deserts of the Western Region, the Ice Mountains of the North, the Ancient Buildings of the Eastern Region, and the Southern Region's tribes and many mysteries they contain," continued Tatsumi talking about his experience of the regions he traveled and many other things he saw, things he did, and Danger-Beasts he fought.

 _"Over here!"_

Huh? Who said that? Tatsumi looked around and saw no one and took a few sniffs and spread his ear a little but to no effect, he didn't smell or hear anyone in range and neither did he feel a presence of this person...if you could call it a person since that voice didn't sound human, it sounded dead and creepy like that of a ghost and it made him alert to everything. "Who's there?" asked Tatsumi calmly.

 _"Come over here!"_

South, there is where the voice came from and Tatsumi sheathed out his blade and walked slowly into the South of him ready to fight whoever was trying to trick him, having lived over 200 years constantly training and training made him the most powerful assassin on the world even if the reason why he lived too long was kind of cheating, but anyways he followed where the voice came from and still didn't sense anyone at all, neither the faintest smell of even a Danger-beast and he walked until he arrived at a cave.

He didn't remember that there was a cave here, but neither did he ever explore this place since he was too occupied with training especially when the revolution was in sight in a few days. "Hello,"

 _"Read what says on the wall~!"_

Read what was on written on the wall suggested by a creepy voice inside his head, sure why wouldn't he do it and he didn't have anything to lose so he did it, but there wasn't anything written on the wall so he searched further even with the darkness he could see the wall like there was clear daylight shining in the cave, he found it and it was written in a language that he recognized, it was a tribe language and he learned a few and this one was written in one of the few he knew out of his head.

 _"To whoever reads this, I congratulate you on finding this as you can play God for 1 chance, read the inscriptions out loud and you will be granted the chance to go back in time, change everything without any time ripples, but I require something that no ordinary human can possess, a fair exchange and what I will do with it is nothing, the offer you give will be used to send you back in the time period you wish, say that you want to go back and what you offer of yourself out loud!"_

"Your kidding!?" said Tatsumi as he couldn't believe it what he was reading and everything started from to having doubts, if it was real, or just a joke, or even if he could do it and if he could truly go back in time or that he was tricked into believing that, he stopped thinking and took a deep breath and another one and knew it wasn't time to hesitate or overthink things, he would try it out and even if it was fake. He placed his hand against the inscription and took a deep breath. "I wish to go back in time, to the period where Akame started her Assassin life and I offer...my semi-immortality!"

And when he said that the inscriptions did nothing for a second but then began to glow in an instant an intense light that made him take a few steps back and hold his eyes before his eyes.

 _"Your offer is accepted! I wish you the best of luck! Young one!"_

That was what was shouted to him and he took a small peek to see that the light formed a hole and sucked him in with ease giving him no chance to defend himself or grab onto anything, the hole was filled with colors, purple, black, pink, orange, white, green, and some other colors as well.

* * *

 **Necros: So what do you think of the new chapter 1? Please tell me if I did good or review it for me instead, I will rewrite chapter 2 and I will make it more readable instead of making it look like it was rushed with haste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter I'm trying to improvise the life of Akame so I'm sorry if the ones who read the manga are mad about this. You have all the reasons to be mad but my family is a bit broke and we don't have it wide and our relationships are shaky but I hope you like the story.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Introductions and training.**_

 _Forest._

Tatsumi or now Tatsuya was chuckling why you ask? Because he was letting a small Akame and Kurome sleep on his lap they were honestly too cute Tatsuya was just patting them on their head he had an idea if he could make Kurome stronger to join the elite 7 then she would see the horrors that Akame had seen. If he remembered good it took them a week to reach the point were they were allowed to rest for a bit he would train them and give them weapons to defend their selves. Tatsuya planned to kill one of the leader and become the leader of the elite 7 to watch over the 2 girls or that he would become part of the elite 7.

He quickly laid both of the girls to a tree and decided to hunt and prepare some food for them but wondered if they had huge appetites when they were young so he got up and saw a huge evil bird eating the corpse of the centipede and at the perfect moment it looked at Tatsumi who was already in front of the danger beast and sliced the head clean off it stumbled for a bit and fell down dead.

"I hope this will be enough for them if not I have to hunt again until I can't move!" muttered Tatsuya to himself a bit afraid that he actually needed to do it but was also interested if they had still huge appetites for their age, he then began peeling off the skin and feathers and removed all the organs and stored them inside a bag planning to use them later as bait if the girls got hungry again, Tatsuya grabbed his bag and got several kitchen equipment out of it and began preparing the evil bird he washed it, marinated it and later the evil bird was on a spit hanging above a huge fire that would keep the danger beasts away. Tatsuya was just making sure that the meat wouldn't be burned and was adding some simple found herbs that would make the meat more tender something that pro chefs even overlooked and only used rare herbs.

*Sniff sniff*

"I guess your both awake now." said Tatsuya as he picked up 2 wooden bowls and sliced parts of the evil bird off and laid them down on the bowls and walked over to the girls who were still a bit wary which Tatsuya completely understood they were sold by their parents its not like you can trust someone in an instant. "Hey are you 2 okay?" asked Tatsuya as he walked closer and offered both girls the meat which they hesitantly took, they took a small bite and widened their eyes and devoured at such speed that would surprise anyone except Tatsuya who knew them both and just smiled as he took their bowls again and served them another round of meat.

"Who are you?" asked a curious Kurome with cute wide eyes which made Tatsuya almost hug the girl but pushed that thought away.

"My name is Tatsuya Arashi and what is yours?" he knew their names already and he needed to be careful it was not like he was going to say that he came from the future to save them. He needed to start slow by asking the most simple questions and hanging out with them and then they would tell them their personal things.

"My name is Kurome." as she munched her food.

"My name is Akame." who just finished her piece of meat and longingly looked at the roasted evil bird.

"So you 2 have no surnames?" asked Tatsuya who just gave Akame another huge piece of meat and gave the younger one some blue berries which she happily ate out of his hands making Tatsuya sweatdrop as the girl continued to eat out of his hands cutely like a rabbit.

"No we don't have one our parents sold us to the empire before we could ask." said Akame who stopped eating her food and look sadly at her bowl. Tatsuya knew this already but to experience it was more painful then hearing it and hugged Akame who accepted it and hugged him back, Kurome stopped eating and joined the hug too.

"Allow me to give you your surnames what do you think about Yami?"

"I like it but what does it mean?" asked Kurome.

"Yami is in another language called darkness your hair is just like the darkness itself so beautiful." as Tatsumi touched their hair that was really soft and smooth. Kurome allowed him to touch her hair

 _1 hour later._

Time flew by and the evil bird was eaten and Tatsuya was walking with the girls through the forest and told them they had still a week and that he would be training them into combat.

"Okay here take these." said Tatsuya who gave them both a dark wooden katana, they both took it and weighed it and tested it.

"But these are just made of wood how are we going to defend ourselves with these?" asked a skeptical Kurome who just looked at the weapon unimpressed.

"There is more then the eye meets Kurome." this however made the girls confused as Tatsuya explained that it was a expression that explained that there was more then looking and picked up another wooden katana and sliced a tree down making the girls both look in awe.

"These blades are made of a special type of wood called **Dark forest iron** it is strong as a real katana but has more flaws it doesn't need to be sharpened and in nighttime or places where it is dark it increases your speed." Tatsuya explained the girls looked amazed and tried their swords out.

The next few hours were training and breaks to eat and drink he was teaching them all the sword techniques he knew and surprisingly it was easy to teach them as they both remembered every sword technique that he teached them. Tatsuya also trained them in hand to hand combat he praised them sometimes so they would have the family feeling. Tatsuya was thinking how he would explain this to his village how he went so far from the village, he was now stuck in the body of a 6 year old but luckily for him he had still his powers though.

"Okay girls that is enough for today you can go to sleep." the girls nodded and leaned against a tree while Tatsuya covered them with a blanket, the danger beasts wouldn't come near them since Tatsuya is a half danger beast and a powerful one at that his scent was now on the girls so the danger beasts knew they would die if they tried to eat them. Akame and Kurome went to sleep and snuggled close to each other, Tatsuya searched through his bag pack and found what he wanted the teigu Shambhala and teleported himself to the village.

 _Northern village._

Sayo was crying why you ask? Because Tatsumi was missing he was hunting for danger beasts for the village but he didn't return after a day which made the others in the village worried. Leyasu wasn't any better then Sayo he thought his best friend died and was absent to everyone around him, the whole village thought Tatsumi was dead.

"W-Why did y-you have to d-die Tatsumi." sobbed Sayo who was holding on a necklace made of a certain stone that looked a lot like a pearl, this was a present of Tatsumi for her birthday the village was poor and it became worse since a stray army of the empire came by and was demanding more money.

"But we already paid the tax for this month!" shouted the village chief who was mad because the army demanded more money and the tax was increased.

The army just grinned the leader said he didn't care and also told him if he didn't pay he would burn down the village and take all the women. "Well old fart your going to pay us now or you will fa-!" the leader stopped with speaking and looked down to is chest were a silver blade was imbedded and fell face first in the snow.

"Or you should leave before I kill you." spoke a cold voice the army looked who it was and were shocked to see a boy of 6 years old holding a silver blade with a red eye on it that was cross slit he had beautiful silver hair and piercing red eyes that were also cros slitted, he wore a silver colored robe and a red belt that carried some knives and a pistol along with a silver cilinder.

The army was still in shock they pretended to be an army of the empire but they were just a bandit group before they could react their throats were sliced open and all fell down dead.

"Hmm it seems I own you an explanation village chief." as Tatsumi turned around to face the whole village who just stood there with wide eyes and mouth, he wanted to greet them but got tackled by a crying Sayo who held him tightly in her embrace.

"Tatsumi y-your still a-alive!" sobbed Sayo happily Tatsumi himself was very happy to see her again and hugged her back and petted her head.

 _Village chief house._

Tatsumi explained everything that he was mistaken for one of the sold children and told him that he needed to leave again but he wanted him to tell to Sayo and Leyasu the true nature of the empire which he first refused but later on agreed when Tatsumi told him what he saw when nobles took the people of the country in and what they did to them.

"Also I want you to give them this." As he got a bow and scythe out of nowhere these were teigu he found in an abandoned hideout of the revolutionary army. The bow was the teigu **[L'Arc Qui Ne Faut]** that could make one arrow split into several arrows and the scythe was called **[The Mysterious Adayashu]** that gave the user incredible defensive stats.

How he found them? It was quite easy after the war his boss Najenda asked Tatsumi to take the teigus with them not wanting another war with these weapons so he took the most powerful ones and left the ones who were pretty much useless like **[Absolute Limaitation Erastone]** because this teigu was pretty much useless against other weapons since it was only designed to destroy teigus and not regular weapons. **[Complete book of the world Rongo Rongo]** was a teigu which information about certain places Tatsumi considered this one to leave but decided to take it with him since he was interested in the unknown places.

"A-Are these!" Tatsumi nodded confirming the village chiefs guess.

"These are teigu and I want you to give them to Sayo an Leyasu they have potential to wield them to their fullest power." Tatsumi felt earlier that these teigu were attracted to his childhood friend it would increase their chances of survival along with the knowledge that the village chief was going to tell them. "Well I need to leave right now because there are certain people waiting for me." as he stood up and walked out of the house.

Sayo and Leyasu didn't like that their childhood friend was going away after he just returned but they couldn't convince Tatsumi to stay as the village chief told them the real truth of the empire.

"Your really going to leave again Tatsumi you just returned!" said Leyasu who was really confused he thought the empire was a place where dreams come true the same was for Sayo but when the village chief told them the real truth about the empire they were devastated.

"I really don't like it Tatsumi." agrred Sayo who didn't want her crush to leave the village.

"I don't like to leave you 2 to but if I don't then the whole village will be burned down but I will be fine on my own and I made 2 new friends!" but before Tatsumi could continue Sayo asked what gender they were. Tatsumi replied that they were girls making her pout cutely while Leyasu was confused.

Tatsumi hugged Leyasu goodbye and did the same to Sayo who just grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him on the lips making him blush a bit while she just laughed and ran away followed by a confused Leyasu.

 _Forest._

Tatsumi teleported himself to the forest were Akame and Kurome were and just in time because they woke up and yawned cutely. Tatsumi really wished he had an camera but wait what is a camera? He shrugged it off and walked towards them. "Good morning sleepy heads."

"Hmm morning Tatsuya~" said Akame and Kurome in a sleepy tone.

"What is for breakfast?" they asked at the same time, he replied with getting some sandwiches with meat and lettuce and some canisters with water out of his bag pack and they began to eat.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Kurome who was eating some cookies that Tatsumi gave her.

"We still have 6 days left because almost no one leaves this forest alive but we will go a day earlier."

"Why must we do that Tatsuya?" asked Akame who was a bit curious how he knew so much.

"When I cam I stole one of their papers that the first 7 children that arrive will be the ones chosen for a elite group called the Elite 7 we will go a day earlier so you 2 won't be separated and I will join you."

They nodded at his answer and began training again they bot got stronger as the days flew by.

 _6 days later._

They arrived at the arriving point were the children who survived, something stranged happend to Tatsumi when he touched Akame's head he got memories on how her comrades died he almost cried but didn't allow himself to do that in front of her.

 _"I was lucky it would have been harder to prevent dead without knowing what happend to them!"_ Tatsumi scolded himself mentally for it he thought he was prepared for everything but forgot that he didn't know how Akame's comrades died and where they died too. "Were almost there girls we need to reach it before the other do."

They began to run and reached the place the guard didn't see Tatsumi before but just ignored it and they were enlisted in the group.

"Sir there was a boy that entered the same time as the silver haired boy what do we do?" asked a guard making Tatsumi worried who it was.

"We are gonna decide who is stronger to enter the elite 8 by letting them fight!" said Gozuki making Tatsumi shocked not that he had to fight but that it was now the Elite 8 instead of 7 "Huh? But I thought that there were going to be 7 only?" asked the guard confused.

"It changed we tried to separate the girls but the other guards got their ass wiped and they don't seem to be relying on each other too much so we decided to change it the last second." said Gozuki with a grin as he remembered the pile of guards who were beaten into a pulp and her older sister seemed to scold her for it but they made a big quarrel and even fought each other ensuring Gozuki that they didn't rely on each other too much.

"Hey kid! Your going to fight so come with me!" ordered another guard who was seemingly scared after he saw Kurome kick the guards asses. Tatsumi nodded and followed the guard to a fighting ring.

"You 2 are going to fight the one that is still conscious will go to the Elite 8 understood?!" they both nodded and Tatsumi's opponent was a boy with brown hair and black eyes and had a face that showed confidence and cockiness.

"Your going down pretty boy!" sneered the boy who was called Guy as Tatsumi recalled it in his memories.

They both took a fighting stance.

Guy tried to uppercut him but got blocked by the palm of Tatsumi's hand, he tried again but it was a fake out and went for a roundhouse kick aimed at his side but Tatsumi grabbed his leg and punched emitting a cry of pain from Guy who retracted his leg back and tried to punch him but Tatsumi caught him by the wrist and slung him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground knocking him out.

"Kid has talent for martial arts but better with the sword and he looks like he's trained but it can also be that he's a natural." commented Gozuki who saw that the boy had skill that compared to a trained man but he saw the boys reaction so he deduced that he was a natural. Tatsumi saw those eyes of Gozuki they were sharp like a hawk sight so he had to act like a naïve child and gamble on it that he was believed to be a natural.

"Okay then you 8 are chosen to become the Elite 8 I expect great thing from you!" and with that Gozuki left.

"Bring it on then." said Tatsumi with a smirk.

 **Hope you enjoyed it leave a review if you liked it I still don't know Akame's training so I need help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will first begin with the Elite 8 introducing their selves to each other and then begin research with how Akame's life was, but I don't have a lot of time before school starts again I only have some days left probably a week I will try to find time to write and research.**

 _ **Chapter 3: Introductions.**_

 _Dorms._

Tatsumi looked around the dorm where the elite 8 was going to sleep it was surprisingly clean and normal guess that the empire wants it future assassins to have decent needs, he knew that it would take a lot to convince the others to see that the empire sees them nothing then tools to kill the people who rebel or don't agree with the empire nothing more but when they rise through the ranks they would certainly called for more important battles then destroying rebel outposts.

"At least we can sleep in a normal bed." said Tatsumi to himself as he didn't notice a girl walking up to him, she tapped his shoulder making him almost jump in surprise but held it in and turned around and saw a girl a few inches shorter then him with light blond hair and blue eyes and pale skin looking at him with curious eyes that said that they were interested in him.

"Hello, my name is Cornelia and what's yours?" she asked not noticing that she was quite close in his personal space.

"The name is Tatsuya Arashi don't you have a surname?" asked Tatsumi as he wondered why no one here had a surname.

"I don't have a surname." she replied a bit sad making Tatsumi feel guilty and made a mental note that he won't ask anyone's surname.

"Sorry, that was rude of me Cornelia." he apologized making her smile and said that it was fine.

They both talked for a while where they came from and which country too and the reason why they were sold to the empire, Cornelia because of the lack of money but didn't care because there was actually no one that cared for her in the village and that was the reason why she was sad because no one cared about her and broke down in tears, Tatsumi was mad and hugged her making her blush since she hasn't received such affection a long time before her parents died and took care of her and enjoyed it and talked further.

"So Tatsuya why were you sold?" she asked with half closed eyes and a smile.

"I was actually found and they thought that I was one of the sold children but I can't object if I do they go to my village and burn it down and still take me away." Tatsumi said as he was stroking Cornelia's head who didn't mind one bit.

"What! But they can't do that! People will die!" she said with wide eyes, as Tatsumi grimly began to explain everything that the empire didn't care and was the cause of the village problems and that the nobles enjoyed torturing people just for the fun of it.

 _Outside._

They both walked outside to meet the others of the elite 8 they met a boy with black hair and green eyes named Green who was a calm person, next Tatsumi introduced Akame and Kurome to Cornelia who began talking with them and instantly liked each other, next they met a boy with white hair and yellow eyes named Najasho who was seemingly a bit stern but was a nice person, next they met a girl with long auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail and had green eyes who was quite a cheerful person but also a bit dimwitted and clumsy as she tripped over a small rock, she kind of reminded Tatsumi of Sheele and thought they would become good friends.

And finally the last one was also a girl with amber eyes and short brown hair named Tsukushi who was a kind and calm girl and was pretty cute in Tatsumi's opinion.

"Ne, Tatsu-nii when is it lunch time?" asked a innocent Kurome while Tatsumi just laughed a bit hearing the cute sounds of Kurome's stomach followed by Akame's making them both blush as Tatsumi suppressed his laugh along with Tsukushi who just giggled at the cute sounds produced by the girls stomachs.

"I will ask they said we could do whatever we want for now and if we try to escape they will kill us so were only limited to the forest because at the end of the forest are guards." explained Tatsumi as they nodded and went over to Gozuki and asked what time lunch would occur, he replied that it over 3 hours lunch will be served.

"Do you mind if I hunt for something?" asked Tatsumi carefully not wanting to provoke the man who just laughed and replied that he would bet that he would die within and span of 2 hours and Tatsumi took the bet.

"So what do you have for exchange kid?" he asked seemingly amused.

"This gem." Tatsumi said as he showed a sapphire which made him grin. Gozuki gave him permission to hunt down some danger beasts and Tatsumi informed them when it was lunch time and that he would hunt some food for them.

"Be careful Tatsuya." said Akame who was worried.

"Don't you dare die on us Tatsu-nii!" demanded Kurome who pouted at him making him chuckle.

 _1 hour later._

True to his word Tatsumi returned with 4 bull like danger beasts only they were bigger and had more horns but were all dead, the guards however were scared of him as they see a 6 year old kid drag 4 A-class danger beasts with ease and wondered what he planned to do with it. Gozuki was not happy that he lost his money but complied nonetheless and gave him his money but not all off it they agreed to a specific amount.

"Tatsu-nii!" screamed a happy Kurome and tackled him in a hug followed by Akame who knocked him on his ass making him laugh as the other members were rather focused on the dead bulls and then they looked at Tatsumi a bit suspiciously and wondered how he killed the 4 A-class danger beasts.

"If you want to know I will explain, these danger beasts are powerful but not smart they are the same as regular bulls striking head on and all I had to do was placing a few giant wooden spikes on some trees and sidestep." he then went over to the beasts and slurred them away without much effort towards a private place and began to prepare some food.

"Okay lets see! I have some wild herbs, vegetables, wild flower and berrie-?" Tatsumi wanted to say berries but they were pretty much gone and looked at Kurome who was munching on something and innocently looked another direction. "Never mind the berries, I also need some wood to start a fire can you guys help me out a bit?" Tatsumi asked as he began to skinning the skin of one of the danger beasts.

Later the member of the elite 8 were enjoying a meal made by Tatsumi it was a lot of baked meat coated with some light sauce and herbs along with plenty of vegetables, fruit, bread and fish and the other members were shocked at the humongous appetite of the 2 girls as they saw them devour within a half an hour 2 of the 4 bulls but they could not stop eating too it was delicious. Tatsumi who already ate was making some blueberry and strawberry pie as dessert as well some drinks that he now served.

"Hey do you mind if I join?" asked Gozuki who apparently smelled the food and was drooling, Tatsumi nodded and mentioned him over to sit down with him and gave him a bowl full with meat and some fish he figured out that Gozuki wouldn't eat the vegetables who was now devouring the meat as a wild beast.

"This *munch* is really *munch* delicious!" he said between chewing.

"Thanks for the complement." said Tatsumi as he sliced the pie into pieces and gave everyone a piece or in the gluttonous girls case a whole pie.

"Who taught you how to cook?" asked a interested Najasho who liked the pie, it was not too sweet and the natural and wild taste of the fruit was still present, and on top of that he didn't add anything that would increase the calories.

"Yes this is delicious!" exclaimed Cornelia who took another bite of her strawberry pie with some whipped cream that Tatsuya has made with no sugars added just milk that was now a soft cream.

Green and Tsukushi wanted to know too but decided to empty their mouths first before they began to talk.

"I learned by myself and some of my mother and father but there now dead." he lied in fact he never knew them at all, he was actually told that he wasn't from the village at all but from a village that was destroyed by bandits, in the previous chapter it was told they died due to a danger beast but in fact he was from another village as he didn't look like anyone of the village. So Tatsumi was doomed to be a orphan but he couldn't be sad over it because he never knew them to be sad about their deaths, the others felt sorry about asking even Gozuki felt a bit bad and apologized.

"No need to apologize, I didn't know them at all so I can't be sad about people who I didn't know even if they were my family." replied Tatsumi cheerfully as he resumed to baking again and wanted to prepare fried fish...that was devoured before it was fried.

"Akame! At least let me fry the fish before you eat it! It was only seasoned!" yelled Tatsum with shark teeth making the others laugh while Akame just munched the fish away but little did she know that Tatsumi was happy to see one of her old habits that he liked about her. "Jeez! But I still have the fruitcake that is now don-!" and now Kurome had snatched the food this time and Akame scolded her for it making her retort back that she also did it.

Gozuki was looking carefully and saw no false play and that it was a real quarrel and that they sometimes cared for each other out of instinct and asked for a second portion. "Hey! Tatsuya! Give me another bowl of meat!"

"Coming right up!" as he took his empty bowl filling it with meat and fish making some of the girls frown as the man only seemed to eat meat and fish and not any vegetables and the weirder thing was that they didn't see Tatsumi eat anything.

 _"Everything is going as planned, Akame and Kurome are together, Gozuki doesn't suspect a thing and the last thing I need to do is ensuring the safety of the other members."_ thought Tatsumi as he gripped the silver cilinder in his right hand hand.

 _8 years later._

Akame was napping on a flat boulder with her shingu at her side named _**Kiriichimonji**_ the sword who's cuts never heal and there was a landtiger slowly crawling towards her and at the last moment it dived towards Akame...who sliced its head through having been trained all her life gave her amazing abilities.

"Its meat will be used for food and the skin will sell good!" she said in a happy voice while Kurome arrived and also carried a land tiger and greeted her sister who ran up to her and hugged her, they weren't allowed to show affection in front of Gozuki as Tatsuya told them that if they relied on each other too much they would be separated which made them shocked.

"Good work you 2." said Najasho in a monotone voice. "You 2 always do better then the idiot over here." as he looked down at a river where Poney was waiting for something and unfortunately she heard him.

"Hey act more deliciously!" he ordered to Poney

"And how am I supposed to do that?!" shouted Poney who was still dim-witted but even she knew that trying to act more deliciously in front of danger beast was ridiculous, but before she could rant further a giant alligator appeared behind her and tried to eat her but got kicked hard under its mouth killing it in the process.

The danger beast landed near Najasho who wasn't faced by the impact as he just continued to read his book.

"There you have it! This one was the biggest so far! With this Tatsuya will praise me!" Najasho was silently agreeing with her they became good friends after they talked at first Tatsuya seemed like Tsukushi but was surprised that he had also a serious and smart side when they were talking, he smiled and closed his book and began to walk away. "Were done her, so get the danger beast."

"Wait! Why do I have to carry it? You didn't hunt anything and were reading your book all the time!"

"You should have noticed it earlier." he replied.

 _Mountains._

Green was looking around and found a small crystal and a fossil and picked them up and put them in his jacket. "These will do nicely in my collection." Green mused to himself as he looked up and saw 2 girls carrying baskets filled with herbs walked towards him.

"Hey Green!" greeted Tsukushi cheerfully.

"Mining again?" commented Cornelia.

Green nodded and looked at the baskets they were carrying and picked one out and stared at it. "Searching for herbs, huh? Something you 2 would do."

"Yeah! Because there is always some leftover!" replied Tsukushi.

"If we left you guys alone then all you would eat it meat and fish." said Cornelia with a frown as she saw the boys never eat much vegetables with the exception of Tatsuya who at least ate his vegetables and even scold the other boys who didn't eat their vegetables. "That would probably happen."

"Don't let out Akame and Kurome those 2 have a unhealthy diet and they don't gain any weight!" making the girls nod that they agreed that those 2 always had a bad diet and yet they didn't gain any weight or aches.

Akame and Kurome sneezed as they felt that someone was talking bad about them.

Green noticed the necklace of Cornelia. "Still wearing the necklace Cornelia?" said Green.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You always wear it since the day you got it."

"And is there a problem with it?"

"You must like it a lot since it is imbedded with a rare crystal."

"Or you like the person who made it and gave it to you~" said Tsukushi who wriggled her eyebrows in suggestion while her eyes looked amused while Cornelia just blushed at the comment and blushed harder as Green laughed too.

*BOOM!*

They all heard a loud sound and saw in the distance a dragon fighting a person who wasn't recognizable due to the shadows of the mountains as they trading kicks and blows to each other and weren't backing down. The dragon blew fire towards the person who dodged it by jumping over it and aimed a kick to the head of the danger beast who blocked it with its arm and tried to grab him but the person quickly jumped away and jumped on the side of a stone pillar to deliver another kick this time aimed at it leg hitting and stopped as well as the dragon who seemed to be happy.

"Hey guys! How have you been doing?" asked Tatsuya as he walked towards them followed by the silver colored dragon with red eyes carrying their supplies that they caught shocking the others a bit.

"Tatsuya! Why is the dragon carrying our supplies?!" asked a shocked/curious Tsukushi who thought the dragon was beautiful.

"This little guy? I found him a month ago and raised it secretly, it now thinks me as a brother and don't worry it only eats danger beast meat." Tatsuya replied as he stroked the dragon who enjoyed it.

"How old is it?" asked Green.

"I think about 6 years it is in their nature to train and fight at early age, and I also found this puppy!" as Tatsuya climbed on the back of the dragon and tilted a small wriggling ball of fur revealing a small puppy who was barely 3 years old making the girls squeal at the cute pup.

"Wif!" barked the puppy wolf as it licked the cheek of Tatsuya who didn't mind and gave it to the 2 ecstatic girls who hugged the pup who didn't mind and licked them.

"Tatsuya! You should have told us this!" said Tsukushi who pouted at him, making him laugha bit as Cora joined her, he named her so as everyone else did it too but sometimes they would use her normal name then her nickname.

"Okay, my bad, tell you what I let you raise this Savage wolf and this baby Owl hawk." Tatsuya said as he showed a baby Owl hawk that was the combination of a owl and hawk obviously. The bird had the appearance of a hawk and some features of a owl, and was as big as a adult chicken, the girls squealed as they took the baby Owl hawk out of his arms and began petting it, the baby wolf wanted attention too and barked again making Tsukushi focus on her.

"You just know what to do, Tatsuya." commented green who went over to the baby Owl hawk and petted it too. Tatsuya gave a small smile as he looked at the happy scene where they cuddled the danger beasts, but then his dragon tackled him and began snuggle his head against him also wanting attention.

 _Dorms._

"You all have done well, you have now learned the society skills that you need when your in need of money." said Gozuki who held a pouch with money in his right hand.

"These villages are full with nice people!" said Poney as she took place in her seat. "Yeah! They even gave us more then we asked for!" added Tsukushi happily as she took a seat as well.

"Those villages will someday disappear because people who want to start a war will drag them with them." this made them all silent. "You have all done well following my training regime and became invaluable instruments and will receive your first mission soon, so prepare yourselves."

"Yes sir!"

"Especially you Tatsuya, you have been doing my training regime without any sweat or complaining." said Gozuki while the others focused their attention on him, said boy was just shrugging as if it was no big deal at all to him. "And you tamed a AAA-class danger beast and another 2 A-class danger beast who both will grow up more powerful then the normal wild danger beast and I see your doing a great job at it."

"They will become more powerful, danger beast are more powerful if trained by humans." replied Tatsuya who was looking out the window. He helped them training and were way stronger then they were before and it ensured their safety more and more but he couldn't relax until he was sure that they were in their most excellent form. _"This is where it starts, but Akame and the others need to see what the danger of the job is and this will become more painful for me then them."_

 **I finally found a site where I could read the manga, why I didn't find it earlier is because my computer sometimes blacks out and needs to restart and my big sis got mad and blamed me for it so I will soon write more chapters as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I have a quick announcement I will skip some parts of the manga but review me if you want the whole past of Akame written and also I'm working on another set of stories that I made up and I hope you will like them once I post them.**

 **Q: Will Tatsumi still be able to use the armor?**

 **A: Yes, he will but not yet, he will until the Night raid arc.**

 **Q: Will Tatsumi change Esdeath?**

 **A: I'm kind of hesitating because if she isn't working for them empire then the revolutionary army would have it too easy , so I think not and even if the whole elite 8 joins I will add Oc's in it since changing the past causes more changes so it is possible that more people will be involved.**

 **Q: Which girls are going to be in the harem?**

 **A: You will see it in the next chapter, but the ones that aren't going to be in the harem is Kurome and Poney.**

 **Q: Will Kurome and Akame become stronger or weaker?**

 **A** **: They will become stronger just like the elite 8 but will have more opponents. Otherwise Night raid is to overpowered.**

 **Also I like to thank Dragunking1 for filling me out that I can search for the manga and read it for free, that was quite stupid of me.**

 **So enough talking and lets get to the story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: First kills.**_

 _Village._

Akame was nearby a village delivering baskets filled with fish to a butcher named Martha who was happy to see the girl. "Thank you Akame for the fish!"

"It was nothing." she dismissed.

"Here is your payment, I even gave you a coin extra!" as she handed the pouch filled with money to the girl. Akame then began to drool as she thought of catching more fish and handing over them to Tatsuya who would welcome her with a table filled with plates of grilled fish and meat with open arms and his warm smile. "Tatsuya~" she mused to herself but however this made Martha gain a smirk as she saw that the girl in front of her was in love.

"Hey Akame? Since your a girl why don't you put a hairpin on?" she suggested making Akame confused. "But a hairpin is nothing compared to the amount of grilled fish Tatsuya will prepare for me!" this made Martha sweat-drop as she thought that the girl became weirder. She then had an idea and quickly dragged Akame with her who was interrupted from her daydream and carried her to the upper rooms.

"Its perfect!" squealed Martha as Akame was wearing a beautiful dress that fitted her perfectly while Akame was confused why she gave her the dress all out of the blue. "Why did you give me this dress?" she asked as she looked herself into a mirror while Martha just smiled. "It was mine when I was younger but now I give it to you Akame! Your boyfriend will like this!"

Akame blushed at her mother like figure was mistaking her that she had a boyfriend. "N-No T-Tatsuya is a friend." she denied but Martha could see that she was lying and was giggling signaling Akame that she didn't believe that she saw Tatsuya as a friend and comrade.

"Oh! And before I forget how is Kurome?" she asked.

"She's fine though she was sad that she couldn't come with me to see you." she replied as she remembered the sullen expression of her little sister. "We both see you as our mother figure and we don't remember our mother good though."

Martha widened her eyes a bit and felt those 2 as real daughters helping her out, talking with her and even giving some extra's for her without asking for more money, she felt conflicted that she needed to kill them both when she had the chance.

 _Unknown location._

Tatsuya was waiting for Akame to arrive along with Silver his dragon who he named after his color, Akame saw Tatsuya and smiled as she saw that he was waiting for her. "Hey Akame! How was your job?" asked Tatsuya with a smile.

"It went well and I got some extra money." she replied smiling as well and greeted Silver who greeted or roared back. "So have you been waiting long?" she asked making Tatsuya shake his head answering that he wasn't waiting long at all making the girl smile.

"Nice dress! Its really looks nice on you. Where did you get it?" asked Tatsuya.

"I got it from Martha she gave it to me as a gift." she replied blushing a bit at the compliment.

"Oh! I have a present for you!" said Tatsuya as he climbed on the back of Silver who didn't stand up knowing his friend wasn't ordering him to fly but just grabbing something, Silver understood the human language and could answer back if you looked in his eyes then somehow you see him answering back, but was also curious since he was a danger beast he didn't understand humans sometimes and asked them why they sometimes acted weird towards each other.

"Here is it!" said Tatsuya happy as he hopped off the back of Silver and carried a wooden box underneath his left arm and opened it and showed it to Akame who looked in the box, in the box contained a beautiful black bracelet decorated with golden lines on the sides and above it and a ruby placed in the middle in the form of a rave, it was seemingly very carefully made as the rave also had a eye carved out..

"I-Is this f-for me Tatsuya?!" she asked with wide eyes and Tatsuya nodded making her scream happy and hugged him tightly while he returned the hug back, they stood for a while like that until Akame broke the hug and equipped the bracelet and saw that it was real gold and a real ruby and the black steel was black platina.

"Happy early birthday Akame!" said Tatsuya as he saw the happy face of Akame. "Now lets go back I will prepare a feast for you!"

 _House._

After Akame ate her fill as well as Kurome who also gave her a present a red choker decorated with a small black rave in the middle made of black platina. Gozuki walked down from the stairs and announced that he was going to give them their missions and looked in the corner of his eyes at Tatsuya who just pretended that he didn't catch the gaze.

"Everyone! You will get your first missions and you know what that means." he said with a smirk.

Everyone had different thoughts they didn't like the empire much as they saw Tatsuya show them many things what the empire did so they pretended to be excited, they were hesitating and were going to kill real people and would see if they were bad as Gozuki told them.

 _"Were going to kill real people!"_

 _"This time it isn't danger beasts."_

 _"I must see if it is true!"_

 _"I will still need to kill them even if its true."_

 _"I..I need to be strong and if it is true then I will later defect."_

 _"From what I've seen its the empire's fault our parents were killed."_

 _"Must not fail! If I do then I'm never be able to see the rest anymore!"_

 _"The time has come, huh?"_

Gozuki handled them each a envelop with a golden seal on it each with a specific target. "Each of you has a specific target that you need to kill, he or she is either afflicted with the revolutionary army or who opposes us." he said as they looked at the white envelop in their hands. "And you don't need to worry, your all equipped with your 'Shingu'"

"Shi-Shingu?" said Tsukushi confused at the word while Tatsuya eyed his Shingu but it wasn't a Shingu it was a teigu the **[Power surge: Balzac]** the teigu that shot powerful beams and was a light sword at the same time but of course he didn't tell them he didn't know what most of the Shingus were he only knew all the teigus and that he was a artificial dragon and he saved the surprise for later.

Gozuki then began to explain what the Shingus were, apparently they were weapons designed to surpass the teigus by the emperor of 400 years ago, it failed since they gave the user a great backlash and their power nearly didn't reach them the emperor was so ashamed that he locked them up.

"Do you understand that these treasures are given to you because your the best of the best, so take pride in your work and training." he said, Tsukushi asked if he wielded a Shingu but replied that he wielded a teigu and showed them a sword, this however made Tatsuya narrow his eyes as he saw that it was **[One-cut killer: Murasame]** the teigu that Akame used when she joined Night raid. "If any of you fail your mission you are not my children, this job brings happiness to the people of the villages." he said in a sick tone that made them shiver with the exception of Tatsuya who narrowed his eyes.

"What about a time-limit?" asked Cornelia.

"You have until tomorrow and bring their heads with you and don't feel afraid to chop them up into pieces!" this made Tatsuya disgusted at the father figure of the elite 8 even Kurome knew that a father shouldn't be like this.

 _"All of them have a target that it a criminal that was already sentenced to death but for Tatsuya I made a exception of killing a certain man."_ he thought evilly wanting to mold the boy into a heartless killer but little did they know that the elite 8 saw him staring at Tatsuya who pretended to get his stuff ready for his assignment and was fake checking every gear he needed since his target was quite far away.

They all became a bit worried what he would return like if he completed his assignment.

 _Unknown location._

Cornelia was walking towards a river where a man was sitting apparently fishing for fish, once she confirmed her target she prepared herself to kill the man and walked towards him.

"Stay away from me you empire scum!" this made her surprise a bit but didn't show it that he knew that she was from the empire. "You came here to kill me? Huh! WELL NOW I HAVE THE CHANCE TO AVENGE MY FAMILY THAT WAS KILLED BY THEM!" he shouted in rage as he charged forwards with his sword. Cornelia backed her right arm and delivered a powerful punch that send the man flying.

This was the Shingu named **[King pulverization]** a gauntlet that posses a massive arm strength given to the user however if used incorrectly the user may sustain damage, the man didn't seem to give up even if he had a 3 broken ribs was it that bad what they did to his family?

"I WON'T BACK DOWN! YOU EMPIRE SCUM HAVE TAKEN MY WIFE'S LIFE! AND ALSO THAT OF MY SON! I WILL KILL YOU!" he shouted as he charged forwards again a bit slower due to the broken rib he got. Cornelia felt bad and saw that the man was out of the reach to be saved and punched him again making him gasp as he fell down. "T-Tell me d-do you t-think what y-your doing is r-right?" he asked in a much softer and calmer tone.

"My f-family was k-killed just because we a-accidently bumped a-against a n-noble! We a-always paid o-our taxes and I j-just managed to e-escape but not b-before I saw m-my family tortured by t-the nobles." and he stopped as his eyes rolled back signaling he was dead. Cornelia felt the hatred of the man towards the empire and detected no lies in his voice, she took of her clothes and washed herself clean from all the blood that stained her but no matter what she could never wash those words of the man.

"Tatsuya was right, this man was not lying." she said as she touched her necklace that she always wore.

 _Forest._

A muscled guy was walking through the forest and didn't know he was about to be killed by Green who was waiting for him to fall in the trap he made as he saw that the guy was to powerful for him in a one on one match.

"ARRRGLH!" screamed the guy out as a rope wrapped around his neck and pulled him upwards strangling him as he died from the lack of air this Shingu was called **[Sidewinder]** a Shingu that moved at the will of the user however due to its unique way of moving it was hard for the user.

"Sorry, I had to make it easy because I didn't have the guts to face you head on." said Green to the dead man who happend to be a normal criminal not someone who had any hatred towards the empire save for the sentence he got.

He was about to leave until he saw a small notebook and picked it up and began to read it. "Dear lord, what has this guy gone through?" he whispered to himself.

 _City._

2 men were walking in a narrow side street were no one was and were actually patrolling the city for escape routes as they were members that blew up military offices in night when they had the chance to free the prisoners that were falsely accused.

"Hey look there! Its a kid?"

"Don't let your guard down."

Poney rushed to the 2 men and quickly kicked one of them against the wall killing him instantly while the other one looked shocked at the inhuman speed of the girl who wielded the Shingu called **[Yocto bottoms]** it increased the speed of the user greatly but it doesn't increase the strength of the user so its important that they train.

"Y-You bitch! Another whore working for the so called empire where dreams come true!" he took a knife out and began to swing it at her, Poney dodged all the attacks easily as she wanted to confirm the truth.

"You fuckers don't know the real truth about this hell hole! My friends were for me the whole time and our parent were killed before we knew them! AND NOW THERE CAPTURED BECAUSE THE NOBLES DIDN'T LIKE THEM! EVEN IF WE DID NOTHING AGAINST THEM!" he shouted as he was swinging his knife like a madman as Poney looked in his eyes who were filled with tears and emotions like regret, sadness and sorrow, she quickly put him out of his misery by kicking his head off.

 _Mountains._

Najasho was standing before gang who looked at him madly as Najasho looked at them coldly and sighed if it was true he just needed to taunt them.

"Its empire scum!"

"Then lets kill him!"

"We can finally get revenge for out little sisters!" they all charged and began attacking Najasho who just activated his Shingu called **[Water dragon sword]** it increased the strength of the user for a whole 3 minutes before the user becomes too tired. Najasho dodged a strike from the left and grabbed the wrist of the man and sliced his head of and quickly kicked another one who tried attacking him from the side and stabbed him in the chest and then looked at the last one and sliced him death too but was still able to talk.

"You know our little sisters were everything to us we cared for them more then anything in the world but then a noble took them with him and tortured, raped and broke their minds so we had no choice then to kill them ourselves." said the man who spoke in a soft tone loud enough for Najasho to hear it who eyes turned grim as the man died.

"Ugh! We have been played around weren't we?" he asked to no one.

 _Cave._

Kurome was walking in a cave that was a hideout for a girl that she was assigned to kill, she was walking carefully and saw a fire in the distance and was looking out that she didn't walk on anything that would warn the girl from knowing that she was here.

"I need to wait here just for tomorrow and then I get my freedom!" said the girl that was about to be killed but then suddenly frowned as she looked at the fire. "I just wish my family could make it, what's the point of living if you have nothing to live for."

She felt bad for killing the girl and shook her head and knew if she didn't return with the head of the girl she would be kicked out and went in for the kill, the girl just stared at her not even trying to defend herself and just spoke. "Your here to kill me? If you are then do it already, I have nothing to live for my parents, my big brother and sister died as they refused to sell me to a noble who eyed me and protected me so that I could escape from their clutches."

Kurome stood still and looked at her with wide eyes as the girl didn't make any attempt to escape. "Is it true? About the empire?" she asked carefully.

"Yes it is they make it hard for people that they need to sell their children to the empire to live and most do it because if they refused they would kill them, so they had no choice then to sell them, they can only hope that their children can survive while the children are fed up with lies that what they are doing is helping the village." she answered and then looked at her weapon.

"Kill me, you need to and I don't have anything to live for but if you find the change in your heart then resign from the empire." as she took the blade of Kurome and stabbed herself in the chest killing her as Kurome watched the girl fall down dead.

Kurome was tearing up a bit and was imagining Tatsuya and Akame die from that too and looked at her Shingu that was also a sword called **[Air pressure Delrania]** a Shingu that boosted the sword strikes of the user however the user may suffer either from motion sickness or needs to be prepared to withstand the throw-back the Shingu gives and in her case it was the second one.

"I didn't know there was a feeling worse then motion sickness." said Kurome dejected.

 _Village._

Akame was gritting her teeth she was assigned to kill the niece of Martha her mother figure and felt conflicted if she should do it or not, she was lucky that she didn't knew her niece that well and was also relieved that she didn't have to kill Martha but still had her doubts.

She stood behind the house where the niece of Martha was living and saw no light signaling that she was sleeping and not awake at all, she didn't have to worry that anyone would hear it since the house was far away from the village not a smart idea. She quickly climbed in the house and killed the niece of Martha.

"I-I'm sorry Martha." said Akame with some tears.

 _Unknown location._

Tsukushi was hiding in between some river reed as her target was a old man who already knew she was here.

"Come on out! I know your there!" shouted the old man startling Tsukushi as she fell down on her butt and pushed away some river reed revealing herself to him, the man eyed her and thought she has a nice body and also mentally groaned why a cute girl like Tsukushi could become a ruthless killer.

"Why don't you sit down so we can talk?" he suggested but Tsukushi's reply was shooting a bullet towards the old man who dodged it by diving into the undeep river and quickly stood up and charged at her but before he could strike the bullet flew back and tore through his head. This was her Shingu Prometheus a dual gun type weapon from where the bullets always hits its target but the downside is that each gun has a maximum of 6 bullets to shoot anymore will just miss.

"Y-You will o-one day f-fall!" he said with a scary face making Tsukushi scared. She stood up and checked if he had anything in his pockets and what she found was a golden watch with a letter.

 _Happy birthday! Kasumi! I may not be able to go visit you but at least I have a present for you!_

"This is just too much." she said with a dark look.

 _Mountain east side._

Tatsumi predicted that Akame would have a different target since he was the more promising one to become a ruthless killer and his target was to eliminate a gang that wasn't afflicted with the revolutionary army in any way just a powerful gang boss.

"This will be the first step now that I can't activate Incursio, I can't go all out so I need to rely only on Arch sabre." the teigu didn't look like much it was a simple silver cilinder with a green gem, but Arch sabre was able to shoot powerful beams and could be even modified like Pumpkin so he modified it into a lightsaber too.

"I can't fail if I do I will get kicked out so I need to get back unscratched and-!" Tatsuya then realized that he didn't need to worry as his skin was already tuff since the armor was always activated and mentally kicked himself for it. "I'm an idiot! I can't get scratched at all!"

"Oh? Really? Let me test it out!" said a man from behind trying to get Tatsuya in a headlock, only to get himself into a headlock by Tatsuya's legs and twisted it killing him instantly.

"Idiot, thought I let my guard down." mused Tatsuya as more bandits appeared all of them armed with crude looking weapons and different armor pieces made from hardened leather or iron and some capes made of expensive silk and looked at him with maniac faces.

"Might as well finish it." said Tatsuya as he activated Arch sabre into its lightsaber form, the bandits charged at him and Tatsuya counted and there were about 80 bandits with no skill just wild swinging.

 _1 hour later._

Tatsuya sighed he was lucky that he only needed to get the head of the gang leader who was a one and all coward that just used numbers to outnumber small groups and make it hard for them to defend their selves, it was a coward strategy and Tatsuya was taking it easy and Silver was just waiting for him to get ready to leave, Tatsuya took the head of the gang leader and wrapped it in a piece of cloth and climbed on the back of Silver who was now awake and ready to fly.

 _Dorms._

"All of you have done well! So eat to your heart!" praised Gozuki as they all cheered a bit stiff though and Tatsuya was just sitting drinking his juice and was staring outside the window as he knew which person would die first and that was Cornelia who got killed by her first made friend who was a part of Chelsea's team, the girl was named Teako who was the granddaughter of a famous assassin named Oreburgh who can withstand over 600 types of poison despite age the woman has beaten Najasho, Green and Guy with ease without any special weapons! Just pure skill alone!

After this they would abandon the mountains where they lived most of their lives and go to assassinate targets that posed a real treat to the empire even if it was small it would grow more and more powerful, the empire got defeated because they always underestimated the revolutionary army because they relied on the teigus, Esdeath and Budo and the rest were the army power they possessed.

Tatsuya went outside and gazed at the dark sky filled with many stars as Tatsuya just smiled at the stars to him they were millions of tiny lights that never ceased until it wasn't visible anymore at daylight, he has seen the northern and southern light both were really beautiful and couldn't choose and has seen many other things when he traveled for 180 years, deserts filled with an amazing amount of sand and filled with plants and animals that developed themselves against the heat, swamps that were really hot and made you sweaty and was filled with plants, water and a lot of eatable, dangerous and poisonous animals that Akame surely would have tried out, beautiful wide grass lands that had a dozen of bright colored flowers and sakura trees and was lucky enough to see them blooming.

"Maybe they will be interested for those places." mused Tatsuya as he now noticed the rest of the elite 8 was walking towards him.

"Tatsu-nii! At least tell us where you go!"

"You made me worried dude!"

"That wasn't nice of you Tatsuya."

"My bad, I felt coming here for a reason." replied Tatsuya as he laid down and stared at the stars, the rest was confused at what he did and just did the same as him they first felt nothing but then they felt as if they were getting tinier and were looking at the stars with amazement. "When you lay down on the ground and stare at the stars it makes a clear difference how you feel."

"Wow! I never felt like this before."

"It is weird but nice."

"I feel so tiny right now."

"This small difference made such a big change."

Tatsuya chuckled a bit as he was amused by their reactions, they have been training most of their lives and didn't have time for such things so he wanted them to have the feeling of fun and enjoyment because they deserved it.

"So how have your missions been?" asked Tatsuya as the others felt uncomfortable as they realized a bit that the empire was a bit twisted. No one spoke until Najasho began to talk.

"My targets were multiple men who wanted revenge for their little sisters who got tortured, raped and killed." he said in a grim voice making the other cringe as Akame grabbed Kurome's hand tightly who squeezed it back. Again no one spoke until Cornelia began to talk who her target was.

"My target was a man who's family got killed just because they bumped to nobles accidently." said Cornelia who felt dirty even if she cleaned herself earlier. The next one was Tsukushi.

"My target was a old man who couldn't visit his family, afraid that they would come for them too he lived in solitude now his family will never see her again." she said as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"The target that I was assigned with was a girl that tried to escape but at the last moment she didn't have the will to live anymore and asked me to kill her." Kurome said as she gripped her big sisters hand tighter.

"The targets that I had were boys who tried to free their friends who have known each other for years and got killed just because the nobles didn't like them." said Poney as she remembered the sad faces of the boys.

"I had to kill a relative of Martha." Akame said as Kurome widened her eyes and turned her head to the side and saw the sad face of her big sister.

"I killed a man that wrote down the names of his friends who died on the way because they didn't like them because they looked suspicious." said Green as he read all the things that were written on the book.

"My target was a gang leader that wasn't afflicted with anyone, he was just a criminal." said Tatsuya he saw the look on the mans face that neither held hatred or regret just a man with selfish desires and laziness.

They all felt conflicted and were confused if they should trust Tatsuya or Gozuki they all began to think, Gozuki trained them their whole life and didn't allow them to have fun while Tatsuya looked out for them gave them gifts and also a family feeling that they never felt or experienced it was a bit weird for them but also a very nice feeling that they didn't want to go away.

"Well lets go everyone before Gozuki scolds us." said Tatsuya as he broke the silence and stood up and walked back to the dorms followed by the others. Tatsuya had the felling that they were confused if they should either trust him or Gozuki. They were really conflicted they also never knew this feeling, hesitation if they should trusts someone more then the other, it way harder then hesitating to kill someone

 _Dorms._

"You will soon receive your next targets within a week and after some time we will leave this place and get appointed to another location to live and assassinate targets." said Gozuki who then yawned and said that he was going to hit the hay and wished them all good night.

Everyone went to their own room as they believed that they weren't going to get a good night sleep when they saw the hatred, regret, sorrow and revenge. Tatsuya was a bit tired from worrying about the others since he joined in the time line surely would change that meant Akame got a different target now that he was the strongest of the elite 8 and Guy would be the one that was on the top of Kurome's squad.

"I need to be careful, one mistake and my plan will be destroyed and all the hard work would be for nothing and Akame will feel the pain again." said Tatsuya to himself as he promised this time he would make sure she would suffer less.

 **And there you have it, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter leave a review if you have a question.** **I will begin soon on the next chapter as I can I have only a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I messed up again so I decided to remove the biology.**

 _ **Chapter 5: Infiltration.**_

 _Ruins._

The elite 8 was currently at some building ruins to report their mission to Gozuki who would judge how the mission went and if there was anything suspicious. Tsukushi was comforted by Tatsuya as she experienced something that she rather forgets.

"I was so embarrassed," Tsukushi said with a sad face while Tatsuya slung an arm over her and pulled her close. "Sorry that you had to hear that." Tsukushi was mad! Where her breasts really that big and here she thought them as average, but from what she had heard from a certain someone made that idea dust.

"Tatsuya! Are they really that big?!" Tsukushi then placed one of Tatsuya's hand on her breasts making him stutter and blush madly.

"W-What a-are you d-doing Tsukushi!?" shouted Tatsuya who's hand felt the texture of Tsukushi's breast, the softness was like a cloud, he never expected her to do that Poney was daring but Tsukushi was another story. Tsukushi was giggling at the blushing face of Tatsuya and the other girls blushed too. "Hehehe~"

All of the girls then got an evil smirk as they saw an opportunity to tease Tatsuya which doesn't happen very often.

"Wow! Never knew you were a pervert Tatsuya~" began Cornelia who was a bit jealous though.

"Your such a perv, Tatsuya~" followed Poney.

"Tatsu-nii, is so ecchi~" Kurome added and was laughing at her brother in arms who was close to the color of a cherry, she didn't see him anything more than a big brother who was always caring for them.

"I never knew you were a pervert Tatsuya~," said Akame who wished that she was in Tsukushi's place.

Tatsuya was blushing madly while Gozuki smiled at him like a proud father and Najasho and Green looked amused and refrained their selves from laughing, but what Tatsuya didn't mean to do was unconsciously squeezing Tsukushi's breast.

"Eeyah!"

Everyone froze when they heard Tsukushi moan and blush and looked at the hand of Tatsuya that was squeezing Tsukushi's breast, Tsukushi was blushing now and looked at Tatsuya who had steam pouring out of his head like a steamboat and quickly let go of her breast much to her dismay.

"S-Sorry! Ts-Tsukushi!" Tatsuya apologized and looked into another direction. _"Why did she do that!? Is Tsukushi maybe falling for me? Her breasts were very soft though~ No! I need to keep my poker face on!"_

"Its f-fine Tatsuya, I don't mind if it's you~," she said the last part to herself but Cornelia and Akame could hear it before they could continue their teasing Gozuki interrupted them from doing it.

"Okay, let's stop before you tease Tatsuya to death." Gozuki never pegged Tatsuya for an innocent type and thought he was the calm type as he saw him grow up in his years, but then again he also didn't expect Tsukushi to place his hand on her breasts which he was a bit jealous of it.

"Father, Tatsuya said he saw a person who had such power that he got intimidated by it," said Najasho making Gozuki raise an eyebrow since he never saw Tatsuya intimidated by anyone. "He saw who the person was and it was an Oreburg assassin."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Its Tatsuya' eyes, those eyes of him never lied."

 _Rakurou castle._

Green and Najasho were relaxing and pretended to be on a vacation, Najasho was reading his book as usual and Green was napping a bit as it was very boring. "Information gathering is the worst kind of mission, I can't find any info like this," Green complained a bit.

"We have no choice, we need to do this no matter how boring and if something happens I will take responsibility for it," replied Najasho who had a parfait next to him but didn't pay any attention to it.

"It must be hard being the leader, but I also feel bad for Tatsuya as the girls don't let him rest one bit." Green pointed out at Tatsuya who was wearing a butler outfit and was writing down orders and drinks and return with the orders while being constantly harassed by the girls who were either touching his butt or try to get him in a conversation and showing some cleavage to him and push it against him.

"I see what you mean," said Najasho with a sweatdrop who couldn't imagine the heat Tatsuya must be suffering under that outfit, a bell was heard signaling that it was break time for Tatsuya who happily came towards his teammates. "Having a hard time, Tatsuya?"

"Yes! The girls here are coming here more for me then rather the food, one of them pinched my butt," said Tatsuya in an embarrassed tone making his male companions laugh a bit, Tatsuya glared at them not thinking it was funny he may be experienced but he was still the good old Tatsumi who is easy to embarrass and never liked to be touched in inappropriate places.

"How do you think the girls are doing?" asked Green who was a bit worried as well as Najasho but he didn't show it and Tatsuya's face hardened. "I think they're fine, just have some fate in them." he then unbuttoned his butler outfit to get some air but the sight made the girls drool a bit.

 _Girls locations._

"You need to do it like THIS!" shouted a man who cut of the head of a Koga tuna while Poney looked a bit in disgust but also interest as the man explained to her which parts she could be used as bait and such. Akame and Kurome were tasked with working in the kitchen but were constantly eating the meat and fruit making the chefs irritated.

Cornelia was in the castle dressed as a maid and was walking through the hallways which were ridiculously big, Tsukushi was helping out another maid with laundry. "I'll help you!"

"Your quick!" said the maid surprised at the speed Tsukushi worked. "Thank you for your help."

"Hey, girl! Come over here!" said an ugly looking man, Tsukushi was a bit hesitant but followed him into a small alleyway. "You know I can talk to the people to get you more money," he said lustfully while placing his hand against the wall where Tsukushi's back was leaning against. Tsukushi sweated a bit as the man was eyeing her breasts.

"With that nice rack of yours!" he said.

"EH!?"

"If you change your mind, I will make a talk with the people I'm sure you will like the amount of money you get." said the man while walking away leaving a furious Tsukushi behind.

"HMMMMPPHH!" Tsukushi was mad as she thought that her chest size was normal but that man made her know that it wasn't so, she wanted to kill the man in a very painful way but the mission came first, but they didn't say after the mission~

 _Hotel rooms._

"And that's what happened," said Tsukushi to the rest of the team who gathered together. Cornelia as the reliable big sister comforted her by hugging her. "I'm sorry, but then again your chest is kind of big~," said Green to himself but unfortunately for him, Tsukushi heard the last part and began crying and Green tried to apologize but Cornelia kicked him.

"Green, keep those thoughts to yourself," said Cornelia in a threatening tone making Green nod slowly in pain.

"Enough of that, has anyone got information about our target?" asked Najasho who didn't find any himself.

"I got nothing." began Cornelia.

"Same here," said Green who was up again but still felt a bit of pain.

"I got caught up in my work," admitted Tsukushi sheepishly after she stopped crying.

"I got better at cutting Koga tuna!" said Poney proudly but that made Najasho sigh in irritation. "That isn't any useful information shrimp, and where are Akame and Kurome?" Poney answered that they ate the ingredients and were punished by cleaning the stables. "I am not surprised," said Najasho and Poney agreed that their appetites were sometimes annoying as hell, Tatsuya came at the right moment sweating and carrying a large brown sack filled with coins.

"N-No info here, l-lets never d-do t-this again." managed Tatsuya to speak out and fell down on the bed exhausted to even walk he never expected to be tired after almost 200 hundred years but yet the girls made him that tired.

The others looked worried and saw the giant sack of money it must have been very busy and that Tatsuya was tired was also surprised that he actually gets tired as they never saw him have any struggle against any kind of training.

"Well now we need to wait until Akame and Kurome are back form their punishment, honestly can they hold back once with their appetite?" and this came surprisingly from Poney who got her food sometimes snatched away from the black-haired sisters.

"That is not true, I only ate the meat," said Akame who came in the room followed by Kurome. "And I only ate the fruit," said Kurome who pouted a bit.

"What is the difference?" commented Najasho. "So have any of you 2 useful information?" the sisters nodded and that made all the others perk up except for Tatsuya who was too tired to react.

"Our punishment was actually our luck," said Akame and Kurome finished her sentence. "Guess who is using the horses to hunt some danger beasts tonight?"

"Our target viceroy Ragiri." answered Green who stood up like the rest. "Everyone suit up we can't fail this mission." everyone nodded and was preparing their selves to suit up, Tatsuya groaned a bit that they had to leave so soon but stood up without complaining as he was sometimes annoyed with his complaining that Akame said once in Nightraid.

 _Forest._

"Where are the Ragurou-Bambi?!" demanded viceroy Ragiri who was excited to hunt some danger beasts, one thing that makes a man excited is hunting. The guards apologized and they were sure that the scouts said they were here. "We apologize, sir! Our scouts told us that the Ragurou-Bambi were here."

Tsukushi was hiding behind some trees readying Prometheus to shoot down their target with Tatsuya by her side who readied Arch saber to cut down anyone that discovered them, she took a deep breath and aimed and shot the bullet over their target but it turned around and hit viceroy Ragiri through his skull killing him instantly.

"You idiots! You just watched him die!"

"We're sorry sir!"

"No time for that! We need to catch the assassins!"

"They went that way! That is where the bullet came from!" shouted one of the guards and they all charged, but one of them sniffed the air and smelled that the gunpowder came from the other direction. _"The gunpowder comes from the opposite direction."_

 _Elite 8._

"I was lucky that I stumbled upon those rare danger beasts, all I had to do was shine the light into another direction and they went after it like cats," said Tatsuya who was now running with the whole elite 8. "Good work, Tatsu!" praised Tsukushi who was smiling that it went smoothly.

Akame, however, frowned and sensed someone coming towards their direction. "I think we have left some tracks, was it maybe the gunpowder?" the other listened and also felt that someone was chasing them.

"Everyone eliminate our pursuers at the last moment," ordered Najasho. The whole elite 8 nodded and began spreading out at the cliff they arrived and were waiting to welcome their pursuers to their death. The guards who managed to track them down looked at the culprits and saw that they were only children.

Tch! Killing our viceroy on our guard duty!"

"If you tell us who the person was that send you we might let you live."

"Or we have to squeeze it out of you." said a man who cracked his knuckles trying to intimidate them but failed as the elite team barely gives any reaction other than dull looks, the guards were pissed off and charged at them.

Tsukushi shot 2 of them dead with Prometheus while Kurome killed another that tried to sneak up on her, Cornelia punched a guard through his stomach and Poney kicked the guards head off, Najasho stabbed a guard through the stomach when she wasn't looking and Green grabbed one with Sidewinder and slammed the guard down. Akame easily blocked sword strikes of her opponent and cut his throat open.

The last guard was shaking and holding his sword as close as he could, Tatsuya walked slowly forward and activated Arch saber in its saber form and sliced the sword clean and stabbed the guard through his heart.

Tatsuya's face didn't show any emotion just a dull look, he couldn't care less about killing any no-name people that weren't important to kill, but the ones he would need to kill later would probably make him a bit sad, he looked up into the sky with many stars shining.

 _Ruins._

"Well done! All of you did a great job!" Gozuki said and ruffled the heads of Tsukushi and Poney, Tatsuya just glanced at Gozuki and saw that he was proud but in his eyes, he sees them nothing then killing machines.

"When will be our next mission?" asked Tatsuya.

"Don't worry your next mission will be soon, so don't get cocky," Gozuki replied and everyone nodded, if you tend to get cocky then you will slack off and be careless and think no one can ever beat you and that it what is going to get you killed and Tatsuya had to know it the hard way and promised himself never to become cocky because that almost made him pay with his life. "The guards were northern assassins and those are quite pricey in order to protect Viceroy Ragiri, so the revolutionary army must know how strong you are and will probably make a move."

"So they are planning a counter move soon," commented Cornelia.

"Correct, they'll want to do something about 'The Imperial assassins that lurk in the shadows.'" this made everyone tense up as they see that the job would get harder from now on and will face in the future against more powerful foes.

"So even the hunter will be hunted," stated Najasho.

"Yes, you'll soon have to fight against those like you," explained Gozuki. "Groups that operate in the shadows are best dealt with by other such groups."

"Just like those guards who chased us," said Poney who frowned a bit. "Northern assassins are specialized in tracking as the harsh climate there makes it hard to hunt danger beasts."

"No wonder they were able to follow us," said Green.

"So you understand, right?" Gozuki then pointed at them. "Realize that the difficulties of your jobs will jump dramatically, the target itself could be a trap." he continued talking while the whole team listened to their fullest attention. "Keep your focus, and don't let your guard down until the mission is completely over!"

 _Unknown location._

A small group that was camping in an unknown location was unknowingly going to clash with the elite 8 soon and the consequences would be different than the past.

"So the Imperial assassin are near the borders, that is pretty far away." said a girl with orange hair wearing black earphones and sucking on a lollipop. "Stop complaining, Chelsea and let's go already." said an old woman wearing desert clothing her name was Barbara Oreburg.

"Alright! Instructor!" said Chelsea happily and followed Barbara along with a busty girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and a silver hair hanging in the middle towards their location.

 _A few days later._

"I'm sorry, but my legs are about to give out, instructor," said Chelsea who almost couldn't feel her legs anymore. "I see, though it out, have you forgotten how much we already walked today?"

Barbara slightly turned around and gave a small glare that made Chelsea shiver. "Don't take me for a fool, I still remember what I had for dinner a week ago." but Chelsea sweatdropped and knew that anyone could remember what she ate.

 _"That's because you only eat hamburgers."_ she thought as she never saw Barbara eat anything else then hamburgers, and she also wondered how she was so flexible in her age.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride." said the busty girl named Taeko making Chelsea cheer. "Don't spoil her too much Taeko," said Barbara. "When I was young and beautiful I..." Chelsea stopped breathing for a second as she tells us all that when she's telling her life story she is mostly boasting and lecturing them, Taeko didn't have a problem with it but Chelsea did and quickly switched over to ask who the targets were.

"SO! Is our mission this time the assassination of the secret Imperial unit? Are we going to draw them out?" she asked changing the topic. "That's probably what will have to do," said Taeko in a monotone voice.

"We've leaked false information, about an international trade route used by the revolutionary army to obtain income that was undiscovered," replied Barbara. "So we will disguise ourselves as merchants in that trade route and ambush them, huh?" Chelsea noticed something and pointed at it, it was a towel bond around a tree twig.

"Looks like we've arrived at the rendezvous point," stated Barbara, they entered the forests and saw a big group of people.

"So we're supposed to work with these women?" said a man arrogantly. "Are you really good as they say you are?"

Are those the type of girls that you assassinate in bed~"

"Maybe we should try them out~"

Chelsea was rather disgusted and thought it was such blatant stereo talking, the men walked towards Barbara and looked at her. "And who are you, granny? Are you maybe the cook?" he laughed but stopped when he felt the air getting cold around him.

"I'm not just any granny, you may call me Barbara." the whole group froze when they heard that name. "Wait! Barbara! That Barbara Oreburg!" screamed the man who spoke up first scared.

"Yes, the great Oreburg stands before you, shall I kill some to prove it?" she said in a crazed look while leaking bloodlust all over the place of her body making the Tengu mercenaries nervous.

"No! Your overwhelming bloodlust proves it!" said the man quickly. "We apologize for our rudeness, we never expected to meet the great Oreburg assassin in front of our faces." said the second man.

"Were the-!"

"You're the Tengu mercenaries? I can see it by looking at your clothing, the girl with black hair over there is Taeko, an assassin who we trained since she was a child." she pointed with her thumb towards Taeko who was looking at another direction not noticing Barbara pointing at her. "You shouldn't provoke her lightly."

"And I'm granny's disciple! My name is Chelsea!" Chelsea introduced herself a bit too happily making the mercenaries a bit uncomfortable as she didn't look like a killer at all unlike Barbara's steel gaze or Taeko's eyes.

"Did you just call me granny?"

"No, I didn't~"

 _"I don't sense any bloodlust, she's not showing any or hiding any bloodlust that makes her just as scary as those 2 Oreburg assassins, and if she is a disciple she must have great potential."_ thought the mercenary as Chelsea just showed a playful look.

"Wait they hired us Tengu mercenaries and the Oreburg assassins?" asked one of them, this made everyone surprised the target must be strong if they hired both of them at once.

"It seems we have a formidable opponent if they hired us both," stated Barbara. "We should be very cautious."

 _Hakurou river._

The elite 8 was resting and currently having free time to whatever they wanted and in this case, it was wrestling in the river.

"Okay! Bring it on, Poney!" said Cornelia who took her stance.

"Today is the day I will surpass you, Cora!" cried Poney out and charged at her, but Cornelia found an opening and grabbed her hand and slammed her into the ground, Tatsuya who was the referee was who looking at the fight declared Cornelia as the victor.

"Cornelia wins!" Tatsuya said.

"Not surprising that she always wins in the girl's grappling contest," commented Green who watched the fight from the sidelines.

"Ugh! If I only could hit her." groaned Poney who stood up while rubbing her head in pain. Cornelia sighed in satisfaction and looked at Tatsuya who just smiled at her. "Hey, Tatsuya join us!"

"Okay then, Cora," said Tatsuya and took off his shoes and began charging at Cornelia who intercepted. "Hey, Green join us!" Green nodded and began taking his shoes off to help him but the other girls charged in too. Green blushed when he saw Akame smiling while having fun.

Kurome was wrestling with Tsukushi but her eyes were rather focused on her chest which was bouncing quite a bit and made her wonder how she got them that big.

"Got you now! TatsuyaAAAH!" Cornelia slipped and landed on Tatsuya making them both wet from top to toe, Tatsuya honestly didn't expect Cornelia to slip and let his guard down for the moment. "Okay, Cora, you win even though it was by default," said Tatsuya who was blushing for a reason. Cornelia was confused why he was blushing but then understood, because their current position was very suggestive and that they were both wet and blushing was only increasing peoples fantasies.

Tatsuya was blushing because of their position and that Cornelia's breasts were touching his, they were very soft and yet firm that he almost let his 3rd leg spring free but he managed to keep it down, damn you danger beast instincts! Cornelia quickly got of him, Tatsuya stood up and pulled his shirt off and began wringing it but he gave the girls also a good look at his muscular body which made them drool a little bit.

"No! It wasn't! I want a rematch right now! Tatsuya!" demanded Cornelia and charged him again while Najasho looked from the sidelines sitting on a bench next to Gozuki reading his book as usual.

"Father, is it really wise for us to attract so much attention? Our targets are going to cross this river," asked Najasho who looked up from his book. Gozuki just shrugged carelessly and took a drink from his flask. "When we get close we will be notified, there's no point getting impatient."

"But, we might be standing out too much." and damn he was right, a bit further there are men watching Tsukushi's breasts bounce up and down dangerously by every movement and all the men had one thought.

 _They're big! They're so big!"_ they thought lecherously while drooling a bit, Tatsuya sensed this and send a wave of controlled bloodlust towards them, they all got stiff and began to move away and it looked like they shat in their pants making people stay away from them. Some of the girls were glaring at the women who were ogling Tatsuya's body like candy or a dessert.

 _"So cute!"_

 _"I want to know how his body feels!"_

 _"Is he maybe a beast in bed?"_

 _"What a handsome boy!"_

Tatsuya heard all of this and blushed a bit and cursed his looked sometimes, women couldn't keep their hands to themselves when around him.

 _Nighttime._

It was night and there were some boats crossing the river carrying the Tengu and Oreburg assassins with them, in the first boat was Barbara, Chelsea and Taeko and the rest were then Tengu mercenaries.

"This'd be the perfect spot for an ambush," commented Barbara. "Chelsea, reconnaissance."

"Okay!" and Chelsea was away in a poof of smoke, one of the Tengu mercenaries saw a boat coming and alarmed everyone "A boat is coming his way!"

"Ready your guns." ordered the leader of the Tengu, they looked inside the boat when it got close and it was empty. "It is empty?" said the leader surprised, but what he didn't notice was that there was a blanket that matched the color of the boat, Najasho threw the blanket off him and attacked and killed the first 3.

"Let's go, small fries." and the whole elite 8 charged in battle with the Tengu mercenaries.

Further from the attack was Barbara looking at the boat that was getting attacked? "That commotion, they're already here." sated Taeko who looked at the fight from a distance. "They attacked sooner than we anticipated.

Poney kicked a mercenary head killing him in the process, Tatsuya sliced a mercenary into 2 pieces and shot another dead in Arch saber's gun mode.

"Were out of the formation, its an ambush from the middle of the line." Taeko prepared to go and fight. "So we need to-!?" but she stopped when Barbara stopped her by slapping her butt making it jiggle a bit.

"Wha-!" Taeko couldn't speak and was embarrassed that she was slapped on her butt and by her grandmother nonetheless. "It's the opposite, we're fortunate that was at the end of the line, the Tengu mercenaries are getting massacred at incredible speed."

Taeko snapped out of her embarrassment and understood what she meant, killing the Tengu mercenaries was no joke and dived into the water after Barbara and left it to Chelsea to the mission, just in time as Green and Najasho arrived at the boat they were standing on.

"No one's here?" said Green a bit suspicious.

"They must have dived underwater," stated Najasho who felt something staring at him, he looked up and saw an owl flying over him. _"A megafukurou, they're pretty common here in this area but they are supposed to naturally avoid people."_ Najasho glared at the danger beast who got scared and flew away.

A blue blast was shot towards the danger beast who narrowly dodged it and gave its cover away that it wasn't a wild one. "So it was a messenger bird, huh? Shame that I couldn't shoot it down," said Tatsuya who blew off the smoke of Arch saber.

 _"Sorry, Chelsea but I can't let you kill them that easily."_

 _Further ahead._

Barbara sat down on a box and Taeko was standing, they managed to hide in this old shack which was surprisingly tuff and still standing. "Phew, we should be fine if we're all the way here."

Taeko placed down her sword and began wringing the water out of her clothes that were soaked giving a good view of her well-developed body. "To think that they'd even be waiting to ambush us in the water."

"We were fortunate that there were others who dived into the water as well, we got away while they were being killed," said Barbara who was kind of impressed.

"We've done a terrible thing to those Tengu mercenaries," said Taeko who frowned a bit. "But they weren't exactly a group of weaklings either," said Barbara who was deep in thought. "So then, who exactly are our enemies?"

 _"If the Tengu mercenaries were so easily defeated, they must be Rakshasa demon-class."_ thought Barbara who had fought Rakshasa demons a couple of times. The megafukurou who was shot earlier arrived at the shack.

"How did it go, Chelsea? Were you able to see their faces?" asked Barbara who then got a knife out and held it at the chin on the danger beast. "If you didn't, I'm turning you into dinner," she said with a sinister smirk.

Chelsea transformed back into her human form panting like crazy. "Pant, pant, being a bird is exhausting, I saw them!" she then placed 2 pieces of paper on another box with a drawing of Najasho and Green.

"They're kids," said Barbara who was surprised.

"Probably just slightly younger than me," commented Taeko who was surprised to see kids from her age being assassins too. "What about the others? It can't be just the 2 of them."

"That's all I got before I was shot," said Chelsea while cringing a bit when she almost didn't escape it. "The one without the glasses had an overwhelming pressure, even if I was using Gaia foundation, I didn't want to stick my neck any further."

"You did well heed your instincts, well, even just finding out the faces of our previously unknown foes is already very good." Praised Barbara but she was thinking about her report, getting shot meant that the person must have been sharp with his or her eyes.

"Alright then, I'm going to pass these off to our spies, and see if they're in the towns around this area," Chelsea said and left the Oreburg assassins alone to their thoughts.

 _"She might have fled too soon, even if that's the trick to survival, and between a battle of youngsters, then there's no way that Taeko can lose."_ thought Barbara and she was quite right.

"Now it's our turn to make a move," said Taeko.

 _Tatsuya._

Tatsuya was sweating a bit and the dead bodies of his friends who died, it was torturing to see those images and they plagued him fro some years but he managed to overcome them, it was him being a bit too paranoid and was overthinking things and such stuff.

 **I kind of messed up with the biology and decided to delete that chapter since it brought me in confusion, and also how did I not notice that Taeko was slapped on her butt?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. Also I was being an idiot because I thought that the cilinder was Balzac, but the truth is that it was the mask that was called Balzac not the cilinder so I changed the name.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Kill the friends.**_

 _Hot springs._

The girls were taking a bath in the hot springs that they found nearby, the girls were more then happy when they found it, the guys let them go first as they didn't mind waiting at all.

"I didn't know that they're were hot springs nearby." said Akame as she washed her hair.

"Hey Tsukushi, I heard hotsprings work wonders for back pains." teased Poney to Tsukushi who blushed in embarrassment. "I-I don't have any back pains at all! What are you trying to say, Poney!" said Tsukushi a bit mad as she saw Poney look at her chest.

"I'm still surprised at what happend back at the river." said Akame suddenly. "To think that we would be ambushed by a armed group there."

"That was the first time someone laid a trap for us, wasn't it?" said Tsukushi who frowned a bit. "Its like daddy said, we're becoming targets as well." pointed Cornelia out.

Poney then stood up and looked determined. "Bring it on! We'll turn the chairs on them, like this time!" she said with fire in her eyes. "Its 'turn the tables on them' Poney" corrected Tsukushi her, but then got tackled by her as she said that she didn't care at all and Kurome tackled her too, while Akame smiled at the display as well as Cornelia.

"Let me join!" yelled Akame as she tackled the group too, they continued this for a while and stopped their game when suddenly Kurome gropes Tsukushi who squeaked at surprise at actions Kurome was doing to her.

"Jeez! Tsu-nee! How do you get them so big! Are you perhaps growing them for Tatsu-nii?" she asked as she continued groping her making Tsukushi moan as she tried to pry her hands off but failed as she got weakened by the touch, she may be strong in combat and such but never trained to resist this kind of things.

"S-Stop it K-Kurome! I c-can't take it a-anymore!" moaned Tsukushi as she was heard unknowingly by Tatsuya thanks to his enhanced hearing and made him blush a bit but quickly hid it before his male companions noticed. Kurome continued her onslaught but then stopped after Akame chopped her on the head, making her groan in pain as she placed her hands on her head.

"Stop it Kurome, you know its quite embarrassing if someone did it to you." Akame scolded her little sister a bit making her pout, but Cornelia and Poney pointed out that she was a tad bit too late, as they pointed at the body of Tsukushi who was now leaning against the edge of the hot springs panting and something came out of her that looked a bit slippery.

"Why's she panting like that?" asked Kurome who was actually the youngest in the elite 8, but then regretted or maybe didn't as Tsukushi stood up and began returning the favor to Kurome who was now begging her to stop or to continue?

"I-I'm sorry T-Tsu-nee." Kurome was now panting and leaning against the edge of the hot springs as she now understood why Tsukushi was like that, the others just laughed a bit awkwardly when the youngest member now knew something she wasn't supposed to know at her age.

"Well, lets get out, so that the boys can have their turn." said Cornelia as she got out the hotspring. Akame then got a idea and stood up and told them what her idea was. "Why don't we try sneaking up on the boys their conversation!" she said as she got out as well. "A game if the chief or Tatsuya is noticing us!"

"That sound like fun!" said Poney as she was in for the plan.

"I don't know, when we try sneaking up on Tatsuya we always get caught by him." said Tsukushi who was a bit skeptical at the plan, Kurome and Cornelia agreed with her as they tried multiple times to scare or surprise him, but they failed each one of their attempts they just sometimes managed to make him blush a bit.

"Not when he's in a conversation! I have seen him paying a bit less attention to his surrounding when he talks to Najasho and Green!" this made the plan more interesting as Tatsuya wasn't the one to let his guard them a slightly bit.

"Okay then, I'm in!" Tsukushi said as the other girls agreed too and they dressed up and went to hide in the bushes to spy on the boys who were talking.

 _Campfire._

"What do I do in my free time, you want to know?" asked Tatsuya as Najasho was interested what he did outside of training sessions even Green was interested. "I make jewelry in my free time to sell them or give them as birthday presents to you guys." he answered truthfully its not like he had anything to do besides planning to prevent their deaths, he just spend his time making jewelry or training Silver and the others.

"You seem quite patient Tatsuya, I can't wait to go in the hot springs already." admitted Green.

"A bath should take 45 minutes." said Najasho making Tatsuya and Green sweat-drop as he always took long baths.

"So where are we going to stay?" asked Tatsuya, Green answered for him. "We're staying at a inn that has delicious local food, and best of all they let us eat for free for all the hard work we did." Najasho and Tatsuya nodded and wondered how good the cuisine was if they arrived there.

"So? Tatsuya?"

"Hmm? What is it Green?"

"What was the reason you were sold?"

"Green, that is really disrespectful of you to ask."

"No, its no problem at all Najasho, I really don't mind telling you." Tatsuya said, Najasho put his book away and waited for him to tell the reason he was sold and the girls who were spying on them were listening too.

"I wasn't actually sold." he told them making them all confused except for Cornelia who already knew the reason why he was here, as he told her in one of the previous chapters which was a lie.

"You weren't sold?" said Najasho a bit confused as well as Green and the other girls.

"No, I wasn't sold, I was actually mistaken for a sold child and they took me with them." replied Tatsuya.

"But why are you here then?" asked Green.

"Well, I told them that I wasn't a sold child but then they gave me a choice, either come with them quietly or burn down my village where my people lived, so I didn't have much of a choice then to come as I didn't have anything to live for. Tatsuya answered. "I already lost my parents before I knew them, I was from another village that was destroyed by bandits and the neighboring village took me in, so I was doomed to be a orphan when I was just barely 6 months old."

"You were barely 6 months old!" said Green a bit shocked.

"Yes, I was and I suffered a bit of frostbite because the village I lived in was in the northern region and the blanket I was wrapped in kept me barely warm and this continued for almost a week before I made a full recovery." Tatsuya finished as he looked at the campfire, he really wanted to meet his parents but then he wouldn't be able to lessen Akame's pain.

They were silent as they felt bad for asking Tatsuya's reason why he was here and he told them his history too. "By the way, Green? Do you have any interest in someone?" Tatsuya suddenly asked.

"U-Uhm? No I don't." he answered with a blush. "Your lying Green, we can tell by your cheeks." said Najasho who raised his eyebrow a bit.

"F-Fine! Its Akame." he admitted them as they were interested why he fell for her. "You want to know right?"

They nodded and he continued talking.

The girls were actually shocked and began silently teasing Akame while Cornelia was a bit exaggerating.

"It is a pitiful story though, so your warned." he then began to tell them that it was a half a year ago when he was about to wake Akame up, but when he saw her armpit he couldn't take his eyes of it and sometimes got a nosebleed from just looking at them, and that's how he discovered his fetish he gets aroused by looking at Akame's armpits and then later on fell for her, and took every chance to look at her armpits.

"And that's the reason I fell for Akame." he said with a bit of pride, while the boys were silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The 2 boys didn't say anything they just stared at him with weird looks on their faces, a armpit fetish? That was not something they expected they guessed it would be like any guys fetish like boobs, legs, butts or hips but armpits? The girls had also weird looks on their faces after they heard the reason.

"I'm sorry." apologized Najasho, that made Green blush and he began yelling why he was apologizing to him. "That is actually a pitiful story in another way." Tatsuya commented as he still was a bit weirded out by his fetish.

 _"The girls must be a bit afraid of him, they hid behind the bushes."_ Najsaho thought as Green continued shaking him and demanding him to tell him why he apologized after he told his story.

 _Further ahead._

"Wow, that was such a shock, we had to get out there right away." said Poney who panted a bit. "I had a feeling, but Green is really perverted!"

"I thought he'd be more normal." admitted Cornelia. "But armpits?"

The girls were all a bit weirded out when they heard the reason of Green why he fell for Akame, they expected something more ordinary or romantic but it was due to a fetish that he didn't know himself.

"What do you think, Akame?" asked Tsukushi who wanted to know about her opinion. "After you hear how Green feels for you?"

Akame just put her finger under her chin and was thinking. "Well, I am happy for him that he feels like that for me despite reasons, but I only see him as a friend and comrade, and I like to let it stay that way." she answered truthfully, making the girls sigh as they expected her to answer like that.

"But my heart is reserved and stolen by someone else~" she admitted, making Kurome laugh and sing a small song:

 _"Akame-nee and Tatsu-nii, sitting in a tree,_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_

 _each other until it is dawn,_

 _then they got married happy and long~"_

She couldn't continue the song as Akame put her hand on Kurome's mouth, while the other girls stifled their laughs not wanting to let the boys know that their here. Akame was like very red in embarrassment.

 _Toushi town._

Gozuki was sitting on a bench thinking about the next mission.

 _"The group that was waiting to ambush us in the river was made of Tengu mercenaries and according to Tatsuya the Oreburg too."_ he thought as he was sipping his green tea and continued further with his thoughts. _"The enemy is becoming more active, we should have encountered them by now."_

He stopped thinking when he saw a suspicious looking man who was lookin around him, and his looks didn't help him at all.

 _"He's one that works in the shadows, finding guys like him is my specialty as a Rakshasa demon."_ he stood up and followed him, the man didn't notice him at all and entered a hotel, he entered his room he hired and sat down on the bed, but Gozuki who somehow managed to get in the room before he entered pushed his tea mug in his mouth and held him in a headlock. "Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

But the man killed himself immediately before he could get answers making Gozuki sigh in annoyance. "Does he has somethin at least that might be a lead to the revolutionary army-!" he stopped when he found 2 drawn pictures of Najasho and Green. "Well, I'll be damned, I made the right choice not to bring those brats here."

 _Next day._

Tatsuya was following the other girls as Green and Najasho were ordered to hide as they were seen, Tatsuya promised them he will get them some food to eat making them sigh in relief that someone would leave some over knowing the black haired sisters appetite.

"Now then! To the inn with great local food!" exclaimed Poney happily as the other girls agreed, Akame and Kurome noticed that the people her were very skinny as well as Tatsuya who frowned he has seen this earlier but it still bothered him.

"Tatsuya? What are you looking at?" asked Tsukushi who saw him looking in an other direction, he pointed at the skinny people. "No matter what town we go, I always see that some people have it miserable, are their lives that difficult?" he just pretended to be naïve.

"Your right, I noticed it too when we go to a village." Tsukushi agreed with him and pretended a too be a bit naïve too.

"There is nothing we can do about it, this is what you call inequality of wealth, you were sold by your parents too, but even then you all found things you did enjoy and lived the best of your live as possible. he was speaking fase truth to her by using a hassle of smart words that formed into a tricky sentence, making them believe him.

"When war breaks out, the lives of these people like these who keep their best to keep on living, will disappear like trash." he finished.

"That's right! If we keep on working hard then the people will suffer less!" she said in false excitement.

"That's my girl!" he praised, Tatsuya quickly held Akame's hand and mentioned her not to let him notice and smiled at her. Akame nodded as well as Kurome who held his other hand and looked at him like a puppy.

Little did hey know that the Oreburg assassins were staying at this inn too. Barbara noticed Gozuki who noticed her too and stared at each other for a second before they broke the eye contact.

 _Inn._

"You work is very important, eat all you can to build up energy for your next mission, well I don't need to tell you..." he said as the girls and Tatsuya were already eating the food that was made for them. "I suppose I don't even need to tell you that." as the girls began devouring the food quickly, Tatsuya, Tsukushi and Cornelia were a bit more controlled and mannered too.

"I didn't know that the meat here would taste this good! Its at the level of Tatsuya! I wish chief and Green were here to have some too." Akame said as she gulped down the piece of steak she was eating. "Don't worry I was planning to give them lunchboxes filled with some of the food, and I doubt that you would be able to give it to them, by the time you eat it yourself as well as Kurome." said Tatsuya who laughed along with the others.

Gozuki left and told them he was going to a meeting to discuss their next move and gave the lead to Tatsuya and Cornelia who nodded as they were the reliable big sister and brother of the group.

"What do you think the meeting will be over discussing?" Asked Kurome to Tatsuya who emptied his mouth full with spaghetti. "I think about the revolutionary army." answered Tatsuya who used a napkin to clean his mouth.

"Why would you think that? Tatsuya?" asked Tsukushi who was now curious, as well as the other girls who wanted to know where the meeting would go over.

"The revolutionary army must have noticed us, so they will be doing anything to get rid of us, since we are the ones that interrupt many important things from them like them getting information, money and food." he paused and drank some of his soup and continued. "And above all, their soldiers, hired assassins and spies, since we killed a good amount of Tengu mercenaries, they need to rely on the Oreburgs who are famous and strike fear in the people when you just mention their name."

They all nodded at the information he shared and resumed to eating their food.

 _Next morning._

Cornelia groaned and opened her eyes and saw that it was very early in the morning and smiled as she saw that Kurome was hugging Akame in her sleep as well as Tsukushi and decided to take a bath as she thought no one was awake at this hour.

"Tatsuya, I will not give up and even if I win your heart I don't mind sharing you with Akame and Tsukushi!" she declared to herself as she arrived at the lobby where no one was but then saw that Tatsuya was here.

"Oh? Hey Cornelia, also woke up early?" he said as he gave her a bottle of milk which she accepted and drank it. "Yeah, I woke up early and decided to take a bath." she replied as they walked to the baths that were next to each other. "That does sound really refreshing." he said, Cornelia took the chance she didn't care if a woman would see them, she wanted him right now and waited long enough!

"Tatsuya how about we take a bath together~" she said in a seductive tone as she pushed him in the female bathroom, he stuttered and couldn't answer properly until he found his tongue.

"B-But we c-can't do it h-here!" he said in a quiet tone as he was slowly stripped off his uwagi and revealed that he wore nothing under it except for his underwear, this made Cornelia a bit aroused when she saw his muscles and licked her lips and slowly took off her uwagi revealing black lingerie with frills and all and then took off her bra and panties and also quickly stripped off his underwear.

"C-Cora~" Tatsuya got aroused as he felt her chest press against his, they were very big and soft way softer then Tsukushi's and a bit less firm, this was his limit and then smashed his lips against Cornelia's who accepted it with open arms.

They began to make out furiously, Tatsuya groped her ass while she held her arms around his neck, they continued this for a while until they separated from each other for oxygen and Cornelia took his hand and lead him in baths, they went into the water along with some towels and hid behind a boulder that covered them from other people.

 ** _First attempt on lemon scene!_**

They stared at each other and began kissing each other again and let their hands roam each others body, Tatsuya began to grope her C-cup breasts and put his knee between her legs, Cornelia was moaning hard and hang her left arm around his neck and used her right hand to stroke Tatsuya's cock which was very hard.

"A-Ahh T-Tatsuya~"

"C-Cora~"

Tatsuya broke the kiss and then kissed her neck, and slowly kissed lower and lower and stopped groping her, and was kissing her stomach until he neared by her pussy that was very wet.

"Your so wet, Cora~" Tatsuya said.

"D-Don't say t-that!" she said in an embarrassed tone, but was also very aroused too, it really excited her that they did it in public.

Tatsuya then began licking her pussy making her scream in pleasure, Cornelia quickly used her left hand to cover her mouth and used her right hand to keep Tatsuya's head close, he began licking it softly but got a bit more aggressive and bit down on her clit making her scream silently, he then went deeper inside of her pussy and licked furiously until she was near her limit.

"H-Harder! Faster! Deeper Tatsu!" she screamed silently as she came all over his face, she then leaned on her back against the boulder they were hiding while Tatsuya licked up her juices she tasted like strawberries.

"My turn, Tatsu~" Cornelia said as she crouched down, and began stroking his 9 inch cock making him moan in delight, she did this for a while and then took his cock in her mouth and began sucking him and massaged his balls at the same time.

"C-Cora~" Tatsuya moaned as he placed his hands to the sides of her head and began deep throating her, she enjoyed him being a bit rough with her, Tatsuya was at his limit and came in her mouth. Cornelia widened her eyes a bit at the amount of cum that came in her mouth and quickly let go of his cock that sprayed some on her breasts and face, she swallowed his cum and used her finger to take some of his cum of her breasts and sexily licked it off making him erect again.

She then turned her back against him and placed her hands against the boulder and wriggled her ass towards Tatsuya who blushed at the sight and the naughty expression on her face, he moved over and grabbed her hips and rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"Tatsu, s-stop teasing m-me and p-put it in a-already~" she wanted him in her right now, he did as she asked and slammed his entire length into her, she didn't scream in pain as she broke her hymen a long time ago due to harsh training like the other girls.

"AAAH!" she let out a scream of pleasure as Tatsuya moved fast, he moved in and out her at a fast pace as they both moaned at the unimaginable pleasure that took place, Cornelia was moaning like crazy she never expected sex to be this good! She sometimes masturbated when everyone was asleep but this was way more different then when she used her fingers, Tatsuya leaned forward and captured her lips into another kiss and then let his hand slide towards her breasts and began groping her again and pinched her nipples to which she moaned at delight.

"Tatsu! H-Harder! Faster! Deeper!" she shouted as she let go of the kiss and tightened herself around his member, making him groan as he felt that.

They continued for a while like this until Tatsuya neared his limit and broke the kiss off. "C-Cora, I'm a-about to c-come!" he said as Cornelia replied to him. "D-Do it I-inside!" she moaned. "Its a safe day!"

Tatsuya nodded and then picked up the pace and went faster and faster until he came at the same time as Cornelia, as they both screamed in pleasure.

"TATSUYA!"

"CORNELIA!"

Tatsuya came in her, and released a big amount of cum in her pussy, there was so much that some leaked out of her pussy and dripped in the hot water.

"T-There is s-so much c-cum in my womb~" Cornelia moaned as their round ended.

 _ **Lemon scene end.**_

They both panted and slid down in the warm water and hugged each other, both of them made love that they would never forget, they kissed each other again but what they didn't notice was that another girl who happened to be Taeko was watching for a while and blushed at what she saw.

Tatsuya and Cornelia both saw her and covered their selves with their towels.

"U-Uhm! We can explain!" said Cornelia a bit panicked.

"Yeah! L-Let us explain it to you!" but Tatsuya's towel fell revealing his member to Taeko who blushed at the size of it.

 _1 hour later._

"S-Sorry that you h-had to see that." Tatsuya and Cornelia both apologized to her, they were embarrassed and were too careless as they should have expect that someone would stand up this early.

"I-Its fine." she said as she accepted the apology and wondered herself how good sex felt as she remembered the look she saw of Cornelia's face that was drooling and smiling naughty as Tatsuya was pounding her, but quickly shook those thoughts away. "You shouldn't do such things in the public." as she remembered the face of Cornelia who was really enjoying it.

"Sorry, allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Tatsuya Arashi." he introduced himself.

"My name's Cornelia." as she introduced herself too.

"The name is Taeko, just Taeko, and I'm here staying in this inn with my grandmother to understand the world better" she said in a monotone voice.

"Were disciples of the Kouken temple, and were on a training journey throughout the whole country." Corneila said as Taeko looked amazed.

"The Kouken temple...Amazing." she said and opened a bottle milk and began to drink it. "Aah~ The cuisine here is great and the milk is deliscious too, don't you think?"

"You kind of remind me of a friend of ours." said Tatsuya as he laughed a bit.

"Oh, in that group you were in front of the inn?" she stated.

"Yeah, them." Cornelia replied as she confirmed her thoughts. "Their our best friends! We have been so long with each other, we see them actually as family." added Tatsuya who now knew that Cornelia's death was near around the corner and worst of all was that it was her best friend who killed her, so he thought of changing her thought a little, but he would stand on guard in case she still tries to attack her.

"Friends? Huh? That actually sounds wonderful, I wonder how it feels to have friends to talk with and do fun things together." she said a bit sadly with a sad smile, this made Tatsuya a bit sad as he saw that the girl was trained most of her life like the rest of the elite 8. "I have almost no friends, I do have my grandmother though."

Cornelia felt a bit of sympathy for her, she then got an idea. "Taeko will you be staying in this inn for a while?" Cornelia asked as Tatsuya knew what she was planning. "It depends on my grandmother, but that is my plan." she replied.

"Then if your fine with us, why don't we talk again." she offered making Taeko speechless as she never expected her to ask that and looked at Tatsuya who smiled and finished the sentence. "We'll be here for a while too, you know."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Nice to meet ya!" she replied as all 3 of them clanked their bottles.

Akame came out of the baths and noticed Tatsuya and Cornelia and greeted them. "Tatsuya, Cornelia, I thought you 2 would be here." as she walked towards them and looked with interest at Taeko who just stared back at her.

"Let me introduce you, this is Taeko, me and Tatsuya just became friends with her.".

"Greetings." they said simultaneously and bowed to each other, Akame then walked to the exit of the inn.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Tatsuya.

"Let me guess you couldn't fall back to sleep?" stated Cornelia.

"Yes, I wake up with a purpose, dawn is approaching in other words breakfast is soon." she said as she pulled he waistband a bit tighter. "I'm going to exercise as much as I can beforehand, work up my appetite, and eat as much as I can! It's the least thing I can do to honor such a delicious meal!" she said with determination making them boh sweat-drop at her antics.

"Just don't try to eat up all the food in the inn." they said simultaneously before she left.

"I liked to meet your friend that reminds you of me." Taeko said as she drank her milk.

 _"That was her just now though."_ they thought and sweat-dropped again.

 _Girls room._

Tatsuya was helping Cornelia wrap the lunchboxes in a cloth that was for Green and Najasho who where stil at the mountains hiding for the assassins that might search for them. "Me and Tatsuya are going to the mountains to give Green and Najasho these lunchboxes." she said as they finished it wrapping it in a cloth.

The rest of the girls commented how good in a mood she was, Akame told them that she and Tatsuya made a friend today and they left as she told them she would introduce her along with Tatsuya, but the girls saw that they were a bit more closer then usual and suspected that something must have happened when they were asleep.

 _Other dorm room._

"A-And that's m-my report that I have written." said Chelsea very tired as she leaned down on the table where a lot of papers where that contained information. Barbara complimented her for doing a great job as a rookie, Chelsea quickly asked if she could eat and use the hot springs, while Taeko was amazed that her grandmother wasn't a bit tired with her scouting as she saw that killing was a second nature to her.

"Taeko, I want you to follow that girl and boy, they seem suspicious." she pointed at the walking figures of Cornelia and Tatsuya, and ordered Taeko to follow them.

"You mean Tatsuya and Cornelia?" she asked.

"You know them?" she asked a bit surprised but didn't show it.

"Yeah, I met them in the brothels, after I saw them having..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence, Barbara heard that she met both of them in the brothels and there weren't any mixed brothels, which can mean only one thing! "...A bit of private time." she said as she turned her head away and blushed a bit, Chelsea noticed this and was shocked that Taeko was blushing something she never saw happen.

"I think I know what you mean." said Barbara who laughed a bit. "Young kids these days, are proceeding fast."

 _Mountains._

Tatsuya and Cornelia were walking towards the place where Green and Najasho were staying and were currently having a conversation.

"Were now together, right? Tatsuya?" asked Cornelia, because basically what she did was seduce him.

"Course we are! But how do we tell the others? Because-!" Tatsuya couldn't finish his sentence when Cornelia pulled him into a kiss, she broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Tatsuya, I don't mind sharing you."

"W-What? You really don't?" he asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I don't mind sharing you with Akame and Tsukushi or other girls." she smiled.

Tatsuya was a bit flabbergasted that she was willing to easily share him with other girls but he didn't complain but then he felt that someone was watching him from afar as well as Cornelia and they both turned around and saw no one.

Cornelia wanted to say that it was probably nothing but Tatsuya didn't and pulled Arch sabre from his belt and set it on bullet mode, he aimed and shot at a huge boulder, later on it was just a eagle that chilling there. "That's weird, that eagle species doesn't usually hang this low."

 _Eagle Pov._

 _"Shit! He almost got me! I just got in time to escape the bullet, he is probably the strongest of them all, I better go report this to Granny!"_ she flew away quickly until she was out of breath and was in the village.

 _Village._

"They are members of the special unit!" said Chelsea very tired and was panting, she saw that the boy was suppressing his aura and was holding back so he needed to be taken out first. "And the silver haired boy is the most dangerous of them all, so I suggest we will take him on later."

"No way." said Taeko in a disbelieving tone, she didn't want to believe it her 2 friends were her targets and if she killed one of them the other would be in deep despair, she never felt like this before, she was taught martial arts, survival skills and that they killed people, she was very confused.

"I see, now you know it Taeko so I want you to take them out." Barbara ordered but noticed that she was shaking for a second. "Something wrong?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing, it will be done." she said in her monotone voice. _"Why do I feel like this? I never felt this feeling before."_ were her last thoughts as she left to get one of them.

 _Inn._

"I'm going to check on the others, Cornelia." he said and left to his room. Cornelia was preparing to leave until she was stopped by Taeko who wanted to ask her something in private.

But she got a Deja vu, she somehow felt that this was familiar to her and wondered why though? She left the thoughts and followed after Taeko. Tatsuya was looking and followed them but then got held up by some thugs.

 _ **Small preview.**_

 _Unknown location._

 _Najenda looked around the ruins of a building that was absolutely destroyed, the ones who were with her are Lubbock and Leone, they both looked around and saw slash marks all over the walls and corpses killed in the most savage way and some of them were perfectly sliced up without any blood dripping of them._

 ** _No matter how good a deed is, a sin is a sin that can't be erased._**

 _That was written on one of the walls in blood, Najenda narrowed her eyes and saw a chest in the middle of the ruins and walked towards it, she opened and it revealed to be a red ruby with a cross-slitted design in the middle making it look like a eye, she closed the chest and looked at it for a bit before carrying it under her arms._

 _"We're leaving, we only need this." she said and turned around to leave followed by Lubbock and Leone who were confused. "You may ask what the ruby was, this is a sign of a good friend of mine that signals that he will soon return."_

 _This made them more confused, how could a ruby tell a whole message to their boss, and who was the old friend of here that would return? Will this old friend of her aid them?_

 **I read the manga but it stopped at chapter 16, so I have too watch it on YouTube to write further so thank you for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a bad day, I'm going to say that I hate the warmth and light of the sun and prefer the cold much better than to stay in the boiling sun. But enough of that here is the next chapter.**

 **Also, I like to thank shadowlord for pointing a few things out and his ideas for many things, so shadowlord if your reading this thank you for the ideas and Gin will not be in the harem since she has eyes for Natala.**

 _ **Chapter 7: The assassin who learned from the enemy.**_

 _Building ruins._

Cornelia was following Taeko to a building ruin that was surprisingly intact for the most of the part.

"If this is about Tatsuya, I can explain," Cornelia said to break the awkward silence.

"It's not about him," she replied in her monotone voice. Cornelia began to think and blushed. "Is it about what we did in the brothels?" she asked a bit sheepishly, this made Taeko blush as the scene replayed in her head, she remembered every detail how they touched, kissed, licked and became one with each other and got a bit aroused.

"N-No! I-Its not about that!" she shouted making Cornelia flinch a bit as she didn't expect Taeko to reply back with an embarrassed tone. Before she could ask further she saw some feathers falling and quickly jumped back at the same time Taeko took a swing at her sword that didn't look like any ordinary sword. "So you were able to dodge," she commented as she took a stance. "I didn't want to cause you pain."

"Taeko...are you?" Cornelia asked a bit fearfully.

"I'm an assassin that was hired by the revolutionary army," she confirmed her thoughts as she prepared to fight. "I didn't know you 2 were my targets, but I was really happy to be friends with you so I'm sorry Cornelia," she said as it was like it was already decided that who would win.

"I..will finish any enemies that come after me! And my family!" she shouted as she equipped her shingu Pulverizer.

"I am the death reaper breath of the Oreburg, the untamable wind, I will show you the way to the underworld," she said as she carefully eyed Cornelia, they both looked at each other and waited until one of them made the first move.

Taeko flashed before and took a high swing, but Cornelia managed to dodge her attack and was amazed how fast she was as she quickly blocked a swing from the right with Pulverizer and jumped away from her.

 _"So strong, I'm killing rank 3 and I can't get closer to her!"_ she thought, as Taeko dashed at her but stopped when Cornelia punched the ground underneath them creating a huge crater that erupted a lot of dust.

The huge cloud of dust hid her and blocked the view of Taeko who closed her eyes and was going to use her teigu. Cornelia jumped from above and was going to sneak attack her but she saw that Taeko had seen her and jumped back, her senses were screaming to her that she shouldn't jump like that and switched over to something else, she used Pulverizer to lift a giant slab of stone and threw it at the shocked Taeko who just sliced it in half with her attack _ridge wind_ , Taeko looked where Cornelia was once standing but she wasn't there anymore obviously.

Cornelia burst through another pillar and punched Taeko who barely managed to block the strike with her sword and got launched into a broken stone pillar, Cornelia widened her eyes when she saw that Taeko was able to stand up even after taking a full-powered blow of Pulverizer king.

"She's still able to move after taking a blow of Pulverizer king?!" she said to herself amazed as the Oreburg were really nothing to sneeze at. Taeko looked at her right arm and narrowed her eyes a bit, she strengthened her arm muscles before she got hit but she couldn't move it as it was all numb. Cornelia dashed at her again and did something that made Taeko widen her eyes.

"You dislocated the joint and stretched your leg?!" she said as she walked a bit back.

"A technique that my daddy taught me that only I can use!" as she went in for a kick, but Taeko had removed her limiters as well and vanished out of her sight faster than in the blink of an eye, she suddenly reappears before her and began throwing kicks and parried every strike that Cornelia threw who was shocked that she was able to.

Cornelia suddenly felt numb and jumped back and collapsed to her knees. "P-Poison?" she guessed as she looked at her cheek that had a small cut on it, signaling she was nicked.

"This is a special concoction that was specially made by the Oreburgs, there is no antidote and you won't leave alive Cornelia," she said as she eyed her sword for a short moment.

"I grew up in the wild, so I'm pretty confident about how tough I am, I'll defeat you and get plenty of rest if I don't, Tatsuya will go on a killing spree." she stood up and glared at her, as they continued the fight.

They were both studying the other and tried to predict the others next moves. Taeko took her stance and tried to pierce Cornelia who blocked it with Pulverizer and kicked her in the stomach making her gasp for air. Cornelia tried to punch her again but the punch got blocked as Taeko swung her sword to parry the strike, but Cornelia managed to kick her side.

Taeko jumped back and prepared her attack and took her stance as she was ready to use her _Floral wind._ Cornelia has seen that move before and stood still and spoke up. "Taeko lets finish it."

"Yes, Cornelia," Taeko replied.

Cornelia then punched but didn't move from her position as a huge gust of air blew into the direction of Taeko who was too shocked to dodge the attack and got smashed into a wall and lost her sword in the process. Taeko groaned in pain as she barely stood up, she figured out that it was the air pressure she used to her advantage.

Cornelia got close and prepared a full-powered punch, but she didn't saw that the right arm of Taeko was able to move again and dodged her punch and smashed her fist into her stomach and she followed it up by a roundhouse kick and gave an extra kick to her side, Cornelia gasped as she was leaning against a pillar and wasn't able to move as she felt that one of her ribs were broken.

"N-No I c-can't die yet! I-I want t-to see Ta-Tatsu and the rest." she managed to say before she passed out, Taeko walked up to her and prepared to stab her through her pipeline, she then aimed Delrania at her throat and the blade was about to stab her but then the blue gem of Cornelia's necklace glowed a blue light and forced/pushed Taeko back a few meters.

"What was that?" she asked herself and looked at the gem again and saw that it was the source that protected Cornelia's life, and prevented her from killing her, but she stopped thinking when the necklace began shooting small beams that made many explosions.

*CRASH!*

Taeko jumped back further as she looked at the place where a figure was standing and saw a blue light emitted from the cloud of dust. It was Tatsuya! He arrived and just in time as he was cornered by some thugs but kicked the living shit out of them.

"So it was true then, huh? Taeko?" stated Tatsuya who went over to Cornelia and was relieved that she was still alive, he turned around and activated Arch sabre in its saber form and readied his strike but then thought of something else and deactivated Arch sabre. "Tae-chi, I'm only going to say it once surrender and I won't kill you." he said in a none deceiving tone.

"Not going to happen, I was really happy that we were friends, but I just found out that you 2 were my targets." she said but she doubted that she could defeat him as she saw the overwhelming power that Tatsuya possessed.

"I knew it when you stepped in the inn, but I still wanted to make friends with you since your eyes longed for some friends." Tatsuya replied, Taeko was shocked that he knew it from the beginning, and if he knew they could surprise attack them, and what was that about longing?

"I see you possess a teigu." said Tatsuya as he looked at the odd sword.

"Correct, this is the teigu **[Empyrean ripper: Aeris.]** a teigu that is able to manipulate air and create hurricanes." she answered and she readied herself to fight him.

"I'm going to finish this." Tatsuya slammed his fist together making Taeko confused but then felt his aura increasing, the tyrant appeared out of the ground behind him, the tyrants appearance was the newborn form that was formed after Tatsumi fused himself with the danger beast it snarled its face. It was entirely composed out of red aura that showed his fiery determination.

"What is that!" Taeko screamed out on fear and amazement as she never saw anything like this in her life as assassin, it was strong, very strong, she could easily sense the power and strength that the beast possessed.

 _ **"Sacred art!: Incursio's claws!"**_ Tatsuya shouted as the tyrant moved behind him and threw out its claws towards Taeko who tried a _floral wind_ attack but it was too fast and neared her and the claws hit her but didn't kill her as she felt that it didn't dig in her flesh.

"W-Why are you a-allowing me t-to live?" she asked before she passed out, but Tatsuya caught her before she hit the ground and gently laid her down.

"I see what the problem is." said Tatsuya to himself as he put his fingers in his mouth and blew a few notes. Silver landed on the rooftop equipped with his back saddle, Tatsuya laid both the girls down and used some herbs to tone down the pain and ordered Silver to fly to the nearest lake.

 _Mountains._

Green and Najasho were struggling with fighting Barbara who was laughing darkly. "You 2 put up quite a good fight." she commented as she crouched down to strike again. Najasho barely blocked her slash and jumped back but blocked another slash, Green took the advantage to aim his sidewinder towards her but she caught it easily with her hand. "In order to surprise me you need more then tha-!" she then barely dodged a sword strike from behind as Kurome arrived to see how the boys were doing, Kurome wasn't done yet and used her Delrania to blast a gust of air towards her which the Oreburg assassin dodged.

 _"I never would have thought to find someone else with greater talent then Taeko, and the girl her aura was barely noticeable."_ she thought, but she still held on sidewinder and pulled on it and slashed towards his direction, a giant composed air blade was flying toward Green who just dodged by jumping to the side but got wounded by his arm.

Kurome attempted to attack again but got almost kicked in the stomach as she used Delrania to block the kick and grunted at the power behind it, Barbara felt that Kurome just lost a bit of oxygen and was impressed that such a young girl was able to block most of her strength of her kick, she wanted to continue but noticed a increasing aura and turned around.

Najasho activated his shingu and a blue aura formed around his blade and his hair got longer, as his shingu increased his strength and speed for a whole 12 minutes, he improved his shingu by training harshly with it.

"So you can do that too? Kind of makes you look girly." she commented and that made Najasho blush and made Green and Kurome laugh because it was true that it made him look girly.

 _"Activating this causes a bit of pain, and that Granny wouldn't pass such an opportunity like that, but because of those 2 were able to divert her attention, I was able to activate it."_ Najasho thought.

The Oreburg assassin went in close to slash him but Najasho blocked it with more ease then the previous times, this caught her of guard and quickly dodged a way more powerful sword swing.

"What are you just going to dodge, small fry?!" Najasho taunted in attempt to provoke her.

"Of course I am." she replied not affected by his taunt, "Incredible self-strengthening techniques like that don't last very long." as she contued to dodge his attacks and put a distance between them 2. "How long will it last? 1 minute? 3 minutes? I'll slice you up when your time is out!"

"Why you!" Najsaho made a dash towards her in order to attack while Barbara smirked evilly as she was just trying to make him panic and fight recklessly.

 _"You just dug your own grave! Youngster!"_ she thought before someone else got between the 2 of them, it appeared to be Gozuki who just arrived, this made Najasho stop his advance.

"Father?!" he said surprised.

"I thought you were suspicious, so you worked in the shadows after all." stated Barbara as she looked at Gozuki as she saw that he was way more powerful then the teenagers but she then remembered Tatsuya who appeared to be normal but she saw almost right through him, she was shocked at the amount of potential if he was trained good.

"Right back at you." he replied.

"Father it is just like Tatsuya said! She is from Oreburg!" yelled Najasho.

"Oreburg!? It seems like he was right after all, I lost again another bet!" Gozuki complained, as he thought of the money he would lose again while the others sweat-dropped why he hadn't given up yet with betting with Tatsuya.

"I think its the silver haired boy, but it seems you never won from him and I think I got interested in him." she chuckled making him groan in annoyance.

"The Oreburg assassination society was sent against us already? Probably the best card they could play, I'm impressed that they were able to afford it." said Gozuki as he sheathed Murasame out of its scabbard.

"And your a rakshasa demon from the Kouken temple or something like that, aren't you?" she questioned.

"Who knows?" he said as he took his stance.

"Father..." whispered Kurome softly as she stood up again.

He ordered them to stand by, Najasho protested that he could help too but Gozuki refused it and said that it was too dangerous for him. Both the assassins faced each other, Barbara ran up to him with great speed but Gozuki simply raised his hand and his nails extended and was jabbing at the Oreburg assassin who managed to deflect it before it could hit her, she jumped and swung her sword at Gozuki who met her blade with his, she quickly went in for another swing but he dodged it by leaning a bit back, but she tricked him and tried to jab him, but Gozuki side suddenly retracted itself making the stab miss.

"Tch! You monster." Barbara complained.

"No, a monster is like this!"

Gozuki's hair extended itself too like his nails and tried jabbing at the Oreburg assassin who managed to block them all, except for the one above her that held Gozuki's sword and swung down to her, she dodged but got nicked.

"Its over." said Gozuki as he sheathed his sword, making them all confused, but then they noticed that Barbara's arm was nicked.

"So you got me? My body is resistant over a 600 types of poison and-!" she stopped as she felt her heart beat once and black markings spread all over her body. "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!" she shouted as she couldn't move an inch of her body.

"Murasame's poison isn't just any ordinary poison, you may be able to resist hundreds of poison but not a _cursed poison._ " he explained but then saw a orb in the hand of the Oreburg assassin and ordered everyone to jump back.

"T-To think a-a Oreburg a-assassin like me d-dies here."

*BAOUM!*

They all looked at the place where she was standing and saw nothing more then smoke and a burnt place. "To be able to move, even when she was poisoned by Murasame." commented Gozuki who was impressed at the feat.

 _River._

"I need to know, how they make these clothes! They are so easy to wash!" said Tatsuya a bit excited as all the blood and dirt were gone once they touched the water, but the same couldn't be said for Cornelia who was now naked like Taeko. Taeko and Cornelia were still unconscious and Silver kept an eye out for any intruders who tried to peep, Cornelia's pup was there too and was worried how her master was and licked her cheek.

Tatsuya placed the clothes on a stick to dry and went over to the 2 naked girls and blushed at the heavenly sight, but he shook of an naughty thoughts and picked up a wooden chest and began washing their wound clean and used some herbs to ease their pain and removed the poison.

"A broken rib, and the other one has a wound on her arms and back." he went back to treating their wounds, but Taeko woke up and felt a bit cold and looked to her right and saw Tatsuya treating her wounds, he noticed she woke up and reassured her he won't do anything to her.

"W-Why can't I move?" she asked softly as she was still a bit sad that she was defeated.

"I used some herbs to ease your pain, so I could treat your wounds." Tatsuya answered as he helped her get up a bit and gave her a cup of warm tea, which she drank you'd think she will attack him but she did know that she wasn't able to win from him.

"Why did I let you live? You asked?" Tatsuya said as he was checking Cornelia. "Because your my friend, Tae-chi." he simply said. Taeko didn't understand his choice of answer and wanted to ask but then she noticed she was naked and blushed.

"C-Can you first give my clothes back?" she asked in embarrassment, Tatsuya blushed too and said they were still wet and that she would catch a cold if she wore them like that. He gave her a black cloak and wrapped it around her. "Why did you let me live? I was your enemy and was defeated." she asked again, making Tatsuya sigh.

"I didn't kill you, as I saw that you never had the feeling of joy, the only thing I saw was confusion when you saw me and Cora have some private time, you don't know anything of fun, love or happiness? Do you?" he asked as he took her empty cup. "No one is undefeatable, not even I am undefeatable even I had my fair share of defeats."

Taeko was shocked, not only did he let her live he even understood what she was thinking. They began to talk until she regained a bit of her strength and ate a bit, she was also captivated when she saw Silver who greeted her, and was introduced to the black pup wolf who was curious who she was and sniffed her.

"Tae-chi, we will be sooner or later become your allies." said Tatsuya making her confused. "We know of its corruption but we need to complete our training to share it with the others." he said as he took her hand and used his thumb on her wrists and checked her heartbeat which was stable.

"Tae-chi? Why do you call me that?" she asked.

"Oh? I gave you a nickname, you like it?" he asked with a smile which made her blush again.

Taeko felt that feeling again, she was aroused when he touched her and smiled to her and worse was that she saw the scene play before her again, she quickly threw away her cloak and pounced on Tatsuya who was surprised as she kissed him, but he didn't complain and returned it, one of the most dangerous things in life was a sexually frustrated woman.

 _Some_ _hours later._

"Mmmm~" moaned Taeko, they went at it for hours, she has never felt such a feeling in her whole life it first hurt a bit but nothing she couldn't handle and when the pain subsided she began bouncing on his dick like a cowgirl and was constantly moaning how Tatsuya dominated her and grabbed her ass, hips and boobs and how he kissed her as he used his tongue to wrestle with hers, she was now resting on his chest and found it better then any pillow she ever slept on, Tatsuya was also still awake and had his arm wrapped around her waist and he was still in her inside her.

"I guess you never learnt what pleasure was?" he asked as he saw how inexperienced she was in this area, but she was able to learn it quickly and it was something she would never forget in her whole life. "I honestly didn't expect you to do that, not that I mind."

"I never knew, I was always focused on training to surpass grandmother but I guess she's dead now and someone tried to make me lesbian." she stated as she snuggled closer to his chest. "So you guys are spies too?" she asked.

"No, we're not but we will soon defect once we finish our training that way we will be able to teach it to others." Tatsuya replied, he slowly stood up and saw that their clothes were dry and they both dressed their selves. Cornelia woke up and looked around and thought she was dead but then saw Tatsuya holding her hand.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Cora." said Tatsuya amused and worried, Cornelia groaned and tried to get up and succeeded and saw that Taeko was here and was confused why she didn't kill her or was here.

"Tatsu? What is Taeko doing here? She knows who we are." she said as she felt her whole body a bit stiff but it was something she could handle easily, Tatsuya began to explain everything and she understood and already agreed to defect as soon as possible. Taeko smiled and hugged them both goodbye and left to where Chelsea was waiting.

"Tatsuya? Will we really be able to see her in the future?" asked Cornelia a bit unsure.

"Yes, we will but the next time we will be comrades then enemies." assured Tatsuya her and hugged her closer to him, Cornelia nodded and hugged him closer.

 _1 hour later._

Tatsuya and Cornelia were on the back of Silver who flew them towards the direction where the rest of their team was, Cornelia's pup wolf was happy she was awake and licked her cheek making her laugh a bit, she decided to call her Nata as Tsukushi wanted the owl hawk that was called Owltrix, they arrived and when they got off Silver the team saw what condition Cornelia was in and quickly went over to them.

"Cora! Are you alright?!"

"What happened to you!?"

"Tatsuya, can you tell us what happened?"

"Cora-nee! Don't die on us!"

"Oreburg, she managed to meet one and they fought each other, Cornelia was on the winning hand but the assassin used a dirty trick to blind her." Tatsuya lied as everyone else nodded and carried Cornelia to the hideout.

"And is the Oreburg dead?" asked Gozuki.

"Yes, she is dead, I have blasted her into dust and some of the cloth." said Tatsuya as he handed a piece of cloth that wasn't washed and was still covered in dirt and blood. Gozuki accepted it and left them

Tatsuya walked away from the infirmary, Gozuki told them that she would recover within 2 weeks as her body heals way faster then normal like the rest of them. Tatsuya saw Akame walking into her room and followed her, he peeked and saw that she was crying silently and he chose to comfort her.

"Akame? Are you crying?" he asked making her stop and quickly wipe her tears away and smiled and said she was fine, but Tatsuya bought none of it and hugged her. "You know that there is no shame in crying?" he said making her sob again as she held him close to herself not wanting to feel alone.

"I-I was s-so scared! W-When I s-saw Cora wounded I t-thought she would d-die!" she said between sobs as Tatsuya comforted her.

 _2 weeks later._

Cornelia got a full recovery within a week and went back to training savagely at the point that even Gozuki tried reasoning with her but backed off when he saw the look in her eyes, he may be a skilled assassin with creepy body movements and be able to kill danger beasts in a second but one thing that the men never could accomplish was not being scared once a woman glares at you.

Tatsuya helped them all training, even Silver, Nata and Owltrix decided to train and help them to get them stronger and their selves too. Silver was now a bit bigger and more armor plated and of course stronger, Nata grew bigger too and was now in its mid-stage and was ver fast and Owltrix was also a bit bigger and lost some babyfat and could fly around for 3 days.

The rest of the elite 8 also got a bit stronger, Najasho managed to power up his Shingu and could use its power for 18 minutes before he got tired, Green could easily read the movements of Sidewinder and could crack the ground with just one clack, Kurome could easily handle the recoil of her Shingu even in a weak state, Tsukushi could now shoot 12 bullets each of her guns, Cornelia was strong enough to lift boulders with ease as if it was a daily routine for her, Poney could kick boulders to debris with ease and even dented titanium, Tatsuya allowed himself to use a bit more of his power and let it flow through his body, he was now currently at 35% power.

"With this amount of power, I can easily beat Rakshasa demons like their nothing." he said to himself as the elite 8 gathered around Gozuki who was sitting down on his chair and said that they were needed, Tatsuya noticed that Kurome wasn't around and got worried as well as Akame who didn't show it but a had a hard time not showing it.

"You are requested for a certain mission, and it was requested by the leaders of the minor assassinations squads, especially you Tatsuya." said Gozuki as he drank his bottle of wine. "You'll be send ahead and the rest will follow 2 days later, after you eliminate many of them got that?"

"Yes, sir, I will carry out my mission to clear as much of the gravekeepers." Tatsuya replied as he left the room to get his stuff ready and get to one of his new tamed danger beast an Environment horse that could easily take any climate as if it is nothing and named him Stormrider.

The rest were confused what the gravekeepers were, Gozuki explained it was a tribe that guarded the corpses of the emperors and they value the corpses more then the gold that was carried along in the graves, they have been recently murdering anyone who would come close to it and the squads that were send were later found dead killed beyond human like ways more like beasts.

"That is quite frightening." said Najasho who narrowed his eyes.

"They are form a old tribe that are half danger beasts, they are able to transform their selves their body parts and limbs into danger beasts." Gozuki explained and said that he send Kurome and Owltrix ahead since they needed help right now and that she was now in battle. And yes, he named the names of the danger beasts.

 _Kurome's location._

Kurome was send ahead to the mission the whole elite 8 was needed which shocked her that they needed the special corps, she was a bit tired but not like the others who were panting like they ran a marathon it were the faults of drugs that they were tired, she just arrived in time and saved some of the other groups and met a girl named Gin who had long light silver hair and a body like Cornelia they would have definitely become good friends, she then met a boy named Natala who had light blond hair and blue eyes and she thought he would become good friend with Najasho.

"Just hang on." said Kurome to a girl named Balluck who had brown hair and black eyes and almost died of weird spears and one just managed to graze her a little bit by her side, she was now tending her wound with some herbs she got from Tatsuya who gave her a bag full with medical stuff that she only knew how to use it and so that the enemy won't know it.

"T-Thank you." she replied after the herbs did their work and eased the pain.

"Thank you Kurome." said Gin who was happy to see that her teammate was still alive. Kurome nodded and went to treat them as they still suffered from the effects of the drugs they take.

"You know that these drugs are not powering you, but are actually slowly killing you." said Kurome in a stern tone but much to her surprise they just laughed. "We know that but there our only option on survival." Natara answered as he felt that his strength replenished. Owltrix came at the moment and landed on Kurome's arm and looked at her in the eyes.

"Tch! Their gaining up on us! I wish that Tatsu-nii, Akame-nee or Silver was here." she cursed silently, but the other 3 were curious who the people were she just named.

"Who are they? Your comrades?" asked Natara.

"Yes, Akame-nee is my sister in blood and Tatsu-nii is my brother in arms and Silver is a trained danger beast dragon." she replied as she wrote a scroll and put it in a pocket that was bind behind the feet of Owltrix and flew away without being noticed. "The rest of my team has now confirmation what the enemy can do, and I heard one of your friends is able to dig himself underground?" Kurome asked.

"Yes he can and a trained danger beast? Well that is rare." said Natara who was a bit surprised that her teammate had a trained danger beast. "Yes, Tatsu-nii trained ever since he was a baby." she replied.

"Well our friend is very strong but he is a huge pervert." said Gin with a hint of disgust in her voice making Kurome wary. "His name is Gai and has been trying to get into my pant-" Kurome placed her hand over Gins mouth and gave her a look that said 'Your really going to tell me?' making the silver haired girl blush.

Kurome then heard footsteps and held Delrania ready to fight anyone that came to close. It revealed to be 4 gravekeepers who looked at Kurome with interest.

"She is way younger then those 3 and yet she's stronger, the boss would have definitely have her as his bride." said a short girl with a white hair in a bob cut and tan skin.

"She doesn't lack a bit in the body department." said a man with tan skin and black hair fashioned in curls.

"That is impressive, she must had a lot of good training and potential, plus she managed to kill a few of us." said another one.

"She killed about 5 of us without breaking a sweat and they had 3 skulls." finished the last one.

Kurome narrowed her eyes, she guessed that the skulls they wore resembled how strong they were and judging that the man who sounded impressed that she killed 5 with 3 skulls means they were quite strong. They walked closer and Kurome readied Delrania to fight them.

 _Tatsuya's location._

"Pause! Stormrider!" ordered Tatsuya as he saw something in the in the distance, he narrowed his eyes it was a girl with black hair who wore a purple outfit that revealed some parts of her body like her thighs, breasts and stomach. It was the girl that Akame was forced to obey as she had no other choice all for the sake of Kurome and had sex with the girl.

"So there she is." said Tatsuya to himself, he was about to turn away when he sensed something moving behind him it were many purple beetles that looked hungry but they backed down when they smelled that he was way stronger then them together. Tatsuya quickly formed the helmet of incursio around his head as he sensed that the girl noticed him and quickly motioned Stormrider to run.

"That man was interesting~" she mused as she sensed a powerful aura somewhere around their location, her plan was to kill him but then her senses screamed at her that she would lose the fight, and that's how she got interested in him. Merraid Oreburg was her name and she was one of the strongest of the Oreburg assassins and used bugs to attack het victims and targets, by the way, she's lesbian so look out guys because she won't hesitate to cut of your balls.

"Your interested in a man?!" yelled Gilberda out, she had grey/blond hair and wore a maid outfit, she looked shocked as well as a red haired maid whose hair was tied into twin tails also dressed in a maid outfit named Cassandra who was wide-eyed but didn't say anything as her brain shutted down for a monet when she heard her master say something she wouldn't imagine in her whole life.

"Mistress is interested in a m-man?" she said before she fainted with swirls in her eyes and the same could be said to Gilberda who also fainted like hell has come, those words of Merria is like that Akame refuses a meat dish.

"Is it that shocking that I'm interested in a man?" she asked but then mentally facepalmed that she was ruthless against men.

 _Meanwhile._

Tatsuya was ordering Stormrider to run faster not wanting to face them and take the chance to change the timeloop, otherwise unpredictable thing would happen that he couldn't prevent.

"Merria Oreburg, she is just dangerous as people say." said Tatsuya who was weating as he saw the dangerous look in her eyes when she saw him and it was the best idea not to engage even though he had the advantage over everything.

 _"I can't attack her for now, I will interrupt the fight between her and Gin after I save Najasho."_ thought Tatsuya know that things would get complicated from here, but little did he know that Chelsea was watching him from far behind.

"He's interesting better report this to the other assassins from the Oreburg." she said as she transformed herself into a bird and flew away, but she also had a weird feeling in her chest as if she was trying to get a friend killed.

 _Small preview._

 _Najasho was standing on the edge of a cliff and looked at the beautiful scenery before him, he then saw a small blue light emitted in the forest for just a few seconds before it vanished making him smile._

 _"He does keep his promises as always." he said before he left and returned to base._

 **Hope you enjoyed it and it seems Tatsumi will have to use more power then he thought, I will soon upload the next chapter as fast as I can but can somebody tell how many chapters there are?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter so enjoy.**

 **Q: Is Esdeath going to change?**

 **A: Yes in another way, I will make her a slightly bit different why she likes torturing and Tatsumi will be involved.**

 **Q: Will Sayo and Seryu be in Tatsumi's harem.**

 **A: Yes, they do I have already planned to add some other characters in.**

 **Now to the story.**

 _ **Chapter 8: Kill the gravekeepers.**_

 _Office near the tombs._

"Alright everyone heads up because this mission will be one of your hardest ones that you will ever face," said Gozuki in a deadly serious tone making the rest of the elite 8 tense up a bit, when they heard him talking in that tone then he wasn't in for jokes. "The reason why I send Tatsuya ahead is that he is the most suited one for this kind of mission I send him on."

They all leaned forward to hear what Tatsuya's mission was as Gozuki said that it was very dangerous. "I gave him the order to scout for other Oreburg that will pose as a threat to us, as we defeated 2 of the strongest assassins from the Oreburg they will surely send more of their assassins in to save their pride, and that's the reason I send Tatsuya." he finished and they all widened their eyes and began asking him questions.

"But father, are you sure he should go alone?!" asked Najasho a bit out of his character.

"Daddy! That's dangerous!" yelled Cornelia out.

"It's not like I don't have faith in him, but at least send him with one of us in," said Green who appeared to calm from the outside but from the inside he was worried as hell.

Gozuki held his hand up to silence them all, he then began to tell them that he was the one with the most chance of them all to survive this mission and that he would return with some injuries. He then placed a map on the table that was in the middle.

"There may be guards around the town, but they would not normally approach them by their selves," said Gozuki as he looked down at the map that also contained other information. "And the location of the tombs is quite a distance."

"In other words, if we can get rid off the gravekeepers. we can get our hands on the treasure," stated Najasho.

"We don't need to involve innocent people too," said Tsukushi happily.

"But what we lack in now is intelligence," said Green who looked at a piece of paper. "Without a map of the tomb, I doubt we will make much of a progress no matter how many lives we throw."

"There probably will be also a lot of traps..." whined Poney a bit with a sullen expression, Akame, however, was frowning at the possibilities of the dangers her little sister could be in.

"The map we got from the town shows us only the first levels of the tombs, I'm surprised they thought through this," said Gozuki in an amused grin making the others frown a bit. "Also someone of the minor assassin groups is digging information that we need hard and I mean literally."

"But we also need to draw their attention to us right? To make a diversion and increase our chances to get more info," said Akame making Gozuki nod. "Then allow me to draw their attention out."

"In the current circumstances we can't take the risk of losing you guys after the Oreburg incident, even with all the training," Gozuki said with a bored expression making her stop talking. "But, it seems we don't have a choice understand?"

"So we draw them out then?" asked Najasho. Gozuki nodded and told them that they just draw them out and capture them and then the doctors will inject them with a truth serum to get more info. "Also the rank of them depends on their skulls, Kurome has sent a message about that the variety of men she killed the strength was noticeable and that they just wore one skull."

Everyone was a bit surprised that they used that kind of symbol to show off their rank, Gozuki took a sip of his wine and sighed.

"I will need Akame and Green for this mission, as their Shingu are the most useful ones for capture," Gozuki said and ordered Green and Akame to be careful they nodded and left as they got the location where they would draw the gravekeepers out.

"Why can't we go all?" asked Tsukushi to Najasho.

"If the bait has too many people then they'll get suspicious, so we need to be careful with this mission on every detail," answered Najasho to Tsukushi who now understood the limit of how many people could come.

 _Tatsuya's location._

Tatsuya was taking a break not that he needed it but Stormrider needed it and didn't have the monstrous stamina of Tatsuya, he was lucky and now was the time that Gai the original member of the elite 8 was currently at this time infiltrating the tombs with the shingu Rhea suit that allowed the user to dig at fast rate, but it put a strain on the users body, and there was also a big change because he heard a girl named Remus was going here, but if he remembered good she was supposed to be dead making him realize the change of the time line.

"I can see that Merraid Oreburg is strong, using bugs as weapons are quite interesting," said Tatsuya to himself as he scanned the area in front of him to detect any enemies. He was sure that the bugs wouldn't follow him as they smelled that he was way more powerful than them since he was a half danger beast.

"I guess I need to report this and-!" he couldn't finish his sentence as he easily sensed 2 knives coming towards him, he caught them both and looked at them if they had poison on them obviously, he saw 2 tanned skinned people wearing 5 skulls both they charged at him but Tatsuya allowed them to get close, both of them turned into a tiger like danger beast and aimed their claws at his neck, they landed a perfect hit but the claws were not going through flesh instead it met with hard surface and before they could dodge Tatsuya grabbed them both by their necks and crushed them.

"It seems I stumbled on a secret passage." mused Tatsuya and looked up to see Owltrix flying nearby, he blew a few soft tones and Owltrix spotted him. _"Owltrix tell the_ rest _that I found a secret passageway and the exact location."_ was the unspoken message, Owltrix nodded and flew away towards Gozuki.

"Stormrider, since you're a rare danger beast that it native to this side of the empire, search for a group and blend in," ordered Tatsuya as Stormrider ran away as he got his order from Tatsuya who searched for the hidden entrance. He saw the entrance and entered it luckily for him his eyes can easily adjust to the darkness. "Let's cause some ruckus~," said Tatsuya with a mischievous smile and with that he put Arch saber in its gun form.

 _Mountains._

Akame and Green arrived at the place where they should be and Green was planning to impress Akame by keeping a cool head.

"I heard something interesting from Tatsuya over the gravekeepers," said Green suddenly making Akame turn around curious what he told him. "They said that any unfortunate women who walk near the tombs will be taken against their will by the gravekeepers and force them into marriages to keep the lineup," explained Green making her frown a bit.

"So I understand that you must be a bit anxious." he continued but stopped when they sensed a group incoming, it was another group of gravekeepers that was scouting and saw them.

"Our targets are here," said Akame as she readied Kiriichimonji to fight them.

"Don't get cocky kid!" they all charged but then got repeatedly sliced by Greens Sidewinder as they were all in his range so he could strike. They all fell down losing their consciousness, but then another one came by and it appeared to be a man with a punk hairstyle and he wore 5 skulls around his neck.

"It seems you came here to get information, so that's the reason why you kept my comrades alive." said the man and then transformed his arms into eagle-like wings and his legs into talons. "You 2 seem different from the others that I fought."

"He can transform himself into a bird?!" said Akame a bit shocked.

"We have to do something to bring him back to the ground," said Green.

The man looked at his unconscious comrades and then back to them. "I'll just have to finish you and bring them back to base by myself then." he charged forward, Green used sidewinder to knock him out of the air but the man just dodged them with ease making him surprised. "You're first!" he raised his talon to stab him. Akame intercepted the attack with her shingu and forced him to back off.

"How can she be so fast without a secret art?!" asked the man shocked that she was even faster than himself.

"You saved me Akame, now we definitely have him," said Green who was smirking in victory as well as Akame, the man was confused and looked down and saw that Sidewinder was bound around his right talon.

 _"He must have done that when I was distracted by that girl!"_

"Here goes!" Green then pulled Sidewinder forcing the man to stay at the same place, Akame jumped and used her scabbard to hit him in the neck knocking him out, the last thoughts of the man was that their teamwork was terrifying good and got smashed to the ground.

Green and Akame high-five each other and thought they did a good job, Green was proud that he was able to keep a cool head but when they high-fived each other he saw Akame's armpit and got a huge nosebleed.

"G..Green your nose is bleeding." pointed Akame out.

"Uh! I-I'm fine! I just got excited about the fight so its nothing at all." replied Green as he tried to stop his nosebleed, but he mentally faces palmed and scolded himself.

 _"Damn it! I just made her know that she can rely on someone who gets a nosebleed from the excitement of battle!"_

"Okay? As long as your fine and not hurt," said Akame with a sweatdrop as she realized that he must have seen her armpit, she planned to tell him that she just saw him as a comrade and nothing more.

 _Tombs._

Kurome, Balluck, Gin, and Natara were captured by the gravekeepers and were panting a bit in exhaustion, but not as hard as Kurome who fought them head on as she managed to kill 2 and wound the other 3 badly, but even so it was not that they were stronger than her but Kurome was tired and had killed over 30 gravekeepers without a break and was nurturing the wounds of the other assassin group.

"Damn, this girl is very skilled if she can wound us that badly," commented Jamo and placed a hand on his arm that was bandaged, Umber nodded and placed her hand on her cheek that was also bandaged.

"She also packs quite a punch," said Umber in a monotone voice but you could hear respect coming from her as she respected Kurome for her strength and speed. "But you 3 are drug users and yet you are only panting in exhaustion, tell me how did you do that I can see that the after-effects of the drugs are completely disappeared."

"Yeah, please tell us because finding a medicine that counters the aftereffects of strengthening drugs are hard to find, and they also replenished some of your strength too," said Jamo who was interested in the herbs that countered the effects.

"These girls are hot though, let me have some fun with them," said Jamo with a sick smile making the girls cringe.

"Jamo were aren't allowed to touch them," warned Umber.

"I will give you my skulls that I collected today if you keep quiet," said Jamo making Umber nod and leave. "I will go for you, first little girl!" said Jamo as he walked towards Kurome who glared at him, however, Jamo stopped as he felt a bit nauseous coming from Kurome who had also a choker with a black raven on and it was emitting a dark aura making Jamo scared.

Natara, Gin, and Balluck looked amazed at her and saw a shadow in the form of a black raven appear behind and wrap around her and was seemingly getting closer to Jamo who turned his arm into that of a squid and began whipping the raven who didn't even flinch at the touch, he then aimed at Kurome with his tentacle.

*CHOMP!*

"..." everyone was silent at what they saw, Kurome just ate a part of his tentacle and was seemingly enjoying it. The others looked with wide eyes and their mouths wide open when they saw Kurome eating Jamo's tentacle.

"Hey, Jamo! What are you doing?" said a man named Kimatsu and raised an eyebrow when he saw Jamo sweating, he then looked at Kurome who was still glaring but the raven disappeared as if it was never there.

"I-I was doing nothing at all, let's get out of here!" said Jamo as he walked past Kimatsu who saw the terrified look on his face.

They both left, the other assassins looked at Kurome who felt that the choker she made along with Tatsuya was protecting her from getting raped. "It seems Tatsu-nii is still protecting me even if he isn't her at all," said Kurome who smiled.

"Whatever you did it worked Kurome," said Gin who was relieved that she didn't have to see her friend getting raped, Natara and Balluck were relieved too and felt the herb's effects and felt their strength returning to them.

"I hope Remus isn't too worried," said Balluck suddenly. Kurome was rather interested who Remus was and asked about her. "Well, Kurome she is about your age actually and she admires you the most even though she never saw you."

"She admires me?" asked Kurome a bit surprised.

"Yes, she does since your about the same age as she and she look up to you because that someone with your age is able to climb through the ranks," explained Gin who was also the first time surprised that Kurome was so young and already in the elite team.

 _Outside the tombs._

The whole elite 8 minus Tatsuya and Kurome were standing nearby the tombs that looked like pyramids, Akame looked worried and was thinking if they captured her little sister and if something happened to her, oh boy!

"Has everyone memorized the map of the tombs?" asked Gozuki, everyone nodded in confirmation, he looked with one eye closed at Poney. "And you know what I'm going to say, right?

"Just because we have the map doesn't mean we should let our guard down right?" answered Poney.

"Right, the map we got from the captives and from the other assassin groups match perfectly, we may have it right but we can't tell if they know that too," said Gozuki as he began his long explanation making Poney tired from listening alone. "They could make a change of the trap pattern and we don't know if they're going to make a move too."

"Which means?"

"Information is important, but don't forget to use your 5 senses is what he means," said Najasho a bit irritated.

"I always do that!"

Gozuki nodded and ordered everyone to get ready to enter the tombs. "And by the way, this is Guy, an assassin from another group he will be assisting us in this mission," Gozuki said and pointed at a large boy. "Guy, I want you to go underground and throw them into a confusion."

"Will do," he said simply.

"Be careful there can be mole-type persons in there too," warned Tsukushi to Guy who nodded at the information given by her.

"If that's all then prepare yourselves," said Gozuki and walked towards the hole that Guy made. "Also I got a message of Owltrix who told me that Tatsuya has found a secret passage."

This made the rest sigh of relief that their teammate was alright.

 _Inside the tombs._

Umber and Jamo looked around and saw holes and the death guardian danger beast. "This person must have used an impact move to go through the walls," she commented and looked in the corner of her eye to see that Jamo was still a bit pale.

"The person also escaped the traps by using acrobatic maneuvers," stated Kimatsu and was sitting on the edge of a pitfall.

"If they're taking this underground isn't it time he had a turn?" said Jamo who regained his composure.

A man ran towards the trio of gravekeepers and had probably bad news that you can see on his panicked face. "Sir there are intruders within the tombs!" he shouted making Kimatsu sigh in annoyance. "And there was an intruder that managed to track down the hidden entrance! and this intruder killed men with 5 skulls!"

The trio's eyes widened, the hidden entrance was well guarded with people that wore 5 skulls but to hear that they were killed was very surprising. "They've made a rush for it," stated Kimatsu. "And if the traps aren't stopping them, then we may have an information leak."

"Let's switch to the emergency traps, we'll read all the traps the lower member weren't told about," suggested Umber.

"The switch was destroyed before we could reach it, blasted into a million pieces!" said the gravekeeper quickly making them all go wide-eyed.

"Impossible," said Umber who began to sweat a bit. "We'll go to them, and make sure Nubis is ready too," said Kimatsu, the guard nodded and ran away to inform the others. "We'll put them to such gruesome deaths that nobody will ever want to mess with the gravekeepers," Kimtasu said with a wicked grin.

"We'll give them the most horrible deaths imaginable!"

*BOOOM!*

They halted their step and heard in the distance screams of pain and fear.

 _Elite 8._

The elite 8 was now running past the trap and easily avoided them. "There are more traps then what was written on the map." pointed Akame out and dodged another falling block of stone.

"Ahaha! But it is kind of fun! Right?" said Poney who just enjoyed it and jumped over a pitfall.

"Can you still say that its fun after looking at that?" said Gozuki with a deadpan face and pointed to a pair of giant scorpions making her scream in fear and disgust, Najasho went forward and sliced them all into pieces.

A gravekeeper who was also a gecko was camouflaging himself to a wall and was planning to take them all out by one at a time, he aimed his tongue towards Akame but it was caught by Green's Sidewinder.

"I knew there would be a camouflaging type of Grave keeper because it is my duty to watch out for that," said Green and pulled the line and Tsukushi shot him dead.

"Look at this heated reception were getting, don't let your guards down," commented Gozuki, but then they all stopped and looked ahead and saw a giant boulder rolling towards them making them think as one.

 _"That is such a cliché trap!"_

They were now running to escape it.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why did you have to send Tatsuya away again father?!"

"I honestly begin to regret that too," said Gozuki who actually did regret sending Tatsuya away.

 _Tatsuya's location._

"AARGHLL!" shouted a gravekeeper who fell down dead with his throat sliced open, Tatsuya sighed and was impressed with the strength the gravekeepers had.

"Such a annoying bunch, so who's next?" asked Tatsuya to himself as he walked further into the hallway, a gravekeeper appeared behind him and tried to get him into a chokehold but Tatsuya leaned to the left and placed the palm of his hand against the gravekeepers side, an explosion erupted from his palm making the gravekeeper scream out in pain and fell down.

Tatsuya sliced him in half with his hardened nails, but then a horde of danger beast ran over to him preparing to kill him.

"Thousand bullet shot!"

A hail of energy bullets tore through the danger beasts killing them in the process. "I hope Kurome is alright, the Kyoseki must work to protect her," said Tatsuya who was still worried despite that he may have ensured Kurome's safety, he knew the gravekeepers were innocent but he couldn't save everyone.

 _Akame's location._

"It seems we have split apart." Akame looked around and saw a person emerging behind a pillar. It was Jamo who had a curved sword designed to take out weapons. "We split you apart because you are easier to take out one by one rather than a group." he took a stance to fight Akame who readied Kiriichimonji.

"You look like one of our prisoners," said Jamo making Akame's eyes widen.

They both rushed at each other and began exchanging swings, they then locked swords, Jamo planned to take her weapon but Akame predicted by the shape of his weapon that he would disarm her. Jamo backed down and spat out a stream of black ink but Akame ducked underneath the stream making him shocked.

"You were able to dodge that!" he shouted in surprise. Akame didn't say anything and took aim for a swing.

 _"I can't believe how talented she is at such young age!"_

Akame swing hit but it didn't damage him at all it just slid away from Jamo's skin, she widened her eyes a bit when she saw that he was too slippery to slice, Jamo turned his arms into the tentacles of a squid and restrained her.

Cornelia came at that moment and saw that Akame was trapped between Jamo's tentacles and went in to fight him but then she stopped after what she saw.

"How are you going to escape now girl?!" Jamo smirked in victory thinking he has won already but then felt a familiar feeling that he experienced not long ago.

*CHOMP!*

"Huh?" Jamo looked at where the sound came from and saw that a chunk of his tentacles was bitten off again. "Squid is one of my favorites," said Akame who was chewing while smiling and her eyes twinkled. "You don't taste that bad~"

"GWAAH! Again someone is eating me alive?!" screamed Jamo in a high pitched voice and released Akame this instantly. "You 2 are definitely related!"

"Wait! What was now taking us out one by one?" shouted Akame.

"I changed my mind! I don't want to be eaten again!" screamed Jamo in fear as he was planning to eat Akame but got eaten instead just like by Kurome, but he was planning to lead Akame towards Nubis the leader of the gravekeepers.

Akame began to run but then noticed Cornelia staring at her with her jaw on the ground, Cornelia just shook her head and followed Akame.

 _"Even if it is a person, she will still eat him or her."_

 _Tsukushi's location._

"Father! Akame-chan! Tatsu-chan!" Tsukushi was just like the other split of from the group and was looking around for them, she was looking around to see anyone she recognized, it was easy to see which ones were the gravekeepers as they are all tan-skinned.

"It seems your my opponent," said Kimatsu who walked around the corner, Tsukushi got Prometheus out and aimed at him, however, Kimatsu's attention was not focused at her Shingu but rather her large chest.

"You will be plenty of fun." he charged at her and Tsukushi began to shoot but he didn't dodge the bullets but sliced them into pieces making the ability useless and then threw a fist into her stomach knocking her out.

 _Poney's location._

Poney was rather in an uncomfortable situation as she was held in a headlock by Umber who crossed paths with her, Umber smirked and commented that she had no chance of escaping.

"Do you hear that? Your bones are creaking. It's my 3rd favorite sound~" said Umber with a smile while Poney was struggling. "My 2nd favorite sound is cracking and the 1st one is snapping." she continued.

"Also did I mention that I'm a snake?" Poney widened her eyes when Umber sank her hook teeth into her neck. "Now your injected with neurotoxin, you can't resist me anymore and now let me break every bone of your body~"

She wanted to start but then felt that Poney still resisted and that caught her off guard, Poney escaped her headlock and was free!

"What!"

"We've trained to build up a resistance against poison including those of snakes!" Poney took a stance and was now walking on her hands but the poison was having a bit of effect just because she built a resistance didn't mean she was unaffected. "My body is still flexible even with the poison!"

Umber narrowed her eyes and was clearly not pleased that Poney escaped.

"You should've broken my bones when you had the chance! The poison just made me more relaxed and that allowed me to escape!" this made Umber mad that she got informed that she actually helped her escape her grip.

"Then next time I will do it!" she ran forward and began to unleash a storm of punches but to her horror, Poney dodged them all with ease and told her that she studied her movements when she got the info that Umber was a snake.

Poney saw an opening and kneed Umber under the jaw making her skid back. "Don't you think for a second that you can beat me in a close combat!" Poney made a roundhouse kick and kicked the head of Umber of her body. _"I don't trust this mission one bit, Tatsuya has shown us already what the empire does."_

Kimatsu came by and saw that Umber was defeated and was impressed. "So your one of the intruders, how about this surrender yourself quietly and I may spare your life and lead you to your comrade."

"I'll pass, even if you have her weapons and skirt that doesn't mean I'm going to take your offer." she was worried about Tsukushi but if she just surrendered them the whole mission was going to be a failure, she knew that this mission was not actually good meant.

"You received a thorough education, you leave me with no choice." Kimatsu then began to transform and his legs were more beast-like and began trading kicks with Poney but to his surprise she was able to hold her own ground as she was trained for such things, she was the fastest of the girls and was never beaten and was also trained to adjust to cramped places like the tombs to move freely.

She then to return the kick and kicked Kimatsu all over his body screaming that no one would beat her in a leg fight, but then Kimatsu laughed and then threw a few knives forcing Poney to dodge but couldn't dodge the kick she received in her stomach making her crash into a wall.

"Heh, you may be strong but you're lacking in the brain department and your also very young, I'm the next boss of the gravekeepers-!" he couldn't finish his sentence as he also got kicked hard into his stomach. He groaned and looked at Poney who was panting a bit and she spat out a little blood.

At the same time Najasho arrived and saw that Poney was wounded and activated his Shingu, Kimatsu noticed him and decided to attack him but just as he was about to attack he felt the boned of his feet cracking making him stumble and allowing Najasho to kill him.

 _"When I kicked the girl her stomach felt like steel! And the kick was the same!"_ those were his last thoughts before he succumbed to a never-ending sleep. Najasho went over to Poney who was panting.

"Poney are you okay?" he asked with a bit of concern, Poney smiled and said that she was okay, her jewelry protected her, it was a leg bracelet that was colored black and covered with some gold trimmings with a golden gem to match her Shingu's color.

"I'm fine, I am more durable then you think!" she claimed but regretted shouting, she still felt the force behind the kick she received. Najasho began to check her stomach out if the wound was nay fatal but to his luck, she only needed a bit of rest.

 _Chambers._

An old man was in the chambers looking at the prisoners. "Listen up prisoners, I'm going to have you bear my children. Strong children who will continue to protect the great king of Putra's tombs." Tsukushi was also with them while Kurome looked worried at her.

"Hmp! I was wondering what the boss would look like, but you're just a dirty old man," said Gin glaring at him, but the man just looked amused at her. "Your taunts won't affect me at all, I must say I'm quite pleased as you girls here are quite strong, one of you will bear my children."

"Couldn't you just find a local to do the job?" asked Natala who's strength returned.

"I can't involve ordinary humans in this, I really ought to thank you for attacking us." replied the old man. But Natala was shocked and thought if they were really that different from humans. The old man was looking at the girls and went over to Kurome who raised an eyebrow. "I'll take you, I can tell you the strongest of the bunch here and also the smartest, so my men can have the rest."

"My name is Weneg." introduced Weneg. "My hobby's is developing nonperishables." he showed a glass pot making Kurome almost drool. "In fact, I'm the type who makes his health top priority, I may be old, but my body is fit as it may come."

Kurome was confused why Weneg introduced herself."My favorite color is blue, just by looking at it makes me calm down." Kurome then understood why he introduced himself to her. "I need a strong woman who's going to be my wife to know who I am a person. And I shall prove it by defeating the person behind me underground."

The others looked confused and then saw the groundbreaking apart. You surprised me, that someone of your age could detect me." said Guy who got out of the ground clad in his Rhea suit.

The others looked relieved, Kurome, however, didn't recognize him as she was sent ahead in the mission, Guy was happy that his friends were okay but frowned when he heard that Weneg wanted Kurome as his wife and she was way too young in his opinion to become a wife.

"You have quite the balls to marry a girl that is way younger than you." Guy commented and took a fighting stance. Weneg just smirked at him and also took a fighting stance. "Then again she is quite cute, shame though that she is way younger."

"So the beast you transform in must be one with a great sense of smell?" stated Guy.

"I'm the boss, the number 1 gravekeeper and the minute I decide to transform into a beast, you'll find it out yourself dead," said Weneg with a evil smirk, Tsukushi groaned and began to wake up and saw Guy in his Rhea suit, but since timeline was changed she didn't recognize him and blushed instead when she saw that she was in her underwear.

"GUY!" shouted Natara, Gin and Balluck happy and Balluck more then the others, Guy saw his friends chained up and frowned but more when he saw Balluck chained up and slightly wounded.

"You guys hang on, I will get you out of here even if I don't know the girls but were still comrades." Guy smiled and returned to glare at Weneg who just smirked. "I'm impressed, young man. It will make tearing you apart more worthwhile!"

Weneg then began to transform into an unknown creature which made them all gasp as none of them recognized the beast that he transformed in, he looked like some kind of wolf.

"I don't recognize that animal!? Is it a danger beast?!" Guy too some steps back when he felt the power radiating of Weneg.

" **I am Nubis! The divine beast worshipped in the land! Its destructive power and restorative ability are beyond compare!"** growled Weneg in a sinister tone. **"Generation after generation this was one of the forbidden powers that only the boss can use!"**

Guy raised his arms into an X-defense form and blocked a strike of Weneg that charged at him with blinding speed, Guy tried to punch back but got thrown across the room and Weneg was already behind him with a peace sign and punched him in the ground making a crater in the progress.

"That was a direct hit!" said Natara who was worried. Gin was also worried but Balluck knew better and Tatsuya had to do something with that even if Guy was a pervert Tatsuya isn't cruel to leave him to die.

Weneg lifted Guy up and went to finish him but Guy grabbed his arm and slammed him into a wall and stood up.

"You are sure the boss, the people with 5 skulls are nothing compared to you," Weneg smirked and opened his mouth and launched a torrent of fire, but when he looked closer he saw that it was a clone made of earth and Guy slammed him into another wall.

"Take some of this!" Guy's Rhea suit's gem was shining and levitated some rock of the ground and shot them at Weneg who easily caught them. "It's dangerous to get cocky and I'll turn my walking cane into a spike to pierce you!" and true to his word his cane became a spike and was thrown to Guy who didn't move an inch as soon as it hits him it was shown to be another clone made of earth and revealed a gaping hole in it.

Guy was this time behind him and returned the peace sign and covered his arm in the earth and punched Weneg hard leaving a bruise on his cheek and launched him into another wall for the 3rd time.

The group of terror was gaping like fished except for Kurome who was impressed with the amount of skill Guy possessed, but what made her wonder was that Guy's group never saw him fight at this kind of level.

"H-How did he do that! I know he's strong but I never saw him like that!"

"He didn't even dope himself!"

"Guy..." whispered Balluck who looked at him with stars in her eyes, the first time they met was a bit awkward because he was a bit shy but then they became friends and soon she began to develop feelings for him even though he became a pervert. "You can do it, Guy."

"Damn, that is quite some muscle for one so young, you're a formidable opponent." Weneg stood up and shook the debris off him. "The tombs of Putra's king has a long history, there have been skillful tomb raiders like you, BUT without exception, every last one of them met certain death."

"I will have to activate the royal family curse!" Guy looked a bit confused but didn't let his guard down as it sounded very important. Kurome, however, widened her eyes when she heard him speak those words, she may not look like it but she was a girl eager to learn about history like her sister is handy with building things.

"Guy was the name right?" asked Kurome making said boy nod in confusion and stop his advance to attack Weneg again. "Whatever you do, don't make physical contact when he chants!" she warned him making him nod.

"Listen to her, Guy! She is part of the select team! You know the girl that is idolized by Remus!" Balluck added and planned to tell her feelings if they ever made it out. Guy was sweating when he heard that Kurome was part of the select team and the warning he received must be dangerous.

"I was right, you are the smartest of the group which makes you more appealing," said Weneg but when he took his eyes of Guy he was met with some rocks in the face and was slammed against the wall again. Guy was playing it smart and raised a wall between his friends and Weneg who pulled himself out of the wall and very pissed off and tired of being smacked into walls and began punching the wall.

Guy released the group form their chains and raised another few walls of earth. "Quick! We need to get out of here!" the others nodded and dived into the hole together with Guy. "Why shouldn't I have touched him?" asked Guy to Kurome who was sweating a bit signaling she was scared.

"It is a secret art of the grave-keepers, only the boss can learn it." Kurome began talking while Guy made sure he would listen and keep his eyes on everything. "It is a chant that whenever someone damages the boss the enemy will receive equal damage too and the boss must be very tough to do this so if you kicked his head you would also receive damage but only worse."

Guy widened his eyes when he got to know that his own strength was getting used against him, he has heard of the eastern part of the empire a quote that said that people's strength was used against them. "But wait! Wouldn't he be also killed?!"

"I highly doubt that, the grave-keepers are not humans which means that they can take some blows that the human body can't resist," Kurome explained further making Guy sweat and decide that he would read more books, Balluck ran next to him and wrapped her hand around his snapping him out of his thoughts and smiled in appreciation.

"If you lovebirds are keeping up with flirting then still run!" shouted/teased Kurome making the non-official couple blush in embarrassment, Kurome laughed and enjoyed every bit of teasing she did...or some she may have regretted.

 _Akame's location._

Akame was chasing down Jamo and ended up cornering him but they weren't alone as she has realized that she was in the atrium. "Uncle Jamo made you think he'd run away, but he really lured you here." he pointed at her. "Here! Look at my teammate!" he said while standing behind a man who held his head down while chained up to stone pillars.

"Why would you tie down one of your own like that?" asked Akame warily as she gripped Kiriichimonji a bit tighter.

Jamo smirked and replied. "Oh don't get the wrong idea, uncle's not tying him up for the fun of it." and with that, he snapped the chains into pieces and that made his teammate look up and Akame widened her eyes when she saw the look he was giving.

"He can turn into a wicked beast, but his mind is so far from gone the transformation that he's usually a threat." and it was true as Jamo's teammate's eyes looked white and had no pupils and opened his mouth revealing 2 sharp hook-teeth and were drooling.

 _"Meaning he's the grave-keepers ace in the hole!"_ Akame readied herself to fight their ace and Cornelia arrived at the same time and saw the situation in front of her and decided to ask later about it.

"See those girls, their enemies, so rip them to shreds that not even the teammates of them will recognize them," ordered Jamo, his teammate growled in response and charged at the girls of the elite 8.

 _Weneg's location._

Weneg drank some liquid out of a bottle while glaring. "AAHH! Nothing beats after some snake liquor and it speeds up my healing factor even faster." he put his bottle back and glared. "My young bride knew about the curse but how? The curse was our greatest secret and yet she has heard about it." Weneg gritted his teeth and he couldn't allow them to escape after revealing the biggest secret art they had in generations.

"It is time to claim my young bride now!" and with that, he began to punch down the earth wall to chase them down, the earth wall fell down and jumped into the hole.

 _Back to Akame and Cornelia._

Jamo was sweating in fear as he was witnessing that their ace was getting beaten by Akame and Cornelia who sliced and punched the mindless grave-keeper. "Th-These chicks can keep up with Nubis's moves?!" he whispered not trying to make the girls know that he was still here. "I've never seen someone like that! Are they really humans!?"

Nubis was struggling to keep both his feet standing while the 2 girls were readying to finish him. "Not good! If they take him down in their next move their next attack will be against me!" Jamo made a plan to sneak attack one of them and turned himself into a squid but before he could do anything he was wrapped up in Green's Sidewinder.

"What the hell!"

"So you were planning to butt in their fight just now, weren't you?" commented Green who was standing at an entrance to the atrium. "That was a close one." Jamo panicked since he was cornered and was forced to sit on his knees and see Nubis's head sliced off and punched in the stomach.

"Impressive work!" commented Green making both girls smile. "Green! So you're okay too?" asked Cornelia.

"Barely, so what do we do with this guy?" asked Green who pointed at Jamo with his other hand.

"I was planning to force him to tell us where the others are kept," replied Akame. Green and Cornelia nodded at that and decided to help out, Jamo was desperate and began to fake a cry that he was tired of being in the tombs and that he would finally see the outside world and began begging for help to get him out of here.

 _"As if! But little kids like them, are suckers for waterworks!"_ Jamo thought before he was punched down to the floor by courtesy of Cornelia and Akame. "Evidently you're underestimating us."

"Quit the charade and answer us what we ask you," said Akame who raised an eyebrow at the poor attempt. "Y-Yes ma'am." squeaked Jamo.

"Jamo your pathetic, is that anyway for the leader of the grave-keepers to behave?" Weneg said as he appeared in the atrium making the teens snap their heads up and look at Weneg who calmly walked in. "It appeared I must have passed my bride and her friends somewhere along the way," he stated and looked around and widened his eyes when he saw Nubis's corpse and narrowed his eyes.

"He was a crazed relative who couldn't control his powers, but now that you've killed him it seems I have to take up his fight." Weneg glared at the teens.

"B-Boss!" cried out Jamo as he used his squid powers to get out of sidewinders binding surprising Green in the progress. "He made himself slick to free himself!?"

"He just called this guy 'boss'" pointed Akame out. "And there's a certain air around him."

"He's strong, way stronger then the others we've encountered so far," said Cornelia who took her fighting stance, Green laughed a bit at this. "First the granny and now this old man?"

"Jamo make yourself useful," ordered Weneg.

"Of course!" he replied quickly and stood next to him. Weneg smirked as he was going to use the same tactic he was planning to use against Guy before Kurome warned him and saved him from death.

"If he's our enemies' leader, then taking him out should put an end to all of this," stated Akame. "3 vs 2 should be fair since your the boss," said Green who readied Sidewinder. "We will defeat you," said Cornelia.

 _"It is good to have Cora and Green beside me, they give me strength and the courage to fight."_ thought Akame but little did she know that they thought the same about her.

 _Tatsuya's location._

Tatsuya was running as fast as he could as he calculated that Akame's fight was about to start, he knew that he need to let this fight over to Akame as Kiriichimonji was the only thing that could defeat Weneg and none of his powers could cancel out healing factors yet that wasn't saying he couldn't be worried about her.

"Damn it! I wished I had a power that could cancel out healing factors!" Tatsuya cursed but knew that time travel, not everything could be prevented so he couldn't interfere the fight between Akame and Weneg and he also feared for the person that was going to enter the tombs later.

 _Unknown location._

"H-Help." whispered a voice before the grave-keeper fell down dead on the ground as the air around many corpses of grave-keepers was getting cold as ice, a tall long blue-haired woman entered the tombs not so long ago and every trap, grave-keeper or danger beasts was no match.

"Is there no one that can satisfy me in a fight?" asked Esdeath with a sadistic smirk as she froze all the corpses and broke them into a million pieces.

 _A small preview of the next chapter._

 _Esdeath has seen many types of danger beasts in her life but never saw one like this, this danger beast was obvious a dragon-like danger beast, but the weird part was that it was covered with red energy and was more vicious and demonic looking and it seemed to possess intelligence as well._

 _"No matter what you are, you will fall before me and become my subordinate!" declared Esdeath who readied to fight the danger beast._

* * *

 **I never expected Esdeath was in the tombs, then again it was my fault for skipping the videos sometimes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter since it was late I decided to make it a bit longer.**

 **Leave a review what you think about this chapter. Until next time everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter, and to answer some future questions, Tatsumi has done some things before he joined the elite 8 and has shown the whole elite 8 the horrors of the empire at a young age since it was easier to convince them that way. Enjoy the chapter because I have a lot to do.**

 ** _Chapter 9: Escape the tomb._**

 _"Minister! The enemy has advanced further!" shouted a guard who ran into the palace with full speed, the imperial generals were sweating but Honest was calm, but when he heard a certain name that made his blood boil and freeze at the same time._

 _"And there are several recon groups of the revolutionary army that are killing the reinforcements! They all have the mark!"_

 _This made them all freeze up when he said the 'Mark.' which means it was one of their arch-rivals, the Silver storm was back and participated in the war too, Silver storm was known to have done many things to the empire like looting gold and food vaults, recruiting more people, set up secret bases, destroying some police offices and killing nobles by his recon groups._

 _"General Esdeath is barely holding them off with her ice soldiers! And the revolutionary army is proceeding fast because Silver storm is fighting her!"_

 _Honest was furious he hated the Silver storm because he always knew in a way to intercept his plans, but he also feared him as he almost died at his hands._

* * *

 _Tombs._

Tatsuya knew what would happen and luckily he gave Najasho something that could help him. He made a special Kyoseki that would help him in battle but not in escaping he gave him something else for that. If he remembered correctly Najasho helped Poney cross over a gap that separated them from the exit at the cost that Najasho fell down and was captured and amputated by the Oreburgs, and it was unknown what happened to him later after the Oreburg assassins were killed. And worse of all Esdeath was going to be here, but yet his mind told him that he did something unconsciously.

"I can't take any risks! She is advancing faster then I thought!" Tatsuya was panicking a bit, but it wasn't about Akame since she would win the fight it was more about Esdeath as she challenges anyone that is strong despite which side they're on. "Tyrant, lend me your power," Tatsuya muttered and began glowing red and it sparkled around him like electricity.

 _Group of terror, Kurome, and Tsukushi._

They managed to find a spot where no grave-keepers are and rested there to catch their breath if it wasn't for Kurome and her knowledge about herbs their chance of getting captured was really big, luckily for them, the herbs kicked in and recovered their whole strength back.

"Are you all okay?" asked Tsukushi who was worried about the group of terror panting. "Yeah, we will be fine thanks to Kurome here," replied Natala a bit tired and got a taste on how strong the select team was as they didn't show any sign of being tired.

"Well we have medicine for the side-effects of the drugs, but it is hidden in a rather private place." Natala was getting a bit uncomfortable and thankful to Kurome that they didn't need to reach out for their medicine if they knew where they hid it the group of terror would be embarrassed as hell.

"I don't think I want to know it," said Kurome with a shudder.

"So it was true what Tatsuya said about the other groups," said Tsukushi with a thinking pose while Kurome gritted her teeth and knew of the side-effects of the drugs that the users would suffer. "Tatsu-nii is right, these drugs are bad for the health and have potential to shorten your lifespan if you take overdoses of them," said Kurome who was double checking if they showed any ways of pain with strengthening drugs you never know.

"Don't worry, we're fine now and we can fight! Should we go back and take him altogether," said Gin who stood up.

"We should probably wait, the enemy's probably on the move," said Natala who didn't want to take any risks.

"We need to warn the others about that curse!" said Kurome with concerned eyes making everyone curious, Tsukushi knew that Kurome was strong but to see her concerned meant problems.

"Why? We didn't even see what the technique could do Kurome," asked Tsukushi who was curious since Kurome tells history very cool.

"That technique you witnessed was not any ordinary we saw like those normal grave-keepers, this is a curse that will throw back any damage back at the attacker if they hit the boss and double the force!"

Balluck was listening carefully and widened her eyes when she realized something. "Wait! So your telling me if Guy hit him somewhere fatal he would have been dead!?" and to her shock Kurome nodded and confirmed that Guy would've been dead if she didn't warn him about it, Guy himself was sweating that he would have been dead if he didn't listen and made a promise to himself to read more books again.

 _The elite 8._

"Sidewinder!" Green was currently battling Jamo who used his tentacles to fight Green's shingu. "When uncle Jamo is fired up, this is what you get!" he said and was laughing. "I'll get nearer and nearer to you and make you food for my tentacles!" and Jamo charged at Green...but then got himself launched into a wall by a punch of Cornelia, her plan was to help Akame but she wasn't specialized in speed but more in power so she had to leave it to Akame to defeat Weneg.

Weneg was parrying strikes and blows with Akame's shingu at a very fast pace in order not to get cut, hit or leave an opening for him to strike. _"He's built like the other guy, but his speed is on a whole other level!"_ thought Akame while sweating a bit.

"Your strong, I'm almost tempted to make you my wife, but I already have someone committed to!" said Weneg laughing, this made Akame confused at what he meant by that. _"What does he mean by that?"_

Akame got struck in the face but in fact, she barely dodged Weneg's attack that left a cut on her cheek, this caused Green to take his eyes off Jamo. "Akame!" Green then used Sidewinder to attack Weneg but gave Jamo an opening to attack him. "Fool! What're you doing, ignoring your opponent like that?!"

But to his surprise, Green smirked at him. "You fell for it!" and Sidewinder was aimed at Weneg's head but then made a turn and bound itself around Jamo who looked in shock. "He was never my target, my goal was to catch me a squid!" and with that Jamo got like Weneg threw against another wall that cracked and made Jamo groan in pain, Green then began his onslaught and began whipping Jamo multiple times at a fast pace.

 _"Uh-oh, he's gonna destroy me! I'll have no choice but to use it!"_ Jamo then began to glow which forced Green to shield his eyes and escaped. Weneg looked mad that Jamo fled. "Curse you, Jamo, you chicken shit!"

"You outmatched! Give it up!" said Akame aiming her sword at him.

"Is it!" replied Weneg and spit a torrent of fire towards her, Akame dodged at the last second when the flames almost caught her dress, Green used Sidewinder and cut Weneg but to his horror, he left nothing but a small cut which began to disappear.

"You can regenerate!" shouted Green.

Cornelia appeared behind him and punched his back and quickly jumped back and to her horror, he didn't even budge. 2 Grave-keepers came from above to check on their boss. "Boss! Are you alright!?" asked one of them.

"This place is our home base, the grave-keepers will come in streaming in here eventually," Weneg smirked making the 3 teens sweat a bit that they now got to know that they would soon be outnumbered. "I don't need assistance at the moment, just guard the passageway to prevent any interruptions, chances are you'd end up dead."

"I'll manage fine on my own." the guards understood and ran away to do so what he told them to do.

"Akame, what have you been able to figure out this Guy's abilities?" asked Green who was panting a bit. "I think he still has some tricks up his sleeve, I can't get a solid read on him," replied Akame who was also panting a bit.

"I see, then figure him out quick! We don't have much time!" said Green. Owltrix came into the atrium to deliver a message and landed on Cornelia's shoulder who looked at Owltrix's eyes.

"Silver is waiting outside for us! And Tatsuya is getting closer to us too!" shouted Cornelia who saw no point in trying to cover up who they were to Weneg.

"Here I come!"

Cornelia and Green pushed Akame behind them and began trading blows with Weneg allowing Akame to get a read on him. "Guys!?" Akame shouted surprised that she was pushed behind her teammates but noticed that Cornelia's necklace was glowing a bit and she also seemed way faster then she was. Owltrix flew back and went to Tatsuya to deliver the message.

Weneg found an opening in Green's pattern and punched him in the gut launching him back several feet away.

"Green!" shouted Akame and Cornelia worried, Cornelia began trading blows with Weneg who this time was sharper as he could see that her speed was increased somehow and looked at the necklace, but something in his mind told him not to touch it. Akame was still trying to read him but her eyes also wondered to Green's body who was not inching one bit.

 _"Since when did I get faster? I can ask about that later, for now, I need to focus here on fighting Weneg!"_ Cornelia herself was surprised that she was faster and didn't feel tired anymore from all the running and fighting with Grave-keepers, she also felt lighter which allowed her to fight even faster rate. Weneg got tired of this and kicked her away to and quickly grabbed Akame by her throat.

"Your a 100 years away from ever beating me, it is time to die now." Weneg tightened his grip on Akame's throat which made Akame struggle to get free from him, she was losing consciousness due to the lack of oxygen and everything got darker. Weneg felt something on his legs and that was Green and Cornelia lying down and each of them grabbed a leg.

"L-Let go of Akame."

"G-Get your filthy hands off her!"

Weneg just kicked them off him, they both landed several feet away, while Akame thought that she was going to die here and slowly loses consciousness. _"Am I going to die here? Without saying to Tatsuya how much I love him and leave behind Kurome?"_

Akame's vision became black, but then saw Kurome looking at her with wide eyes, this gave her power and kicked Weneg very hard under the chin making him stumble down and spit out blood, Akame was very relieved to see her little sister okay.

"KUROME!"

"BIG SIS!"

 _"W-Where did she get all that strength!?"_ thought Weneg with amazement, he was sure that Akame was losing all her strength and suddenly she got her strength back and was able to free herself from his grip, was it all a plan to catch him off guard to deliver a strike? It was very risky and smart to do that, but what Weneg didn't know was that it wasn't planned like that.

"Akame-chan!" shouted Tsukushi happily.

"Tsukushi!" shouted Akame back happy that her comrade is okay, a Grave-keeper tried sneaking behind but got killed by a sword slash of Natala and got aided by Guy and Balluck and Gin was nowhere to be found and was seemingly searching for someone.

Owltrix came back but seemed to be wounded by its wing slightly and was caught by Cornelia who stood up when he fell down. "Owltrix! What happened to you!?" Cornelia shouted in worry that her comrade was so wounded, Owltrix looked up and his eyes told her what happened. "What!?" she whispered when she received the answer.

Tsukushi was worried when she heard that Owltrix was seemingly wounded by something and planned to ask Cornelia later what he said.

"So you have means to defeat me?" asked Weneg. "Interesting! It's been a long time since someone threatens me with that." Weneg said and charged forward to attack Akame. "Let's see what you've got!"

Akame didn't reply and ducked underneath his punch and slice his stomach, the wound was long but not deep so it wouldn't actually hinder him at all. "That was just a shallow wound, how about this!" Weneg turned around and opened his mouth and released a torrent of fire from his mouth, Akame dodged by jumping to the left and Weneg keep blowing fire towards her and planned to turn her into ashes.

"Sister! You can do it!" yelled Kurome when she saw Akame in a bit of trouble she was having in her fight, this encouraged Akame and zipped past Weneg leaving a cut above his arm, Weneg saw her stance change and was able to dodge at the last second.

"HRM! Where did she get all that strength!?"

"My little sister cheered me on!"

"So that's the reason, your youth actually worked to your advantage, but no matter how much you cut me, it's no use," said Weneg who smirked a bit. "I'll heal from a shallow wound like this in no time." But Weneg noticed that the wound wasn't disappearing and was surprised at that.

"Here I come!" yelled Akame who charged at Weneg and swung a downside slash at him, but Weneg dodged and chanted the Royal curse. "Then take this!" Akame slashed his side but then she also got slashed by her side making her gasp and grit her teeth.

"You cut your own side!" shouted Weneg triumphantly.

"It's only a graze," replied Akame panting a bit. "Even if you throw it back at me, it won't do much!" and as if on cue her choker glowed a bit and enveloped Akame in a dark aura that she didn't notice it herself, Weneg, on the other hand, got worried when he saw the dark aura emitting from Akame.

 _"Even with my ability that throws back the damage I see doesn't mean the ability of her sword is included, no wonder they let her fight me as I only take damage and she will heal later, and that dark aura that emits from her is seemingly doing something to her."_ thought Weneg.

"So I can do this!" Akame then began slicing Weneg at an incredible rate that Weneg only could defend.

"So your plan is to cut me little by little until I die from blood-loss," stated Weneg who was sweating by now. "That steady process, will come back right at you!" the marks appeared on his body, and Akame was still continuing with her slicing, but the dark aura that surrounded her body got bigger and a black raven appeared behind her and protected her from the curse.

"WHAT! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!?" shouted Wneg when he realized that Akame wasn't taking ANY damage back from the curse, Weneg knew he wasn't able to win this and Akame's attacks began more vicious and powerful as she realizes herself that she wasn't taking any damage. Cornelia and Green watched in amazement that Akame wasn't affected by the curse as well as Tsukushi and Kurome who wanted to warn her about it.

The raven was glaring at Weneg and wasn't flinching one bit when the attacks sliced all over its body, it just sliced a part of the aura off, but the aura reattached itself onto the raven's body.

Akame stopped when she saw Weneg stopped blocking and fell down on the ground, Kurome was happy that her big sister won the fight and ran over to her and hugged her not even the slightest bit disturbed by the giant raven that disappeared.

"You did it sis!" shouted Kurome happy.

"Ugh! So you were my bride's big sister, no wonder you were so strong," said Weneg who groaned in pain.

"Bride?" asked Akame with an eyebrow raised.

"He proposed to me," answered Kurome.

"I see, you're so cute I can't blame him," admitted Akame making Kurome blush in embarrassment. "But I'll never forgive you for trying to get with my Kurome," said Akame with a deadly glare that made the rest a bit uncomfortable.

"Akame, calm down," said Green carefully.

"Do what Green says and calm down," added Cornelia.

"I'm the one who won't forgive you," said Weneg who's glared quickly canceled out Akame's who listened why as well as the rest of them. "We Grave-keepers kill anyone who meddles with the tomb, besides that we lived in peaceful solitude and yet the empire barges in here for the treasures that slumber within."

The elite 8 gasped a bit when they realized that they have been tricked again that it was for the good of the empire. "So it is true?" asked Kurome a bit hesitantly as she had doubts that the Grave-keepers would betray the empire after serving them for so long.

"It's not like we have a choice, we need to do so in order to protect our precious family," said Tsukushi, she was actually still struggling that Gozuki lied to them.

"That squid guy said the same," said Gin who remembered the hateful glare of Jamo.

"So you had no choice, then again I can't blame you guys for wanting to protect your family too," said Weneg. "Even if you know it, I doubt you're going to escape from here, reinforcement will be coming soon."

"Sir! The reinforcements are killed." said a Grave-keeper who fell down died with an ice shard lodged in his back, Weneg widened his eyes at this and at that moment someone came in too.

"Guys!" Tatsuya shouted, this made the elite 8 happy but their happiness changed to horror as they saw Tatsuya badly wounded. "W-We need to go now, the empire reinforcements attacked me!" he made it to the others and gripped his arm a bit, but in truth, he was fighting of Esdeath to buy time and the wounds weren't actually bothering him because he made that himself.

"We need to leave then," said Akame who flashed an apologizing smile to Weneg. Tatsuya went over to Weneg and crouched down and got something out of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" asked Weneg, but then he widened his eyes when he saw the item Tatsuya was holding. "T-That's an l-lost ankh!" whispered Weneg quietly when he saw the beautiful artifact in front of him, he was rolled onto his back and Tatsuya placed down the ankh in his hands and folded his arms into a cross.

"Don't worry about the others, I gave them one too and it is real gold, it is the last thing I can do for disrespecting your work," said Tatsuya who was sad that he had to kill real noble people.

"I guess I can forgive you for this." Weneg smiled and blew out his last breath, he always wanted one and finding one was almost impossible since he was the boss, but now that he got his price he could die happily. "Thank you." and with that, he closed his eyes and was away.

The others went over to Tatsuya and began asking him how he got this wounded, he replied that the empire reinforcements though he was lying and tried to kill him. Tatsuya shivered a bit when he remembered the fight against Esdeath.

* * *

 _Flashback begins_

 _Esdeath was walking through the corpses, it was an amusing fight for her as the grave-keepers were quite strong, but not on her level of strength so she quickly handled with them and got bored after that, she also realized that the special groups have taken most lives and yet she saw by each corpse an ankh._

 _"Well it seems they got the most of them, then again I just want to see mom," said Esdeath when she remembered the kindness her mother had, they looked exactly like each other and when she died she was sad that her mother died and her father didn't show any emotion. Esdeath senses began screaming at her to dodge to the left and she did just in time to avoid a blazing beast._

 _Esdeath has seen many types of danger beasts in her life but never saw one like this, this danger beast was obvious a dragon-like danger beast, but the weird part was that it was covered with red energy and was more vicious and demonic looking and it seemed to possess intelligence as well._

 _"No matter what you are, you will fall before me and become my subordinate!" declared Esdeath who readied to fight the danger beast._

 _The dragon was wary of her and crawled around her in a circle and then began to charge at her, Esdeath was ready to pierce it with her rapier, but the dragon dodged and blew fire at her which made her summon an ice shield, but to her surprise it went right through it and made her jump, the dragon appeared behind her and lashed with his tail to her side and made Esdeath crash into a wall._

 _Esdeath grinned and it seems that she covered her side with ice as well as her right side of her body to lessen the impact, she finally found someone with her strength and it made her thrilled, the dragon crouched down and its body then began to produce lightning all over its body and began zooming around her as a blur, Esdeath looked impressed at the speed and readied her rapier to fight the danger beast._

 _The dragon appeared behind her again and was planning to attack with its claws, Esdeath was a bit disappointed that he did another attempt and made a swing with her sword to her back, but to her surprise again the dragon used its tail to drill it into a wall and retracted itself back and dashed around her and blew fire at her, Esdeath dodged all the attack and got close to the dragon who didn't look scared and kicked him very hard under the chin and it fell back on the ground._

 _Esdeath now knew that this wasn't an ordinary danger beast since it possessed intelligence in combat, and she planned to make it her pet, but the dragon got up with ease and didn't seem fazed by the kick and then sharp fins appeared out of his back, arms and sides and it stood up on 2 legs. Esdeath summoned several ice spears and hurled them at the dragon but they instantly evaporated when they came into contact rendering Esdeath ice attacks useless._

 _They both stood still and then vanished and began trading blows, Esdeath with her rapier and the dragon with its fins, each time Esdeath stabbed at the dragon it didn't pierce through and just deflected the attack, she also had a hard time to deflect the attacks of the dragon since its strength matched hers with ease, the dragon opened its mouth and blew this time a blue blast, Esdeath sliced through the attack and when she did the dragon was nowhere to be found, she was confused where the danger beast was but also felt something colliding hard to her stomach and looked down to see a fist covered in fire and lightning._

 _"What!" she shouted before she was launched away into the hall with pain in her stomach. 'I didn't feel its presence at all! And this danger beast has intelligence and other powers!' she thought with amazement, she got up with a bit of struggle and saw that the dragon snarled at her, its sniffed the air and began to run away quickly at a speed that Esdeath never witnessed._

 _Esdeath wasn't sad, she was, in fact, happy that she found something that matched her strength and skills. "It seems I found my new goal." she grinned, but the weird part of the smile was that it didn't have any hint of sadism.  
_

* * *

Tatsuya wasn't planning to kill her, since it could affect the timeline greatly as she played a huge part in it, he also couldn't go all out either since it would destroy the tombs and everyone in it and the space he had was limited and forced him to use only a few of his abilities.

"We need to go!" Tatsuya shouted as everything began to crumble down. "When the general is down so is the tombs!" shouted Tatsuya making everyone make a run for it, Tatsuya smiled as he saw that the Force's arms protected the sisters from harm.

"Tatsuya/Tatsu/Tatsu-nii! We need to talk when we get out of here!" said Akame, Cornelia and Kurome at the same time making Tatsuya sweat a bit that he was caught onto something.

"Then catch me if you can!" shouted Tatsuya and flashed away followed by 3 other flashes. The others sweat-dropped or were either looking confused at the demeanor of the girls why they wanted to talk to him.

* * *

 _Poney and Najasho_

Najasho was carrying Poney on his back, she was still a bit stiff but she could walk on her own, but Najasho didn't want to take any risks and insisted that he would carry her. "The Grave-keepers must have triggered a self-destruct mechanism now that their leader has been defeated!" Najasho reached for his jacket and got a flute out of it and blew on it.

A large stone block almost landed on them, luckily Najasho dodged in time. "We've gotta get out of here fast, I'm sure the others are doing the same." Poney was quiet and had a though lingering around her head. "Chief, you should leave me behind, I'm only slowing you down," said Poney.

"Quiet! Just hauling you, doesn't slow me down!" said Najasho a bit mad which made Poney surprised. "Thank you, chief, that's why I love you~," said Poney the last part to herself, but she was a bit dimwitted to realize that Najasho was carrying her and blushed when he heard that.

"T-Thank me with better results next time," said Najasho.

"I will! And did you just stutter? Chief?" asked Poney who raised her eyebrow a bit, this made him blush again, there were 2 grave-keepers in front of them, one of them resembled a crab and the other a jellyfish.

"We won't let you get away!" said the man who looked like a crab, but Najasho jumped over him and sliced the stinger of the jellyfish and killed her. "What! How is that possible!?"

"Your stance was wrong so it was easy for me to jump over you," replied Najasho.

The crabman didn't take it kindly and launched its giant pincer at him, Najasho jumped over it and sliced him into pieces. "When you're that weak, chopping you up is all I can do, blame your own pathetic defense."

"It's the intruders who ruined everything!" shouted another Grave-keeper.

"We'll send you straight to hell!" shouted another one.

But before they could attack a wolf came behind them and quickly killed them with its claws.

"Nata!" shouted Najasho and Poney, the wolf nodded and went over to them and looked them in the eyes. "Silver is here, then lead the way, Nata."

 _The others_

"There are too many options," said Natala who looked at all the entrances that were in the tomb.

"I hope there will be no enemies that will attack us," said Kurome worried, Guy was worried too and kept Balluck close to him, said girl blushed and leaned in closer to him which made him blush. "Lovebirds~" teased Kurome which made them blush again.

"Did you memorize the map?" asked Gin to Tsukushi who was frowning. "It is different from the layout I studied," replied Tsukushi.

"Leave it to me!" shouted Tatsuya and then closed his eyes and placed his hand on his head. The others got confused why he did that except for the elite 8 who knew of his special ability. In Tatsuya's mind, he was actually scanning all the entrances where they lead to and found that the entrance in front of them was the exit and the others were dead ends.

"The front one!" Tatsuya shouted and began to run along with the others, the group of terror just trusted the elite 8.

 _Poney and Najasho_

Nata was leading towards the exit. "We're gonna make it out!" shouted Poney in happiness, Najasho couldn't help but give a smirk too, but they stopped after they saw the bridge that was connected to the exit was broken down. "Chief."

"Damn it!" cursed Najasho and it didn't help that the back entrance was blocked too. "I guess there is no other choice then-!" Najasho couldn't finish his sentence when Poney turned his head to the side and began kissing him passionately, Poney figured out if they didn't make it out then she would at least declare her love to Najasho who was still wide-eyed when Poney began kissing him.

"I love you, Najasho~," said Poney softly when she parted away from him, Najasho still couldn't talk. "If I die, I'm happy that I'm with you even if you scolded and insulted me so many times, I did that to get your attention," she admitted, she learned from Tatsuya that you should do things before you will lose the chance to do it.

Najasho was shocked that Poney fell in love with him, he could see the sincerity in her eyes that were filled with love and also with the fear of being rejected.

"RAAAAGHHH!" shouted a voice and they turned around to see the exit destroyed open and it revealed to be Silver! Silver flew over to them and they jumped on his back along with Nata who actually cooed a bit when they teenagers kissed each other. And to see that face of Najasho was totally worth it since she never seen Najasho like that in her years.

Poney got off his back and made herself comfortable in Najasho's lap who blushed at this. "I understand if you are not interested in a person like me, Najasho," said Poney but before she could talk further Najasho cupped her face and began kissing her. Poney was surprised but melted into the kiss while silently cheering that she wasn't rejected at all.

"Poney, I-I love you too," admitted Najasho after they parted, he had a small blush on his face as he was inexperienced in this area which made Poney giggle a bit as she has never seen Najasho make a face like that and blushing too.

"Shut up, and kiss me," ordered Poney on a stern tone that not even Najasho dared to defy and returned to kissing her.

 _Outside the tombs_

"These Grave-keepers were determined to protect the treasures, but even so when the support team comes they will dig out the goods under it." said the man that was in charge of the group of terror.

 _(A/N: I didn't know the name of the man and it wasn't in the mange to, but if it was then mentioned it to me, please and I apologize if I missed it, and for those who are waiting for Ghoul Izuku and Jaune and the Pokemon blade I will make soon an update.)_

"Never send me to these kinds of mission ever again," said Gozuki who's clothing were a bit tattered. "And with my star student they will all come out alive, maybe some bruises," replied Gozuki, the man got interested when he heard the voice of Gozuki that held no hesitation or doubt in it.

"Who's your star student and how does he look like-!" he couldn't finish his sentence when Gozuki pointed his katana at him. "And allowing you to perform experiments on him? No thanks," said Gozuki with a glare, the man laughed and shrugged it off.

 _A few hours later._

Everyone was resting, but they were specifically looking at a blushing Najasho who was hugged by a happy Poney who snuggled into his chest. "Oy! Poney! Stop snuggling into me, everyone is watching."

"Nope! No chance at all, Najasho~"

"You 2 got together? Congratulations," said Green with a smile.

"Now we have 2 couples here," said Cornelia who hugged the arm of Tatsuya who chuckled, Akame and Tsukushi pouted at this but swore that they wouldn't give up and ask Cornelia if she didn't mind sharing Tatsuya.

"I knew it!" said Kurome who laughed at the blushing face of Najasho along with the others, Najasho was a bit embarrassed and yet he was happy that he and Poney got together and thought he didn't have a chance since he always scolded or insulted her, but it seems that she wanted him to do that in order to get his attention.

"Everyone come outside," ordered Gozuki.

"Look at this corpse, at first sight, it seems nothing is wrong with him," he mentioned towards the corpse of a boy and turned him around to reveal a cut on the back of his neck. "He thought that reporting his wound wasn't necessary, make sure this doesn't happen if you have a wound report it immediately," ordered Gozuki and he let down the corpse and left them.

Gin was glaring at the body of her comrade and was mad that her comrade was too much of a coward to admit he was wounded, Gozuki noticed her glare and asked her what was wrong. "It's nothing, sir! We have been treated very badly by the grave-keeper so it is normal for her to show hatred to them." butted Natala in, Gin was surprised how fast he acted, she then remembered him being the one that comforted her when she was a bit shaken.

"Guys, when we come back I will teach you the secret arts that my village only has access too," said Tatsuya, making the teenagers all interested what the secret arts were from Tatsuya. "But don't tell it anyone, not even your superiors."

 _A few weeks later_

Both teams headed back together and after a few weeks they managed to get through it, Tatsuya was planning to teach them his secret arts that he developed on the way and the surprising part was that Gin and Natala would still join them, Guy and Balluck stayed in the group of terror and Gozuki was leaving towards the capital to handle some things that his help was needed.

So in short story, Tatsuya was in the back garden with the whole elite 8 who was now recovered watching what he was going to teach them that was no secret in his village. "I know you guys want to know what's so special about these arts, and I'm going to show you now."

"I hope it is something useful," commented Green.

"I'm interested how he gets to know such thing." wondered Poney.

"Well, some villages do specialize in something else than food." pointed Tsukushi out. Gin and Natala didn't say anything as they just wanted to get stronger and when the first time they saw Tatsuya, they knew he was the strongest of the select team.

Tatsuya smirked a bit and raised his hand and it began to glow blue around his fist. The others gasped when they saw the blue energy form around his fist and before they could ask about it Tatsuya softly slammed his fist into a boulder that exploded into debris when he touched it.

"My village specialized in aura, this has been passed down in the village for 1000 years and were really proud of it," said Tatsuya, but there was a small drawback since the art could also cause slight recoil damage. "But when we start, put those gloves on."

Everyone did as they were told to, but Gin was curious how the gloves were going to protect them. "How are these gloves going to protect us?" she asked as the gloves looked ordinary and nothing too special.

"There is more then the eye meets, Gin." Tatsuya pulled another glove and said that this one was an ordinary and demonstrated the difference, and the ordinary blew up while the special one had only some root on it. "The arts give slight recoil damage so that's why I made these gloves and it also heals your wound and enhances the body without any side-effects."

Tatsuya cut himself with a knife and the wound glowed and healed his wound.

"T-That's incredible!" said Green when he watched that the arts were powerful and that was something that they needed! A hidden knife to surprise their enemies and targets and the healing would be a massive asset to their training.

"What can it do more!" asked Kurome and Tsukushi at the same time excited what aura could do more, while the others were listening intently, Tatsuya chuckled a bit and went to begin explaining what aura could do then only hiding your presence.

"It also allows you to detect traps and people, you can scan your environment around you while it also warns you about sneak attacks." Tatsuya blinded himself with a sleeping mask and mentioned Najasho and Cornelia to attack him.

Najasho tried kicking him in the back, but Tatsuya dodged by leaning to the left and also halted a punch from Cornelia and threw her over his shoulder and grabbed the arm of Green who tried to sneak attack from the left and was thrown against Najasho who tried attacking again. Tatsuya was still dodging their attacks and went back to explain.

"It can also enhance your attacks a bit and also search for footprints, it gives you an immunity to some poisons and allows you also to fire projectiles, but only a few can do that and not everyone, unfortunately." and with that Tatsuya used his aura burst and knocked his friends on their asses who were panting a bit.

Tatsuya took the sleeping mask off and smiled at them. "It can only be unlocked by people who know the chant and that's why my village was destroyed by the empire," said Tatsuya who didn't smile anymore, Gin and Natala wanted to protest but all they could see was honesty and he was the number 1 of the elite 8, they chose not to talk about it or tell it to the superiors as they wanted to learn the arts as well.

"Let's begin training with the **[Explosive aura palm and kick.]** but I need to unlock it by my village's chant." they all sat down and closed their eyes. "I want to reach the places that no one has ever been able to go and will do anything to save my friends and protect them at all cost and may my heart, soul, and mind become one in order to unite my power that may come forth."

They began to glow and fell the power flowing throughout their whole body and it felt warm and very comfortable, the glow stopped and they opened their eyes.

"Let's begin training, I want you to try and concentrate your aura on your palm and when your palm glows destroy that boulder and continue this to improve your summoning speed and power and strength behind it, if you are able to do that then I will tell you how to perform the kick."

 _8 hours later_

 _"It went way better then I thought."_ thought Tatsuya who saw progress that everyone made, it seemed they all got the **[Explosive aura palm.]** right and some of them got the kick almost mastered, some had improved in other areas, like Najasho, Akame in senses, Cornelia, Gin and Poney in enhancements, Natala and Kurome in healing, Green and Tsukushi who got a slight control of the detection of traps.

"That was good, it went better then I thought, after a few weeks of training like this then you will practice it against each other to get a good feel of it against the enemies you will be fighting," said Tatsuya who dismissed them.

* * *

 _Tatsuya's room  
_

Tatsuya was looking through his items and needed something in order to save Gin from death and something else, but a hand placed down on his shoulder and another one as well, Tatsuya turned around and saw Cornelia and Akame glaring at him.

"Uhm! Hey guys!" said Tatsuya with sweat rolling down his neck, the 2 girls still wanted answers how their jewelry was protecting them from getting harmed. "Well, Tatsuya, though you could escape us, huh?" said Cornelia.

"We still want answers how our jewelry protected us," added Akame.

"Well it is made in my village its way," answered Tatsuya with a scared expression but to his relief, the girl's expressions turned into that one of confusion. "The jewelry I gave you is made in my village its way and it is also..." the girls blinked as they couldn't hear what he said in the last part.

"Tatsuya."

"It is also me proposing to you!" shouted Tatsuya embarrassed, this made the girls silent and began blushing up a storm. "Y-You p-proposed to both of us without us knowing about it!?" they shouted a bit mad.

"Well it was reasonable since I kind of forgot it and remembered it after a few days that I gave you the jewelry, I kind of forget these things," replied Tatsuya sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Wait, but we weren't interested in the meaning of the jewelry! We were interested how they protected us!" pointed Akame out.

"I made it in the way the village does, I can't tell you yet," said Tatsuya on a stern tone that made the girls surprised, they wanted to continue asking but decided to drop it for now, but Akame got an idea.

"Cornelia?"

"Hm? What is it, Akame?"

"I-I was wondering if you didn't m-mind, s-sharing-!" but she couldn't continue when Cornelia placed her finger on her lips. "I don't mind sharing him at all," said Cornelia which made Akame surprised that she knew what she was about to ask. "I really don't mind and Tatsuya also, right?"

* * *

 _Lemon scene!_

"Yes, I would never choose favorites," admitted Tatsuya, this gave Cornelia an idea since they were in Tatsuya's room, so Cornelia went behind Akame and groped her which made said girl squeak in surprise and it made Tatsuya blush and aroused.

"C-Cora, w-what a-are you doing to m-me~" moaned Akame when Cornelia began fondling her breasts while licking her neck, she never expected Cornelia to do that since she saw her as the responsible big sister of the group. "C-Cora, I-I can't take I-it anymore~"

This made Cornelia remove one of her hands and slip it inside her skirt which made Akame more aroused and pant a bit, her moaning was so cute in Cornelia's opinion and Tatsuya was blushing at the show he was receiving and got hard. Cornelia wasn't stopping her onslaught and was increasing rubbing Akame faster which made Akame moan more.

"C-Cora-nee~" Akame never felt anything like this and Cornelia was seemingly a bit experienced in this. Cornelia slowly undressed Akame while undressing herself, Tatsuya was getting like very aroused when he saw the naked bodies of the 2 girls who were making out with each other.

"W-Wha-!" Tatsuya stopped talking when Cornelia pushed down Akame on the bed while still groping and licking her, she stopped for a moment and looked at Tatsuya with a seductive smirk. "Are you going to stand there or join us~" and to finish it, she shook her ass at him.

In an instant Tatsuya discarded all his clothes and lined up behind Cornelia who was returning to this time kiss Akame on her neck while nibbling, Akame enjoyed being groped and kissed, but she had enough of being the one teased and locked her legs around Cornelia and twisted her around and was the one on top. Cornelia was surprised and saw the smirk on Akame's face and was returned with getting groped too.

Tatsuya who didn't want to feel left out turned Akame's head towards him and began kissing her, while Akame was still groping Cornelia who was moaning and began pulling Akame away fro Tatsuya and mashed her lips against Akame's, their breast touched each other while their nipples rubbing on each other. Tatsuya who was very hard right now lined up his cock and rubbed it against Akame's pussy who moaned in her kiss with Cornelia, he pushed it in making Akame gasp and part from her kiss with Cornelia.

"T-Tatsuya~ P-Please~," said Akame cutely making Tatsuya immediately thrust into her deep, Akame gasped at the amazing feeling, just like Cornelia she broke her hymen a long time ago due to training. Tatsuya clenched his teeth because Akame was tight and he could barely move, but fastened his pace and was thrusting in and out her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Tatsuya~" this made Tatsuya even go faster and Cornelia pulled her back into their kiss, Akame was in heaven right now getting fucked by the boy she loved and kissed by her big sister figure. Tatsuya was not slowing down and continued fucking Akame and used his hands to grope her C-cup breasts and not long after that, he was going to come.

"A-Akame, I'm gonna cum~" warned Tatsuya, when she heard this she thrust her hips back and tightened her grip on him making him groan in pleasure.

"I-Inside me, Tatsuya~" and with that, she got what she wanted because Tatsuya came inside her while shouting her name.

"AKAME!"

"TATSUYA!"

They both didn't move, but Akame fell down exhausted and felt Tatsuya pull out and this made her mew a bit, Tatsuya who wasn't satisfied yet then thrust into Cornelia without any warning making the blonde beauty gasp when she felt him entering her.

"AAH!~"

Tatsuya began to fasten his pace which made her moan harder.

"AAAAH!~ T-Tatsu!~"

Cornelia mewed in pleasure as the second time felt better than the first time they had sex in the brothels, Tatsuya wasn't slowing a bit down and continued pounding her hard, fast and deep.

"Cora, I-I'm going t-to cum!"

"I want t-the same as A-Akame~"

Tatsuya nodded and fastened his pace even faster then it was possible, Cornelia moaned like crazy and Akame who had her energy back was now kissing her neck and rubbed their nipples against each other. Tatsuya couldn't hold it out anymore and came inside Cornelia.

"CORA!"

"TATSU!"

Tatsuya came at the same time Cornelia came, Tatsuya wasn't done yet and placed his cock between the 2 girls pussies and began rubbing in between them, Akame and Cornelia gasped and began kissing each other and rubbed their nipples again and Tatsuya cums after a while between them and fell down on the bed exhausted from their session.

"T-That was amazing~" moaned Akame as she rolled on her back panting from the amazing experience, Cornelia nodded at that and got an idea and whispered into Akame's ear what her plan was.

"I agree, t-that was amazing." Tatsuya wanted to close his eyes but then felt something soft pressing against his dick, he looked down and saw Akame and Cornelia sandwich his cock between their breasts and were rubbing it.

"Who said we were satisfied~," they both said simultaneously with lust in their voices present.

 _"Oh, shit! I forgot that females sometimes have more monstrous stamina than men!"_ thought Tatsuya with horror. _"If I die then I will enjoy this to the fullest!"_ and with that they went for many rounds throughout the whole night, not noticing that someone was peeking on them and that person was blushing madly like a cherry.

 _"O-Oh my! I didn't expect Akame to be that bold."_ thought Tsukushi before she left to her room and she would be plagued with dreams of her getting caught and slurred into their session.

* * *

 _Small preview_

 _"W-Who are you?!" demanded Merraid Oreburg as all her attacks were futile against Tatsuya who glared dangerously at Merraid._

 _"I am someone who lost something so precious that I'm setting it right now," answered Tatsuya who began to glow red. Najasho looking in amazement when he saw Tatsuya covered in red aura like that and he didn't know that he would be also to do that later._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I still need help with the lemon scenes as I am still inexperienced in writing them and I am also hesitating if I did good in writing them, but PM or review me if I did good so don't hold back with your criticism. Until next time we see each other.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I should never post chapters like by chapter 5.5.**

 _ **Chapter 10: Biology.**_

* * *

 ** _Tatsumi's Abilities:_**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, defense, and vitality.**

 **Execution techniques.**

 **Aura Manipulation.**

 **Pyrokinesis.**

 **Lightning.**

 **Hardening.**

 **Shape-shifting.**

 **Cross slit eyes.**

 **Poison immunity.**

 **Enhanced senses.**

 **Tempest powers.**

 **Tyrants spirit.**

 **Imperial arm knowledge.**

 **Healing factor. [Regrows limbs.]**

 **Intelligence. [?]**

 **Environment adaption.**

* * *

 _ **Aura Manipulation.**_

 **Explosive aura palm. [Similar to Lucario's force palm.]**

 **-Slightly paralyzes foes.**

 **-Damages standard armor with ease.**

 **-Leaves painful burn marks.**

 **Explosive aura kick.**

 **-Covers the whole feet.**

 **-Damages standard armor with ease.**

 **-Hard to block.**

 **-Makes the enemy dizzy.**

 **Aura senses.**

 **-Gives full view of a landscape.**

 **-Can detect people, traps, energy sources and hidden places.**

 **-Warns the user of sneak attacks or dangerous people.**

 **-Tracks footprints and detect who or what it was.**

 **Aura enhancements.**

 **-Enhances attacks.**

 **-Can be used to run faster.**

 **Aura healing.**

 **-Heals semi-length slashes.**

 **-Immunity against many poisons.**

 **-Inspired by Chelsea.**

 **Aura blast/burst.**

 **-Deflects special attacks.**

 **-Launch projectiles.**

 **Spirit sword attack.**

 **-Main attack.**

 **-6 swords. [Amount varies on skill.]  
**

 **-Made of aura.**

 **-Very durable.**

* * *

 _ **Pyrokinesis.**_

 **Fire attacks.**

 **-Firestorm charge.**

 **-Fire tornado.**

 **-Fire breath attack. [Reaches 2000 degrees Fahrenheit.]**

 **Fire acceleration.**

 **-Generates fire under feet.**

 **-Flight at the speed of 200 Km/h.**

 **-Run at the speed of 200 Km/h**

* * *

 _ **Hardening.**_

 **-Can harden any part of the body. [Literally.]**

 **-Strong as steel.**

 **-Overuse strains body.  
**

 **-Picked the idea from Kaku.**

* * *

 _ **Lightning ability**_

 **Lightning** **atta** **cks. [Absorbed from Adramalech.]  
**

 **-Lightning charge.**

 **-Flash.**

 **-Lightning Blitz. [Risky move.]**

 **Lightning acceleration.**

 **-Generates lightning through the whole body.**

 _ **-**_ **Run at the speed of 300 Km/H.**

 **-Makes user untouchable to physical attacks. [Not Yatsufusa's puppets.]**

* * *

 _ **Tempest powers.**_

 **-Tempest** **cha** **rge.  
**

 **-Storm blitz. [Risky move.]**

 **-Mist field.**

 **-Ghost hallucinations.**

 **-Weather manipulations.**

 **-Aerial dive.**

* * *

 _ **Shape-shifting.**_

 **-Transforms into people, danger beasts, and normal animals.**

 **-Changes aura.**

 **-Traceable by smell.**

 **-Inspired by Chelsea.**

* * *

 ** _Cross slit eyes._**

 **Cross eyeshield: Cross-guard.**

 **-Roman shield design.**

 **-Withstands 3000Psi.**

 **-Can't be used by others only if they have permission.**

 **-Doesn't absorb lightning or heat.**

 **Cross eye shuriken.**

 **-Can be used as a second shield.**

 **-Rotates at the speed of 80Kmp.**

 **-Changes in small shurikens.**

 **-Infinite amount.**

 **-Very sharp. [Can cut through steel.]**

 **-Explosive shurikens.**

 **-String shurikens.**

 **-Electricity shurikens.**

 **-Detach shurikens. [Detaches a whole shuriken into 4 pieces.]**

 **Cross slit eyes.**

 **-Can see through buildings.**

 **-Far-sight. [Reaches 20km.]**

 **-Sees through illusions.**

* * *

 _ **Tyrants spirit.**_

 **-Can summon the spirit of danger beast.**

 **-The appearance of the newborn Tyrant.**

 **-Made of aura and spirit.**

 **-Incredibly durable.  
**

 **-Covers the user with a red demonic looking aura.**

 **Tyrant attacks.**

 **-Incursio's roar.**

 **-Incursio's claws.**

 **-Incursio's fist.**

 **-Tyrants rage. {Trump card.}**

 **-Crimson dive.**

 **-Learned in the eastern region.**

* * *

 ** _Imperial knowledge._**

 **-Full knowledge about Imperial arms and Vassal arms.**

 **-Lack of S-class danger beasts.**

 **-Made several arms called Kyoseki. [Force arms.]**

 **Kyoseki. [Force arms.]  
**

 **-In the league of Imperial arms.**

 **-Unknown if they posses trump cards. [Not even Tatsumi knows.]  
**

 **-Don't have any drawbacks.**

 **-Higher requirement then Imperial arms.  
**

* * *

 _ **Kyoseki**_.

 **Acceleration charge: Astral.**

 **-Type=Necklace.**

 **-Wearer=Cornelia.**

 **-This force arms grants the user incredible acceleration speed that it can charge through other attacks with ease despite how strong the foe is, it also emits force field that can take a full energy blast and fire composed acceleration speed energy at rapid fire.**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Super-enhanced** **speed.**

 **-Force fields. [Block special attacks.]**

 **-Acceleration speed energy. [Fuels the user's stamina when tired.]**

 **-Energy blasts and waves. [Destroys boulders with ease.]**

 **-Trump card:?**

 **Raven's punishment: Karma.**

 **-Type=Choker.**

 **-Wearer=Kurome and Akame.**

 **-These force arms are inhabited by a danger beast spirit which takes on the form of a giant raven that surrounds the wearer's whole body, it protects the wearer from any physical and special attacks including poison, it also gives the enemies slight bad luck and makes them nervous.**

 **-Full body protection. [Including poison.]**

 **-Bad luck and nauseousness. [Only against foes, not comrades.]**

 **-Flight and projectiles.**

 **-Danger beast spirit control. [Like Incursio.]**

 **-Trump card?**

* * *

 _ **Arch saber.**_

 **Sword** **mode.**

 **-Doesn't emit heat or electricity.**

 **-Can block strikes of Exstase.**

 **-Light doesn't blind user or comrades.**

 **Gun mode.**

 **-Bullets.**

 **-Aura bullets.**

 **-Aura blasts.**

 **-Stun mode. [Paralyzes the whole body, including mouth.]**

 **-Thousand bullet shot.**

 **-Meteor rain blast.**

 **Stealth mode.**

 **-Gas tubes.**

 **-Flashbangs.**

 **-Poison gas tubes.**

 **-Sleep gas tubes.**

 **-Smokescreen tubes.**

 **-Silent bullets.**

 **Support mode.**

 **-Grappling hook.**

 **-Injection.**

* * *

 _ **Side powers.**_

 **Dragon fins.**

 **-18 inches long.**

 **-Appear on arms, legs, and sides.**

 **-Very durable and sharp.**

 **-Aerodynamic.**

 **-Cuts through air currents.**

 **-Sharpen the nails.**

 **-Covers the hands, legs, and stomach with some plates.**

 **Danger beast call.**

 **-Summons and controls danger beasts.**

 **-Can be used to tame danger beasts.**

 **Excelsius. {?}  
**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Excursio. {?}  
**

 **-?**

 **-?**

* * *

 **Skills.**

 **-Photographic memory.**

 **-Master marksman. [Better then Mine and Najenda combined.]**

 **-Martial artist. [Can go toe to toe with Leone, Suzuka, Wave, and Mez with ease.]**

 **-Master swordsman. [Is stronger then Akame yet not faster than her.]**

 **-Spy. [Surpasses Chelsea skills.]**

 **-Mastermind. [On par with generals.]  
**

 **-Inventor. [Makes gadgets that Lubbock approves.]**

 **-Trainer.**

* * *

 _ **Story aftermath before time travel.**_

 _Tatsumi groaned and felt his consciousness slipping away and his vision was very blurry but could still catch the color of blue and black, he gritted his teeth and refused to die and lose to a mere danger beast and roared and faced the tyrant itself, the danger beast tried to intimidate him but it didn't work one bit as Tatsumi is determined to survive and hold his promise to Akame, after Mine died he was sad, but when he thought of Akame dying he felt heartbroken and was planning to confess to her and keep his promise to her._

 _"Raaah!" screamed Tatsumi and a hand appeared out of the cross mark of the reborn tyrant's body another hand came out and out of it came something, it was Tatsumi who was sweating like he went through a furnace. With the last of his power, he threw himself out of the danger beast body and land down on the ground._

 _Tatsumi looked up and saw Akame using Esdeath sword to push Murasame who was broken into her chest, Esdeath was shocked and smiled nonetheless and was talking to Akame how she defeated her and even praised her for it before she spat out blood, she slowly encased herself in ice and looked one more time at Tatsumi who gave her a small smile which made her happy and shattered into a million pieces._

 _"Akame! You won!" Tatsumi exclaimed happily, Akame smiled back but Tatsumi stopped cheering when he noticed that her skin was way paler than usual and the dark marks under her eyes didn't help at all he could also see she was barely standing and shaking. Tatsumi runs towards her and was just in time when she slowly fell down into his arms._

 _"Akame, you're going to be okay! I will bring you to a doctor and then-!" he couldn't finish his sentence when Akame placed a finger on his mouth and shook her head sadly. "Akame, don't tell me you."_

 _"L-Little war h-horn took I-its toll on m-me," she said barely above a whisper, Tatsumi was tearing up and couldn't believe it he expected of all people that Akame would survive he knew she was human but the strongest girl he met in his life. "I-Its no u-use Tatsumi, I w-will not survive this." Tatsumi was crying silently as he heard her voice getting weaker and weaker to hear._

 _"T-Tatsumi come over h-here." she pleaded a bit, Tatsumi nodded and got his face closer to hers, she mustered the last of her strength and pulled him in a kiss and poured all of her love into it, Tatsumi was surprised but immediately began returning the kiss and poured all of his love. They departed and looked each other one more time both of them smiling._

 _"I love you Tatsumi, I really did."_

 _Akame closed her eyes but was still smiling, Tatsumi was tearing up to see the girl he unknowingly loved die in his arms but could see that she was happy to die in his arms. Najenda came and saw Akame dead lying in the arms of Tatsumi who was crying over her._

 _"YOU PROMISED ME AKAME! I HELD ON MY PROMISE SO DON'T GO BACK ON YOURS!" shouted Tatsumi his hair covering his eyes, Najenda teared up a bit when she saw one of her subordinates cry over a loved one. "A-Akame."_

 _[Akame ga kill.]-01 Fallen Heroes OST._

 _Tatsumi was walking through the streets with people looking at him sad as they see him carrying Akame in his arms, they saw him destroy the Shikoutazer but lost someone precious to him, one of them began to bow making the others confused but saw that the person was paying his respects and the other people followed his example._

 _He arrived at the graves and found Leone on the way and carried her back to the base too, Night raid disbanded and Tatsumi buried his friends and stayed at the capital for a few days to assassinate the remaining Imperials after 2 weeks and Prime minister Honest's execution was never censored he decided to leave and say it to his boss._

 _"I see, you want to leave," stated Najenda._

 _"Yes, this place carries too many painful memories than good ones and I will continue Akame's goal," said Tatsumi making Najenda interested what the goal was. "I will hunt down any Imperial and kill them, if another corrupt empire comes out I will make sure another revolution breaks out."_

 _"How then?" she asked a bit stunned._

 _"Incursio reversed my life force and now I have a long lifespan," replied Tatsumi who could feel that his life force was increased greatly. "This is where we part," said Tatsumi who smiled and walked towards the boss who stood up and hugged him like a mother._

 _"Take care, Tatsumi," she whispered like a proud mother._

 _"I will, Najenda." Tatsumi broke the hug and turned around and began leaving the palace. "One more thing, thank you for accepting me in Nightraid, I will never ever regret this decision in my whole life and this path that I chose to live." and with that, he walked away. Najenda smiled when he said that he would never regret his decision of joining Night raid at all as she saw how much he matured in such a short span of time, she was proud of him that he was such a big asset to the Night raid assassins, but she would also miss him since he is forced to live longer and she had only some years left to live, Tatsumi had to suffer more now by living itself  
_

 _"I hope there will be a time when we meet again, Tatsumi."_

 _Ship._

 _Tatsumi took a ship and was sailing away from the empire and turned around to see an empty ship, he could still remember that Akame wanted to travel around the world with everyone here and imagined them all having survived and talking to each other what they expected to see, Akame would be very happy to travel around the world and easily could imagine that she was happy._

 _He blinked and saw that he was alone on the boat and he felt lonely but he needed to live on as Night raid wished it._

 _"Farewell, guys, may we meet each other again in the afterlife." were his last words before he set sail and disappeared in the sunset on to new regions that will teach him more about the world._

 **I know, I switched places with Akame and Tatsumi and some parts were cheesy too, but I like cheesy parts sometimes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Chapter 11: Trading goods and suspicions.**_

 _Meeting room.  
_

It seemed that the Gin and Natala were recognized as the stronger of the group of terror so they were moved to the Elite 8 and Guy and Balluck stayed behind from reports that Guy was reckless and Balluck didn't pay any attention to her surroundings and that would have resulted in their deaths, Kurome got some money and books she wanted for taking care of them, Akame, Green, Tsukushi and Cornelia got some money, Najasho got some books to he wanted to read and Tatsuya received a lot of money, a very advanced toolkit, and some books.

"The revolutionary army's primary funding for the rebellious faction comes from black market trade with other countries," explained Gozuki the next mission to them, lucky for Tatsuya he hasn't noticed the training he gave them. "They trade primarily in salt, with tea coming in close second and sea danger beast meat or small seashells and such, we need to pinpoint their direction and derail it."

"I'd also like to take out their saltworks."

"Despite the number of spies we've sent in, they still haven't come up with any leads?" pointed Green out.

"That is troublesome," muttered Najasho a bit irritated, Poney who sat next to him laid her hand on his making him calm down a bit. "We're dealing with a very capable enemy here, Green, but they did isolate a suspicious location," said Gozuki with a frown.

"Is it the Oreburg?" asked Cornelia, making Gozuki nod his head and Najasho, Kurome and Green shuddered a bit when they recalled the fight with the scary old lady that was able to hold her own with ease and with them using their Shingu!

"I don't know if it is them, but I do have a suspicion after their defeat and loss of 2 members of their group," replied Gozuki.

Kurome got interested in the place he was talking about and since she was the info gather and planner she needed to hear this one, Tatsuya never expected her to be the studious type if she made the Elite 8 and saw the huge difference when she was in the group of terror except for the addiction to sweets.

Gozuki paid no attention to them and explained further about the markets. "The town of Sweun in the southeast region of the empire, we've lost contact with several of our spies here." Gozuki pointed at the location of the map where the spies were. "So that's where we're going!"

"Also we might be receiving a new addition to the team," added Gozuki making Tatsuya's eyes narrow, he already expected the timeline not to go as it would since he saved Cornelia, Taeko, Guy, Balluck, and Najasho. "Her name is Remus, she was first not so strong but due to us or specifically Kurome she has beaten all the others without a shingu."

Everyone was impressed while Tatsuya was shocked how much Remus changed and how much potential she got. _"I messed up! Even the smallest changes can change the future that big!"_ and to add to that he saved lives and that wasn't a small change, it was a huge change.

"Tatsuya and Kurome, you 2 will be training her as her mentors since she also likes to study and has much potential," ordered Gozuki and with that, he closed the meeting about the mission and potential recruit.

 _The water capital of Sweun._

This city is situated where a major of river and tributary converge and has developed as a hub of commerce since olden times. Joyo has its fertile plains, Kyoroku has its strong religious roots, so to has Sweun always been special, its population lively and thriving even during the empire's dark ages.

"This is a really bustling town," commented Tsukushi happily as always with Poney walking next to her, while Kurome and Akame were eating some buns they bought on the way. "I've always wanted to check out, I'm happy it's such a drastic change of view since the tombs," said Green who looked around him in amazement.

"I agree with you, this is a nice change from the tombs, it was really uncomfortable there," added Cornelia who was excited too, to see other places she hasn't been able to visit due to training, she also noticed the grim looks on the peoples faces and their clothes, Green couldn't see anything very sharp without his glasses but noticed how Cornelia felt and Akame and Kurome were more focused on their buns.

"Who are you?" asked Poney to Green who got mad.

"I'M GREEN! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA MAKE THAT JOKES?!"

Najasho bopped Poney softly on the head and told her to stop joking, Poney pouted but did it as she was told to by her boyfriend.

"Well you look way more different when you don't have your glasses on, it would be perfect for disguise." pointed/commented Akame, Green sighed at that. "How can this be a 'disguise' if I only removed my glasses?"

"Isn't it perfect as it is?"

"I think its perfect."

"It is a big change."

"Ugh! Okay, okay." groaned Green who still didn't understand what looked so different about him.

"Were here," spoke Gozuki out of their conversation, they entered the building. "You guys are going to work here at the Suekuni trade firm, it is actually a shop run by our spies."

"First we sniff out the enemy, form groups of 3 to work the shop while keeping an eye on the surrounding area." the group nodded and went to think who would be paired with who.

"I wonder who I will pair up with!" said Poney happily making Najasho chuckle a bit and allowed himself to show a small smile on his face.

Gozuki came from behind Poney and grabbed her by the head. "You will be teaming up with Najasho to keep you at bay." Poney was a bit scared at the tone Gozuki made as it was the one that said he was not going to let her team up with someone to annoy, but on the other part, she was happy that she got to team up with her boyfriend. Same could be said for the blonde who allowed himself to smile a bit.

Green took this as a chance to score Akame and turned around to see if she wanted to team up with him, but Gozuki interrupted him. "The next team is made out of Akame, Kurome, Tatsuya, Cornelia, and Tsukushi. Tatsuya and Cornelia will lead the team."

"Next team is made off Gin, Green, Natala, Najasho, and Poney. Najasho will lead the team." Najasho nodded, Gozuki chose him because he could see in the beginning that Najasho carried that leadership charisma, the others didn't have that even Tatsuya didn't match his leadership, Poney just no, Tsukushi was too soft so was Natala, Gin had a short temper, Cornelia didn't have the knowledge of becoming a leader, Kurome and Akame were more useful for support and main attacks and Green was always nervous when too many eyes landed on him.

But they also had good points.

Tatsuya was a powerhouse and was a good frontline attacker and he had a bunch of other useful skills.

Cornelia was someone who keeps a calm head and always manages to surprise the enemy.

Akame was very good at predicting attacks and not easy to impress or surprise and could act well.

Najasho was a good leader and strategist and knew the chances of victory.

Poney was someone who could learn any martial arts in short time and one to mimic attacks.

Tsukushi was good for spying missions, her looks made her look innocent which was perfect to blend in the people.

Kurome was smart and always knew how to organize things and knew how to solve puzzles and traps.

He didn't get a good study on Natala and Gin, but he had more than enough time to do, with the increasing of training it would help a lot and these 2 would become powerhouses. But Gozuki was not much interested in the others since his eyes were more focused on Tatsuya like he was holding back and held more power than he showed in his battles or training, he was very good at hiding his aura and in the beginning he was already very suspicious, he was very good at hunting for his age and said that his village was destroyed when he was a bit younger, of course, villages teach their children how to hunt but that was where the question comes.

He was probably not the age that he was getting trained to hunt but merely tracking, so he must have met someone before he was found and sold to the empire, either that or he was very smart for his age and talented at the same time.

 _"I will keep an eye out for you, Tatsuya, it won't be easy but I like a challenge sometimes."_ thought Gozuki with a smile. Green who wanted to pair up with Akame was disappointed that he didn't even get the chance how to ask Akame to be on a team. But he saw that his chance with Akame was becoming smaller as he has seen how she looked at Tatsuya and he didn't have much chance against him, he was handsome in the girl's opinion, he could cook and do the chores, had a personality that most girls would be dreaming of and yet become that cool type when danger comes, he understood girl's feelings and was a calm person that wasn't easy to anger.

Green sighed at this and muttered to himself if he ever got a chance with Akame and he had only eyes for her so he wondered if he ever got to meet a girl that catches his eyes, and he knew he had a small chance but he would take it and if she refused then he would accept it.

Tatsuya noticed this and recalled in Akame's memory that Green confessed to her and she refused since Green was just to her a comrade rather than a love interest and she was also a bit weirded out when he said that it was about her armpits. Oh well, everyone had their own fetishes. Suddenly Akame and Gin stood in front of each other and everyone felt the friendly tension.

"Why don't we make this a competition to see which team makes the most sales," said Gin with a smile.

"Fine by me, it's only natural to work a business with that kind of passion," replied Akame with a smile of her own.

"Don't forget your mission, I'm counting on your natural instincts," said Gozuki who made no move to stop that competition seeing that it wouldn't work at all to stop it, but he didn't see any harm in it since it was just a friendly competition. _"I don't want them to expose to the real world, but if I kept it to that then I wouldn't be able to use them at all, guess I'll just have to prepare for the worst."_

* * *

 _Akame's team._

Akame's team was working hard in hunting and gathering in the marshes of Sweun, with the tracking skills they've learned from training in their whole life in Tatsumi's case learned from the future Akame.

"This should be the marsh where we can catch the Roman crabs," said Tsukushi who found the place beautiful. "I hope we will catch many so we can get a good price!" said Kurome happily as if it was a family trip.

"Kurome, what do you know about the layer of this part of the land?" asked Cornelia knowing that there was danger beast but not sure of it so asked Kurome who was the smartest of the group and was interested in Geography.

"Well in the river do live danger beasts that love the taste of crab that is described by the people as heavenly, that's why the prize for the crab is so high since it's taste and meat are so heavenly and yet they are very hard to catch due to the danger beast," answered Kurome placing her finger under her chin and if on cue a bull-like danger beast appeared out of the water roaring at them, but before it could attack them Silver slammed on it's back and bit it through the neck and another 2 appeared and Akame, Kurome, and Cornelia took them down while Tatsuya and Tsukushi stood there calmly.

"W-Wow! I didn't have the chance to do anything yet!" said Tsukushi amazed at the teamwork Akame, Kurome and Cornelia showed. "Uh-huh, when it comes to teamwork the sisters are the best in it," added Tatsuya his thought and was also amazed how better they worked when they fought together.

After they caught some of the crabs it was already dark and the killed danger beasts were getting roasted above a giant fire, Silver did himself good with the danger beast meat enjoying it to the fullest with Owltrix picking her own flesh also enjoying it.

"So this is a Roman crab! I wonder if it is true about the heavenly taste," said Akame restraining herself from eating it too fast since she wanted to enjoy the flavor. "We can only figure it out by eating it, Tatsuya didn't cook this so we can stare at it," said Cornelia.

The girls all took a spoonful and took a bite, and the stars appeared in their eyes signaling it was true about the heavenly taste.

"The miso...it's the perfect sticky consistency to spread the flavor across the tongue!" began Akame.

"The eggs are so dense and rich!" added Tsukushi enjoying the crab with a cute smile.

"And the milt is so fatty and has a great texture, and since the males and females have different tastes there is no getting bored with it!" finished Kurome while Cornelia didn't say anything and took another spoonful, Tatsuya was eating his own portion and really enjoyed it and began preparing the male crabs for them to taste.

"Does that mean we get to try out all the tasty things of the region?!" said Akame and Kurome at the same time. "You know this isn't a gourmet tour?" said Tsukushi with a sweatdrop and before the sisters could reach the crabs Cornelia bopped them both on the head.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Don't you think about it! The last time you ate everything and we got scolded for it and if it wasn't for Tatsuya having caught more then needed then we would get smacked! And you also made us miss him making dinner since he caught more so we could eat them! Even daddy was sulking!" said Cornelia with a stern tone making the sisters pout a bit but they did regret doing that since Tatsuya wanted to go all out and the other members of the team were not happy with it, and who could have thought that Gozuki could sulk?

"Sorry, Cora-nee." apologized Akame and Kurome with plaster marks on their head, making it seen that they were bopped on the head. "Ma, don't worry about it, they are still growing so they need to eat well, here is the next serving," said Tatsuya who was not sad at all that he wasn't going to be able to cook that day and was more sad about that the team and Gozuki wouldn't be able to eat his meals. He served the girls the male crabs and they began eating while Silver took another roasted danger beast.

"I wonder how it will go by Chief's team?" wondered Tsukushi.

 _Najasho's team._

Najasho's team took the path where the river began and visited a village thereabouts, they were going to trade other resources then food.

"Heh-heh-heh, we got tons of things to trade, it was worth traveling so far for them!" said Gin sitting on the wagon while Natala and Najasho sat on the horses. "Textiles are this regions specialty, so they'll sell for a good price," informed Green while Gin was surprised that ceramics would fetch such a good prize.

"Just look out, okay, these ceramics are very fragile and they're nothing worth if they're broken," said Najasho with a stern tone not thinking of becoming soft. "Yeah, Gin and I are new to this so that's why we have you here as the leader," said Natala not bothered by the stern tone of Najasho.

"Don't sweat it, we are also new to this, there is just a small difference between us, we just take way more dangerous missions," said Poney making the 2 new members at bit at ease. "Najasho is chosen for this since he has the skills of a leader," added Poney making Najasho blush and was thankful that he sat on the horse so he was not facing them, he was not used at blushing or getting embarrassed.

"We have arrived," said Natala snapping Najasho out of his thoughts and looked ahead to see the village. "The sun is getting lower so we should stay here and leave tomorrow."

"No arguments here," said Green happily.

Poney had some thought and had an idea to make sure that Najasho would be more daring rather than stern and serious, he needed to get some relaxation for a time since being stern and serious makes you a bit tired.

Gin had the same thought about Natala and was also planning to do something with him, she always thought him of being a bit too mild, but he was the first one to introduce himself to her and not being bothered by her rude comments, on the other side he was cute in her opinion and was the first one to reply calmly back to her since most people would get mad or shout back at her rudeness.

 _"I will mark you as mine, Natala/Najasho."_ voiced the thought of Gin and Poney. Natal and Najasho felt that something was going to happen soon to them and their thoughts said that they were going to enjoy it to the fullest and probably become tired.

 _Hot springs._

"Phew!" sighed Natala as he welcomed the warmth of the water, the training of Tatsuya was rough but it paid off and made him and Gin stronger, however, his thought went back to Tatsuya's talk with him. His words sounded out like this: Sometimes it's best not getting embarrassed since it will hurt the person and you will regret it later.

He asked what he meant by that but all that Tatsuya said was that he would understand it in time and before he could ask further he already ran away after Cornelia and Akame for a reason and left him more confused than ever.

"What does he mean? Better not getting embarrassed or you will hurt the person," muttered Natala to himself not aware that the words stuck in his head this time. He heard the door open meaning that someone was coming in. "Green, Najasho? That you, come in the water is great!"

But when Natala opened his eyes he didn't see Green or Najasho but Gin instead! Gin was covering herself up with a towel that hid her breast and sex and was blushing madly and looked to the side.

"G-Gin! You do realize that this is the men side!?" said Natala not wanting to shout to alarm the others, Gin didn't answer him and entered the water. "I know that Natala," replied Gin.

"B-But why are you here if you know?!" asked Natala looking to the side. "I don't see why not? There isn't anyone in here and Green, Poney, and Najasho are asleep like bears," answered Gin still blushing although it was a bit less bright.

"I wanted to talk with you, about some things that made me realize something." continued Gin while Natala stopped blushing and listened close while Tatsuya's words ringing his ears. "When I was chained up with you guys that squid guy was about to rape us and all I could do was look in fear while he could have his way with me." this part made Natala mad that that Jamo-guy wanted to do that to Gin and he could still remember how hard he punched him in the balls and face for that and that was also a time he showed his angry face.

"I was pathetic, so I decided to choose to learn how you guys would work out that way I can stay calm when I'm captured or how I will counterattack." Natala understood this since they never had a mission like that. "I don't want to lose my virginity to a random scumbag who is about to rape me so..." Gin stood up and revealed her naked body to Natala who was blushing madly. "Of all the boys I met I-I l-like you the most, Natala," confessed Gin.

Natala was on the verge of passing out, but then Tatsuya's words came back to him, now he understood! Tatsuya knew all along that Gin was in love with him and figured out that she would do something like that, all those stares that she gave him were hints saying she was interested in him, gathering all of his consciousness and stood up too.

"I actually like you too, Gin, but I thought that you weren't interested in someone mild-mannered like me," confessed Natala to Gin who's heart skyrocketed when she heard that he liked her too and also wasn't sure if she liked him.

 _Lemon scene._

"S-So, will you do it with m-me?" asked Gin, a bit unsure if she was pushing it, Natala grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him and kissed her making Gin widen her eyes and quickly closed them as she melted into the kiss. Natala let go of her shoulders and let his hands glide down to her chest and began kneading her breasts making Gin moan in the kiss which Natala took advantage off and quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Gin not wanting to be outdone by Natala let her hands glide down to his cock and began jerking him off making him groan in pleasure, they broke off the kiss panting for air and Natala then took one of Gin's breast in his mouth and began sucking them surprising Gin that he was that daring.

"N-Natala~ D-Don't suck o-on them t-too h-hard~" moaned Gin out as she felt Natala sucking them a bit too hard and yet she enjoyed it and held his head down into her chest not wanting him to stop his assault. "Ah~!" moaned Gin.

Her moans were like music to Natala's ears and thanked Tatsuya for the words, and let go of Gin's breast and began sucking her neck and lowered them both into the water while at the same time allowing Gin to catch her breath a little while Natala still sucking her neck, Gin raised her hips a bit above Natala's cock which was hard due to her jerking him off and slammed her hips hard down.

When she did this they both gasped with Natal stopping his work at her neck at the feeling they never felt in their life as assassins, Gin felt how big Natala was inside her and how good it felt and Natala couldn't believe how warm, wet and tight her pussy was and the pleasure increased when she began slowly rocking her hips, her chest smashed against his and both moaning, Gin fastened her pace on him while moaning loudly and that became harder when Natala grabbed her ass and began squeezing it and began moving too.

N-NATALA! PLEASE K-KEEP GOING!' shouted Gin not caring if anyone heard them, Natala did as she said and fastened his pace to match hers and they were moving like crazy.

"Y-YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT!" shouted Natala also not caring if anyone heard them. "GIN! I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU ARE SATISFIED!" Gin could barely hear him as she was too busy with moaning with her eyes rolled back and her tongue slightly sticking out.

"AH~! AH~! AH~!" the water splashed around the 2.

*SMACK!*

Gin squeaked a bit when she felt Natal smacking her ass hard. "YES! NATALA! SPANK ME!" shouted Gin lustfully.

"YOU KNOW I WILL GIN!" shouted Natala while smacking her ass hard. This continued for a while until Natala felt that Gin's pussy suddenly began to tighten signaling that she was nearing her limit. "GIN! IM GONNA GUM!"

He wanted to pull out but Gin locker her legs around his waist and before he could say anything further she locked her lips around his, Natala couldn't hold it anymore and the same was for Gin and they both released at the same time and broke the kiss.

"GIN!"

"NATALA!"

Natala filled Gin's womb with his sperm to the brim and Gin could barely hold on to him and moaned how it felt entering her womb, lucky for her it was a safe day so they were good. "I-I can feel i-it, s-so hot~" muttered Gin before she collapsed against Natala's chest feeling tired that one session could make them that tired though they did use drugs as powerups so it was not that surprising.

 _Lemon scene end._

"So are we dating now?" asked Gin who knew that having sex was different than being in a relationship. "Of course we are, it will be hard but we will manage," said Natala with a slight blush when he remembered how he was so in it and never thought that he would be smacking Gin's ass in their session.

"You're not so mild-mannered as you claim to be~" teased Gin who actually liked how Natala didn't hold back in their session and how rough and wild he was. "And I never thought you would make such cute sounds~" teased Natala back not bothered by it.

"So are you ready for a 2nd round~," asked Gin with a sexy voice and wiggled her hips on his waist for extra measure, Natala replied by entering her again and so began round 2, while both where unaware of someone seeing them do it.

Green ran was running as fast as he could to his room blushing madly at the scene he just witnessed, he quickly drank some tea with a pill that would calm him down. "I wanted to join Natala, but I never thought he had it in him to do it!" said Green in an amazed tone that a mild-mannered boy like Natala would talk and act like that when he was having sex, guess he underestimated him. "I need some sleep, I shower tomorrow." Green entered his bed and slept quickly.

However, Natala and Gin weren't the only ones that were having some private time but luckily for him, their room was a bit far ahead than his room, and those people were Najasho and Poney.

 _Najasho's room._

At the same time that Gin and Natala were going, to begin with, having sex Poney advanced towards Najasho's room where Najasho was surprisingly not asleep since he thought back about the tombs if it wasn't for Silver he would've been dead and he was also worried about his relationship with Poney how he should advance further since he had no experience in relationships and he was never been one too. And he also wondered how Poney fell for him since the only thing he did was insulting her without mercy.

"I feel such like an asshole," muttered Najasho angry at himself for not being able to recognize Poney's affection for him and only to discover it when they were in a near-death situation. When she said that she loved him no matter what he felt scared about losing her and relationships in teams were a big problem since it caused you being over-worried about the person you love and that was also hindering the mission.

"Najasho?" came a voice from his door, Najasho snapped out of his thoughts and opened his door and standing there was Poney with a serious yet sad look. "I want to talk something with you," said Poney with a serious tone, Najasho blinked and stepped aside allowing her to come in his room once she entered he closed the door and locked it.

"What do you want to talk about, Poney?" asked Najasho with a curious look, Poney bit her lip and quickly kissed Najasho and pushed him down on his bed surprising him, but he welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, Poney broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes.

"Najasho, I know the risks of having a relationship in a group are dangerous and the chance of getting us killed become even bigger." began Poney placing her head on his chest while Najasho listened. "In the tombs, I knew that it would be my last chance to say that I love you and possibly never see you again if it wasn't for Silver, but now the chance of me going to die so I want to die without regrets."

This made him confused what she meant by dying without regrets and then widened his eyes when he understood what Poney meant by that! She wanted to have intercourse with him before she would truly regret it, part of him wanted to refuse to say that it was too early and the other part said that if he didn't that she would be hurt and die with regrets and that was something he could never forgive himself.

"S-So I w-want to d-do it with y-you-!" before she could finish her sentence Najasho captured her lips in a fierce kiss but he also grabbed her ass and began kneading it, Poney who never expected that Najasho would accept and probably would say it was too soon was shocked, when he was kneading her ass she felt so happy that he didn't refuse and moaned when she felt how good he was kneading her ass.

 _Another lemon scene._

Poney broke the kiss and quickly unbuttoned Najasho's uniform and licked her lips when she saw his muscular chest, his muscles were more ripped off and showed power and strength, Najasho was still squeezing her ass and slowly lowered Yocto-bottoms, Poney didn't have a big chest like Cornelia or Tsukushi but she did have nice longs legs and a nice ass, Poney who noticed this helped out and threw Yocto-bottoms to the side and then began to loosen Najasho's belt.

Najasho blushed when Poney did this and before he could say anything Poney lowered his underwear and immediately began sucking his cock making him groan in pleasure, it was amazing! He never knew that it would feel this good having preferred training then to act on his hormones and he never jerked off once. "P-Poney~ That f-feels so-!" but the pleasure increased when Poney began sucking it harder not allowing Najasho to finish.

"P-Poney! I-I'm going to c-cum!" said Najasho with gritted teeth not wanting to attract attention, Poney began sucking even harder when she heard that he was going to cum and bopped her head fast. "C-Cumming!" and with that Najasho blew his load into Poney's mouth, Poney was a bit shocked at the amount he came and began swallowing it.

Poney let go of Najasho's cock with a 'pop' sound and was blushing a bit while smiling a bit naughty at him, Najasho who was panting from their session had it warm and quickly discarded all of his clothing and Poney began removing her tank top but covered her chest.

"I-I don't have b-big breasts like Cora-nee or Tsukushi, but I-I hope I'm good enough for you~," said Poney in an embarrassed and shy tone, she raised her hips above Najasho's erect penis and slammed them hard down.

"AH~!" moaned Poney out loud.

"D-Damn!" Najasho was amazed how tight Poney was and yet she was so warm and wet and it was getting better when she began rocking her hips and was riding him like a cowgirl, he imagined Poney in a cowgirl outfit and blushed at the hot picture. Poney increased her speed with Najasho doing the same and began bucking his hips to match Poney's movements, Najasho quickly grabbed Poney by the shoulders and turned their position and this time he was on top of her and kissed her while not slowing down.

"Mmhm~!" Poney moaned into the kiss and locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them broke the kiss panting for air yet not stopping their movements in the slightest and not losing a bit of their current speed. "P-Poney~ I-I'm going to c-cum~!"

"THEN CUM YOU CUTE BOY~!" shouted Poney and with that she cums at the same time as Najasho. "AH~! YES NAJASHO!"

"PONEY!" shouted Najasho while filling Poney with his sperm. "AH~!" sighed Poney letting go of Najasho who fell down on her catching his breath, he was tired and Poney just seemed not as tired as him well she was the girl with the most stamina.

"Thank you, Najasho." smiled Poney while stroking his cheek lovingly.

 _Lemon scene end._

"T-That was amazing," muttered Najasho tired but regained most of his strength back after a few minutes as his Shingu also did the same after the effects wore out. Poney just smiled and then got a devious smirk. "Oh~ We're far from done, Najasho~" whispered Poney into his ear which got him excited again.

Lucky for Green he didn't hear them but still felt in his sleep that something happened again and that he didn't want to see it.

 _A few days later._

The girls and Tatsuya arrived at a shop where they could buy oil, and lucky for them they made a very good sell thanks to Cornelia who prevented the gluttonous girls from eating the crab, Silver couldn't go with them unfortunately and was ordered to stay back in the forest.

"Hello, we are from the Suekuni trade firm, and we've come to buy some oil," said Tsukushi to a man who had his back turned to them. "Uh-huh, oil is in high demands these days, so it'll be expen-SIVE!" the man turned around to see Kurome and Tsukushi all looking innocent.

"We'd be ever so grateful if you gave us a discount," said Tsukushi with a cute expression. "Yeah agreed Kurome also making a cute face.

"How can I say no! But just a little you scamps!" said the man cheerfully and led them to the back of the shop. Meanwhile, Akame was patrolling the city and when a man passed her by he attracted her attention once she saw the look in his eyes.

 _"That man just now, he doesn't have the gait of a merchant."_ were Akame's thoughts before she left to meet the rest at the Rendez-vous point to meet up with Najasho's team who came a bit earlier back.

 _City of Sweun, the Suekuni trade firm._

"So you made a competition, and seeing the results of both teams, it ends in a tie between you 2.," said Gozuki reading the papers with the amount of money that was earned through the trade. Both groups shrugged that the match ended up in a tie not caring if they won or lost since they gained things that were more important then money or a competition.

Gin and Poney were able to confess their love to the boys they liked and got to share an experience they would never forget and that was for the same to Natala and Najasho who also got to say that they love the girls they liked, it would be hard but it was worth it and they would pull it together. Akame, Kurome, Tsukushi, Cornelia, and Tatsuya had a nice experience of having the feeling of camping between friends even if it was on a mission, it was something they would treasure for life.

"Good work, Gin, but you don't seem to be disappointed at all?" said Akame who saw that Gin didn't care about it, Gin allowed herself to smile and replied back. "That's because I got something way better than a win in a competition." Akame looked confused but then understood her and smiled back. "I see, congratulations you 2, you and Natala make a cute couple."

Gin smiled but then looked confused and shocked how Akame knew what she meant and that it was Natala! "How did you know-!" before she could finish her sentence Akame was pointing at Tatsuya. "You already did it?" whispered Gin surprised.

Akame nodded happily and turned to Gozuki. "The competition did end up in a draw but I also got some important information," said Akame in her serious mode. "I've detected a suspicious merchant."

"Nice, I'll look right away and you guys keep working," said Gozuki and left them to do his work, both teams returned to their room without switching.

 _Rooms._

The girls went to one room and wanted to talk with the boys respecting it and going to their own respective rooms while the girls had their girl talk and even if they loved their boyfriends they wouldn't easily forgive them and luckily none of them are dumb enough to do such thing. "So how did it go with you and Natala?" asked Cornelia making Gin blush how she knew that and in embarrassment.

"H-How did you know we had sex?!" demanded Gin while still blushing.

"Did I say you 2 had sex?" asked Cornelia with a surprised expression making Gin blush again that she betrayed herself, Cornelia just wanted to ask if they learned anything since they were new to in the group. "I didn't expect you to have sex that soon, but congratulations," said Cornelia with a smile.

Tsukushi was blushing and covered Kurome's ears when she felt that it was going into that area.

Kurome looked confused because she didn't hear anything since her ears got covered before she did.

Akame smiled and gave the thumbs up.

Poney grinned and also gave her thumbs up.

"Then we both got ourselves a claimed boyfriend!" said Poney while slinging her shoulder over GIn who looked surprised that she and Najasho did it. "Where did you guys do it?" asked Poney with interest while Kurome wanted to listen but got knocked out by Tsukushi.

"The hot springs," answered Gin while thinking back how many times they went and she now knew what cloud 9 was.

"Nice! I did it with Najasho in his room," added Poney where she did it with her boyfriend. Cornelia smiled since she had her first time doing it in the hot springs too, Akame could relate to Poney as she did it in a room too. Tsukushi felt a bit left out and was going to ask Akame and Cornelia for permission.

"Although I need to talk with Green," said Akame suddenly making all the girls focus on her even Kurome who woke up. "Green has still a crush on me and doesn't know my relationship with Cora-nee and Tatsuya, so I plan on telling him I don't see him as love and just as a good friend."

"He's going to be disappointed but he will be happy for you," commented Kurome.

"Don't worry, he will find a girl for himself soon," said Cornelia.

Unknown that Green heard them and began to run away into the city, of course, she was more interested in Tatsuya and wanted to be in a relationship since he was the one who didn't comment on her appetite and allowed her little sister to be on the elite 8. "Of course I had little chance, but I'm happy she wanted to tell me," said Green sunk into his thoughts not noticing he was walking straight to a girl who did the same as him.

"Ow!"

"Kyaa!"

Green groaned a bit in pain, but when he opened his eyes he saw pink panties? The girl Womyn also opened her eyes and was staring at black pants? Lucky for them it was in a secured area because their position was a 69 position. Womyn touched the pants and Green accidentally blew against the pink panties.

Green groaned at the same time as Womyn moaned and then they noticed that they were on each other.

"..."

"..."

"...AHHHH!" both of them screamed and quickly got of each other.

"I'm so sorry!" said both of them simultaneously while bowing and when they looked at each other they blushed, Green was blushing on how pretty she looked and Womyn thought he was quite handsome.

"Uhm! I'm G-Green." introduced Gren himself wanting to ease the mood and hide his blush.

"M-My name is W-Womyn." introduced Womyn herself to Green unknowingly both of them were falling in love at first sight.

 _Suekuni office._

"Alright everyone, it seems that Akame was right about the man she suspected, he gave me the location where the saltworks are." this was valuable information since they needed to deal with the Oarburgs and it would be a nasty surprise for them when they got the taste of aura.

"Great work big sis!" shouted Kurome while hugging her.

"It was nothing," replied Akame with a smile.

"So where is the location of the saltworks?" asked Gin curiously with Natala a bit worried about the place and he had a bad feeling about what the place could be.

Gozuki trembled a bit which didn't go unnoticed by the assassins, he folded his hands underneath his chin and answered them. "Gappi-marsh of all places."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone shocked about the location. "That incredibly dangerous place where the most powerful danger beasts live and reside!?" shouted Green a bit pale when he heard about the place, he just met Womyn and it went well with their talking and even agreed on meeting again. Gozuki knew that they would be shocked and he needed Tatsuya for this.

"I heard that Gappi-marsh was the harshest place in the region," said Cornelia with amazement in her voice.

"That makes a perfect hideout," commented Natala while sweating a bit since he heard stories about the place.

"I've been near Gappi once, and let me tell you that place is a little too dangerous for a hideout," said Gozuki while shuddering a bit when he remembered the Titanic and monstrous looking danger beasts there, even the smallest animals where the sizes of dinosaurs.

Tatsuya felt that he was going to be sent there so maybe he could prevent Akame getting kidnapped by Merraid since she knew of the true nature of the empire with the exception of Natala and Gin who were not completely convinced so he needed to plan this out.

"Since it is saltworks there must be several labors to make gather enough salt, I'm impressed how long they've could protect their selves from the danger-beasts," said Green who was not surprised but actually shocked since the saltworks existed quite a time and yet they held it in such a dangerous place.

"Or they have been avoiding fights with the danger-beasts, that is also an option since the danger-beasts there have excellent smell, sight, hear and sense, they can track humans from a long distance and attack in masses and fight for the bodies. Tatsuya, I want you to go there and take Silver and Owltrix with you and I want you to scout out and possibly tame sone danger-beasts and kill them if they take too long."

Tatsuya expected to kill but not taming, he was lucky that he found Silver wounded since his species are very hard to convince and now Gappi! This was going to suck but it also had good parts to it since he could gather more materials and maybe get some more danger-beasts and Silver could take them on since he received training and his abilities could help him a lot.

"I-I accept the mission," said Tatsuya with a small stutter while his face remained stoic, Gozuki noticed this and knew that even Tatsuya was not sure of himself and knew that even with Tatsuya's skill he would even have a hard time despite the strongest one of the elite 10 here. "I will succeed the mission, and I will return alive!" Gozuki nodded and sent him away while Cornelia and Akame wanted to go after him but they couldn't afford their relationship exposed to Gozuki so they did nothing but that doesn't mean they couldn't get worried about him.

 _Gappi-marsh._

Normally you expected that it was filled with danger-beasts and a lot of fights would be going on but that was not a single fight or danger-beast near the open place and instead, there was a beautiful open field with some flowers and healthy green grass, but if you looked ahead you could see enormous carcasses of danger-beasts of all types with no spec of flesh on them.

"They've probably sniffed this place out, said a young woman wearing a revealing dark purple dress with chessboard markings, wearing some golden arm bracelets and a dark purple umbrella, she also had a mischievous smile on her face, but a trained person knew that it held killer intent, most men would right out try to take her but if it wasn't for the pile of bones she was sitting in the middle of it.

"Oh well, I've run out of sparring partners and I was getting bored anyway," said Merra. A maid came to her to announce that dinner was ready.

"Madam Mera, dinner is ready." said the maid lovingly.

"Coming," replied Mera standing up from her chair following her maid. "I can't wait to meet my fellow professionals and that man," smirked Merra with interest.

 _Merraid Oreburg: An assassin that was hired by the revolutionary army and leader of the Oreburg foundation._

The headquarters of the Oreburg was a giant mansion that was standing near a cliff and Mera just finished her dinner. "Chelsea, more wine, please," asked Mera.

"Ah! Yes, right away, Madam Mera," said Chelsea nervously, who wouldn't be since she was standing in the presence of Merraid Oreburg the leader of the most dangerous assassin group, she filled the glass with red wine and when she pulled away Mera suddenly held her hand.

"You know, Chelsea." began Merraid making Chelsea flinch when she softly squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry to have headhunted you so soon after you resolved to strike out on your own." she continued while Chelsea was sweating slightly when she saw Merraid's smile. "But with you here now, my motivation has changed, I'm going to work hard to show you how cool I am."

"Ahaha." laughed Chelsea nervously at Merraid.

"Madam Mera, I think that's enough wine, for now, said an old man wearing a butler uniform with a stoic look on his face, he was Daniel the Oreburg head-butler. "Having failed once already, we Oreburgs must restore the confidence of those who placed their trust in us. We must take out our targets."

"Is this what I think it is, Daniel, you seek vengeance for Barbara." guessed Merraid with a smile.

"You hit the nail on the head, in my youth I fell for her at first sight, from that moment I vowed to win her heart someday then before I found myself an old man and still a virgin," replied Daniel while remembering Barbara in her teenage years eating a cheeseburger with him staring at her, she noticed and grinned and winked at him. "I swear I will avenge Barbara," said Daniel in a dark tone.

"You're a bit too stuffy for me, but I'm counting on you," said Merraid drinking her wine, then a giant lion with red dragon wings that was bigger then the mansion's height came and roared at them. "Oh? I thought I wiped them all out, but it seems one has arrived."

"It's a king Gappi, their hearts are said to be delectable and tender," informed Daniel.

"Well then, Chelsea if you would be so kind," said Merraid while drinking her wine again.

"IM SORRY! BUT THAT'S ASKING WAY TOO MUCH!" shouted Chelsea disbelieving that Merraid thought she could take the king Gappi on even if it was a compliment she wouldn't be able to do since she was a rookie.

The king Gappi charged forward to attack while roaring.

"Gil and Dora then," said Merraid not caring too much.

2 figures passed by Chelsea who was amazed at the speed they were going, these were Gilberda and Cassandra, Gilberda was a tall busty blonde wearing a maid outfit and looked excited to fight, Cassandra was a girl of normal height and had black hair tied in twin-tails and the most noticeable thing about her was her 6 arms and she also wore like Gilberda a maid outfit and had a stoic look on her face.

Gilberda charged forward and held the king Gappi by one of the fangs and used her right hand to punch half of its face off. "Hah! That felt good." sighed Gilberda with satisfaction, Cassandra was circling 6 rankshams and threw then at the king Gappi which was still alive even with half of its face gone

"Now doing the final dinner prep," said Cassandra in a dark tone while throwing all her rankshams severing the wings, legs, head, and tail.

 _A few minutes later._

The heart of the king Gappi was taken and now chopped into pieces and served to Merraid who enjoyed the taste of raw meat. "Delicious! I enjoy the taste of raw meat!" said Merraid with a smile and small blush. Chelsea was narrowing her eyes at Merraid while wishing that Teako was here to comfort her, Teako was not interested in Merraid since she was saved by Barbara, and it broke her heart when Teako said she was not interested in girls and liked boys, she was acting dramatically while Barbara laughed her ass off when she saw this.

Those 2 members of the Oreburg were the only ones she was comfortable with and now they were dead, she studied the Oreburg and they were people that defied common sense, then there was the person that shot at her but she couldn't shake the feeling that he missed on purpose.

 _Elite 10._

"We've identified the location of 2 separate saltworks," said Gozuki while showing the map with the places marked. "They will probably have 2 if they lose one so they can still profit from the other one," commented Akame.

"Not if we can help it, we take out both of them and split into 2 teams ordered Gozuki who took Gin, Natala, Poney, and Najasho. "Guys! Be careful!" shouted Kurome with worry in her tone.

Even if Tatsuya wasn't here he had already put a safety lock on Natala and Gin.

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I was thrashing my litte sister around who blamed me for losing one of her make-up stuff and in the end it was in her bed and I just lost both of my 2 chapters that I wanted to post and Exams were coming so I was kicking and punching her around not caring that she was bleeding, not like we had a good relationship.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter, also if anyone asks me to use the Tyrant head ability I won't use it as I plan to use that in another story in the future.**

 _ **Chapter 12: Tame the beasts and the arrival of the Oreburg.**_

 _Gappi-marsh._

"Jesus Christ! This is ridiculous!" what was ridiculous was Gappi-marsh known as the place filled to the brim with danger-beasts and Tatsuya was currently chased by some although the chase didn't look that deadly as it looked from afar very funny, Tatsuya was getting chased by some oversized bunnies with sharp teeth and Silver cleared out the last horde of danger-beast and was simply watching and rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Are you done with laughing Silver!" shouted Tatsuya with shark teeth and white eyes as he quickly jumped over a boulder, normally Tatsuya could control any kind of danger -beast with intelligence or no intelligence, but the problem was that these were baby bunnies and they were underdeveloped and had no sense of danger and bunnies didn't have anything like a system of recognizing the alpha. Silver continued to laugh his ass off, he knew that he was getting punished as soon as Tatsuya killed the bunnies but it was worth it and he knew that Tatsuya wouldn't do any real harm to him.

Silver was from a small horde of a rare kind of danger-beasts that didn't stay in one place and always moved in order not to get caught by humans since they possessed intelligence that would be beneficial to them, Silver was very smart at young age but in return he was born a bit weak unlike his strong brothers who were less smart them him and always bullied him, stole his food and sometimes attacked him if his parents weren't looking and as soon as his father saw this is was getting worse as his father was a harsh one that had no symphaty for him and then they left him on a rainy day.

Then Tatsuya came out of nowhere as he found him and nursed him back to health, he's been giving him medicine and a lot of meat and other types of food like fruits, fish, and vegetables, that was another part of why his breed was wanted since they weren't carnivores and ate fruits and vegetables which was rare for the dragon types to do since their digestion system wasn't able to digest the plants and fruits were too sweet for the dragons that's why the dragon type danger-beast avoided eating them as much as possible.

Meeting Tatsuya was the best thing that could happen to Silver as he got stronger and got some good friends, the elite 8 was very nice to him and Silver could easily read them, Cornelia as the big sister type, Poney as the strong but goofy one, Tsukushi the friendly one, Green the trying to look cool one and a bit of a closet pervert, Kurome as the little sister which she was and Najasho as the stoic type but a bit of a tsundere of admitting things but it was really funny to see him blushing like a cherry after Poney had him on the ropes this time.

"SILVER!" shouted Tatsuya again making Silver laugh his ass of again as he saw that Tatsuya almost tripped and that one of the bunnies almost bit his ass and what was most funny was that a piece of Tatsuya's pants was ripped off showing his underwear to the world. "Silver! I swear I will serve you to Akame and Kurome once I'm done with them!"

Silver still grinned at him and suddenly he felt weird like his wings got lighter and everything in front of him became more clear, Tatsuya notices that Silver wasn't laughing anymore and saw that Silver was confused.

"Silver! Are you okay there?" shouted Tatsuya as he stopped in his tracks and swiped the bunnies into the forest killing them as they hit the trees on impact and got eaten by some giant plants, Silver wanted to reply back that he was okay but a bright light covered him making Tatsuya worry and wanted to go over and help him but the light was so bright that the grass around Silver was burning so Tatsuya shielded his eyes from the incredibly bright light. "WHAT THE!"

What Tatsuya didn't notice was that there was a danger beast coming from behind him attracted to the bright light that Silver was emitting and that the Oreburgs had also taken notice of the bright light.

 _Saltworks._

"I thought that there would be people here, but this place is empty," said Gin who was looking around with her team in the saltworks and they have found no one there, but that's what made them more anxious and a bit stiff even if Gozuki was with them he did openly admit that he was even scared of the Oreburgs.

"The silence is making me already anxious." voice Natala his own thoughts out.

"Don't worry about that Natala, we have our training with Tatsuya and we almost are at the elite 8 level, besides~" Gin leaned forward and placed her mouth near Natala's ear who blushed at how close they were, even after having sex he was still easy to embarrass. "Then I can help you to get rid of your anxiousness~" purred Gin into his ear making Natala stiffen in place as Gin licked his earlobe as an extra measure.

Natala thanked Tatsuya and praised him as a god inside of his mind that he got so lucky with Gin! But Natala suddenly froze again not from embarrassment or excitement but in fear as he sensed a pair of eyes that seemed to throw all kinds of imaginary weapons against his back and Gin wasn't looking behind him and had her head pressed against his chest while her eyes were closed but Gin noticed how he tensed differently and felt it herself that she was also looked in a weird way.

"Who's there!" shouted the couple as they both turned around to see no one, and yet they knew that there was someone standing there a few moments ago and that the person was standing there for a few minutes before being noticed by the couple.

"I really don't want to be here, the Oreburg are crazy skilled." shuddered Gin while hugging Natala very close to herself while Natala did the same as he felt that the ominous feeling was directed mostly at him and a bit of Gin, but who wanted to get Gin needed and should pass him first and he wouldn't easily give in and ask Tatsuya for the most hellish training ever.

Yep, that's how big his love for Gin was and how far he was willing to go through, though he might regret that he would ask Tatsuya for the most hellish training.

Gozuki caught up with them and saw how the 2 were and immediately saw that there was something was wrong, most would see that it was just a sweet moment between the couple but Gozuki was an assassin and saw their body language that there was something off about the place or that something was near them so ominous that it scared them to death and made them hug in fear.

"Are you 2 alright?" asked Gozuki as the couple turned to him with a few fearful looks.

"W-We are, but we do know we're not alone since I felt someone looking at me," replied Natala back to Gozuki who gritted his teeth. "Come with me, the other ones have found a mountain of carcasses of incredible dangerous danger beasts!" said Gozuki and began to run away followed by the 2 teens, the 2 teens followed Gozuki while keeping their eyes out and saw the mountain of carcasses of danger-beasts and they recognized a few of the species and gulped a bit in fear.

"Oh god! I see a King Gappi, Death pit snakes, Venom Hawks, 2-headed Hell dogs and even a few dragon danger beasts!" said Gin as she saw all the structures and similarities of the bones and danger-beasts.

"This is ridiculous! What kind of training did they underwent to achieve such power!?" said Natala as he felt the eyes that threw imaginary weapons at him again in his back but he couldn't risk turning back to look who this person was and why the person hated him so much, but for some reason he couldn't help but look at Gin like that she had a reason to do with the hate targeted at him.

 _Other Elite 7 members_

The others found nothing and no single person which was not strange but even the quietness of the salt-works was even terrifying for them. "We've been searching everywhere and haven't found anyone yet," said Green who got more anxious the minute they spend there.

"Have they been eaten by danger-beasts?" wondered Tsukushi.

"I doubt it, the danger-beasts here are way too big to enter this and there is no damage here at all or a single drop of blood," said Kurome while Cornelia ordered Nata to sniff any blood and her friend shook her head meaning that there was no blood at all.

"Nata doesn't smell anything here, so it means they weren't killed," added Cornelia, she was worried as she didn't sense anyone at all but she was more worried about her boyfriend, even if Tatsuya was very strong it didn't mean she couldn't be worried.

"This place did seem to be functional not too long ago," commented Kurome as she scratched Owltrix underneath its beak making Owltrix close his eyes and enjoy the scratching. "Besides it's not possible to run away from here except if you're skilled at the level of our father."

"Should we check by the neighboring villages, to see if they went there?" suggested Green.

"There are no neighboring villages around this place and if there is then there far away, so that's not an option," said Tsukushi shooting down Green's suggestion. "But I'm more worried about Tatsuya at the moment, even though Silver is with him."

Green looked a bit weird at that, Tatsuya tamed Silver, right? So why should they worry if he was able to tame an S-class Danger-beast and some other rare danger beasts, wait! If Green remembered correctly then Tatsuya found them as babies and they were young and danger beasts normally follow the one that shows them kindness and strength and since they were so young it means that Tatsuya never tamed them just earned their trust.

"I-I see now, Tatsuya has never shown any skills in taming at all, our partners here were babies before they could mature," said Green now understanding their worry with him joining them int he worries as well. "Silver and the others were never tamed at an older age meaning that we really don't know if he has taming skills."

 _"Tatsu-nii, you better not die otherwise I will go to the afterlife and drag you back to the land of the living!"_ thought Kurome but she also unconsciously pouted a bit and narrowed her eyes, Akame noticed this and saw that she was worried about Tatsuya since he was her big brother. "Don't worry Kurome, Tatsuya will be able to handle his mission."

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about him!" retorted Kurome back but then blushed as she recognized that she was shouting back to her sister and in front of the others and Cornelia got a perfect idea for something.

"Ara? Is little Kurome in love with her big brother~?" teased Cornelia making her sputter in denial, who knew that Kurome was a tsundere~? Akame and Tsukushi giggled a bit to see their little sister getting all red in embarrassment, but Akame saw something in her little sister's eyes and she saw a hint of...Envy?

 _With Gozuki._

Running like the devil was on your back, that was what Gozuki was doing with Natala, Gin, Najasho, and Poney as they hauled ass as quick as possible to get away from the saltworks, when they discovered that the Oreburg were there they immediately left. "Poney! Is there anyone chasing us!?"

Poney spins around while keeping running and saw no one and yet that scared her the most. "No one! I don't see a sign of the enemy coming for us!" replied Poney while sweating, Najasho wasn't the one that got easily scared but even he was impressed as he saw the carcasses of the danger-beasts that were killed, he knew the species and their strength and it made him confirm that the Oreburg were people that defied the rules.

"Keep going! we don't know that for sure!" said Natala running next to Gin, but none of them noticed that there was a small purple beetle that was clinging on Gozuki's clothes, but not in the case of Najasho who saw the beetle and narrowed his eyes a bit as the bug gave him a wrong feeling.

 _Back at the hotel._

"So, in the end, we have found nothing at all," said Gozuki in a disappointed tone making the others look down.

But Gin butted in. "Except that we have got a small glimpse of the Oreburg's strength." was her comment making the other team confused while Natala broke down in sweat as he recalled the carcasses and the killer intent aimed at him. "The number of carcasses we saw was terrifying, those were danger-beasts that almost reach the level of Silver." and the couple really wished that Tatsuya and Silver were there with them since they were still scared.

The other team looked worried as they could see that they were scared since their bodies betrayed them from hiding it. "Were they that powerful?" asked Green worried.

"I saw no blood on the danger-beasts and I saw visible cracks in the bones and skulls," answered Natala while holding Gin close to him while Gin was shaking as she thought back to it.

"We need to rest and wait until Tatsuya arrives back to us, he still needs to search for some rare danger-beasts," said Gozuki but he saw that many of them disagreed and that they wanted to search for him and help him.

What they didn't know was that Tatsuya or Tatsumi wasn't going to use the taming Teigu he found when the revolution was won, he couldn't take the risk of having someone seen the arms and that they would have thoughts that he could create more of them, he did know about how the Teigus were building like and that was the danger of using them so he had to rely on his skills and use his roars or have to fight them head-on.

 _Gappi-Marsh._

Tatsuya could be described in many words, calm, unpredictable, good-looking, a perfect husband, reliable, wise and easy to go around with but now he was another word and that was 'stunned' because he was looking at Silver who looked WAY different from what he looked like. Silver had now 4 wings that were glowing a white light and on his head were 2 curved horns that pointed forward and its tail had now taken the form of a 2-sided halberd and was bigger.

"I really need to study you better now, Silver, is this evolution!?" said Tatsuya as he never expected that Silver would become like this at all, Silver himself was surprised how he turned out to be but he glowed then again and Tatsuya shielded his eyes as the light hurt his eyes a bit, thank god for his tyrant eyes since without them he was sure that he would be blind for some period of time.

"Uhm? Big brother, I'm very confused how I turned out to be?" said a feminine voice which got Tatsuya alarmed and confused since he didn't recall anyone being here thanks to his superior senses and he could still smell Silver.

"Who are you-!" Tatsuya's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked at the figure before him, standing there was a beautiful tall woman with white hair and red eyes and she had a body that rivaled with that of Esdeath of Najenda's with ease and had beautiful snow-white skin, but her beauty was not the only thing because she was standing before him naked and Tatsuya's eyes roamed all over her body.

"Big brother? Is something wrong?" asked the woman but she got confused when she heard herself and looked down to see her body and looked surprised and began looking all over herself.

"S-S-Silver! How! And weren't you a male!?" shouted Tatsuya confused as hell as he was sure that Silver was a male danger-beast and not a female danger-beast but his eyes began to look down again.

Silver herself was very confused what happened to herself, only that her body had changed and not her gender. "I honestly have no idea how my body changed that into a human one but I can tell you know that sometimes my kind changes gender but I have never heard of this kind of transformation," answered Silver honestly and then began to check her body again and got curious about her breasts and cupped them in her hands and began squeezing them giving Tatsuya a little show.

"S-Stop that now! Okay, we can talk about this later but the question is if you can transform back in your danger-beast body?" asked Tatsuya hopefully since this made a little wrench in his plan. Silver nodded and closed her eyes and she began glowing again and transformed back into her dragon form making Tatsuya sigh in relief and disappointment that she could still change and the other was not being able to see her human body, Silver changed back into her human form not bothered that she was naked and had no clothes on, not that she had any on in most of her life.

"Big brother, can you explain the reason why human females have these? They're rather heavy and hurt my back a little bit," said Silver as she pointed at her exposed chest that was enormous.

"I-I will tell you later! For now, we must search for S-Class danger beasts! And we still haven't found any yet-!" Tatsuya stopped with talking as he felt something from the soil and Silver noticed as well and stood next to Tatsuya uncaring that her breasts touch him. Tatsuya wasn't blushing but rather pleased since he did become a bit of a pervert but he wouldn't go far as where Lubbock goes.

But moving on as Tatsuya saw in the distance a giant black dragon standing on 2 feet and had 2 heads both of them looking menacingly and it's 2 giant arms looked heavy as it was rather slow but its attention was focused on the other danger-beast as it was snarling at a long and giant serpentine danger-beast that was armored from the head to tail and it appeared to be blind as it had no pupils and it was fast.

"Jackpot! Silver let's go and capture them!" said Tatsuya as he activated Arch Sabre while Silver transformed into her danger-beast form but Tatsuya didn't know that the black dragon had something similar to Silver.

 _Chelsea._

Chelsea was outside the one of the Oreburgs hideout cleaning the outside a bit with a smile but on the inside, she missed Barbara and Teako very much since Barbara's wisdom made her learn new things and Teako was easy to tease as she was more of a confused type that doesn't know about sex which was for Chelsea a great opportunity to tease her about it and see her go cherry-red.

"Hey, Chelsea." Gilberda came out and walked towards her. "Do you have any free time now?" asked Gilberda with a gentle smile. Chelsea shook her head. "No, I actually have cleaning duty so I can't go with you-!" but before Chelsea could finish Gilberda grabbed her and dragged her along while Chelsea herself was struggling and saying that she could walk instead of being carried away. They came in an alley and Gilberda motioned her to peek around the corner.

"You see that girl over there?" asked Gilberda pointing at a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and had 2 lotus flowers decorated in her hair, Chelsea was confused but merely nodded back to Gilberda. "She must be a village beauty, but why are you showing me this?"

A boy walked up to her and she smiled and took his arm in hers and they began walking away happily. "Did you see that Chelsea?" asked Gilberda with a frown

"They look like a happy couple to me, but I don't see the difference between a normal relationship," answered Chelsea confused back why she asked that question. "Right, now we need to go this way.

They walked to a nearby inn that looked expensive and Gilberda went to the desk and said the room number and was handed the key and together they went to the room and entered it. "Um? Can you tell me why we're here?" asked Chelsea.

"The closet ought to do it," said Gilberda opening the closet and turned her head to Chelsea. "We're going to hide here Lady Chel." and Chelsea got only more confused then she was but git dragged into the closet but it was left a bit open allowing the girls see through a crack. "Madam Mera came."

Chelsea looked through the crack and saw it was Merraid but also the village beauty girl who followed her with a nervous look on her face. _"Huh? Why is she with that village beauty from before?"_

"She has brought the village girl here to have some fun with her!" whispered Gilberda with a fierce blush and drooled a little bit and also had a perverted look on her face while Chelsea was shocked and feared and hoped that it wasn't 'that' kind of fun she was mentioning.

But unfortunately luck was not on Chelsea's side as she saw that the village girl's dress was ripped open by Merraid exposing her breasts, the village girl had a giant blush and before she could react Merraid pushed her on the bed and groped her breast skillfully as the girl let out a huge moan.

"Aaah~!"

Merraid crawled closer to the girl who didn't resist at all and allowed her to do anything she wanted, Chelsea watches the scene play before her with horror as she now understood why Merraid was so into touching her, she was trying to win her over!

"Tch! Some village girl would easily fall for Madam Mera's techniques easily! Still, she's so heartless doing this when she already has me!" complained Gilberda with a small pout while Chelsea didn't react at all still shocked at the revelation. "I can't stand it to see the person I like, sleep with someone else in bed before my very eyes! It hurts me so much!" the dramatic of Gilberda made Chelsea sweatdrop.

 _"If it hurts so much, why did you come to watch it! And I'm straight!"_ were Chelsea's thoughts.

"So then what do you do suppose accounts for this growing arousal inside me?" said Gilberda with a fierce blush still present on her face making Chelsea have doubts that she was a skilled assassin with all the quirks that go with it.

Back to Merraid who was finished was lying down on the bed with the girl. "T-That was a 100 times more amazing then what my boyfriend does to me~!" said the girl panting in pleasure. "It feels so good being with a girl in bed~!"

"Heh, Heh, I'm glad you see the light now," said Merraid with her neverending smirk on her face.

Gilberda seemed almost to explode with excitement. "That's Madam Mera's goal! To persuade the girls to choose the proper path of love!" she said with adornment and pride about the goal of Merraid while Chelsea had a disgusted look on her face that it made her look like she wanted to puke so badly. "You're talking about her hobbies, this has nothing to do with the mission and besides I'm not into girls!"

Gilberda looked shocked at what Chelsea said. "How can you say that! You already joined Madam Mera's harem!" said Gilberda making Chelsea looked shocked at what she said. "NO! I didn't! I cam to train and not join her! I'm straight just like Teako!" said Chelsea a bit louder then she wanted but lucky for her this time the girl already left to break up with her boyfriend.

"Just give it a try, Chelsea! The rewards of her are amazing and she can give you more pleasure than any male!" encouraged Gilberda with a little bit of pushiness in her voice also a bit of mild annoyance mixed with it. "And she keeps our work fun also."

"You've got an awfully strong sense of loyalty toward Madam Mera," commented Chelsea.

Gilberda smiled and looked at her hands. "I don't know if it is a medical condition but I was born with superhuman strength and that caused my parents to fear me and sold me off to the empire." she leaned back to the wall and looked above and closed her eyes. "I could've wound up to be a test-subject but the Oreburgs brought me up here and took care of me, they let me work so I feel hugely indebted to them."

"I-I take it that it counted the same for Cassandra that she came from similar circumstances," commented Chelsea as she was surprised that the Oreburgs would be that kind to strangers, Gilberda nodded and said that what she said was right. The door suddenly opened and Merraid was standing there with only her skimpy panties on and looked at them with a smile.

"She left, thanks wait for the girls." Chelsea looked scared and dropped the lollipop out of her mouth in fear, Gilberda rushed up to her and hugged Merraid tightly while crying that she was heartless to do that in front of her, she apologized for it but it sounded more amusing than an actual apology but Gilberda didn't notice it at all due to her crying. "To make amends I'll be extra rough with you~!" said Merraid in a seductive tone which made her shudder.

"W-Wel, I'll be leaving now, ehehe!" said Chelsea trying to escape from it but Casandra who appeared out of nowhere and restrained Chelsea. "Lady Chelsea, you mustn't run away."

"Cassandra!" yelped Chelsea in surprise and fright as she realized that her escape failed. Casandra then attacked Chelsea's neck and began to nibble on it making Chelsea moan and struggle and Cassandra used her 2 other hands to grope Chelsea underneath her maid uniform. "Please wake up to the truth too, Lady Chel," and with that, she blew into her ear. "Now come to bed with me~!" said Cassandra with a blush.

"W-When I signed up for this to be an assassin I knew I had to cast all my morals aside, BUT I still don't want this and I'm not inot girls and want to fin my own love-!" suddenly her eyes went wide open when some memories flooded into her head about a boy with brown hair and green eyes and a smile as bright as the sun, Cassandra looked suprised and stopped her assualt when she saw the wide eyes of Chelsea, Chelsea immediately stormed out of the room as she wanted to do some things.

Merraid also looked surprised but didn't stop pleasuring Gilberda but did stop when one of her wrigglers came in and landed on the top of her fingernail. "Oh? It seems that my wrigglers have found our targets hideout, and just when things were getting good too."

"WHAAAT!?" shouted Gilberda in horror that Merraid stopped and heard what she said.

 _Town of Sweun._

The Oreburgs arrived at the town of Sweun and looked around and Merraid was smiling but on the inside, she was still a bit frustrated that she didn't get to finish things were she started with Gilberda. "My, I can see that this is a perfect cover and they can gather easily intel from here," commented Merraid.

"S-Shall we search the area?" suggested Chelsea who was still trying to wrap her head around this that she was back to her assassin days of training underneath the Oreburg, she was lucky that her acting skills didn't go down even when she got back in time and with this she can get stronger and faster at this rate. _"Tatsumi, I don't know what you did but you have altered history for the sake of us? Damn you, you stole my heart all over again."_

"Sure, though there are more enemies then I thought, let's keep our distance and investigate slowly and carefully, we don't want them to catch up with us."

 _With the Elite 8._

The elite 8 was resting a bit as their search had been nothing but a waste of time, even though they did find the saltworks there was no one there only things left was the strength of the Oreburg.

"We've found nothing worthy of mentioning and nothing has happened with the peace and quietness of the trade," said Gozuki with a frown that he wasn't able to find anything.

"Then it is just as we thought, the enemy has fled and abandoned the saltworks that's all," said Poney with a smirk as she sat on Najasho's lap who didn't mind and held her close to him.

"We can't afford to be optimistic," butted Green in as he was polishing a gem that he was able to find. "The danger-beasts left by the Oreburg was an example of their power, and since we killed 2 of their members one of who is incredibly famous their reputation is in danger and they must act quickly if this got out."

"He's right if word got out that the empire has soldiers that are able to beat a famous assassin from the Oreburg, the revolutionary army will have doubts and many others who want to hire them so they need to eliminate us before we can report them," added Najasho his 2 cents in.

"We'll be on extra guard at least for the weeks and if nothing happens, then we return to our regular activities," ordered Gozuki and all of them nodded, Gozuki went back to thinking and they were right about one thing and that was that they were being hunted by the Oreburg and he was sure that after a few weeks they wouldn't quit.

 _3 weeks later._

The screen focused on a hotel where the Oreburg stayed as they were discussing their research. "The results of our investigation have given us the whole picture of the Suekeni trade firm, it changed 5 years overhand," explained Daniel reading from a notebook.

"Just get me to the bottom line, Daniel." Merraid was getting a little bit impatient. "You virgins are so longwinded."

Daniel didn't react at all to her insult. "Everyone working on the firm is an agent of the empire on some kind of mission, as such, I don't see a problem with treating anyone there working as a target.

"That means we can launch an attack without worrying about holding back.

"But I suggest we take a few alive in order to extract information from them," suggested Daniel making Merriad hum in agreement. "All right, then we pull back until we've at least secured a few for questioning, then we can kill anyone who's left," replied Merraid with a dark smile.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, any day now, I can expect they'll be lulled into letting their guard down and resuming their activities again.

 _Akame, Kurome, and Natala._

The trio was walking around wanting to relive their selves a bit by enjoying the peaceful nature around them, Akame and Kurome didn't let their guard down and used their aura to enhance their senses.

"Man! So we have to start all over from scratch again!" complained Kurome with a pout wishing that her Tatsu-nii was here since he always knew something to do or had a few things to tell them about.

Akame chuckled at seeing her little sister pouting, Kurome was always easy to provoke a bit. "We have no choice, let's be thorough and take one step at the time," said Akame making Kurome nod but she was still pouting.

Natala smiled at seeing their interaction with each other. "For now we just have to decide which towns we do our trading in," suggested Natala to the sisters who nodded at his suggestion. "I think-!"

Time suddenly slowed down for Natala as a voice in his head shouted at him, it sounded like Gin and she sounded fearful and desperate. _"Look out! From behind!"_ Natala did what the voice told him and leaned to his left and peeked over his shoulder to see Merraid with a dark smile, but he also noticed that nothing was moving at all. "Huh?" Natala looked around him and saw that everything was back to normal, but he then saw Akame and Kurome looking something behind him.

"So you were able to dodge? Impressive~!" said Merraid as her expression didn't change but on the inside, she was shocked that he was able to sense her, as she was sure that he was one of the least experienced ones of the group.

"Oreburg!" shouted Akame as she got her Shingu out and reformed with Natala and Kurome, Merraid sends her wrigglers in to attack them. "Spare the girls, don't show mercy to the boy."

The wrigglers flew towards them and the group sliced them into pieces, Gilberda came from the back to attack Kurome and when she got close she felt something approach her and was smacked away into the trees, Natala was trading blows with Daniel barely holding his own if it wasn't for his aura but that quickly changed as he saw an opening and quickly placed his palm on his wrists and a small explosion erupted from his wrist.

"Nghh!?" groaned Daniel in pain and surprise.

"What was that~?" wondered Merraid as she saw the attack but also charged in to attack Akame but she quickly jumped back as the place where she was standing a giant black wing of black energy slammed there leaving a crater.

"Natala! Get out of here! We'll buy you some time!" shouted Akame as she pressed her back to Kurome's back as they readied their selves to fight them head on, Natala nodded and held his palms together and before Daniel could intercept a bright light erupted from Natala's hand and he was gone.

"Kurome! Let's do this and use the gifts we got!" said Akame.

"Yes, Onee-chan!" replied Kurome as more maids came out with Gilberda following them and groaned a bit in pain that she was so surprised by the sudden attack. The sisters knew they were in a pinch and had no choice but to activate that what Tatsuya granted them.

"Come to our aid, Karma!" shouted the sisters and the necklaces of them glowed a black light and the raven spirits surrounded them, the Oreburg couldn't help but watch in amazement as the birds wrapped themselves around them.

"This is harder then I thought," said Merraid with a frown.

 _Back to the Elite 8._

Poney was doing some stretching as her body was fully recovered by now and went back to check herself completely and then throw herself back into training, the resting was nice but she didn't want to slack off and she wanted to train her stamina for other reasons, Gin was thinking about what Natala said to her as he promised her to take her out on a date as he felt guilty for not recognizing her advances towards him and Tsukushi was worried about Tatsuya.

"Hah! Finally recovered! I can train again and no slack off anymore! And Gin! We may have the same hair-style but that doesn't mean I'll let you beat me!" shouted Poney pointing at Gin who merely sweatdropped at her declaration of war.

"Our hair-styles have nothing to do with it," commented Gin as she was a bit impressed with the girl's mind, Cornelia came in and shook her head when she heard what Poney said it was something she expected. "Is Tatsuya back yet?"

Tsukushi shook her head making Cornelia worried that her boyfriend wasn't back yet. "Don't worry so much, Cora, I know you want him back in your bed to cuddle him as your teddy-bear~! But has he ever broken a promise?" said Tsukushi while wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I know that and it doesn't mean that I can worry about him-!" Cornelia stopped talking when she realized all the words that Tsukushi said and her head began to take an interesting shade of cherry red. _"I know you want him back in your bed to cuddle him as your teddy-bear~!"_ Gin and Poney grinned mischievously at Cornelia when she realized the words that were said to her.

"T-Tsukushi! When d-did you get so like that!" stammered Cornelia out blushing like a tomato, the only reply she got from Tsukushi was a grin but she could also see a small amount of jealousy? Tsukushi was actually jealous of Akame and Cornelia that they got to do it with Tatsuya and she heard that they didn't mind sharing as long as he shows them that he loves them and she wanted to be with Tatsuya too.

"Oh~! I rather keep that to myself with these lips of mine Cora-nee~!" said Tsukushi leaning back on a table and folding her arms underneath her chest. "Unless you want to open them with yours~?" added Tsukushi with pouting her lips and bit and placing her left leg over her right thigh giving a very suggestive position which made Cornelia stammer again and shouting.

"At least you have him," muttered Tsukushi softly out while her smirk went a little bit down, Gin and Poney missed this but Cornelia noticed it instantly as she saw sadness, jealousy, envy and happiness in the eyes of Tsukushi who held a poker face from outside while inside she was bathing in sadness, sadness because she didn't get on with Tatsuya and if he had any feelings for her, jealousy and envy for having her and Akame already taken a step and happiness that she was happy nonetheless for them.

Tsukushi sighed and began to strip down from her clothes to take a long and nice bath as she needed it to get the jealousy out of her head, Cornelia stopped moving and looked around her as well as Tsukushi who had the feeling that someone was watching her, Tsukushi's eyes glowed for a moment but that was more than enough for her to see a small and odd bug in the doorway.

*BANG!*

Poney and Gin yelped when they heard the gunfire and looked at Tsukushi who held her Shingu in her hand and fired at the ground, they looked at the ground where Tsukushi shot and saw a small purple beetle that looked a bit odd as they had never seen that kind of species.

"What kind of bug is that-!" Gin stopped talking as she realized that there was no sound of talking outside their room, Poney did hear something wriggling and Cornelia went to the door to open it only to see...

 _With the boys._

Gozuki was playing some chess with Green who challenged him wanting to see if he improved on strategic thinking, Najasho was watching the game but his thoughts still lingered on the purple beetle and when he checked it was clutching on him.

"So what will the next move be from the Oreburgs?" asked Green as he moved a pawn to the left to block Gozuki from making an opening, Gozuki closed his eyes and thought about it. "I don't know but I do know that it will be something unexpected." and Gozuki quickly raised his hand to catch something that was about to hit him and Najasho slashed behind his back.

Gozuki showed what he caught in his hand and it revealed to be an odd looking purple beetle. "This beetle interests me rather well," said Gozuki as he held the beetle for closer inspection and saw that it was struggling furiously trying to get out of his grip. Green looked amazed at how the beetle looked like.

"I've never seen one beetle like that! Is it a new species?" asked Green, Najasho quickly equipped his sword as he sensed something odd inside the building. "This isn't an ordinary bug here, we've been careless and got followed to our hideout!" said Gozuki crushing the beetle dead.

"I think you're exaggerating." laughed Green but he ate those words as soon as the words left his mouth a giant mess of beetles stormed into the room. "OR MAYBE NOT!"

Najasho acted quickly and sliced them all dead with a single swipe, why didn't he mention it earlier? He would always report immediately when he sees or notices something strange but this was the 1st time of him doing something like this.

*BANG!*

But later with personal pride, the males looked up and they heard it from the girls changing room where the shot came from and they easily guessed it was Tsukushi's Shingu Prometheus that fired the bullet, they went outside and saw all the people lying down on the ground not moving. "Green, check them with your Shingu."

Green nodded and used Sidewinder to flip the body that lied down on its stomach but when he was turned the face of the man was killed and eaten by the purple beetles, and our friend Green literally became green and Gozuki merely narrowed his eyes at seeing the beetles. "They're so small that they don't make sound hearable to us at all, so they could kill the guards without too much commotion!" said Najasho as he sliced a few bugs dead.

"Green! Go upstairs and aid the girls! Najasho you with me!" ordered Gozuki and both boys nodded and took off, Green took the stairs that led to the girl's room and Najasho began fighting off the bugs with Gozuki.

Green ran up the stairs and before he could go further Daniel burst through the wall making Green halt his run, Merraid was behind him and was about to kill him since she was a bit mad that Natala escaped but didn't warn them in time yet, the emerald on Green's black chain was glowing and the chain came to life and detached on one side and turned into the head of a snake.

Merraid retracted her hand back as the snake almost bit her and released green flames which forced her to dodge and give Green space who saw her and jumped through the window, she scowled as she had failed to kill another target. "Hmp! He wasn't able to sense me in time but if it wasn't for that chain then he was dead for sure, those weapons are really irritating!"

Since they were here it means that they've defeated Akame and Kurome, or did they? Since 6 maids have been killed.

Daniel also jumped through the broken window to set the chase on Green. "I'll go after him!"

"Catch him! And make him speak where he got that weapon!" said Merraid in an angry tone which surprised him a little bit that she showed anger so openly, it must've been when she failed to kill Natala.

But chasing Green seemed harder to do then Daniel thought since the snake-chain was still active and was blowing green flames at him when he got to close or forced him to run a few meters more in order to decrease his stamina even by a little and it was getting annoying for Daniel as he could see that the green fire was increasing the growth of the small plants that were here and they were trying to grab him by his feet so he needed to jump as well.

Merraid gritted her teeth a little bit and was smiling a bit annoyed as she saw that Daniel was having a hard time to dodge the green flames spit towards him.

 _Back to the girls._

"This is bad!" shouted Poney as all 4 of them were cornered in the middle as the bugs swarmed them from all corners, all of them had their Shingu equipped minus Gin who just had her big sword ready.

"No wonder that the outside was so quiet!" said Cornelia as she punched a few beetles away as they got too close for her liking, suddenly the bugs moved and separated Gin and Cornelia from Poney and Tsukushi forming a wall between the girls. "These bugs posses intelligence!?" And before Poney and Tsukushi the wall on their side broke and Gilberda and Cassandra entered making the 2 girls focus on them.

Cassandra threw her chakrams towards Tsukushi but she quickly shot the chakrams in mid-air with ease, but Gilbderda tried to attack her from above. _"Your mine now-AGH!"_ her thoughts were cut off as she got kicked in the face, away from Tsukushi as Poney intercepted her from attacking her. "Nice kick you got there, girl." praised Gilberda despite having failed to kill Tsukushi.

Poney merely grinned back at her. "I was hoping to decapitate you with my kick but it seems the Oreburg are true to their reputation," replied Poney as she was sweating a bit on the inside as she saw that even with her aura she just normally wounded her while Gilberda thought different about it than her.

 _"Damn! That hurts! The empire sure doesn't pull any punches when training these kids, I felt that kick and it was powerful!"_ were Gilbderda's thoughts as she cracked her neck a bit before the fight would continue.

"Madam Mera would like these girls to join her harem," said Cassandra making Gilberda nod in agreement but then frowned as she saw the angry looks on the faces of Poney and Tsukushi.

"If you think I will betray Najasho! I rather die!" shouted Poney in an angry tone that even she didn't know that she possessed, Tsukushi merely glared at them as she loved Tatsuya and she was planning to claim him as well and join his harem as her love for Tatsuya was big and if she died then she wanted to die in his arms and kiss him.

Cassandra saw stubbornness and equipped her swords as her chakrams were destroyed by the bullets of Tsukushi.

 _Gin and Cornelia._

"That was cunning of them to split us up!" said Gin in a nervous tone as she heard fighting on the other side, Cornelia was about to punch the wall down with Pulverizer king along with Gin who readied her sword and charged it up with her aura. But the ominous feeling at the back of them made them stop and look who it was and Merraid was present with her usual smile.

"Good evening~! It is just the 3 of us~!" said Merraid in a seductive tone.

"An enemy!" shouted Gin.

"Prepare to kill her!" replied Cornelia.

But then something happened as Merraid was crying small tears suddenly making the girls halt their stance and looked confused why she was crying suddenly, it seemed she was sad but sad about what? "In times like these, I can't help but think that my line of work is also a curse! If we weren't enemies, we could be lovers it is such a cruel fate that we must kill each other-!"

Merraid leaned to the left to avoid getting hit by a blue blast that was aimed at her throat, Merraid looked at the wall and saw that in place was a perfectly shaped hole in it, she looked back to the girls and frowned a bit as she saw rage building up in them when she was speaking. "I! Already have a lover that I want to be forever with!" said Gin pointing her sword menacingly at Merraid Oreburg who scowled that she went down the wrong path of love.

"The same counts for me! I have someone to wait for until he's done with his mission!" shouted Cornelia and they both charged at Merraid who was mad that the girls she wanted were already taken by men! Oh, well, she would do her very best to make sure that they would submit to her and abandon their boyfriends.

"It seems I'm too late! Damn it!" shouted Natala who arrived as his escape was not easy as it was as a few maids were able to intercept him and delay his sprint in case that someone escaped them, Natala rushed at her back which got Merraid angrier.

"I! Am the fangs of the reaper of the Oreburg! My blade of death and I will pray for your peace and order in your afterlife!" said Merraid but not with her smile it was her angry scowl that took place as she was very irritated at the many delays in her mission! "Prepare to die! All of you!"

"Bring it!" shouted the 3 assassins back to the famous assassin.

 **And I'm cutting it here off, I'm sorry for the long wait, I had something to do again and had to watch the other chapters on youtube that I wasn't able to watch, and the Retribution group got me tangled as I need to do a small twist there, also here is some info on Green's Kyoseki.**

* * *

 **-Name: The myth of the Black Snake: Emyx Mamba.**

 **-Type: Belt with a chain that can split itself into 8 with no limited length.**

 **-Wearer: Green.**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Master movement of the users will.**

 **-Emerald flames that increase the growth of plants and burn/poison the target or cure fatal diseases.**

 **-Snakehead morphing. [When detached the end of the chain(s) turns into a head of a snake.]**

 **-Capable of devouring lightning or other energy sources.**

 **Weakness: Energy absorption has a limit depending on the user and must discard the energy in order to avoid internal damage, lucky for the user it can warn the user or the user is skilled enough to do that his or herself.**

 **Trump card: ?**

 **Natala's Aura technique: Blinding Flash.**

 **Ability: Creates such an intense light that forces even the most skilled assassins to close their eyes with the exception of himself closing his eyes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So in case your wondering why it took so long is because I have a lot to do, it is always getting tests and tests in school and coming unexpected and since my friends warned me for next year it will be only harder, their teacher who gives math literally doesn't teach and just lets the class figure out how it works while he plays on his phone, and a lot of other teachers who explain everything in a weird way!**

 **But this isn't about me at all so I cut to the story, basically I need to create some ways to make the arch-enemies of Night raid a bit stronger since Tatsuya will make the revolutionary army stronger, and this won't go unnoticed if their numerous victories went out, Honest isn't dumb but cocky for sure so he sure will send Esdeath out a lot and she will run out of moves soon and creates a few new ones, Shadowlord, please PM me instead of reviewing me since I can't return your information for my story.**

 **Oh, and I will skip a small Arc since due to past event history line is going to be changed a little bit, and I hate my small laptop since it sometimes doesn't store all the words I have been writing, but also review me what you like most, big events that happened with messing with time or just the storyline with just small changes? I have no idea which of the 2 you like.**

 **On to the story now.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Battling the Oreburgs!**_

 _Alley._

Womyn was very worried about Green, she couldn't help being worried about him since he was part of the Elite 8 he would undertake dangerous missions that were far more dangerous than hers, and his death-ratio was also greater and the time to execute his missions would also take a long time, and he was never late and now he was late and that worried her sick about him.

"I-I'm here!" shouted Green walking into the alley with clothes that made him look like he was working in a farm all day, Womyn gasped and held her hands on her mouth a let some small tears out of her eyes and immediately ran over to him and jumped on him, knocking him on his back.

"GREEN! You're okay!" shouted Womyn with her tears freely streaming down her cheeks, hugging her crush tightly against herself oblivious of the fact that Green's face was between her breasts making the boy smile from it, Womyn pulled back a little and looked at Green with worried eyes that also had happiness in them. "Green, I-I was so worried about you! W-When I discovered that you w-were late I had the feeling y-you might have died on your mission!"

Green stopped smiling and looked surprised, was she thinking that he was weak?...no that wasn't like that at all, Tatsuya told him that a girl can't help it but get worried about her crush that they might die since the impossible could be possible and he was still human, it filled him with joy, he caressed her cheek that made her stop crying and look at him, Green slowly got up and leaned against the wall to sit straight up.

"Don't worry, Womyn, thinking the whole time about you filled me with energy as the possibility just to see you were all I needed to be encouraged," said Green making Womyn blush a little bit as she heard the honesty and passion in his voice. "I won't break my promise to you, I will return from every mission alive to see you again."

Womyn smiled and leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips...

 _Streets._

That would've happened if it was real since he was in big trouble, getting chased by an old Oreburg butler who showed no signs of breaking down or emotion on his face gave him also plenty of energy to keep running too, though running away to stay alive to see Womyn was mostly the reason. "HOW MUCH STAMINA DOES THIS GUY HAVE!?" shouted Green in dismay.

"That is none of your business, sir, and I also don't swing that way," replied Daniel taking the sentence of Green in the wrong way as it made the teenager splutter in embarrassment.

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" shouted Green angrily back at Daniel who merely nodded though his face made it look like he was not really believing it. "WHY ME! OF ALL PEOPLE!?"

First the old woman, then the crazed wolf guy from the tombs, the sexy girl dressed in purple, and now this old butler, seriously what was with his luck!? Oh! Wait! I'm doing that since that manga tells me to do that, and it is more fun this way!

("FUCK YOU! NECROS!")

("No 4th wall breaking!")

Back to Daniel who was still following Green with more ease but still wasn't able to catch up to him, he commented the young man for having good strength in his legs, but deep inside he was frustrated since he had been dodging green fire and plants that tried to grab him on the way, he even had to kick a few trees that tried to hug him more than tripping him.

 _Back to the hideout._

The tension was something that wasn't pleasant in any way since it gave an uncomfortable aura off and it mostly meant bad things rather than a friendly talk about merging families and trading with each other, it was more like the leaders of the 4 countries sitting and talking about a pact. Although this case would be almost on the same par as Akame, Natala, and Gin were facing Merraid Oreburg, the leader of the assassination group Oreburg which wasn't an easy fact to achieve.

The name of Oreburg spread fear and respect to all the people, even Honest and Grand General Budo feared them a little bit, well Esdeath was an exception since she would gladly welcome someone who had the strength to match her in combat, it was like tigress constantly hunting for prey, and is Esdeath's case it was killing people and torture to kill time.

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat me? Even if you have the advantage in numbers that won't always change your favor in battlefield," said Merraid with a seductive smile eyeing Cornelia and Gin from the head to toe and giving Natala also a smile but this one was rather...murderous as you expected readers, but hey she is very nice on the eyes, don't you all agree? I certainly do!

The 3 assassins in training didn't give anything away, but they knew that Merraid was right about having the advantage in numbers wouldn't increase their chance of survival. She was a skilled and experienced assassin who had plenty more time the experience then all of them combined together, but they had a hidden knife that Merraid had no idea about and that was the aura they had unlocked and trained with Tatsuya.

 _ **(A/N: Okay, for anyone that want to point out that the aura is** **similar** **to that of RWBY I just realized it myself and it also hints to another story, I won't tell you about it but you already have a clue of it since I wrote this part in.)**_

"So why don't you just throw away those silly weapons of yours and allow me to execute you, oh, and don't worry boy, I will make it a quick death and take good _care_ of your girlfriend." offered Merraid with a smile but her small became a bit smaller since Natala's glare intensified when she said that.

"I have a better idea, why don't you shut up and fight!" shouted Natala as he charged with his sword raised ready to cleave Merraid in 2 pieces, Merraid smirked as she saw that Natala was easy to prod when it came to Gin, though she couldn't help but have a small amount of respect towards him for doing that, just a small amount not enough not to kill him since that was her job or hesitate about it.

She was about to stab Natala but suddenly he jumped back and clapped his hands together using his **[Blinding Flash.]** attack which forced Merraid to close her eyes against the bright light that Natala produced, Gin and Cornelia went both to a side of Merraid and thrust their weapons forward about to hit her but she backflipped and dodged the attack, Natala went forward and thrust his blade at the spinning form of Merraid but misses as she stops perfectly in time and lands on his blade and kicks both Cornelia and Gin away.

"W-What the!" Natala didn't feel anything on his blade at all, it didn't get any heavier or made a sudden movement or vibration that something landed on it, it was like a feather just landed on it without him noticing it. Merraid smirked at the expressions Natala made but that smirk changes into confusion as he suddenly blushes a little bit and got a slight nosebleed along with it. "G-Going commando?" said Natala disbelieving looking at Merraid who had at the time she was called by her Wrigglers that she didn't have any time to put her panties on even though it doesn't cover up much.

When she made a backflip it revealed a bit of her and Natala was the one who saw it but slowly remembered it after she landed on his blade and the adrenaline ceased a little bit. Merraid merely smiled but this smile promised a lot of pain since he saw her private part, but what she didn't know was that she would in the later future go against her code due to some reasons and convincing.

"My, my, you saw some part of me that you should've seen, and you must die for it~!" said Merraid with a smile that promised a LOT of pain but then who could blame him since it is technically Merraid's fault for not wearing any panties and it was kind of obvious that she wasn't wearing anything since we have seen her behind many times over and that dress of hers barely keeps anything hidden to viewers.

 **"Natala~? What did you see exactly~?"** Natala froze in fear as a Gin surrounded by black blurry energy was walking towards him with a lot of killer intent which made Merraid shudder a bit in pleasure, kind of makes me wonder if she is a masochist as Sheele, but she quickly turned around to make a side-wards slash at Merraid who was about to lean to the left but quickly saw the gauntlet of Cornelia coming also with a side-ward punch recognizing that the girls tried to use a scissor attack though on was with a gauntlet, she wasn't that easily fooled even though she got aroused from Gin and quickly used a split to duck underneath the scissor attack and used it also at the same time to trip the girls with her long smooth legs.

Cornelia and Gin both got tripped by Merraid as they were caught off that she was able to dodge a scissor attack, Natala was about to clap his hands again but Merraid hit his wrists hard with her parasol preventing him from using his move and making him frown in a bit of pain but that quickly turned into cringing in pain as he was kicked harshly into his stomach.

Merraid was starting to get annoyed at being interrupted every time since she had other thoughts to do which made her a bit distracted, she had a secret and that was that the Oreburg had a book that also possessed some information on some Teigu and those weapons that she has seen weren't any of them, she only knew all the 48 Teigu's forms and a chain wasn't included, neither those necklaces and then there was that blinding light attack.

And they barely caught the sisters as the swipes of those crows or ravens were fatal to normal people but not for them still they had a rather mean swipe, so it was luck, skill, and experience that allowed them to defeat the 2 sisters, and then there was that mysterious man with that mask that she has seen earlier and that pillar of light somewhere in Gappi-Marsh.

What was it? Was it some source of unknown power that they haven't discovered yet, or was it some kind of hidden Trump Card of a Teigu that was discovered or may be made by their selves, she had to get the information since this was critical as their targets are only growing stronger and stronger for them to kill, and with those Teigu's it would be almost impossible.

The necklace of Cornelia was glowing again and fired off several blasts at Merraid who dodges them and a slash from Gin. "No matter how cute you are, you are too far away for me to reach and convince to go to the right path of love," Merraid sighed dramatically and held her hand on her face like she was reading out a Shakespeare book. "How lost you are in the path of darkness and deceiving! It is truly a shame that I can't reach you anymore!"

"KEEP THOSE THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF!" shouted Gin very pissed off as she got the gist of what Merraid wanted to do with her.

"Well, I'm not one from 1 side," muttered Cornelia who had sex with her boyfriend Tatsuya and one of her little sister figures Akame, it was kinky and not awkward since she acted in the heat of the moment as it was the perfect moment to do it, but it was very embarrassing when she got her senses back.

Merraid was annoyed as Gin shouted at her again and raised her umbrella and began spinning it around and soon a symbol started to form and it slowed Gin's speed as the symbol's hypnosis effect started to kick in. "Grr! Fucking hypnosis!" cursed Gin loudly. Merraid smirked as she saw that her umbrella was having an effect on the girl, maybe she could break her mind to become loyal to her? No, she wasn't violent towards girls and she didn't want them fully obedient like mindless animals since she liked Gin for her fiery personality sans the slightly foul mouth she has.

"Wrigglers! Go!" ordered Merraid as the purple beetles came thought the umbrella leaving a hole which canceled the effect of hypnosis, which allowed Gin to move freely again.

"Think that a few biting bugs will stop me!?" shouted Gin who killed the beetles with a single slash of her blade, but it also left her wide open which allowed her to stab her hand at her, but Gin dodges at the last moment which only earned her a cut from Merraid's nails, but Merraid smiled at that as she sealed the fate of Gin that would be later her death.

Merraid was smiling and a bit disappointed as she knew that Gin was completely conquered by that man named Natala, what a waste as she liked a fierce girl to add to her harem and she was a tsundere as well! sadly she was going to die by her hands which was something she could do at least to release her from that man and give her a next chance in the next life. "Most people are very wary of my Umbrella when they hear my name, though I didn't expect you to charge straight in, what a foolish girl you are~!"

Gin glared at the relaxed form of Merraid as she could see that she wasn't taking her seriously at all and it frustrated her to no end, but she knew from training with the Elite 8 that her action may have cost her life and Tatsuya did say to her that her personality may end up killing her if she acts to brash and doesn't think through. "Maybe I am more then you think, but a bit of poison won't work on me!" as she got out a small bottle and began to drink it.

"I don't use poison, I never lie to girls," said Merraid with honesty in her voice, though you couldn't detect it behind all the playfulness. "I wouldn't dare to cross the line of lying to girls."

"Well see, if you are speaking the truth," said Gin who felt a bit hot at the moment but ignored it as Cornelia and Natala came up, then when she was about to charge her body stopped and she couldn't move properly.

"Gin! Are you alright!?" shouted Natala dropping on his knees next to Gin who hunches over and was panting like she was in the sauna, as Natala's hand went towards her neck to check on her pulse, but when he touches it he felt intense heat. "Argh!"

Merraid immediately became wary as she was sure she just put the eggs of the standard ordinary wrigglers, and she didn't even possess any bugs that generated heat only ones that can explode, Gin was sweating like it was full summer day on the desert and a small pool of sweat formed underneath her legs and then steam began to generate off her body.

"What did you do to her!?" shouted/demanded Cornelia ready to punch Merraid but then saw the confusion on her face too. "Wait, you didn't do this?"

Deep inside Gin's body were multiple wriggler eggs and the Aura streamed with great speed in her blood veins fusing themselves temporarily with the white blood cells, and chasing the eggs that have landed into the body as the enhanced white cells identified the eggs that shouldn't be there and grabbed hold of them and began to get rid of them, the eggs weren't going down easy as few bugs managed to get out and spread a little more eggs through the blood system of Gin, the Aura reacted to this and began to spread further to search more white blood cells to burn the eggs and it went with great speed too, that was what made Gin sweat like crazy as the white blood cells pumped at great speed.

Something like this should kill a person that didn't have the body to withstand it even one with the body of an athlete shouldn't be able to take it, the Aura also sensed that their action could harm their host so they went to increase the sweat producing to get rid of all that heat and enhanced the lung capacity of Gin allowing her to suck in more oxygen to stabilize her body and breathing.

The wound of Gin started to take ablaze as an azure fire burned the wound away to prevent more eggs from coming in and soon the fire went out and the wound was gone, Merraid was officially pissed off as she wasn't frowning anymore but glaring with her smile turned down and emitted intense kill and murderous intent as she was one with all those tricks fo the assassins.

"Enough! I WILL FINISH YOU ALL HERE AND NOW!" shouted Merraid as she charged in intending to fight them with her best.

 _Back to Tsukushi and Poney._

Panting was all that was did in the room as Tsukushi and Poney are having a bit of hard time dealing with the Oreburg assassins not having the knowledge that the Oreburg assassins were also thinking the same as them alike, even with their strength at their fullest they only manage to become equals like them in the whole fight.

But what they didn't know was that they expected Prometheus to be empty as it was a gun, even if it is a Shingu it needed bullets like a regular gun and it was nowhere near self-recharging like Pumpkin, but in return, the Oreburgs assassins didn't know that Tsukushi had something else up her sleeve despite only wearing a towel, which made me wonder where she got it from?

Let's not dig into it too much...I'll try not to be so suggestive anymore as it is unnecessary.

 _"I've been able to follow the path of the bullets, even if they turn midair they won't hit me!"_ thought Cassandra confidently.

 _"The moment she fires its over, I'll kill her before she gets the chance to shoot the second time!"_ thought Gilberda not giving anything away even smiling.

 _"I don't have what it takes to do this right now, I know that so!"_ thought Tsukushi knowing that she and Poney had the disadvantage in the battle and their only hidden weapon was their Aura granted by Tatsuya and her and Poney's techniques aren't completely perfected so she had to risk it, as she was about to fire off again she let her left hand go of the handle of her gun and dropped a smoke bomb and fired off a few bullets.

*Boom!*

The smoke erupted from the ground when the bomb hit it and a few shining bullets were heading to the 2 Oreburg Assassins/Maids, the bullets were sliced clean through by Cassandra into 4 pieces but the light began to intensify.

"Nani!?"

"What the!"

*BOOM!*

The Assassins managed to dodge the explosion and were only a bit harmed by a bit of flying shrapnel and a bit blown back against the wall. "What the fuck!? How was that possible! Her clip was empty!" shouted Gilberda mad as she stood up and saw that her maid outfit was a bit damaged, it was her favorite dress and the first one given by Madam Mera!

"W-We can't let them go away without us knowing what it is! We can't fail our mission!" groaned Cassandra through her teeth as she was a bit frustrated, the first reason was that their targets escaped, the second reason was her outfit was also damaged, and the third one was that she built a bit stress up when she wasn't able to convince Chelsea to show her the right path of love.

Though her frustration was nowhere near that of Gilberda since she was also denied her round with Madam Mera! Run you 2!

"You got them good Tsukushi! I thought you hadn't perfected your technique?" asked Poney carrying Tsukushi on her back as she was running at her full speed. "Not even I have perfected mine! Even Najasho is a bit frustrated, I should relieve him a little bit," she muttered the last part to herself.

"...Poney, I can still hear you as I have also great hearing too, and don't make me any angrier then I am~!" whispered Tsukushi softly in the ears of Poney who got very pale and had comedic blue lines on her forehead, she knew why Tsukushi was like this and she obviously didn't mean to offend her or rub it in that she has a boyfriend who she got to...do it.

Tsukushi was mad but it wasn't directed at Poney but to herself for not having any confidence, confidence to confess to Tatsuya as she was like in love with him though not trying to make it obvious but lately it did become obvious since Cornelia and Akame made their moves already and she also could see that Kurome couldn't see him in the big brother way anymore, she was entering the stages of puberty and had a close bond with her big brother and she slowly saw him more then only a elder sibling.

And soon her Aura was changed from rage to sadness which distracted Poney who didn't notice she ran a bit slower, feeling guilty that she unintentionally reminded her confidence towards telling her feelings to Tatsuya.

*Step! Step! Step!*

Both of them turned around and saw a bit of a sight, as Gilberda was running at them carrying Casandra on her shoulders both of them looking quite mad making the 2 younger assassins wonder what it could be that made them so mad. "HEY! Hold it right there! You shitty little brats!"

"Shit! I was running slower then I thought!" cursed Poney who got back to running very quickly.

"Once I cancel all my limiters this will be nothing but a breeze to me!" shouted Gilberda who ran and kept up with them easily even if they had a head start on running, Tsukushi snaps out of her sad state and focused her head back on the mission they got.

"Prometheus!"

"Burgh Chakram!"

*Pang! Pang! Pang!*

*Swoosh! Swoosh!*

The screen zoomed in as both weapons were about to hit each other but the bullets then flew underneath the chakrams and headed straight for Cassandra who narrowed her eyes and sliced the bullets in half knowing that they won't explode, but she missed 1 of the bullets that headed straight for Gilberda's right leg hitting her. "Ouch!"

"It would make sense for you to aim where Dora has a hard time to deflect bullets, so it is obvious that you would shoot me!" said Gilberda who felt her leg throb a little bit in pain as the sizzling bullet was still warm from the gunpowder was burning her flesh from the inside, even so it didn't stop or hinder her running speed and was still keeping up with the 2 assassins. "I expected that so I tensed my muscles to block out most of the damage!"

"She just got off with a simple 'ouch'!? And she's still running!?" shouted Poney in disbelief.

"Phew! It's a good thing that I've got such good eye-sight!" commented Tsukushi jangling the 2 chakrams of Cassandra around her pointing finger.

"She caught my chakrams!"

"I knew it! We need to get closer to them! Here goes my last spurt!"

Poney ended up running on the top of the building and to the Oreburgs it seemed that they wouldn't be able to escape from them anymore, but Poney had other thoughts as she remembered the grasshopper she fought in the tombs and his technique. "Time to go!"

"You won't escape us!" shouted Gilberda who tried to catch up to them but Poney was already jumping away using the grasshopper's technique to do it, her leg anklet glowed and suddenly Poney went even faster as she only felt Tsukushi's weight which was light and almost tripped but continued nonetheless. Gilberda and Cassandra noticed this and gritted their teeth as this was the same as by Akame and Kurome.

"Tch! They escaped us! If I was only lighter then we could've chased them!" groaned Gilberda.

"No, it is the weight of my weapons that is slowing you down, I'm very sorry." apologized Cassandra making Gilberda smile that Cassandra didn't want her to take all the blame alone by herself, it was only getting harder and harder for them to kill since those weapons they carried gave them some strength and both of the Assassins guessed that they wielded Teigu, but 2 at once was a deathwish so they must be wielding something else too.

"Madam Mera isn't going to be happy, we failed but for some reason I have the feeling she's having a hard time too if she fights the other ones that have those weapons, and then there is the boy that can create light," commented Gilberda with regret not liking to disappoint her mistress.

"Agreed, and Madam Mera isn't someone you would want to meet on your path if she's agitated that you will even run away from her if she tries to get you in bed," added Cassandra.

"Yeah, you're right-HEY!" Gilberda shouted when she realized what Cassandra said and she easily saw that she said it on purpose thanks to seeing the invisible smile on her face.

 _Back to Merraid._

"Guah!" groaned Natala out as he was thrown against the wall next to an unconscious Gin and a slightly sweating and panting Cornelia who couldn't believe the amount of strength Merraid possessed, she preferred the normal and flirting Merraid since she was not even going one bit of her true strength but they agitated her which made her fight at full strength.

Natala's Blinding Flash attack was always intercepted by those bugs, Gin couldn't fight since her Aura was burning out all those insects and their eggs out of her body, and Cornelia was barely able to strike Merraid who had a snake-like body that just dodges her attacks like they were one of an amateur. She had no choice but to use her technique and she had to use it now and placed her hands on the ground to counterattack or at least create some distance between them.

"What now!?" said Merraid and the ground suddenly sprouted spikes from the ground in lines towards Merraid who merely jumped back only to halt herself as she saw from the corner of her eye that the wall behind her sprouted spikes and turned sideways ready to impale her, so she sned out her wrigglers to destroy the spikes in front and behind her and order the explosive ones to kill the young Assassins. "Eliminate them, don't spare them not even the girls."

The wrigglers went in and did as they were told and went to the assassins to kill themselves along with them, but as they got close Gozuki appeared and sliced all of them dead as he couldn't appear from behind as the spikes blocked him from doing that. "Your killing will be postponed again Oreburg-!" Gozuki stopped talking once a few Wrigglers flew at him only to be killed off.

 **"You will die along with the rest of your disciples,"** said Merraid darkly making him wonder what made her so pissed off.

"I don't know what you guys did, but I have to ask a few questions on how you managed to piss off the head or the Oreburg," said Gozuki who appeared calm from the outside but was sweating from the inside as he knew f you pissed off a woman then you were creamed especially if you were a man, and to make it worse Merraid was lesbian which made it thrice as worse.

 _Oreburg Hideout._

Akame and Kurome were unconscious not being able to defeat Merraid and her lackeys at all but managed to kill a few of the maids that tagged along with them, currently, they were under the watch of many maids who were warned not to take them lightly and taking off those chokers was simply suicide as a maid was killed by it when she tried to do that.

"So these are the girls Madam Mera wants in her harem, they're cute! Don't you think?" asked one of the maids making the other nod in agreement. "Besides if Madam Mera convinces the 2 to join her then Oreburg will be more powerful then ever, and she can study what those chokers were made of and who made them."

"The men can beg for their lives, and those girls can either die or join Madam Mera's harem since no ordinary human can ever hope to beat Madam Mera." commented another maid making the others laugh not knowing they would take those words back once they will die as there were some people looking from the shadows at them going to kill them all when they get the chance.

 _Back to Gozuki._

Merraid calmed her nerves down when she saw the Katana of Gozuki as it held an ominous Aura around it, the Aura of certain death and no chance at survival so she couldn't afford to succumb to her emotions of irritation of having been denied to kill her targets that also walked on the wrong path of love. _"That Katana, she shape, the metal, and the Aura, it isn't by no mistake a Teigu that will assure death only so better avoid that."_

"Your insects, I will crush all of them," said Gozuki not taking his eyes 1 second of her knowing that it was death itself.

"70% of the living things are all insects, so please show some respect," said Merraid back into her cheerful personality as she spread her arms wide open. "Besides that, I wonder if that man with the scary helmet is on your side~?"

Gozuki almost flinched at that when she mentioned Tatsuya knowing that if he was caught them the whole team lost one of their main strengths, it would be catastrophic as Tatsuya was an amazing frontliner and support on the team. "To rely on insects that are below insects."

"So you've defeated me with that? How pitiful of you to declare victory based on big words alone." Merraid raised her right arm up and the wrigglers charged at Gozuki with killing intent, Gozuki merely sighed and sliced them all dead in one single swipe.

"Did you see that? I killed through your bug barrier," stated Gozuki the obvious.

"Well, I did use a personal operation instead of the automatic one," replied Merraid calmly not even fazed.

"What will that change your favor in battle!?" shouted Gozuki rushing up towards her making Merraid take a few steps back grinning lightly. "Things crawl like a worm~!" and soon Wrigglers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Gozuki who had his eyes wide open from that.

"Predictable asshole!" Gozuki's left arm became them taller and swung it around him killing many of the Wrigglers, but as he finished Merraid was already behind him ready to kill him.

"I wonder if the real form attacks the torso?"

Gozuki quickly turned his head slightly around with his mouth open and his tongue making Merraid jump back as his tongue also became very long and was about to strike her, she looked at the side and saw something and quickly parried the attack with her umbrella as Gozuki's toenails also lengthened their selves and stabbed right through her umbrella, it made her a bit disgusted that her umbrella was destroyed by toenails, but dismisses it as she jumped far back as Gozuki's hair started to swirl in all directions and soon Gozuki's hair was very long and turned all into spikes and were aimed at her.

Najasho and the others were watching the battle with awe as they saw that they were far away from matching their 'father' and it made them realize how hard it would be to escape if they were able to do that so they had to study his fighting style but mask it with awe as Najasho pulled the couple away from the fight as they were more tired from the fight then Cornelia was.

Merraid looked up and saw that the arm of Gozuki came down on her with Murasame holding it almost striking her, but it was blocked by her umbrella and was thinking how troublesome phantasmagoric moves were and how hard they were to predict.

 _"Good, one more step and victory is mine!"_ thought Gozuki thinking that he had the upper hand which may look like but also wasn't although it looked more like it since Merraid umbrella got destroyed in the battle. "Die," smirked Gozuki only to get surprised that Merraid was laughing at him asking him 1 thing before he felt immense pain.

"Did you get stung?" asked Merraid as a giant hornet the size of a hand pierced its needle inside of the arm of Gozuki making him scream in pain and lose control over his arm that flailed around him and the pain increased as Merraid used her heel to slam the hand of him upwards bending it in inhuman ways up, she went forward as Gozuki lost Murasame and was ready to stab him only to get slashed from behind as Gozuki's hair grabbed his Katana back and sliced her sealing her fate to deat...only for him not to feel the feeling of flesh.

"I let go of my Katana on purpose, though it doesn't seem your dead yet," said Gozuki.

"There are various kinds of insects and these children are drawing out their characteristics." began Merraid with talking. "For example such as a hardened type, so hold your sword firmly in your hands and with your strength, you can kill them, by the way, there are moths scattered across the hallway spreading out their poison. "

Gozuki looked up to see many purple butterflies or moths whatever they may be and saw slight bits of purple bits coming out of their wings. "It doesn't affect me as I am immune against poison." and then he moved his right leg to stomp a wriggler dead that tried to sneak up on him. "Before I got confused by the shadows."

"The fight is already over for you, come Wrigglers and attack all at once," Merraid pauses and grins sadistically. "I look forward to the attacking the injury state~!"

Gozuki kneeled down and placed his hand in front of him and then soon every hair of him that was touching the air was suddenly spread out and stabbed every Wriggler in the room even the ones covered luckily it was only his shirt that was destroyed in the process. "This saves the time and effort of crushing them!" said Gozuki charging against Merraid who wasn't impressed at all.

"I did say there were various kinds of insects, ever heard of the explosive ones?" asked Merraid making Gozuki widen his eyes and look back to see the cut-down Wrigglers suddenly inflate like balloons and explode destroying the building along with themselves. "To think that I had to use so many bugs to kill a single person, I hope the others are more successful."

 _And Back to Green!_

Green cursed whatever go has decided him to make him fight the old man instead of one of the girls which he would've preferred any time soon, he was SO fucking tired of running as he couldn't believe how he was able to run it this far and exceeding his limit already. His present from Tatsuya was also not working anymore as there weren't any plants left in the desert to grow and the chains seemed to be exhausted as him and reverted their selves back into their chain form, Green guessed that they were dependent on his stamina.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" panted Green very tired as he couldn't run anymore.

"Have you run your stamina to the limit? It is admiringly how you try to escape from your enemy." complemented Daniel.

"H-How...a-are you...still...running?" asked Green as his panting was slowing down a bit and then felt the dark Aura of Daniel appear out of nowhere and see him giving his casual look but it was still unnerving to see.

"I am the God of Death Oreburg, I shall uncertainly lead you down to hell," said Daniel flaring his dark Aura even more furious then it was. Green cursed and got Sidewinder out and began lashing out at Daniel who runs at him while crossing his arms taking all the hits like they were nothing at all then soft wind breezes. "I don't bother to dodge as it would be wasting my stamina." as he continued to run through the blows making Green shocked how he was able to take all the hits. "Even if that whip has consecutive weight attacks they barely hurt me, I will break through the attacks and strike you..."

Green was launched back into the rocks as Daniel's strike hit him.

"Like this!" said Daniel as Green gasped a bit from having the oxygen out of his longs blown out though he didn't feel the pain as his Aura protected him from the damage and this didn't go unnoticed by Daniel. "Maybe I should keep you alive as something protects you that isn't visible to the naked eye because somehow you're still alive."

Green chuckled and then swung Sidewinder at Daniel again and this time his eyes glowed a little bit and suddenly Sidewinder multiplied and only more and more appeared making Daniel confused and shocked what he was doing and how he was doing it. "H-How is this possible!"

"Heh, you just reminded me of that old lady Barabara...and her hot protege." but when he said that last part he had a feeling that he would really regret saying that since he knew that something worse would happen to him. "It doesn't matter as you will be joining her in hell!" and Green's Sidewinder lashed out and began forcing Daniel to dodge the attacks as the Oreburg butler was having a hard time keeping check of every whip that was lashing out to him though he did notice that some of them weren't even real and some of them were real. "But you should know from time to time to watch your back!"

Daniel looked back and saw Poney rushing at him with Tsukushi shooting at him already and Daniel tried his very best to keep track of all the bullets while somehow managing to block every single strike of Green's Sidewinder, but he missed a single bullet that went sidewards and since both of his hands were preoccupied he couldn't deflect it and had single thought before he died.

 _"I'll be joining you, Barbara, may I have more courage in our next life to confess to you if we ever may cross paths again."_

The bullet went straight through his head and he fell down with a small smile on his face as the last thing he saw wasn't the bullet at all, it was the smiling face of a younger Barbara looking happy to see him with small tears rolling down her eyes in a flower field. "You did capture my heart, idiot, do you how long I waited for you to do that? I didn't even have the slightest bit of courage to do it." the hand of the younger Barbara took the hand of the younger looking Daniel and guided him to heaven.

"I'll make up for it, and spend the eternity with you in heaven," said Daniel as Barbara hugged him tightly making him chuckle. "That Assassins like us are allowed to be here and to even step foot in here."

"I know, it is beautiful," commented Barbara sitting down leaning against Daniel's shoulder who held her closer and said the thing that Barbara wanted him to say when they were in their younger times.

"I love you with all my heart, Barbara Oreburg," said Daniel making Barbara smile that he said it.

"I love you too, spineless Daniel Oreburg, next time never make me wait so long ever again," said Barbara smiling with a small blush as both of them left the mortal world to go for the peaceful world that they longed to go, not worrying about Teako knowing that she was in good hands.

 _Back to the real world._

Green panted and was happy that the chase was over...but he couldn't help but feel that Daniel was happy being dead as he could see that he wanted revenge for them killing Barbara and he could see that he was in love with her and now joining her in heaven...would Assassins like their selves be allowed to go up there even with all the crimes they've done until now? He could only pray that they would as he wished for Womyn to go up there as he was ready to take both their burden and got to hell himself.

"Green? Are you okay?" asked Tsukushi worried as she could see that Green looked conflicted.

"...Its nothing, I...just saw that the Oreburg assassin is back to someone who he longed to see," said Green taking off his glasses and wiping them, he smiled as he wanted to give the man a proper burial in respect for him. Poney and Tsukushi understood what he meant and softly smiled as they all began to work on to bury Daniel into the ground so Danger-Beasts wouldn't eat him.

They had to admit that Green was kind of handsome without his glasses on.

 _Unknown place._

Somewhere else was Chelsea resting in a inn together with Taeko who was asleep like a rock while Chelsea was deep in her thoughts as she remembered something, when she died she had regrets of not telling Tatsumi her feelings and when she did that it was not like heaven as she imagined as she was cold and alone in the darkness from having a regret and she was so scared of being in it for the eternity...and Tatsumi came back and she was released from that prison.

And now thanks to him her friend Teako was alive though she was very sad that Barbara her mentor was dead despite her having no mercy in their training sessions, but she was the closest thing to a grandmother in her whole life...though she could understand why Tatsumi had to kill her as she wouldn't be easy to convince and since this was time-travel he had to think it all out since he could mature quickly when it came to death.

Teako could be convinced as her only reason that she joined the Oreburg was because of Barbara and Barbara herself couldn't do it since it would spread false rumors of herself and there was someone she couldn't leave yet...she remembered that she took a small peek at the butler Daniel sometimes when he wasn't looking and it looked like she was craving for something from him which she has waited for years.

"Tatsumi, you baka, you stole my heart all over again and that only makes it harder for me not to take you," whispered Chelsea as she wiped a small tear off and looked happy at the living form of her friend Teako. "Welcome back to the land of the living, big sis!" Teako didn't hear her at all since she was asleep but she couldn't help but smile a little in her sleep just at the moment Chelsea said that to her.

Chelsea stripped her clothes off and wore her pajamas and joined Teako in the bed and hugged her still afraid of seeing her die again, she promised it herself that she wouldn't allow Teako or Tatsumi to die, all of them would survive this fight and destroy the empire with smiles on their faces and she also promised herself another thing...and that was confessing to Tatsumi that she fell in love with him and wanted to spend the rest of her life being present near him no matter how many girls he got she knew he would not favor a single or a few.

Tatsumi didn't know why but his heart was bouncing a bit quicker and strangely enough, it wasn't worrying him but rather...satisfying to him as his heart somehow was at ease that he knew that an important person of him would be still alive, even without his protection. _"Wait for me, Chelsea, I won't let Kurome kill you since she's now on our side and this is a promise that I never or will break."_

"Something wrong big bro?" asked Silver wearing some villagers clothing that concealed her naked body that also hid her features as it was a few sizes too big.

"Nothing at all, Silver, let's get going as we can't let our family fight the Oreburgs on their own!" said Tatsuya as he was sitting on the head of the 2-headed land dragon who was wearing chains followed by a long earth snake named the Whisper of the Earth. "Time to kill the Oreburgs!"

 **And cut! I will end it here as I pitied that Daniel was never able to confess his feeling to Barbara so I didn't want him to die a regretful death but rather a death that he's okay with, since Chelsea is awakened she will be helping Tatsumi and I am still conflicted if I shoul either write Tatsumi between these 2 choices:**

 **A: Have him kill off the Oreburgs.**

 **B: Convincing them to become their allies?**

 **Review me or PM me which one you want and I will set up a Poll for it, until next time and sorry for the long wait Shadowlord.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Necros: I'm doing this for you Shadowlord so I write this because you have been a great support for me, to make thing short I will write a The Irregular at Magic Highschool fic with Shiba Tatsuya and we all know he has the power of a God of destruction itself but what if we add some more power and let him be independent, not connected to the Yotsuba and yet will be able to marry Miyuki and Mayumi?**

 **And I decided to let Merraid die, since it doesn't work as she can't be easily convinced and her clan would have more trouble with appointments since their name has been dragged into the mud so they will have a hard time to attract investors, and they have some of their best killed and forgiveness is highly unlikely, and probably try to kill the Elite 7 so sorry for the ones that want Merraid in Tatsumi's Harem but she's a strict lesbian so it wouldn't work out.**

 **But I plan another story of Akame ga Kill that he may have a chance with her, and it will be played in the Akame ga Kill Zero Manga, and it isn't that Tatsumi is a time-traveler, there is also sometimes that I get annoyed about that some files disappear.**

 **Tatsumi: His second story was supposed to be a Fairy Tail story, but that required some more attention as this was Natsu in a VERY OOC personality, the other story was supposed to a Pokemon story but that also went downhill, then there was the Spiderman Story but that is more for the skilled ones rather than someone of his caliber.**

 **Necros: All of those ideas are still present but I don't know about them, I can barely keep check of all my stories so I will try to upload more after this, but exams are coming so it will be a short year for me, or specifically just 8 months, I'm so sorry for this!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Battling the Oreburgs Part 2/Getting to know the Oreburgs.**_

 _Rooftop._

The whole Empire Hideout was destroyed, not completely destroyed but it had a large part missing of it and Najasho couldn't believe the range of explosion the bugs had and it should be physically impossible for bugs to explode...but then again nothing in this world made sense and he had definitely not the right to say that but the power of the Oreburg bugs was nothing to sneeze at and downright terrifying to him.

"I wish that Tatsuya was here, or Poney!" gritted Najasho through his teeth as he hid behind a wall which he had to soon move away from knowing that the Oreburgs would find him in no time, and his Aura may protect him but his attack was not perfected yet and with 2 of his new teammates unconscious it would only be harder for him and Cornelia to escape away from them.

"I wished that he was here as well," moaned Cornelia a little bit in pain as she massaged her arm a little bit from the bruise she got from the explosion. "The Oreburg makes us look like insects!" she had heard stories about the Oreburg's strength and yet she never believed them since countrymen told those stories and they tend to exaggerate things a lot, but now those exaggerations were perfectly matching to meeting it with your own eyes.

 _"Tatsuya still hasn't let anything known of him yet, and I don't know what happened to Poney, Green, and Tsukushi, and that also counts for 'father' as that explosion was not something he even would take as a joke."_ thought Najasho who rubbed his arm a little bit as a sharp piece of glass managed to get lucky and nick him a little, he just hoped that the Oreburg didn't have enhanced smell, not that he wanted that since smelling everything around him was not something he wanted, his thoughts were immediately gone when he saw the 3 figures of the Oreburgs landed down on a roof luckily they weren't close to them.

Gozuki was hiding around the corner of the half-destroyed building and he did survive the explosion but not without injuries at all even if it were small cuts, Merraid was younger then him but way more powerful and skilled which made it obvious that she was better trained and even more skilled through natural-born talent, maybe it was true about not everyone being equally born as some were born with talent for a specific purpose.

 _"So her minions have returned, damn it! I can't fucking fight her head-on now, I will die instead of being able to kill any 3 of them,"_ thought Gozuki irritated as each of the Oreburg was too powerful for even the Elite 7 to take on and he sensed the power radiating off them and combined together

 _With the Oreburg Group._

"Jeez! He sure made a mess of making Madam Mera go so far to make her use the explosive bugs," said Gilberda looking at the destroyed hide-out but she was mildly impressed that he was able to survive a battle with Madam Mera, but how was she going to tell to Madam Mera about how they let their targets escape...and Tsukushi looked delicious.

"He manipulated his body in unnatural ways and did it freely at his will without any restrictions with such skill and experience then he must be 1 of the 5 Rakshasas, those are the only people that can do that after drinking that special broth from the Imperial Fist Temple," said Cassandra in her usual monotone voice and stoic look while Merraid rubbed her hands a little bit while humming a happy tone.

"It has been a while that I had such an exhilarating and challenging battle!" Merraid looked down her hand and smirked. "I've got goosebumps and that just reminds me of that day," the 2 maids/assassins or Oreburg felt a story coming up and one interesting one that wouldn't be forgotten for a long time no matter how many years would pass, it would be still fresh in their minds. "I once entered a martial arts tournament, and of course weapons were forbidden..."

 _Remembering._

"Keh!" shouted a man in his twenties as he fell down with bruises all over his body as he got beaten by his opponent and that opponent happened to be a younger Merraid who just cracked her knuckles and looked impassively at the unconscious form of the man, thinking how weak he was and not even worth her time to do it and that his training also paled in comparison to hers.

 _"There was no opponent strong enough for me, I've been trained since the day I've been born by the Oreburg so I thought I could easily win the tournament."_

"Next opponent is chilling! Her presence made everyone around her freeze and left her opponents so damaged they need months to heal back!" shouted the narrator of the tournament as he forced a smile to show excitement which he didn't have, once he heard who was going to fight next it made him say all the things quickly as he wanted to be as far away from her. "She's so scary for her age that I might have peed a little bit in pants!"

Everyone laughed at that but then completely froze as the next thing made them stiffen in complete silence and fear. "No I am serious, I just want to be gone right now!" said the narrator before he ran off so fast that he left an afterimage of dust behind even his microphone left and afterimage, Merraid raised her eyebrow at that and wondered if her opponent was strong and so scary as the narrator swore.

 _"First I thought he was exaggerating like most country people, but I had it by the wrong end since that was the day I met her..."_

The gates opened and when they were Merraid immediately got her to guard up as the air did feel chilly now and it was in the middle of the day when the sun shined at its most merciless time, her opponent came out of the shadows and it revealed to be!...another girl with blue hair and eyes and around the same age as her, well that was a surprise to Merraid who was very gifted for her speed.

Was her opponent like her? Very skilled at a young age like Merraid?

 _"And when I scanned her, I knew in an instant that she was a professional even if her presence made that very clear already."_

Merraid finished her scanning and saw unbelievable strength, speed, and bloodlust, mainly the bloodlust which honestly surprised her how one can have so much bloodlust for her age and sure she has seen plenty of children wanting revenge after seeing their beloved ones die, but hers was about something else entirely and not about revenge since her bloodlust was great...but yet controlled for something else.

And when the narrator announced the countdown Merraid knew she couldn't just casually fight her and needed to be a bit serious, and when the countdown was done the 2 dashed at each other and began exchanging blows and blows that it gathered up clouds of dust, the people leaned over to see which one was getting weaker and weaker but both opponent neither showed signs of getting tired.

 _"But in order not to draw too much attention, I surrendered and my opponent won, though it wasn't surprising who beat me, it was the General Esdeath."_

After the fight it was nighttime and Merraid was carrying a basket filled with all types of mushrooms that were edible and was searching for Esdeath and found her and saw her polishing a kitchen knife and a cooking pot standing over the fire next to her, Esdeath's head shot up and quickly got into battle stance. "Who's there!?"

"Calm down, it's just me~!" just Merraid as she revealed herself to Esdetah before she grinned.

"I see, you don't want to battle in the tournament but in the outside!" said Esdeath who was ready to fight only to slump down in disappointment that her saying was nowhere near close what she was planning to do, she was such a fighting junkie that it even made her sweatdrop a little bit.

"Shall we eat together, I brought some food~!" said Merraid and Esdeath pondered in her thoughts and rejected first as she said she didn't want to eat with weaklings, but Merraid then destroyed a boulder twice her size, Esdeath said nothing before standing up and destroyed a boulder 4 times the size of her before agreeing and saying that it was boring to eat by herself and so they went to eat together. "And that's why I joined into the tournament~!" finished Merraid with why she joined the tournament to test her current skills out and Esdeath laughed at that and understood why she gave up, knowing that an assassin can't afford to attract too much attention even if their fight already did that.

"So that's the reason, shame though since you seemed pretty strong to me and hold your own against me," said Esdeath not in mockery but in disappointment which made Merraid smirk and got slightly closer to her.

"What will you do after the tournament?" asked Merraid as she got slightly closer with Esdeath not noticing it at all.

"The government asked me to work for them and I accepted it! More chances for me to grow stronger and that's more than enough for me," replied Esdeath now taking notice that she was slightly closer.

"So are you may be seeing someone?" asked Merraid getting closer to her, and Esdeath shook her head and said she wasn't seeing anyone at all or was interested in seeing someone yet, Merraid got closer and Esdeath took notice of this and tensed a bit up what made her tense even more up was that she didn't emit killing intent off. "I can teach you something that you maybe don't know about~!"

And quickly she got on top of Esdeath and pushed her on her back and looked seductively at Esdeath, Esdeath was shocked and now understood what she implied to her and felt it because Merraid's hand was underneath her shirt grabbing her developing left breast and squeezed it a bit. "Just leave everything and your body to me~!"

"What the fuck are you doing!?" screamed Esdeath in outrage as she grabbed her knife and swung at Merraid who jumped back with a smile on her face. "Think you can have your way with me!?"

"Oops! Did I perhaps go too fast~?" said Merraid with a smile as she dodged Esdeath's knife attacks.

"Fucking die in hell!" shouted Esdeath as Merraid took a far jump back and got something out of nowhere.

"Can't let you kill me yet~! Super Deadly Poison Bomb~!" said Merraid as she revealed a smoke bomb that was thrown nearby Esdeath and exploded, it reached high into the air and Merraid ran away while playfully sticking her tongue out that she moved too fast as Esdeath was too busy getting rid of the poisonous smoke and

 _Back to reality._

"I guess I blew my chance of having her become part of my Harem," said Merraid dismissively not noticing the ALL the others were gaping and their hair covering their faces giving it a shadowy look at what she tried to do, this woman tried to make Esdeath the most powerful one in the Empire her girl and everyone had the same thought and that said she needed to take a hint to set a limit to things, even her loyal maids thought that.

 _"This crazy bitch tried to seduce the_ Esdeath!?" thought Najasho who couldn't believe such a stupid thing would be done even if the Oreburg were strong it was still stupid to provoke the Ice Queen of the Empire like that, and that he would curse was dismissed since what he heard was just too stunning.

"I don't even know what to say, but I think that's for the best right now," thought Cornelia and all that stress was getting to her, she needed to have Tatsuya in her but at the same time she wanted her other little sister Tsukushi to have her time as well, she would think of something to fix that after the mission since she was in the dead zone which meant a single wrong move could kill her if she were to be careless.

"Maybe it was because of my move that Esdeath remained single that made her look into the right path of love and is still waiting for me!?" said Merraid suddenly very excited at the thought alone.

"Yeah! Of course, Madam Mera can possibly do this!" said Gilberda although the drop of sweat rolling down her cheek said even she wasn't convinced at the thought itself.

 _"I highly doubt that,"_ shared everyone in mind when they heard that.

"By the way, have you 2 caught your targets already?" asked Merraid turning around to face her maids who looked like deers caught by headlights when she mentioned that and the question in the 2 maids minds was who was going to tell her, as they were sure they would be punished for it, and not the pleasant punishment but more of the torturing one where she wouldn't allow them to...

 _Somewhere else._

Esdeath moaned at the feeling of the warm water of her bath having trained very hard today in hope to fight that red beast again, the thought alone excited her and when suddenly a chill went up her spine she immediately knew that someone was talking about her...though, not in an insulting way but more of a loving one and this one gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

"...I should stay for a few hours longer in the bath," declared Esdeath as she sank herself into the warm water a bit deeper thinking back to Tatsumi's red form, she was immune against the cold but this was something of a cold she didn't wish to feel again, Esdeath looked to the side and sighed as she looked at a picture frame with 2 people on it and she was just lucky her tribe possessed something like that. "Hmm, I wish I could see you again...mom,"

 _Back to the Elite 7._

 _"I'm pretty sure that Esdeath is straight and more traumatized of it,"_ thought both Gin and Natala who have just woken up and heard Merraid's story, Gin felt sympathy and lived with Esdeath as she also was sexually assaulted by words alone and she preferred Natala then a pair of hands that had nails with bug eggs filled underneath them, the thought alone was very scary, and that she got scratched by them and her Aura was working out those bugs inside her body was terrible.

It made her frustrated that she barely held on and that her death was already marked if it wasn't for her Aura, was she so weak that she had to rely on others the whole time!? She remembered the battle and when Merraid scratched her with her nails and it was just a few minutes that got her killed despite all the training she went through, she knew that most of her training involved to take drugs in and the only one that didn't need it was...yeah, it was the youngest one of the Group of Terror also known as Remus.

Remus was as first very timid and small and usually performed not good at all, even with practice to kill tied up prisoners she sometimes was a little bit off and had to stab a second time and that made Uncle Bill, their trainer always annoyed that she missed the vital spots to kill her target but then she brightened up when she heard of a girl in the Elite 8 that was the same age as her, she admired Kurome when she got to know her name and wanted to meet her and trained as hard as she could and was from Kill Rank 12 immediately to Kill Rank 6.

It also changed her in a lot of ways...she suddenly became more efficient in killing and got more of a creepier admiration towards Kurome like she was someone she always wanted to meet in her whole life, it was downright insane how the girl admires her and what training she did to be at least a little bit stronger to be in the Elite 7. But part of her admired that determination of Remus and it was fair to say at least, Remus had an ambition and one that was quite great, not that wanting to stay at Natala's side was small compared to Remus ambition...but she felt inferior and held a small amount of envy to Remus and-!

"Gin? Are you okay?" asked Natala worried when he saw the sad face of Gin that had also anger mixed in it as well.

"Nothing, there is nothing going on, Natala," replied Gin to her boyfriend with a smile and lucky for her Natala didn't notice her smile was fake, but something in Gin's thought made her think about this and she was going through with it, she had seen enough and heard enough to leave the Empire but not for herself but for another reason, she could care less about the Empire or what they fought for, but she knew that she couldn't escape yet having been not only taught physical exercise but mental as well.

Being in the Elite 8 was not something that only required strength or something else but also logical thinking, and since the enemies got stronger they must train as well in techniques and strategy, she knew what she had to do and she also knew what the consequences were and how Natala would be, but she knew she was currently limited by staying at his side so she had to do this!

Leaving the Elites!

 _Oreburg Hideout._

Merraid wasn't pleased even if she was currently smiling a little, but underneath that smile was frustration on an extreme level of having been interrupted so many times and that already 3 members of the House of Oreburg were dead, Daniel hasn't returned yet and Merraid knew all too well-meaning he was death, her group must kill all their targets while having the disadvantage and if this came out she was sure that they wouldn't be hired again to do the work.

"Daniel is dead, huh?" said Merraid. "He hasn't returned and everyone here knows that he's never late, that was his habit, never coming too late,"

Gilberda and Cassandra looked down and frown in sadness, Daniel Oreburg was like a Grandfather figure and their master who has taught them all they needed to know about being good maids, and after years they hear he was dead and they all knew it was bound to be coming ever since this mission started when the deaths of Teako and Barabara were announced, that was the cost of being an Assassin and no longer the pride of the Oreburg was making them hope that no more deaths would come.

"Despite being a man he was useful to teach my harem all the basics, now he graduated from life but never graduated from his virginity is one way to live," said Merraid now frowning but then smiled in the direction of the 2 maids. "But I'm glad you 2 are still present! And considering you completed your mission makes me less angry!"

The 2 maids smiled and nodded, but mentally they were completely soaked in their imaginary sweat as they didn't tell the truth but...lied to Merraid as they didn't want to receive the punishment, Daniel would give them a lot of jobs as punishment, but Merraid's was pleasant but after a few hours you were weak in the legs and filled with frustration, and not even the energy to relieve yourself from the stress you were given.

"Yes, Merraid-sama, we won't fail you," replied both of them back to Merraid who flashed them a smile before she went back to thinking.

The Oreburg made too many losses and what was so bad about them was that it was the most skilled ones who died ever since this mission started, their plans, their attacks, and their techniques were all countered, it was like someone knew that this would happen, and she has seen some members of the Elite 8, the 2 she fought alone weren't members but just recently promoted, the blond-haired one was as her skill was far greater than those 2, then there was the boy with the glasses and chains, 2 girls who were executed by Gilberda and Cassandra, Akame and Kurome were captured, the blond-haired boy who was glaring 24 hours, and the last one she didn't know who he or she was...but the man she saw in the mountains gave her the feeling that he was it.

 _"I can't hold back anymore, Daniel, Barbara, and Teako are gone and we've only got to kill 2 of them, and those weapons are like made to fight against us, and yet no info about us is given out in years which is one of the most prized ones of the clan or the Oreburg, and then there is that man with the mask?"_ thought Merraid noting the losses they made, the enemies they had to fight, and the weapons they carried, and none of the weapons she saw were Teigus.

Did this mean the Empire was cocky because of this? Did they perhaps found out how to make Teigus due to luck? Merraid shook her head and dismissed the possibility since the possibility of that happening was low, and the Empire was just too smug to search for something like that, and there weren't any reports of hunts of the Empire for S-Class Danger-Beasts.

 _"I have no time to think about that now, I need to have some reinforcements and I have just the perfect candidates~!"_ Merraid stood up and the heels of her clacked on the ground with an audible 'clack' which got her maids to flinch for a second, and to their luck, Merraid didn't see through their lie and walked into the direction of the prison cells of the Oreburg. _"Akame-chan maybe a bit too late, but I think I have still a chance, and Kurome-chan is very cute, I always wanted a little sister type added to my Harem~!"_

"Open the doors, I want to see the prisoners~!" said Merraid and the maid guarding the door nodded with a smile and opened the door, Merraid stepped in and was met with 2 glares of Akame and Kurome both of them still wearing their necklaces, the maids weren't able to take them off as one of them tried but got her hand slightly burned, and the second attempt one of the maids was almost slapped into the wall. "Hello, Akame-chan~! Kurome-chan~!"

Akame instinctively stood before Kurome even if her hands were bound. "What do you want!?"

"As assassins to the Empire, you're loyal to a fault from the very start and think what you're doing is good for the people," Merraid didn't look intimidated at all and kept her smile on her face, and instead of walking to Akame she went over to the bed while Gilberda and Cassandra guarded the door to prevent them from having a chance to escape, Merraid sat down on the bed that was in the room and looked into their direction. "I want to show you the truth of the Empire you're working for~!"

 _With Tatsumi._

"I was too late to arrive, shit!" cursed Tatsumi and he knew he was late because he had to hide the newly caught Danger-Beasts and to be sure they would stay he also left Silver there, in her human form but it didn't seem to make the other 2 Danger-Beasts think she was human, maybe because of their high sense of smell and that Silver may have told him that the Female Danger-Beasts were the dominant ones.

It was the reason why the world wasn't completely overflown with Danger-Beasts because there were only single relationships and not multiple ones, but back to Tatsuya who looked into the distance as he saw some smoke rising up in the distance and he knew that the battle between the Oreburgs and the Elite 8 was beginning and just ended, and for another reason he felt like he missed something that someone said...and had the urge to laugh out loud if he ever heard it.

"I-I just don't understand, but I r-really want to laugh right now!" said Tatsumi between hiccups of trying to contain his laughter, the 2 Danger-Beasts next to him tilted their heads in confusion, the first one had the build of a horse but its whole body was completely armored and reptile-like like it's head, it's head was like one of the Manta Ray but had some ripples on it, it's color was bluish-grey, this was a Superior Khameon, a Danger-Beasts that was classified as an A-Class, it is faster than a horse by 4 times, it fights like a lion, but had the personality of a reptile, it doesn't have any special attacks except for blending into different environments and gaining something more.

The second Danger-Beast was a majestic green bird that reminds you of the Eastern part of the Empire, it was thrice the size of Owltrix and had 4 wings, the head of an eagle and its hairstyle made it look like it had 2 horns facing the other side, its talons were big enough to grab a 6-year-old child, this was a Storm Eagle, it is said they are descendant of the original S-Class Danger-Beast Whirlwing Phoenix, a Danger-Beast so powerful it generates Whirlwind with its wings, Storm Eagles are A-Class Danger-Beasts and generally like their grandparent small tornadoes with their wings, they are fast like the wind and very majestic in the air and their fighting style with their claws it ferocious, they don't have special attacks but their strong points rely on their speed, agility, and their wings.

"Anyway, let's go! Khameon! Storm!" ordered Tatsumi and Khameon immediately took off into the direction Tatsumi pointed, and Storm followed after them while the ones hiding were now getting interested in the food that Silver prepared for them, she may also have looked at Tatsumi's cooking and tried it herself to make them a bit busy and not make them impatient.

 _Back to the Oreburg._

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was going to the Elite 7 Akame and Kurome followed Merraid as she said she wanted to show them something, both the sisters followed obediently Merraid as 2 maids followed them from behind to make sure they wouldn't do anything funny, Merraid opened a door and entered it and then turned to the sisters and when she did she revealed 3 men bound up in ropes, all of them not looking well obviously from Merraid. "This bunch of beat up bandits are A-kun, B-kun, and C-kun,"

"By simple virtue of us being girls they spontaneously attacked us and also provoked me with their words," said Merraid looking at them with a dark smile which made the bandits whimper, both sisters didn't feel any sympathy for the bandits. "Surely you 2 have encountered such men, right~?"

"Too many times," replied Akame remembering some of them, she didn't bother to remember cockroaches not worth her time at all, Kurome said nothing but she had encountered such men leering at her as well in her life, it didn't end up well for them as they said that they were into Loli's, Kurome muttered that she was still growing and don't go any further then that, because when one of the men stupidly insisted that she was a loli while being bound...the torture methods would impress the likes of Esdeath and Honest.

"These men...they said they would kidnap us and make us bear their children, so I kidnapped them instead," said Merraid and then looked at the bandits with a sadistic smile. "This might be a bit of a shock, but watch closely," Merraid snapped her fingers and suddenly the bandits began to bubble literally up! There was something inside their bodies and were unable to scream in pain but grunted instead and soon the bubbled part burst, and out of it came insects hundreds of them coming out without any mercy.

Blood spurted everywhere and the sisters didn't flinch but got nervous frowns on their faces, the bugs then swarmed around Merraid's arm lovingly and didn't show signs of aggression, but obedience and recognition and that were what scared Akame a lot but she had already an idea why Merraid showed them this. "As you can see, I can control very dangerous bugs and I planted their eggs in those men, and inside of you 2 as well, so you have no choice because once hatched they are unstoppable so try to escape or _**DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH**_ ,"

It was exactly like Akame thought and quickly and invisibly nudged Kurome to stand behind her and check it, the little sister faked a scared expression and stood behind Akame while she internally smirks, it was time for her Aura technique called **[Medical Eye.]** with this technique Kurome could see the whole body and see if there was anything wrong, recognize sicknesses if she couldn't, and everything else she needed for to check up on someone.

She was practically the nurse of the Elite 8 since she possessed most knowledge of sicknesses and had the most experience with dealing with wounds and patching them up, though Tsukushi and Cornelia took it far by giving her a small cute white/red nurse outfit that was her size, and Kurome refused to put that on along with the school-uniform, pink nurse outfit, and the swimming suit outfit. She didn't win as Akame ganged also up on her and forced her to wear them, and embarrassingly enough Tatsuya saw her and blushed.

Kurome held her head pressed again the back of Akame to hide her glowing eyes, and she saw nothing at all, no signs of odd things in her big sister's body, she made sure to check everywhere and found nothing and her eyes didn't lie, did Merraid perhaps not know this or was she able to hide it,

"I didn't find them, I'll check again and see where the location of the eggs are-!" Merraid then walks forward and grabs Kurome and looked her in the eyes, she was not scared but merely nervous about something, it had to do something with that special powers but what was that of Kurome? Natala if she recalled the boy's name could use a blinding flash that didn't blind himself or comrades, Gin who burned out all the eggs and hatches eggs inside of her body.

It seemed they all had their special abilities, and Merraid didn't know if that burning out was a special something or something that every member could do, she bluffed that she planted eggs inside the bodies of the sisters, due to the necklaces they were she was unable to get close to them without any intention of harm, both birds covered the girls in their own bodies making it not possible to stab them.

But Kurome had no idea of that and didn't take risks like this, not with an opponent like the Oreburg as 'father' carefully instructed them not to take risks around them, the Oreburg are as surprising as the Rakshasas of the Empire able to manipulate their bodies in weird ways, and that was softly put in that the movements and the way they bend and manipulate their bodies, meaning that the Oreburg was unpredictable as well.

"What do you want from us! Are you going to torture us for info!?" spat Kurome out as she glared at Merraid right into her eyes.

"A rebellious little sister? Amazing!" said Merraid cheerfully making Kurome deadpan as Merraid suddenly made a weird pose making all the maids look with stars in their eyes, while the sisters had faces on that they had no idea what she did and was that something to admire from someone? "Well, no and no, I want you 2 to patiently listen to me as I tell you about the truth of the world~!"

 _"Truth of the world!"_

Both sisters had that sentence go through their mind and they knew what she was referring to, both sisters looked each other from the corner of their eye and were secretly discussing.

 _"We already know the truth of the world, but what will happen if we tell them that we know?"_

 _"No idea, Kurome, but I have the feeling we have to pretend not to know about the truth,"_

 _"What about Tatsu-nii, I'm still worried that he hasn't returned yet from his mission, and when he heard this he is going wild!"_

 _"I know, but we have to have faith in him and he is the number 1 of our group, so pretend you know nothing,"_

The quick discussion ended and both of the girls looked at Merraid who walked past them towards a sofa, Akame was thinking of ways to get out of here but with the eggs inside their bodies there was no chance, and Kurome already told her that she scanned her body and didn't find anything at all. "You keep mentioning the truth of the world, but what does that mean?"

"It's a long story, so let's get comfy and snuggle up with me, both of you~!" said Merraid spreading her arms with a shining smile.

 _"I hate her, no matter how much pleasure she gives me, there doesn't exist any love between us,"_ thought Akame and Kurome isn't lesbian but straight and liked boys, she likes Akame, Cornelia, Poney, and Tsukushi, but it was sisterly love...and envy of how well-endowed they are. _"I'm still growing, and once I grow up attractive, Tatsu-nii must notice me!"_

"If you listen to what I say then I won't lay a finger on you~!" Merraid giggles knowing that they were surprised but she got a bit impatient and wanted to rest. "And there are more ways for me to let the eggs hatch inside your bodies~!"

 _"When we're listening to her I'll try to look for an opening that might get us out of here, just follow my lead,"_

 _"Okay, Onee-chan!"_

The sisters didn't obey but gave up and walked to her and sat down next to her as Merraid's arms snaked around their shoulder, Merraid sighs in relief and pulled the girls closer to her which got the maids around her to grit their teeth in envy. _"This isn't something to envy about!"_ were the sister's thoughts as they both had deadpan looks.

"She's showing off again! Mera-sama can be so mean!"

"...I'm lonely,"

"You 2 are really just too cute!" said Merraid as she rubs her hands all over them making them squirm, but not in pleasure as Akame felt betraying Tatsuya, and Kurome simply felt violated and not pure anymore. "relax, I'm just trying to ease you 2 up until your cozy~!"

"I don't care what you do with me, but from Kurome you keep your hands off!" said Akame in worry and Kurome wanted to smile at that but now wasn't the time as her smile would be mistaken that she enjoyed what Merraid was doing to her.

 _"Okay, Tatsumi, let's see if you made Kurome change because in my previous life she was thoroughly brainwashed, but now I don't see hints of usage of Enhancement Drugs,"_ thought Chelsea as she was looking at the sisters from the corner not wanting to make Akame kill her, she recalled that the Oreburg caught Natala but he wasn't here, and she has never seen the sisters wear those necklaces and they weren't Teigu either as well. _"I have to find Tatsumi after this and leave the Oreburg, so I need to think up of something!"_

Chelsea already knew what things have changed and that was the First Assualt and the Gravekeepers, that Cornelia girl was alive and that Gai wasn't there and Tatsumi seemed to have taken his place as well, Kurome was part of the Elite 7, no, Elite 8 and she didn't seem loyal to the Empire because she could see wisdom in those eyes of her...still she wasn't used to her presence as Kurome killed her, it scared her but she knew this wasn't the same Kurome, she just had to get used to everything here.

 _"I should leave now, I don't have anything to do here and since that Natala isn't here, I should choose a side mission that might be beneficial, though low chance that I might do it since I am much more needed here,"_ thought Chelsea walking away while thinking how to get away, if she succeeded then she needed to train and get more tricks of her own rather then only her Teigu, but she didn't have to worry because she knew the exact person to find and who would grant that power to her. _"And this time, I'll confess my feelings for real this time, Tatsumi, I'll see you when we meet up again,"_

"Why don't you 2 join me?" said Merraid.

"NEVER!" shouted the sisters firmly.

"Just like I thought you 2 would be like, oh well, I like a challenge to beat," replied Merraid as she stopped rubbing and finally got a vision of what the 2 sisters were like, Akame had the natural build of an Assassin, and Kurome did also have one but not a complete one like Akame's and she had already a few ideas for Kurome. _"I want them so badly, I really just want to take them right here on this couch, along with Gilberda and Cassandra,"_

"Why do you girls do such shadowy work?" asked Merraid.

"Because it is our mission!" replied Akame looking to the side.

"Heh? That's all? Be honest about it," said Merraid not convinced as if she knew there was more to it.

"The harder we work, the happier the people will be!" said Kurome. "The people we kill will prevent a war!"

"I see, I see, so that's what you tell yourselves all the time," said Merraid and looked at both girls in the eyes and almost frowned at the lack of reaction, brainwashed people of the Empire would react furiously about someone badmouthing it, she has expected it from Kurome and yet she remains calm about it which got her interest. "But from where I sit, I'd have to say this, no matter how hard you 2 work the people won't be happy,"

"It's because the Empire is rotten to the very core itself, that's the truth of this world," said Merraid and got all her attention on Kurome.

"Tch! Why should I trust your word!" spat Kurome out and again Merraid checked this close, she again didn't expect this answer but more a curse and one that had more rage implanted into it as well, but she heard only irritation and annoyance and both sounded different from being offended or trying to defend something. Oh, well, at least she wasn't completely brainwashed so it was probably childish defense but mixed with a bit of maturity.

"Well, you've seen how that states of Numerous towns are through your missions, you saw the poverty and that was because the Empire doesn't do its job properly," said Merraid continuing her explanation.

"I know that we both know that..." began Akame.

"But the higher up people will take care of that!" finished Kurome.

"Impossible," said Merraid as she leans a bit more into the cushions. "The person with the most authority and power in the government is Prime Minister Honest, who is the root and existence of the corruption in the Empire, he manipulates the Emperor who is a child as he sees and fit and made the palace his own and to his liking,"

 _"So that is how he controls the Empire, the Emperor isn't an old man but a child, brainwashed by the naivety of his age and he must be younger than me,"_ thought Kurome as she easily imagines a child being controlled by an older man, and childish instincts tell the Emperor to follow the older and wise ones as well, as how she trusted her big brother to follow him and show the things the Empire does when she was a child.

Tatsu-nii was truly a genius! Thought Kurome as she admires her big brother again.

"Like we would believe you! Saying such things is nothing but lies-!" Kurome stopped talking as Merraid looked at her again but not with the simple playful look she always had on, her eyes were shining a little and Kurome almost yelped but bit it back not wanting to stimulate Merraid to have her more and more. Merraid looked at Kurome with such intensity as she had seen something in the choice of words Kurome decided to speak out.

 _"She didn't scoff, there is definitely something off about these 2 girls, and I expected the younger sister to be using Drugs,"_ Merraid then dove her head and licked Kurome's cheek, Akame shouted at her but Merraid held her hand up into a snapping motion forcing the sister to shut up. _"Not using any, which is strange as I expected her to use a little bit,"_

Merraid stood up and walked to the door ready to leave the room and clicked her heels. "Untie them both, I want them to walk with me,"

 _Elite 8._

"So Akame and Kurome have been caught," said Gozuki as he leaned on a chair while drinking wine, the rest looked exceptionally worried about the sisters and Tatsuya just arrived back, Tatsuya was worried and even if he had knowledge of the future he knew that things didn't go as planned, it may not have happened a lot but it would happen suddenly and such things he wanted to avoid. "Tatsuya, you did well, we got 2 new types of Danger-Beasts in our aid and 2 that are rather handy in combat and stealth as well,"

"Thank you father, I do not deserve such words," replied Tatsuya humbly but inside his head, he didn't mean it obviously, he was slightly irritated with himself that he said such things, but he needed to stay in his cool, he hasn't been living for 200 years with a short temper. "But how do we act from here on?"

"We wait for now, we will study the Oreburg and see what their next move is," replied Gozuki and some of the Elite 8 wanted to protest but refrained from doing that, Cornelia hugged the arm of Tatsuya and Tsukushi did the same as well, both of the girls were very worried what would happen to the sisters after what they saw what happened to Gin who simply got stabbed lightly. "Gin, you will be resting for now and Natala you take care of her wounds and watch over her,"

Natala nodded and carried Gin knowing she wouldn't mind.

"For now all of you rest, I need you all to be at full strength when we attack the Oreburgs, and we will have help from some old friends of mine," said Gozuki and stood up and dismissed them all.

"Damn it, I hoped he would tell us when we would rescue them!" said Green frustrated.

"It can't be helped, with our current strength we might as well lose, and our Aura was the only thing that protected us, and saved Gin's life," said Najasho who heard what exactly happened to Gin and it shocked him how much Aura Gin needed to flush those eggs and larvae out of her body, it made him shudder to think how that would feel, internal pain wasn't something he would want to have. "We should rest, and if you want to train then do light training," said Najasho and walked to his room to do something that would make him forget the incident from Gin, for the time being, Poney follows him.

"Well, okay then, I will be visiting Womyn, she will be worried sick about me," said Green as he got up and go to the place he would meet up with Womyn, if he wanted to spend his time that was with Womyn and to make sure that his heart only belongs to her, he didn't want to become someone who would be obsessed with a person, he read a manga and was horrified and immediately began to flush any thoughts about Akame except for saving her.

Cornelia thought about it and now knew that it was the opportunity to have Tsukushi come out of her shell. "Tatsuya, Tsukushi, can you 2 follow me?"

"Sure,"

"Okay!"

 _Tatsuya's room._

The trio entered the room of Tatsuya and Tatsuya himself had the feeling of nostalgia and quickly got the message, Cornelia was really into this a bit too much, now they were all in his room and Cornelia locked the door and grabbed Tsukushi from behind making the girl squeak. "Cornelia, what are you doing?" asked Tsukushi confused and the situation got her somehow aroused.

"Don't worry, Tsukushi, let Tatsuya take care of you!" said Cornelia and pushed the girl into Tatsuya's back when he turned around to put his sword down, and both of them fell onto the bed.

"Tatsuya!" shouted Tsukushi as she was pinned underneath her crush, Cornelia walked over to them and slowly unbuttoned her button-up shirt leaving her breasts open and hugged Tatsuya's arm.

"Don't worry Tsukushi, you know you want this don't you~!" said Cornelia seductively as she began kissing Tatsuya's neck making him groan, Tsukushi was in a smart internal conversation but the words fo Cornelia were too true and gave in.

"Tatsuya...p-please take care...of me~?" asked Tsukushi with a fierce blush and cute eyes, and that was plenty enough to make him do it.

* * *

 **Necros: Cutting it here off, and for those who waited I'm so sorry, I still need a beta-reader, and this year is an exam year and such a year is very short, and I'm banned from using the computer so I'm using my laptop, I got an old computer but everything is in Chinese and I don't have a cable to connect to the Internet, so next chapter I will write a lemon fanfiction of a threesome between Tatsuya, Cornelia, and Tsukushi.**

 **There will be several changes and this is how it works.**

 **Kurome won't be paired with Wave.**

 **From: Red Averis: Chelsea will speak with Tatsumi and get into a conversation with Najenda, sorry, explanation of Oreburg already explains it.**

 **Taeko is still alive and not a part of the Oreburg anymore.**

 **Necros: There you have it, I will keep it at that and I will try to update Night Raid Reborn: Remnant version, and Avatar Jaune, and all my other stories, Pokemon EX-Evolution needs time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Necros: So I think all of you have noticed I'm not using the lines, it is simple as it is troublesome for me to see them and telling me that I haven't written enough.**

 **Tatsumi: Besides he found out why I don't like Rias that much, it is just that I don't like her loose handling of things. And letting Issei die instead of asking, sometimes she is a bit dumb. Lemon at the start of this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Tatsuya's room.**_

Cornelia pushed down Tsukushi onto Tatsuya's lap and sat down on a seat next to the bed wanting to see how Tatsuya handles this, unbuttoning her buttons of her clothing revealing a black lacy bra that looked very sexy on her. "How naughty of you~! Who knew that Innocent Tsukushi would be this naughty~?"

"I-It isn't like that-Uwaah~!" Cornelia just straight up attacked Tsukushi's neck nibbling on it like it was a snack, her hand going underneath the lacy bra of Tsukushi groping the breasts of Tsukushi that were a few cups bigger than hers, making Tatsuya get a slight nosebleed. Cornelia continued her onslaught and dipped her hand to the nether regions fingering he sacred spot entering it plunging in and out with Tsukushi squirming and trying to fight back only serving that her struggling gave her more pleasure.

"The more you struggle the longer I want to continue~! And you on the action with a girl in front of your crush is perhaps making you excited~?" asked Cornelia nibbling the ear of Tsukushi. "Tatsuya, shouldn't you just give it to her~!"

Now she let go of her younger sister and pushing her onto Tatsuya's chest and went to get something in her room.

"T-Tatsuya...take care of me!" said Tsukushi as she pressed her breasts against his chest rubbing them slightly as she knew what to do to arouse Tatsuya a little, him groaning a little was a good sign like the books said on how to pleasure men. There was literally a book for almost everything in the stores and for a reasonable price as well.

Tatsuya blinked and let his Danger-Beast instincts take over and attacked Tsukushi's mouth, slipping his tongue inside of her and quickly dominating her in an instant not giving her much of a chance to fight back. Clearly underestimating her as Tsukushi got a grip and snaked her arms around his neck and fought viciously back while Tatsuya unclipped her bra from behind and stopped the kissing and went to attack her breasts.

Tsukushi gasped at that and tried her hardest not to moan only ending up fueling Tatsuya's lust and begins to grind on his groin with her hips, rolling them and doing it gently on a rhythm she was able to muster on. Increasing her pace and squeezing Tatsuya with her inner muscles making him halt and groan at her teasings, but before he could do anything back Tsukushi pushed him on his back and licked his neck and caressed with her soft hands his chest while continuing squeezing him inside her.

Not noticing that Cornelia came in and had a surprise, plunging her fingers into Tsukushi's other hole made the girl stop her teasings and squeeze Tatsuya unintendingly a bit harder then she wanted to do. "Aah! C-Cora! Not that one! I am sensitive there~!"

"Oh~! I know that since we all bath together~! And I am sure you will thank me for this~!" that got the attention of Tsukushi who turned her head and widened her eyes in fear and excitement as she saw that Cornelia had a 10 Inch black dildo strap-on, her juices leaking from the sides of the leather that the opposite end was also a dildo deep inside of her.

"T-That size is too big for me! I'll break by the time you enter me!" said Tsukushi honestly scared and excited at the idea of Cornelia fucking her ass, her big sister fucking her senseless without any mercy got her only wetter.

"Then I'll gladly make you my little girl~!" said Cornelia not bothered by Tsukushi's pleas and Tatsuya grabbed her and pinned her arms, Cornelia came from behind and held Tsukushi in place by her hips, positioning the tip at her entrance Tsukushi could only accept her fate now. "Here. I. GO!"

Pushing the dildo all the way in with Tsukushi's juices acting as a lubricant it went easily in for Cornelia to go.

"AAAHHHH~!" and now Cornelia began to move in and out very quickly with quick thrusts adding Tatsuya thrusting into Tsukushi with more vigor after the small teasing he received, placing his hands on he hips and pushing her down with more force made the girl moan like crazy added when he began to suck on her left breast.

"Do...you...love it...Tsukushi?" asked Cora between panting and moaning, only not receiving an answer as the face Tsukushi made with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back and just allowed what was happening to her. Increasing her pace on Tsukushi and nodded to Tatsuya who held Tsukushi's hips, allowing Cornelia to grab Tsukushi's swinging breasts and squeeze them hard while occasionally flicking her sensitive pink nipples.

"She's. Totally. Loving. It!" said Tatsuya between grunts and he only went faster as his balls tightened he knew he would be coming soon. "I know where you want it baby~!"

"I-I can't take it anymore! I'm going to cum!" shouted Tsukushi with a face that showed pure bliss as she didn't even move and allowed them to do all the work on her. "CUMMING!"

"AH~!"

"UOH!"

Releasing all he held back into Tsukushi's womb made the girl feel warm from inside, but to her surprise, Tatsuya lifted her up and entered her again surprising still hard and kept fucking her while pinching her nipple and his other hand holding her arm to keep her stable. _"H-He still can go on~!"_ thought Tsukushi in joy as she mustered all the strength she had left and shook her hips in circles and squeezed her inner muscles stimulating Tatsuya further and pleasuring him even more then he was.

Reversing the ends of the dildo and Cornelia came in front of Tsukushi and grabbed her by her cheeks and pushed the dildo without any warning into her mouth and deepthroated her, with Tsukushi sucking eagerly on it tasting the juices of her big sister while making the end of the other side of the dildo. "Seeing my little sister enjoying my juices! It makes me so wet~!"

Tsukushi who had just come couldn't hold it any longer and again mustered all the strength she had left and focused on speeding up Tatsuya's thrusts hoping he caught the hint which he did, and sped up his thrusting and Cornelia did the same as well and began fucking Tsukushi's mouth even deeper and faster. "I-I'm coming!"

"Me too~!"

"MMMM~!"

Tsukushi came very hard as did Cornelia and fell down on the bed face first and was panting heavily and crept over to Cornelia and played with her breasts before falling down on Tatsuya's chest.

 _ ***Lemon End!***_

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Man that was hot!" commented Tatsuya as he was a bit tired but he could keep going, but he wasn't so sure about Tsukshi when they might have gone a bit too far with her, and it was her first time as well.

"So...this is what I missed?" asked Tsukushi lifting her head from his chest appearing perfectly fine shocking the time-traveler, Cornelia lifted her head up as well and grinned at Tsukushi.

"Told you that you could take it, and did you enjoy it?" asked Cornelia with a smile while still having the strap on inside of her.

"Definitely! I did enjoy it even if it felt a bit weird at first, but now we need to do something else!" replied Tsukushi with a serious face that caught both of the other teen's attention. "I need to catch up right here and now! And this time I am going to use this on you!"

"You can keep going!?" shouted Tatsuya and Tsukushi ignores him and somehow manages to get her hands on the strap on and had Cornelia at her mercy.

"Of course, now are you going to join me or watch~?" asked Tsukushi with a naughty smile as she entered Cornelia who let out a scream of pleasure as Tsukushi returned the favor to her big sister. "Because I get to be the one fucking you Cora~!"

"Oh, my!" Cornelia couldn't help but shudder in excitement as well seeing and liking the whole new side of Tsukushi, but her thoughts were killed off when Tsukushi began to move inside of her without warning and was already moaning in seconds.

"Not talking anymore," said Tatsuya who walked over and joined into the session, grabbing Cornelia by the face and pushing his length into her eager mouth sucking on him.

 _ **Unknown Place.**_

"If I am correct plans should go with the flow of time for now, but it will be unavoidable that some things might change," said Chelsea to herself as she was readying herself to search for Taeko now, she didn't find any corpse of her or traces of blood but it did sadden her that Barbara still died as she was her grandmother figure full of wisdom. "Right now he is playing smart, he doesn't want oo much to change and lessen Akame's past and Kurome doesn't seem to be drugged,"

 _"But might lessening Akame's past also lessen her resolve as well? She might not have the same amount of determination she had when I met her,"_ Akame may not have the same amount of resolve since it was a personal loss, and such losses empower one's resolve to stop something or get revenge and Akame is a critical piece into fighting Esdeath.

Whatever he did it certainly worked well, no significant big changes except for Kurome whose loyalty lies within her big sister now and she has seen the blond-haired girl alive that should've died in her fight against Taeko.

 _"Am I the only one who got her memories back?"_ Chelsea has read the manga with time-travel before and she definitely knew she wouldn't be the only one to awake her memories, but he fear was that one of their enemies awoke as well and that thought was something she didn't want to come out, someone like Seryu was very bad but Esdeath was totally worse because she then knew what would be coming, and she would use some tactics to weaken the Empire or infuriate the Revolutionary army by destroying more villages.

Weakening the Empire allowed her to fight more opponents.

And infuriating the Revolutionary Army would also give her more opponents to fight...would she perhaps try to fight the Shikoutazer since it matches her strength so well and Tatsumi is certainly a match, but he just lacked experience only and time to discover more abilities from Incursio even if she wasn't at the last battle she had a feeling that despite Tatsumi's time-travel was not a sign that they lost.

It was more like a chance to her, because she didn't see the reason why Tatsumi would save Taeko, and turning Kurome around was a good reason but she would no longer be able to wield Yatsufusa, that demonic blade would only accept wielders that can hold the smallest of grudges, like how Murasame's wielder always runs away from their past and doesn't share it with anyone at all.

Yatsufusa would've been easily found a wielder for since the Empire can easily handle and brainwash children into their doing.

"He must have something to counter it, I think my death has motivated him more to get stronger," said Chelsea to herself and walked out of the cave and transformed herself into a bird to search for Taeko, knowing she had no reason to stay since Najasho pretty much escaped that couldn't threaten them to join their assassination group. And Kurome wasn't a drug addict so they had to last and fake it out.

 _"Time travel is one thing Tatsumi and you prevented those time waves from changing the current past, and now it is solely on your decisions that will change the future for the better or worse, because the Calamity will soonly arrive,"_ thought Chelsea before diving into the lower section of the mountain to practice and continue her search for her friend.

 _ **Outside.**_

"We will be going for a run, I hope you can keep up with me~!" teased Merraid the sisters trying to rill them up, but both sisters merely glared but weren't flared up by the comment. Merraid wasn't arrogant at all since she had a few of her maids accompanying her to prevent Akame and Kurome from escaping, and she wanted both girls to join her and her patience has been shortened a lot after the chain of failures of missions to take down the assassination group.

"Why this?" asked Kurome after the few seconds of silence. Just be straight with her answer instead of trying to do it the long way not that the situation did ease her or simply screamed to take a long way, the problem was the memory of her getting licked didn't disgust her but...as embarrassing it was she got somewhere no matter how much she denied it, excited by the licking. _"Only if it was Nee-sama who did it-!"_

"Something wrong~?"

"NOTHING!" huffed the youngest girl and looked to the side, and purposely didn't pout her cheeks to make Merraid happy. Knowing her for a few seconds made her realize that the smallest action of her could fuel the lust of the experienced and deadly assassin, even more, she won't shout except if Merraid dared to call her a loli! She was still growing and younger than any other members of her family!

 _"Even I do not wish Tsukushi this! Not even stupid big-boobed loli Tsukushi!"_

"Well, as I said I hope you can keep up~!" and Merraid blurred and was already a few meters ahead of them and automatically made the other 2 run as fast as possible as well to keep up with her.

"Fast!" echoed the thought of both sisters trying to get closer to Merraid.

After running for a few minutes they still didn't get any closer to Merraid but did keep an even pace in their running and jumping from branch to branch, raised in the wild made them used to such obstacles and uneven paths.

"My~! You 2 are very fast, but not enough to get past me~!" she still didn't get a reaction from the 2. Oh, well she could try another time as plenty of opportunities could come once she shows them the truth of the Empire, and slowly break down their barriers and convince them and make them her girls and show them the true path of love! And have the taste of a Loli Kurome!

Those thoughts ran through her head at an amazing speed also forming a lewd expression on her normal composed and calm facade, and the thought made her also drool and pant a little in the run which made Akame speed up and Kurome...decrease her speed who felt for a reason annoyed, mad, and very alert and she had already the answer seeing the small trial of drool dripping of Merraid's cheek for a second.

"...Nee-sama, I'm scared!" shuddered Kurome with dotted eyes with comedical crocodile tears streaming down like a river and this warned Akame that this was something not for the mental health of Kurome of her age.

"We've arrived!" the town was now visible showing no signs of being special at all, not markets selling specialties of the town and since it was so far away from the Empire's main streets and it was in one of the desolated areas of the Empire itself. But it showed obvious signs of people living in poverty and that was lightly put in, as people who looked like skeletons, people looking sad and avoiding looking at each other and some people avoiding the person who was beating up a few men who retaliated.

 _"She's trying to make us realize if we were brainwashed that the state of the Empire is not as the country bumpkins believe,"_ thought Akame who internally had disdain she couldn't help the people now, but what could she do on her own against a full armed Empire with most of the Teigu and Shingu in equipment and trained people. She just wished she could have more authority and power so she could go to the more secret places.

But to do that she would either have to bribe the people or...sell her body to them and both of them weren't likable at all but she would go with the 1st one rather than the 2nd. Her body belonged only to Tatsuya, Soul, Mind, and Spirit and nothing else to anyone else at all and if they tried anything then they would meet with a painful death, not a quick death that she usually does.

Bribery was easy in the Empire to gain small authority over a district or get control of something that would earn a lot of money like a brothel, getting the women to do it was relatively easy for brothel owners to work there, the ones living in the slums or the salves as in the Empire women fetch a high price as slaves. Slavery was obviously allowed there as for how corrupt it was, and most slaves are mostly mind broken and will pretty much accept any punishment given by their master, but brothels themselves are quite dangerous for rich men as they are getting lead to there and getting drugged and eventually killed while the rest just drugged young boys into having sex of them to keep the atmosphere normal.

Red light districts are also dangerous for the innocent although it would end up very enjoyable for young innocent boys even if they become slaves.

"Now let's go talk to the people of the town and ask them about the situation in their town and officials," suggested Merraid with the sisters feigning looks of confusion why they needed to do this. "And we are going to do the same thing to the next town and repeat it over and over,"

"What will you gain from this?" asked Kurome warily also feigning that she didn't know what Merraid would be doing and that she was acting her age, but she was not someone normal for her age as her intellect goes. Besides the had the whole encyclopedia of basic and advanced knowledge about herbs and ways to handle injuries, there isn't a single herb she doesn't know that isn't a basic one.

"It is not that I will be gaining something from this..." although in her thought it technically was something she would be gaining from this, their trust and loyalty and their bodies and faces. "It is you 2 who will be gaining something from this all and learn about the world and Empire you are serving for so long without a question,"

And then it began as both girls had to fake it so they asked about the people of the town how their situation was and how bad the officials were and robbed them of their money, the soldiers of the military aren't doing anything to stop this at all, or anyone else in that matter and both sisters knew it but it didn't make it easier for them to conceal their faces from the true emotions they wanted to let out. Gozuki always told them that their emotions are sometimes too visible to his eyes, so extra training was aimed for both of them and it worked quite well.

"So~? Still not convinced that the Empire you are working for isn't corrupt~?" asked Merraid and both girls scoffed at her. Merraid shrugged it off and walked towards Kurome and quickly snatches her out of Akame's reach.

"Kurome!"

"Keep her away~!" said Merraid and she dove to with her head to Kurome's neck and bit softly on the right spot making the young girl moan without any resistance or get the process quickly enough to bite it back. "So cute~! I will definitely start with taking you to my bed once I become your boss~!"

"L-Like hell! I don't see girls that way!" shouted Kurome angered and embarrassed that she let out a moan making it sound she enjoyed being bitten. She isn't a masochist!

Merraid smirked and her hand went underneath Kurome's skirt and panties and plunged her fingers gently into her folds. "Ahhh~! W-What are you doing~!"

Trying her hardest not to sound like she enjoyed it but the natural reactions of her human body didn't allow her to, she herself admitted that she actually enjoyed it but also didn't feel very secure that Merraid wasn't going to wait to get her hands onto their bodies and all. Her patience was seemingly very short behind that pretty calm face of hers, and her maids looked at the scenery with envy and excitement, their eyes like predators of wanting to touch Kurome as well all over her body while enjoying to see her squirm to helplessly at their mercy.

"S-Stop it!" Kurome squirmed against the iron grip of Merraid, but it remained futile as Merraid didn't stop and pumped her fingers faster and faster in and out of Kurome's folds while licking her neck and occasionally biting her ear or neck.

 _"She won't last long~!"_ thought Merraid happily as Kurome let out a scream of pleasure and came on Merraid's hands. "You taste sweet~!"

Licking the juices off her hand as a panting Kurome fell down on her knees and shuddered at the cold damp on her panties as the warmth quickly disappeared. _"S-So this is what nee-sama feels when she does it with Tatsu-nii? I-It is amazing!"_

"Kurome!" shouted Akame managing to squeeze herself between the maids and go over to her little sister who was still panting a little from her first sexual experience. "You! You touched her!"

"Hm~! Yes, I did and I want a little bit more~!" Merraid quickly dashed and pinned Kurome against a tree while the 2 maids held Akame down who struggled against the grip of the 2 maids. "Let's have some more fun~!"

Kurome widened her eyes when she saw the rope in Merraid's hand that she got out of nowhere, and how did she manage to carry that with her in her skimpy dress!? "Not in your dreams-!"

Merraid had already bound Kurome's hands with the rope around the tree not allowing her to use her hands, kneeling down and held out the palm of her hand to block the knee attack of Kurome. "Feisty~! It makes me want you more~!"

Moving over a bit higher Merraid's hands went to unclip the skirt of Kurome and let it fall with the sound of a feather and licked her lips at seeing the wet panties of Kurome and shoved them aside showing her clean shaven maidenhood to her. Kurome tried to get free and knew what would happen if she didn't struggle but Merraid held her legs in place with little to no trouble. "Let me introduce you the way of your teenager experience~!"

"N-No~!" whimpered Kurome with a giant blush.

Merraid ignored the plea of Kurome since it only fueled her lust and plunged her tongue into Kurome's folds sending waves of shocking pleasure throughout Kurome's whole body, as Merraid plunges her tongue into her folds while flicking with her nail the clit teasingly making Kurome squirm more and have a harder time to keep her moans contained.

"N-No~! Stop i-it~!"

Merraid only went deeper and deeper and then began to internally smirk as Kurome unconsciously began to slowly move her hips into Merraid's face, lowering her speed she was licking Kurome she stopped and backed her head back, denying Kurome from having an orgasm which made Kurome now experience the dissatisfaction of not being able to come.

"W-Wha?"

"You aren't mine~! But I will continue if you call me mistress~!"

"Never!"

Merraid leaned forward and gave Kurome's pussy a long slow lick making the girl's face from angry to a whimpering and merciful one, Merraid gave it again a long slow lick and purposely circled her tongue around her clit making Kurome squirm more against the binds. "Do you still want me to stop~?"

"I-I..." Kurome couldn't answer as 2 things in her nature were clashing against each other between loyalty, pride, and dignity, and pleasure, instincts, and frustration and Kurome was a mess right now because she wanted to come! But it felt so shameless and her pride as an Assassin was also refraining her from giving in, but each time Merraid activated her sensitive parts it became harder and harder to resist it.

"Well~!" asked Merraid seductively knowing she had the winning hand as she continued torturing Kurome from denying her constant pleasure.

"Kurome!" said Akame worried knowing that Kurome was having a hard time since as her big sister she always maintained a close eye to Kurome, and she never had this kind of training like everybody and her resistance was nonexistent against the skills of Merraid. And the necklaces weren't acting up or showing signs of wanting to protect Kurome, but the clear view Akame had made sense as Kurome enjoys it and does want it to stop and yet her instincts don't want her to stop at all with the pleasure she was receiving.

It was like her necklace was acting the same of being conflicted if she wanted her to come out and attack Merraid for touching Kurome, but the other part of Akame enjoyed seeing Kurome moaning so cutely that it made Akame wish she was there and could do the same as what Merraid was doing to her

Kurome had to resist but it got harder and harder to as the licks became longer and also circled around her clit and then Merraid got something else out of her loose dress and it was a small bottle containing a transparent pink liquid. "This here my dear is a special aphrodisiac developed by some of my girls, and they have made it especially to increase more pleasure by women~!"

"W-Wha?" moaned Kurome who wished deep inside that it wasn't true, but her other part acted again and wished that Merraid wouldn't lie which she highly doubted since she has only told the truth to them. Merraid opened up the bottle and put her fingers inside the bottle covering them in the pink aphrodisiac, and her look gave away what she was planning but for some reason, Kurome couldn't move her legs except for shuddering her whole body and to her fear/excitement it was the exact thing she was thinking off as Merraid plunges her fingers back into Kurome's pussy very deeply while wriggling her fingers inside of her.

"Ah~! N-No~! S-Stop~!" moaned Kurome begging Merraid to stop but the tone she used made it sound like she was wanting the opposite and didn't want her to stop with plunging her fingers inside of her pussy. The aphrodisiac did its work as after the 4th plunge in Kurome's pussy she felt like her insides were on fire and that they were going to melt like ice-cream in the summer.

"Just hearing you moan and see you struggle to contain them makes me so wet~!" whispered Merraid hotly into Kurome's ear and blew on them intensifying the pleasure, and the action became even hotter when Merraid used her other hand to plunge them inside of her pussy already wet of having to pleasure Kurome. Kurome couldn't maintain her face composed and began to moan freely and moved her hips forward wanting Merraid to go faster.

"Do you want me to fo faster~? Kurome-chan~!" asked Merraid as she slowed her fingering making Kurome whine that it got slower. She couldn't take the torture any longer and decided to be a bit shameful and swallowed her pride and was ready to say it to Merraid what she wanted her to do, and it excited

"I-I!" began Kurome until someone in the bushes came in alerting the others, but immediately calmed down as it was another maid and reported that a group was coming here and has seen her going into the forest. Merraid looked very annoyed and didn't bother to turn around and continued to finger Kurome while asking her maid who has been out for the watch.

"Who can it be?" asked Merraid annoyed.

"The son of the Prime Minister, Syura," replied the maid without missing a beat.

* * *

 _ **Cabin.**_

"Of all things we need to do is planning a strategy to free them," said Gozuki to the teens in front of him all of the listening including Gin who has been recently quiet for some time.

After the attack of the Oreburg, the assassination group was now allowed to be able to think and breath and of all things collect themselves, now all the thoughts were aimed at saving Akame and Kurome the safest, quickest, and most efficient way. Timing was the question about this operation as doing it too quick would be too obvious and doing it too late was also crucial, and more brutal ways would be used against Akame and Kurome even if it was the last thing they expect from Merraid after they got to know she was lesbian.

It was the least expected way she would ever use, but it wasn't impossible was the possibility and that was something to keep in mind that the least expected is to be expected in time. And also Gozuki was quite wounded from his battle against Merraid and it has been certainly a long time that he ever took such a beating, no, he has never got a beating this bad and it made him realize how far the gap is between the 2 of them.

"We need to carefully plan this, if they can beat you up like this father then it will be even harder for us to face their minions if our leader couldn't even stand equal grounds with their leader," said Green pushing his glasses up although not knowing the kind of irritated Gozuki for mentioning that he got his ass kicked got even more irritated, Cornelia was exceptionally worried about them being the big sister of the whole group.

"But what kind of attack should we take? We don't even know most of their skills and if they held back on us not to reveal way too much," suggested Natala wanting to be useful since all he did was run away even if it was asked of him.

"Don't go bashing yourself, there was no reason for you to stay there except for torture they would've used you for," scolded Najasho with a stern glare making his fellow blonde chuckle and raise his hands.

"Guilty as charged,"

"Sometimes you are a bit easy to read Natala," commented Gin her boyfriend whose smile became a bit more strained. He was getting roasted right there and Poney and Tsukushi sweatdropped at Gin's bluntness.

Najasho feared for how Natala was easily seen through sometimes but he had to thank Gin for covering him up, because if they wanted to ever get out of here then they needed many tracks covered or erased at once. He was the first one to be convinced as infants from loving parents were killed for pleasure and family was something Najasho prioritized most, and those nobles did it for their amusement!

Killing lives that haven't seen the world or their parents!

...But he wished them a quick death for another important reason and that was that he didn't wish them to see such a cruel world like now, as powerless as he was and as much as he wished to help people at a bigger scale he couldn't. The Empire is sloppy but sometimes very deceivingly sharp and tricky to handle as each bribe can also be used against you.

As easy as it sounded to get rich in the capital it was easy but not in the way you think of it and it would certainly not be in the tastes of the country people since something like torturing or killing other people was inhuman to them and would have themselves killed. But threatening was also a thing as forced to do work and show them what they would do to them if they didn't cooperate.

There were just so many ways for the corrupted to take advantage of everything and so little to the poor and the only thing that the ones who fought back were hope, determination, revenge, and the masses themselves. Fear itself became a weapon and it was something to truly fear for since it couldn't be taken away as it was spread throughout the whole capital and happening every day.

"How do we take this matter on, father?" asked Najasho not wanting to be caught thinking too long if he ever wanted to escape this place, as beautiful as it appeared it was still nothing but corruption disguised with innocence. And he hated it all but now he had no time to think about it since it wasn't the right moment.

"We first write down all their skills, we already know many of the leader Merraid of the Oreburg but those may have been a small part of her skill," replied Gozuki circling his shoulder while having his eyes closed.

"Her skills vary from many types of bugs and we should assume a few more and the current ones we know are the explosion, poison, armor, and stealth," concluded Tsukushi writing it all down as well as the suggestions that are suggested by the others and Gozuki.

"The take on this attack will not be the same as the Gravekeepers since they will be more wary of us since they lack manpower from the 3 members they've lost," Gozuki didn't need to make the difference of the losses the Oreburg made. 3 may be a small number but they were Oreburg Assassins and they were worth more than a single person as they are worth at least a 100 people, maybe even more then that number depending on the skill they possess. "But for now we wait and rest, reconnaissance will be scouting ahead for us,"

 _ **Oreburg Hideout.**_

As the view or of some normal docks didn't seem special the trained eye of an Assassin it was a hideout and they have been keeping a keen eye. "This is so booorrring! They haven't been doing anything at all~!" whined Mez.

"90% of the mission is downtime for us, but I agree that this is getting boorish and all," agreed Suzuka.

 _The Rakshasas are the Prime Ministers personal guards and executioners, Gozuki was once a member as well of the 4 Rakshasas and getting to work for someone isn't easy, but since it is Gozuki he might have asked for their help as well._

"So some of our future friends are caught in there? I heard they are pretty strong and that father is interested in their necklaces," the last part was just straight up weird for Mez that her father was interested in jewelry, considering he hated them because Mez dragged him as child throughout many stores scarring him for life from going to any store like that and even avoid walking near it.

He would probably climb the buildings instead and leave the belonging of women.

"Indeed, they are strong as they have survived battles against the Oreburg we are spying and the Imperial Gravekeepers, and none of them had any critical injuries sans for the newlings who have recently joined in," added Suzuka in and she was very interested in meeting the whole group, but she hasn't met one yet and the mission came in first even if she failed and would be tortured it was a reward.

And all the Prime Minister could do was simply nothing, heh, for once his own torture techniques wouldn't work that even baffled himself.

"Still, I don't understand why my father would want their necklaces except if they are Teigu that have been luckily found for the Empire," said Mez interested in the necklaces her father mentioned to her, and that she had to pay close attention if she saw them with them and if there would be happening something. Suzuka ears perked up in interest about the necklaces and the interest in them, the twinkle in Mez's eyes gave her the answer that she was also interested in them.

"Now is not the time, we have to look out for the one with long black hair and her 2 attendants that are most of the time around here since we can't get anywhere near as long as they are here," chided the Rakshasa her fellow Rakshasa.

"Perhaps we should let you get captured! Your masochistic side will make it hard for them to get secrets!" suggested Mez enthusiastically.

"Ah~! A full-menu torture course by skilled Assassins is truly something I would want to experience~!" moaned Suzuka out blushing and shuddering in excitement as well holding her arms.

"By the way, she's also lesbian so she will use techniques that aren't involved with pain but another source of...joy!" sugarcoated Mez in the end and Suzuka stopped shuddering and blushing and took a thinking face.

"There is another form of joy? Even better than pain itself?" wondered Suzuka out loud and Mez's expression was shocked and what her friend/fellow Rakshasa said also unconsciously told her that Suzuka never has done THAT before.

"Uhm? Suzuka, do you ever relieve yourself in some form to get the stress off?" asked Mez carefully and the confused expression of Suzuka told her enough. "You know what, never mind what I asked,"

It was better to leave some things unattended.

What was weird about the hideout was that the timing of the Oreburg coming back was not as exact as they should've arrived hours before they had come here and no signs of the main group were here except for Gilberda and Cassandra. Gozuki had many sharp points and one of them was the timing of people coming home in a specific pattern and predicting them and him being off was something that has never happened.

Never go for the option that is the most obvious one was one of the few ironclad rules, as the most obvious ones aren't the ones that are right as there can be something more to something that may deceivingly look normal. The rule was taken to the heart since the beginning of training and rooted deep inside them and now it was on full alert since the Revolutionary army has been on action and recently acquired more small victories even if Prime Minister Honest ignored them and stuffed his unending appetite.

It didn't bother Mez that they would lose as long as she could find her opponent that would defeat her, she only wanted strong opponents rather than guarding the fat Prime Minister the whole day as a fight is a thing that makes her blood pump. And she wanted to live this very day and die while knowing she lost against a powerful opponent who has given the fight she wished for.

"Hm?"

"Something wrong Mez?" asked Suzuka at the sudden sound Mez made but received a reply that she was fine and that it was nothing important to share about.

 _"That was odd, a part of me doesn't agree to die that way and yet I have been thinking to die that way for years..."_ her mind and body agreed to have the death she wanted to end her life like that...but her heart said not to die that way and find someone to spend time with for a long time and live...when did she get so emotional about such trivial things and why did most part of her want that.

"Well actually Suzu, do you have the feeling of having a goal but that some part of you doesn't agree with you?" asked Mez to Suzuka who took a thinking pose again and looked up at the sky and let out a content sigh that said frustration.

"I don't know how to describe it but what I do want in my head doesn't completely satisfy me, that is what I am thinking at least but furthermore I have nothing of a clue what it means," replied Suzuka looking at Mez with a frustration clear in her eyes from not knowing what she had to do to get the stupid feeling away, it has been itching her for years and this pain was not enjoyable for her. "I don't enjoy the pain from it-!

"Wait! You don't enjoy the pain~!" teased Mez getting her friend to flush in embarrassment.

"I didn't say I don't enjoy pain-!" Suzuka quickly slapped her hands on her mouth as she now said that she denies that she enjoys pain, and the teasing of Mez had begun and Suzuka was now sure she didn't enjoy embarrassment at all of having the eyes looking at her.

"Anyways, is there something else that you want that pain?" asked Mez stopping with teasing her best friend.

"No, not at all," the words left her mouth and she felt a jab inside of her body that was more than enough to hurt her in a place she didn't enjoy it, and the slight movement she mad did get the attention from Mez that it was perfectly timed immediately after Suzuka gave her reply.

"It doesn't seem you are completely agreeing with your answer," pointed Mez out.

"Strange, it is as you said to me that I am not satisfied with something I want that I can easily get," the last part of her sentence kept in her head about the easy part of getting something, she had to think about the last sentence that she could get pain any day she wanted as failing the Prime Minister was more than enough to get yourself tortured by his personal hand-selected men.

Even though it kept irritating him that she was more than happy to accept the punishment with a smile on her face, even the executioners were quite embarrassed that the pain they brought on her was only making her enjoy it more and hurt their pride a bit.

As the 2 continued to talk someone was spying on them from very far away and looked satisfied with the results and walked away.

 _ **Unknown Place.**_

"I should move soon too, can't have them on my tail right now as I don't want to die a 2nd time!" said the cheerful voice of the person who had been spying on and was dancing while walking on the rocky roads of the mountain while occasionally kicking a small but dangerous Danger-Beast away while killing it. "To think that you always held me to that regard as your...now I realize how much I wanted one."

Looking up the sky and sighed in a bit of frustration, he honestly thought it very reckless of what Tatsumi did but it was well thought through and he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He wanted to be of use to his friend and his friend also gave him a 2nd chance to do something he wasn't able to do when he died, and it was something he indebted to him and the deal he struck was also a blessing to him.

Living for 200 years would be hard on anyone and not even Akame would've lived so long if she merged with the being Tyrant. Najenda would not be able to live for so long even if she had her arm and eye back to her.

Bulat, he thought the same and wanted to rest after being useful.

Sheele, she wouldn't be able to take the loneliness or find people who like her for her clumsiness.

Mine, definitely not because underneath that high-spirited and confidence she does enjoy company but the death of friends always is hard on her.

Chelsea, was pretty much the same of not wanting to see her friends die of aging while she remains young.

Susanoo, he was a teigu but in that Teigu he managed to have his own free will and enjoyed his times even if he didn't like him at first.

Leone would try to drink herself to death but her Teigu also nullifies poison and alcohol are included into that part.

And as last the person himself thought about it and...would struggle but be able to do it and despite his perverted tendencies he still holds regret of not confessing to his love, even if she would reject his feelings he would be okay with it since he has made himself clear to her and how he thinks of her. "This is frustrating, but anyways I should go to Sabatini to inform,"

"Master Lubbock!" shouted 2 little girls with blue hair as they came from afar and joined his sides.

"We did our jobs!" said Loris.

"We already send the message to the Sabatini Show!" said Meela.

"You 2 did great, even if I didn't also you to do it but it is good that you 2 already did it for me," said Lubbock smiling and patting the girls on their heads. Let's just say he influenced the timeline a bit too and nothing too much of an impact.

"You 2 should not go too far away without Master's permission," scolded Umber in a gentle tone.

 _"Master, I always wanted to be called like that but now it is harder then I thought it to be,"_ thought Lubbock with a sweatdrop as he began to walk back to one of the outposts of the Revolutionary Army, he found Umber a few days ago when he was patrolling and watching over his best friend and lets just say his guilt nagged him and ended up taking in Umber who somehow was still alive after her head was separated from her body and a bit of using his strings and some other things as well she ended up serving him.

She has amnesia and also a permanent one as well as that part of her could never be retrieved, she only remembers her life as a Gravekeeper and her name but further than that she does not even remember anything else besides that or her purpose.

 _"If I hadn't entered that dimension of mine, then I was sure I would never hold my memories,"_ thought Lubbock at the memory how he survived and Tatsumi's little travel ended up giving him something he found useful and temporarily used. _"Well, at least I get to get my revenge against Syura and that Izou wannabe demon samurai!"_

* * *

 **Necros: And we cut it off here as I am sorry for the late update, now I am so busy but I managed to finish it and besides that. Do you guys know how all weird dimensions are and end up doing something weird on the way while a human enters them? What would happen if some mystic weapons came along that have been rumored to be created by magic, and shards of them end up being there?**

 **Tatsumi: He decided to have Lubbock also have more screen time and have him powerup as well, but eventually it will be a bit harder for the Elite 8 to escape and Syura.**

 **Necros: Should I let Syura die because Merraid is quite pissed off at the chain of failures, and her having been interrupted in a session and you know how Syura is and how spoiled he is. But anyways hope you guys enjoyed it and also I will be explaining how Lubbock was able to heal Umber and was allowed to keep his memories by Tatsumi in a different way. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Necros: Back in business and Shadowlord thanks for the help as you have been helping me ever since I wrote this fic, there have been certain things I wanted to use as Lubbock gave me a great answer on how Tatsumi or the other characters crossover to other worlds.**

 **Also, I wanted to give Lubbock a chance to get some spotlight other than being a comedic relief except for the time he took down 2 of the Rakshasa Demons. He will still feel more for Najenda but the twin will, later on, see him not as their trainer anymore but as their crush and love, also since I missed the Sabatini Group who is alive an Arc will be skipped and it will be replaced by something of a huge fight.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: The Plan and an Ally.**_

* * *

 _ **Mountains.**_

Najenda had most of her life served in the army of the Empire and was General within a few months and she had many, many admirers admiring her beauty and position alone for that and she had been proposed many times. But all of those men were merely looking at her for what she was and not who she was and as cliche as it sounds she believed in destined love, childish as it sounds she wished to find the one she wanted to be with.

Not what you would expect from a General of the Empire and years passed and yet she hasn't met anyone she actually likes...that was until she talked with her 1st in Command Lubbock, he was odd and very nice to talk with like he understood her very being and he was from a noble family but there was not that once bit of pride or lust she saw in those eyes and neither did he brag about anything.

He talked to her like a normal person and when Esdeath got her 3 Beasts she would get her own, and Lubbock became her 1st Beast but she preferred to calm him her 1st Warrior showed skills while he had no Teigu he held his own against Deidara and Nyau. But then those twins came and Lubbock took them in and began to train them and eventually the 2 would later become her 1st Pair of scouts as that was their specialty.

She was simply jealous and realized that her jealousy was because she had feelings for her subordinate and when that twin took some quality time from her and Lubbock she got annoyed. She tried to ignore it and eventually it got only harder and harder to ignore her feelings as she was still a little girl when it came to the field of love, and she was...shy to say to Lubbock that she likes him like a teenager girl.

And today was no different as she was now part of the Revolutionary Army with her arm and eye still in place she was still too shy to admit her love to him because he was dedicated and almost killed by Esdeath when she decided to get up close and at the last moment she realized that despite the same rank they had. Esdeath was far above her in terms of strength and her arm was almost lost to her if it had not been for Lubbock who threw himself in front of her and got stabbed in a non-vital place.

Then Esdeath got slapped in the face and got taunted with the word war whore.

She would've laughed at that but she was too worried about Lubbock to care about the joke as she immediately carried him back to the Revolutionary army along with her army as Esdeath decided to retreat, he was fine but he had to get his blind organ removed not that it was a problem as the operation went smooth and easy sans if you count out when Najenda punched him on the head and scolded him for being too reckless.

Though the kiss was worth it and it wasn't on the lips but on his head and shyly thanked him for saving her from death and Esdeath.

She couldn't afford to be in a relationship now since the Revolutionary Army needed her help and she couldn't allow her personal feelings to get in the way of her work and the new station she works at, the newly made Assassination Group known as Night Raid had only 5 current active members including herself and then there was the girl from the gravekeepers.

She needed a bit more mental care then rather physical care as Trauma seemingly was making her wary from everyone around her except for Lubbock and the twins, since they were the first people she has seen and barely remembers her days as a Gravekeeper except that part of herself wanted to kill herself.

"Boss, I have arrived back and he seems to have everything under control," reported Lubbock when he came in the camp without the boss noticing.

"U-Uhm! Good work, so it means that the intel of yours is telling us that the Oreburg will be still assassinated?" asked Najenda who honestly thought that no matter how annoying the Oreburg could be and how arrogant they acted, they did good work and them losing and dying would be an incredible waste of money to the Revolutionary army.

"My intel has said that it was unavoidable but they did give many important locations, they had to fight them in order to maintain the mask they wear since childhood when they were trained to become Assassins," replied Lubbock who could see the fault in it even if it costs the Revolutionary Army a lot of Money. "Martha has been telling us, Akame has been informing us all about...and her comments how cute her daughters are,"

"B-Besides that!" said Najenda a bit annoyed that Martha always was saying how cute her daughters were and since they were close friends ever since she joined they always talked when they have free time.

* * *

 _ **Oreburg Hideout.**_

 _'This keylock is even more simple then I thought! Piece of Cake!'_ thought Suzuka as she picked the lock open with her nails and like Gozuki and Mez she could manipulate her body to do inhuman things. _'And it's open!'_

The door opened up and Akame and Kurome quickly got alerted as they saw Suzuka opening the doors and then silencing them with a finger placed on her lips. "I'm Suzuka and I have a tendency to be rather masochistic and as a fellow of the Empire I came to rescue you,"

"You're with the empire?"

"Oh? Don't I look like it, well, then Sea Urchin!" Suzuka ducked and held her arms underneath her armpits and her nails grew very tall and spread out. Both girls knew that pose and it was the same pose Gozuki used when he tried to prove himself and signing she was an acquaintance of Gozuki. "It seems you realize I am with the Empire, I'm the outside help he called in,"

"Thanks, it makes us really happy but...we can't just run away since Merraid implanted insect eggs in our bodies and can command them to eat us from the inside out," said Akame looking at her stomach and when both sisters looked at Suzuka they saw a look of envy and drooling added with a touch of blush.

"Y-You're really a masochist," commented both sisters.

"Y-Yes, listen to me as the longer we idle that woman with the black hair or Merraid so I'll make it short,"

* * *

 _ **Town of Sweun.**_

Merraid was walking with Gilberda through the town and but a certain stall that sold melons were a man and a woman smiling and trying to sell the melons, they were both spies for the Empire to replace the ones that have been killed by the Oreburg. And just by bad luck Merraid stopped by their stall and looked at the melons.

"Oh, my! Watermelons, they look delicious," commented Merraid.

"They just came in today so they're fresh, why not buy one?" asked the woman with a smile.

"I'd be nice to treat myself to a Kyorok Watermelon, aren't these the rare variety that even has tasty seeds?" asked Merraid taking a closer look to the fruits.

"No, ma'am, Kyorok watermelon seeds are disgusting and inedible," said the man.

"Ah, yes, that's right, thanks!" Merraid lashed out a punch at the woman who dodged the punch that almost caught her by surprise. "You evaded my Word Trap, but I've got you now~!"

"W-What!?" said the man.

"That just now was a reaction of someone who's undergone training, and not a merchant don't you agree?" said Gilberda with a smirk.

"And look at this, my butterfly that enjoys the smell of blood is lingering around you 2 rather closely~!" said Merraid as a purple butterfly was flying above the 2 and the 2 immediately acted and got their weapons out, but from behind 2 wasps came and stabbed them with paralyzing venom making them both drop down and unable to move an inch.

"Let's ask your bodies, Gil you punish the man and I'll take good care of the girl~!" said Merraid making Gilberda sigh and comment that every time they come across a girl who happens to be cute that she would immediately bed her.

"I will never tell you any of our secrets!" shouted the woman.

* * *

"Aaaahhh~!" moaned the woman out as the location changed to that of a motel and was blushing madly as Merraid touched her sensitive parts with her amazing skills. "And then we gather at a restaurant called Taihaku and Aaaah~!"

"Heh, heh, good girl, I'll let you go so don't fret but first tell me everything~!" whispered Merraid from behind her and then lifted the woman up and groped her breasts. "How do you like it? Isn't sleeping with another woman wonderful, this is the way you should be~!"

The woman merely looked at her in the eyes and allowed Merraid to do whatever she wanted with her body, loyalty could be damned as the pleasure was too much and so great and it was something her husband was never able to give to her. "I never knew such a world existed,"

Merraid went back to pleasuring the woman turning her back into a moaning mess and Merraid smirked and was sure that the sisters would turn out like this as well, they would struggle but that would make it more fun for her to tear down their defenses as she likes a challenge. Both would get plenty of attention after she broke them and made them loyal to her and she would begin with Kurome.

Akame doesn't seem like a virgin as she did blush at the sight of Kurome but her expression was one who got only those fantasies after having had sex, and Kurome was a virgin but she did have a crush on someone as she has seen the eyes of admiration for something or someone. Whoever this person was he needed to die as she only wanted the girls to think about her and not have any attachments to a man.

The right path of love.

But convincing them would be hard but she was confident she would succeed in it.

* * *

 _ **Town of Sweun Restaurant Taihaku.**_

The Restaurant where Merraid was told where the Imperial Spies meet up was open and it was empty and no one else was in except for the bartender who was cleaning some glasses.

"Hello~! Can we have some Imperial spies served as Sashimi~?" asked Merraid walking into the restaurant followed by Gilberda who had finished off the male spy. "You're trying to establish roots in this town using a restaurant this time~?"

The man behind the counter then acted fast and got underneath the counter a color bomb out and lit the fuse but Merraid was already before him and sliced off the arm still holding the bomb. "A colored smoke bomb~? Not bad, but I do have questions for you~!"

The man was sweating and he knew he couldn't escape from her and could only band his bleeding arm and stop the bleeding from continuing.

"Now you're going to tell me everything you know...I have no mercy when it comes to men," said Merraid with her calm smile as she held up a centipede that was anything but ordinary, it would one that causes great pain and the man knew it, so he decided to spill everything to her and hope at least for a quick death.

* * *

Back to the hideout, Suzuka was told everything about the bugs that with a single snap of Merraid's fingers the eggs would open and the bugs would eat them from the inside out, it wasn't known if the eggs could hear them from any kind of distance the risk of finding out was too great of a risk.

"I understand your situation, the only thing I can give to you is an insecticide to drink and since it is eggs of insects from the Oreburg normal ones are out of the question, meaning the insecticide must be created by one made by an Imperial Arms," said Suzuka.

"So how are you going to deliver it to us, I doubt it was easy to come in here even if you are a Rakshasa demon, you would pale in comparison with them," commented Kurome getting a frown from Suzuka as she felt offended.

"Well, I think I can do it again but the problem is even if it was made then it would at least take me 5 days to come back and deliver it to you girls," said Suzuka making the girls groan that they even had to stay in here longer, and Kurome wanted nothing more than to leave this place and go back home as Merraid's assault on her had left quite a mark.

The...feeling that she got and the taste of what her sister had experienced was quite...addicting and it was building up in here and that was her stress of being here and when Akame wasn't in the room she tried it once touching the place Merraid touched, it gave the effect she wanted as it gave her pleasure and even if it wasn't near the level of what Merraid did it still felt good.

The imagination got then a bit out of the hand as she wondered what it was like to have sex, the images and thoughts of her doing it with her big brother made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and to the point of her touching herself more and more and squeezing her thighs together.

"Kurome?" asked Akame when she saw her little sister deep in thought and a small blush across her face, Suzuka had left when she sensed that someone had entered the building and told her where she would leave the insecticide once she would be back with it.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" asked Kurome snapping out her thoughts.

"Did you hear anything about what Suzuka said?" asked Akame.

"..." no, that was what she wanted to say as saying yes to her big sister wouldn't work even if she knew that she can easily listen to an explanation while doing something, but she asked her if she had heard meaning she knew that she didn't hear anything and saying yes was also no option as she would ask what Suzuka had said. And that would continue to ask what she was thinking about, the thought alone made her blush a little making Akame only more worried.

"Kurome, what is wrong since I am asking you who can listen to a minute-long explanation while making some difficult remedies ready that can be sold for high prices," said Akame swiftly cutting of some escapes for her little sister, she wouldn't pry normally about such things when Kurome is in thought but the blush alarmed her if Merraid had done something else to her or that pink liquid's effects haven't worked ou her system yet.

"...I was thinking about Tatsuya," said Kurome.

Tatsuya. She has never used his full-name and insisted to call him Tatsu-nii and was very stubborn about it and was able to convince Tatsuya to let her call him by that name.

"Do you miss him?" asked Akame wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes, I do miss him but I am feeling more than wanting to see him, I want to hug him the 1st moment I see him and...I kind of have some other thoughts that don't seem very...sibling zone," said Kurome looking red like a cherry that was able to say it to Akame, but doing it didn't make it any less embarrassing for her and she didn't want Akame to say that it was wrong.

She likes, no, she...loves her big brother and they weren't related at all but the feeling of getting rejected was present as she knew that her big brother Tatsuya wouldn't see her in a sexual way. She had insisted on calling him big brother making him see her as his little sister, she didn't know what her big sister would do to him if she had found out both of them have done it...and the one thing that she hated the most was...her under-developed body and she knew that she wasn't as voluptuous as her big sisters Akame, Cornelia, and Poney...or stupid big boobs Tsukushi!

Flaunting those gigantic balloons made her jealous as she did everything to get a bit taller or more developed.

"Kurome...I would honestly not mind at all," said Akame with a stoic look.

"W-What!?" whisper shouted Kurome.

"I did have those fantasies about you being dominated by Tatsuya and when Merraid was eating you out I thought about him in her place," said Akame pretty much without a hint of shame and Kurome's face flushed red about it how sometimes her big sister could be this dense or blunt, and that she was being blunt about these kinds of topics and expected more emotion about it.

"N-Nee-sama! Don't be so blunt about your fantasies!" said Kurome her face completely red.

"But you now know that I don't mind you loving Tatsuya and the type of love that isn't a sibling one," said Akame with a smile and that halted Kurome's thoughts, then again her big sister was also very perceptive about things. Akame came forward and pulled her little sister in a hug to calm her little sister down, stroking her head in her big sister way Kurome calmed a bit down. "You don't have to think less about yourself, I think Tatsuya would gladly take you in his bed and ravage you until you can't move,"

Kurome looked up from the hug to see Akame's face and what surprised the older sister was she saw slight tears in her eyes. "Y-You think so? But what about Tatsuya as I am sure that he doesn't see me that way because I ruined it by making him allow me to call him big brother and now he will definitely see me only as his little sister!"

"It will be okay," said Akame holding her little sister and she didn't know the same as Tatsuya may have only thought her as his little sister.

* * *

 _ **Elite 7 Hideout.**_

"The Imperial spies were killed within days entering the Town of Sweun," said Sten as an icon appeared with saying his name and who he was affiliated to and poured a drink for Gozuki.

"The Oreburg must be incredibly mad, we have taken out 2 of their Assassins without any losses to ourselves and this info has still not gotten out yet so they must act quickly," commented Gozuki drinking his sake.

"I must say that your children are quite skilled being able to hold their ground against Gravekeepers and the Oreburg," said Sten who looked over to the teenagers who stiffened up a bit when he looked at them with a grin, even if he gave them his normal look it was still terrifying to look at him as his eyes couldn't be considered normal as red and yellow rings with a black circle made him look...psychopathic not that they would say that.

"Insect eggs...one single snap and the eggs will burst open and eat you from the inside out," said Gin shaking in fear as that has almost happened to her if it weren't for her Aura.

"That is a very effective way to ensure your prisoners won't escape without having to bind them...but the way is simply too gory for my taste," it was a good way to make sure your targets haven't escaped and to top it off the hideout of the Oreburg was heavily secured with Assassins trained by the Oreburg, too risky to risk if even if the eggs don't hear the snapping escaping would be pretty damn hard to do.

"Do you think we can do anything about it except for waiting for Tatsuya because he is gone for quite some time," said Cornelia worried and also hoping he didn't escape on his own, she wanted to get out of here as well as everyone else as she could hardly tolerate the place she was at.

"He'll come back, but now we have to make a Remedy that can at least work," said Green who was grinding up some herbs and other rare ingredients.

"I didn't know you could make remedies Green," said Tsukushi looking over to the small grinding bowl.

"Kurome taught me how to make remedies," replied Green but internally he was crying as he remembered the days of torture he went through, then a small dreaming cloud came up and pictured Kurome with a whip in her hand ready while Green was grinding ingredients and herbs with rivers of tears streaming out his eyes.

What he didn't know was that his tears were streaming out of his eyes and that made everyone sweatdrop, and some of them shivered what Kurome did to make Green cry unconsciously like that.

"W-Wait! Stop crying! The room is getting filled with tears!" shouted Poney as the ground began to feel a bit wet, everyone looked down and eyes bulged out of their skulls as the room was getting filled with tears.

"Dude, stop!"

"My socks!"

"Aahh~! My panties got wet!"

"We didn't need to know that!?"

"...I don't mind it,"

"I DO! MY SAKE!?" screeched Gozuki making Sten startled having never seen his friend like this even if he was very sensitive about his favorite brand of sake, but to go this far?

* * *

 _ **Forest.**_

"Stupid Danger-Beasts! U-Uh, I don't mean you guys!" corrected Tatsuya himself who was a bit annoyed and mad that the lower-level Danger-Beasts kept attacking them and there was plenty left to eat, but the Danger-Beasts he caught were getting tired. Sometimes doing all the work alone was very hard and made him wish he had a companion who had his back...and now that he thought about it how would he get is Danger-Beasts out of the Capital as they are too big and he certainly didn't want the Empire to use them.

"Need help, Mr. Tatsumi?" asked someone behind Tatsumi who immediately turned around ready to kill whoever knew his name. He was met with 2 young girls with blue hair and yellow eyes and both of them looked at him like they knew that he wouldn't kill them.

"Who are you?" was the first question.

"We are trainees of Master Crosstails!" said the twin happily. "And Master said that he knows you and wants to help you!"

Crosstails...Lubbock!?

"Does this person perhaps have red gloves with metallic thread on them?" asked Tatsumi wanting to confirm it and the twin nodded and Tatsuya was honestly baffled, he had never the idea that Lubbock would also be able to remember the past and how did he even do that as he was sure that he was the only one...he decided to trust it and leave it up to those 2 girls. "Bring the Black Dragon to him and say the code word Onyx and it will acknowledge you as a friend of mine,"

"Okay! Also, Master Crosstails said to us that we had to send you this as well," it was a letter with the Night Raid symbol on it and he immediately took it as the twins walked away and said the code word, the 2-headed Dragon immediately followed behind them obediently.

"Lubbock...let's see," opening up the letter he began to read the contents of it.

 ** _"Hey, Tatsumi!"_**

 _ **"Long time no see...well since I did die in the war and even if you are doing something stupid that can affect the win of the Revolutionary Army I think I would've done the same thing. Anyways, you might ask yourself how I was able to remember it about my past life...it is a bit complicated that is something out of a comic book so I'll spare you the details and simply tell you it,"**_

A way that was compared to Comics? Nope, he definitely didn't want the details to know.

 _ **"Do you remember our fight in the yards of the Imperial Castle and how I defeated Syura? I severed time and space where I was able to defeat him and I actually died there already, it was simply that time doesn't exist there allowing me to stay alive for a few more moments meaning my soul was left there. When you traveled back in time it shook the whole world there and shook me out of it and I was like a ghost floating around until I found myself back in my own life,"**_

That was definitely a comic twist level.

 _ **"Anyways, when I was in the military at the same time you joined the Elite 7 I had been doing some work for you as well and you don't have to thank me for it. I was causing some problems over in some places like weapons dealing, making money, freeing slaves, killing minor nobles that there are fewer targets and more focus on the Empire than anything else! I also am able to teleport as shards of Shambala were left in me as it got destroyed when I killed Syura and pieces of it were left by me, I don't have full mastery over it since it was just a few shards but I can make it work, the envelope contains a few things that you might need, see you soon home at Night Raid."**_

 _ **"Your Brother in arms Lubbock,"**_

"Master? Are you okay?" asked Silver who just came back from drinking some water out of a river.

He had a hard time to contain his tears and wiped them away when he failed to contain them and then burned the letter, as much as he wanted to read the letter over and over to see and know that Lubbock sees him as his brother. They had a few skirmishes and they were simply playful banter between the 2 of them but that was truly the feeling of having a brother...he made him think about Leyasu and he knew it wasn't the time but he allowed it to happen only 1 more second before moving on.

"Luckily you are easy to move away since you are an Earth Wyrm," said Tatsumi and then began to run. "Let's go Silver!"

"Yes! Master!" shouted Silver who ran after him as the Earth Wyrm did the same and follows them.

 _'Lubbock, thank you for having my back as I promise that you will be able to tell your feelings to the boss,'_ he was sure that Lubbock knew it wasn't the right time to confess since he did tell him that he had the military training in his childhood. _'Still, this is no reason to rest as Lubbock must have done a little since he knows that even the smallest change of now can affect the timeline, meaning he must be remembering every part before I joined Night Raid,'_

Then there was the final battle as for that he needed to don Incursio and he doesn't know what to do and what to tell his comrades as Incursio was needed to defeat Shikoutazer.

Nyau one of the members of the 3 Beasts of Esdeath Personal lackeys had commented that Bulat's strength was that at the level of Esdeath, but he lacked a fiery will and due to his military training kicking in meant that he kept it in.

He had either, to tell the truth to Akame or find a way to explain himself to the others about how he is able to summon Incursio and the latter was the best option but that was also the worst option. It was like a Double-Edged blade that it could go wrong or right and the thing he wished to know was that Akame remembered everything, as much as he loved Akame now being so innocent he wanted her to know about it.

To erase those memories and she would probably be mad for him doing such a thing, but unknowingly Tatsuya didn't know she would only fall harder for him.

 _'The Battle with the Oreburg will soon fold out and I know it will be one heck of a fight, though I wonder if it is on the level of Esdeath because I don't know what her current strength is,'_ thought Tatsumi and he was sure Esdeath was searching for him or still around the Graves of the Previous Emperors searching for the beast that was able to hurt her, the thought that she would be trying to catch it and tame it or either kill it was easy to imagine.

* * *

 _ **Oreburg Hideout.**_

Frustration was clearly written on Merraid's face even if she was smiling Gilberda could see the smile of her Mistress was anything but happy and calm, she was angry because of all things since the meeting with the Elite 7 and their attempted Assassination which all failed, it was like bad luck was taunting them and saying that they would be defeated!

They can't be defeated since they are the Oreburg that is what at least Gilberda and most of the Oreburg would think but Merraid didn't think like that, she had faced many strong opponents nowhere near her level or that of any of her subordinates of higher-ups. Even if she was the boss she could not have the courage or be bold enough to anger someone of the likes of Barbara or Teako as Barbara clearly had the hots for Daniel who was dead and found Merraid probably very annoying when she...she left it at finding Merraid disgusting and made sure that Teako stayed far away from her.

"It seems that we weren't even able to extract any kind of important information...Gilberda, have all the maids to be even more alert and then after they are done with security...bring them to my room and make sure there is plenty of water and Aphrodisiacs in my room along with...candles," said Merraid in her serious tone as she now wasn't smiling and Gilberda could only gulp in fear and salute like a soldier to Merraid and march away.

She couldn't run as seeing the face of her Mistress not smiling made all the muscles in her body stiff as iron.

And her panties got simply wet because she climaxed when Merraid ordered her to get those items in her room, she couldn't remember it clearly due to all the pleasure she received from her Mistress but even if she didn't remember her body certainly did and reacted by climaxing.

 _'It doesn't matter now! I will have them even if I have to force Kurome to do it with me!'_ thought Merraid and she knew by doing this she would kill the chance of convincing Akame since she has pretty much assaulted her sister against her will, and that something would be more than enough to anger her and never show any loyalty to her. Now it didn't matter as she would break her mind in order to do so and force her to join and make sure she would replace the numbers she lost.

A maid who passed by Merraid halted and bowed to Merraid and when she looked up she was pushed against the wall and Merraid began molesting her whole body furiously, the maid offered no resistance and allowed Merraid to do whatever she wanted and was merely leaning against the wall with trouble as the pleasure made her whole body numb.

"M-Mistress M-Merraid," whimpered the Maid and then let out another moan when she felt the fingers of her mistress work on her pussy and her juices streamed out like a river from a mountain, Merraid wasn't holding back and merely tilted the Maid up and walked to her room knowing the other maids are there. Gilberda may have been stiff of fear but she would easily get everything ready within a few seconds.

* * *

 _ **Forest.**_

 _'Lubbock is also awoken but due to different circumstances...it sounds ridiculous but it isn't the time for that to think about it as I have different things to attend to,'_ training was never much of a favorite thing from Chelsea and she may not have shown combat experience it came in naturally for spies to train speed, stealth, stamina, and quick take-outs of the enemies.

She like any spy had trained in hand to hand combat and did more then silent assassinations if there were bodyguards or any necessary targets that were with the target, combat training also was taught to her by Barbara and Taeko being her sparring partner. Wasting it was not an option and she could've have lazed off and Barbara could have used it as getting paid to make sure she trains...that didn't come as Barbara never did that and it had been hellish but the feeling came in as Barbara did act like a grandmother.

"Is something wrong Chelsea?" asked Taeko eating some Danger-Beast meat.

"Nothing and I have a question for you Teako, are you sure that you are okay with leaving the Oreburg?" asked Chelsea who still wasn't sure if her friend was okay with leaving since rarely anyone had left the Oreburg.

"Yes, the only reason I stayed was that Granny was there and now that she is gone I don't want anything to do it...Merraid scares me a lot," replied Taeko with the last part shivering. "Granny said that she had always wanted to leave the Oreburg in her teen years, the reputation she didn't care about as she put it in like 'you can shove it up to my ass' as she simply stayed for one reason,"

"Granny wanted to go overseas? But what was the reason she stayed behind for so long?" asked Chelsea curious.

"She was waiting for Daniel to confess to her," replied Taeko and Chelsea's jaw dropped that Barbara just endured staying for so long in the Oreburg until Daniel would confess, but how long could she wait until she would force Daniel to admit his feelings for her.

"B-But why didn't she force him?" asked Chelsea.

"She was scared," said Taeko.

Scared! One of the most famous Assassins in the whole wide world was simply scared to make things awkward, getting her heart broken, and simply because she was scared to make the 1st move on him. It did make sense now as she now recalled reading her past and that she has never done something like a seduction mission to gather information giving Chelsea the knowledge that Barbara was complete...inexperienced in the field of love and too scared to even dare to do it.

But there was something else and that didn't involve Barbara but Teako as when they met Chelsea saw wounds that worried her first, but then the small hickey in her neck that she didn't notice made her suspicious of who she might have had sex with. Tatsumi was the first in thought and she didn't know how bold he was right now but to be this bold astonished her...well, she did die meaning she never knew what he became like after the final battle.

Well, everyone changes after having a taste of war and Tatsumi was no different but it was probably for the better.

"Also, there is a question for you Taeko," said Chelsea.

"And what might that be?" wondered Taeko.

"Did you have sex with anyone?" asked Chelsea and the reaction was immediate as Taeko almost choked on her food, and before she could answer Chelsea held her finger against her lips and shushed her.

"Don't deny it, you choking on your food is confirmation that you did have sex with someone, and the hickey on your neck was evidence," said Chelsea pointing at the small hickey on Taeko's neck who quickly covered it with a blush on her face, she wanted to say something but Chelsea silenced her again with her finger and her expression was one that said she didn't want any lies. And there was a thing that came up in Taeko and that was why did Chelsea care with who she has slept with?

Well, plenty of reasons to get worried as the one she had sex with could possibly bloom in love and with him being an Imperial Spy trying to trick her into a trap, it would be heart-shattering since Taeko barely shows emotion and it was known that those who showed little emotions simply because they didn't know how to would go crazy for once in a while and try to figure it out.

"I-I...did have sex...with someone that was from the Elite 7 that already has a girlfriend," admitted Taeko to Chelsea who smiled satisfied that she got a reaction from the stoic girl, Akame honestly reminded a lot of Taeko when she saw her when she was introduced to the team as both are gluttons and could be sometimes a bit...dense in some situations.

But another thing that made them similar was that they are terrified of Merraid just like her. "Tell me everything...how did he look like and how big was he?"

That simply got another blush from Taeko who remembers everything he had done and how amazing it was, far more amazing then Merraid tried it do it by her once and she felt the difference between the 2. One thing that made her completely relieved of it was that she didn't think she was becoming Lesbian, she didn't mind doing it with girls but not with Merraid when she invited Granny to join in...never would she go to that level.

 _'Something that scared me and Granny the hell out of us,'_ thought Taeko with a blush as she began to tell Chelsea how it began.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere high-up.**_

"Grk!" groaned Barbara suddenly making Daniel look at her and his eyes widened when he saw Barbara stiffened up, sweating, and having an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Something wrong!?" asked Daniel alarmed.

"Yes...it is that creepy Merraid again! Curse that girl for making me remember something I don't even want to remember!" shouted Barbara with a huge irritated mark on her head and with her shouting it out loud, so loud that Daniel could only wonder what Merraid did to make his love so mad and he didn't want to know it as picturing would be too easy...and so easy that the truth to him would be incredibly disturbing. "Daniel!"

"Yes, what is it dear?" asked Daniel.

"I also waited too long for this as well," said Barbara as she removed all her clothes and showed her bare form the furiously blushing Daniel.

"A-Aren't we in heaven?" asked Daniel.

"I could give a shit," said Barbara who had his clothes in her arms and threw it away before throwing herself at Daniel, she was going to rock his world and the place they were in simply because she waited too long...and to forget Merraid and get her out of her head.

* * *

 _ **Elite 7.**_

"I suddenly don't want to go at all," said Gin, Tsukushi, Poney, and Cornelia all at the same time making the males look up, though it were only Gozuki and Sten the other males merely nodded in understanding.

"I thought you wanted to get your sisters back?" asked Sten.

"Mr. Sten, if you have seen what the leader is like...then it is normal for the girls to be terrified of her," answered Najasho to the Demon. _'Even though we should be the ones scared since we would go to a worse fate then them,'_

Sten got only more confused until he looked at Gozuki who looked at the wall while shuddering in fright confusing him even more and made him a bit nervous how something that can scare Gozuki was nothing to laugh at, and Mez would be also scared of it as she was still the one with the least amount of experience of the Rakshasa Demons.

Would Suzuka be afraid?

...No, she wouldn't be afraid of getting captured as she would get tortured and that is exactly what she wanted as the torture promised pain and that is what she exactly wanted to have and so getting information from her would be useless, it still didn't settle down with him that she was a masochist and even if the Prime Minister Punished her he would be frustrated and has almost all his options gone to punish her.

 _'I don't even know what she would want except to be punished by Esdeath and that can be easily done,'_ too easy to imagine he decided to merely nod and go with it. Thinking more about it would give him nothing but headaches and a lot of other things he didn't want.

* * *

 _ **With the Sisters.**_

 _'I know this already but I have to pretend not to as I can't have her figure it out that I want to defect,'_ Merraid was indeed affiliated with the Revolutionary Army but telling her wasn't a good idea, she would never let such great Assassins and would fake out their deaths to keep the girls to herself and she honestly didn't want to as she would kill her male companions and boyfriend.

 _'We need to escape as soon as possible, but here I am having to act like I am shocked in front of this maid looking at me,'_ thought Akame annoyed as she knew how corrupt the Empire was and everything, and reading what happened to the people made if fairly easy but not easy to imagine those things as the reports were truly disturbing.

"I see you've read everything so do you consider it now that the Empire is nothing but corrupt?" asked the maid smirking as she sees the shocked face of Akame, Kurome didn't read because of the crying she got tired and went sleeping earlier to catch some shut-eye and to be able to ignore the itching feeling away between her legs as the Aphrodisiac still hasn't worked out yet and how her system didn't detect it was something she wanted to find out.

And something she didn't want to find out as it would be incredibly embarrassing to get a sample from...herself and the chance and risk of Merraid catching her in that position was far too dangerous and she swore if she was getting called a Loli she would punch Merraid in the face and ignore that she was stronger then her by miles.

Well...she wouldn't mind being called like that by her big brother if he was into younger girls, she didn't know if that was the right term of loli but she definitely felt that it was about height and curves.

Stupid Tsukushi!

Her being almost the same age as her and yet being able to have those gigantic things on her chest and flaunting them around and taking pride in them...as well as taking the attention of her big brother away when she would accidentally fall against him! She was literally sleeping and growling at the same time with an annoying mark visible on her head that made Akame worry what Kurome was dreaming or thinking about.

It started getting a bit out of the hand as now a raincloud somehow formed above her, blinking her eyes the raincloud was gone.

 _'Now I need to convince Tatsuya to have sex with her...otherwise she might go crazy,'_ thought Akame with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **Necros: Exams are coming and the time to update is not given and the oppertunity even scarcer, so this is one of the last updates I can give until I am done with the exams. I won't stop and there is now new incoming stories and I give you the titles of it.**

 **The Soul Society's Dragons.**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Phantom Tatsumi.**

 **Highschool DxD: Guardian of the Astral World.**

 **Fairy Tail: Fiore's Grand Sage.**

* * *

 _ **Omake.**_

"Hey, Tsukushi, did your breasts grow bigger because your...button up shirt is kind of looking tight on you," pointed Poney out as she saw that the buttons threatened to burst open.

"Eh? Do you think so because I think it still fits me," said Tsukushi who moved a little to the left allowing her breasts to jiggle, but that was more than enough to tear the shirt open and one of the buttons flew off and hit Cornelia straight on the head so hard it left a smoke trail when she entered the room.

"...Ouch," said Cornelia before falling on her back with swirls in her eyes.

"Cora!" shouted Tsukushi worried.

"I see! It is a surprise attack for enemies!" said Poney slamming her fist in her open palm as she got the idea that was totally wrong.

"No! It is not!" shouted Tsukushi embarrassed as hell that her shirt burst open because of her breasts, and she didn't even know why Kurome was jealous as they were heavy and hurt her back a lot.

 _*Note: Tsukushi is still growing.*_

* * *

 _ **Omake 2.**_

"So out of all 3 of you guys who is the strongest?" asked Mez when she just recently joined the Rakshasas Demons.

"That would be me,"

"Of course, that's me!"

"I think it is me,"

Sten, Ibara, and Suzuka looked at each other and Mez was now unsure who the strongest was and how they were going to solve this, and she would come to regret her question as she then got a taste of how competitive they were.

 _ **After one fight.**_

"T-Told you that I was the one, Mez. I-I am the strongest one here," said Ibara as he panted with bruises all over his body as the other 2 lied behind him unconscious.

"Yes!" said Mez just going with it.

 _*Note: Ibara is the strongest of the Rakshasa Demons.*_


	17. Chapter 17

**Necros: Updating this story and you know about those stories I promised you guys well it seems that the Soul Society's Dragons will only go through, and the others not so much.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Cavalry arriving and Assassination Plan.**_

* * *

 _ **Oreburg Hideout.**_

"Akame-chan~! Come back~!" whined Merraid running after Akame who was running away for her life as Merraid chased her down the hallway trying to molest her again, luckily her speed matches that of the Leader of the Oreburg but what made her even faster was that the look in Merraid's eyes filled with lust was making her run faster.

"Not in your life!" shouted Akame for a second and increased her speed and jumped off the walls trying to confuse Merraid why she did that, it seemed to work but that wasn't enough for Akame who kept running away.

"NOT THIS WAY NEE-SAMA!" shouted Kurome in fear as she was running towards Akame as 2 maids with dangerous gleams in their eyes were chasing Kurome whose outfit was...a pink magical girl outfit? And Akame would've gushed at the cuteness if it wasn't for Merraid who dashed past her as her eyes got a crazed look when she saw Kurome, Akame sped up and snatches Kurome out of the grasps of Merraid and ran away with Kurome in bridal style.

"Kurome-chan~!"

"Don't leave us~!"

"I just want to play with you~!" until you break!

Guess who that was who made the comment as the made Kurome stiffen before she swapped the positions of her sister and now she carried her big sister in bridal style and she was even faster. "W-Wow! I didn't know you could-RUN FASTER! SHE IS GETTING CLOSER BY A MILLIMETER!"

 **"NO!"** Kurome in fright as she ran so fast away from Merraid that she left copies made of dust behind her making it look like she could use a Cloning-technique, arriving at their room Kurome threw Akame on the bed (That's kind of hot and imprinting it in the wrong way.) and immediately shoved all the furniture in front of the door and had already gotten the lock and locked the room closed.

"Nee-sama!" whined Kurome as she joined her sister on the bedroom and hugged herself closely to Akame and put the covers on them as comedical tears and eyes replaced her normal eyes, Akame hugged her little sister but soon stiffened herself up when she heard the nails of Merraid scraping the walls and talking in a very creepy way.

 **"Akame-chan~! Kurome-chan~! Why don't you 2 come out since I have some candy for you girls~!"** whispered Merraid in a husky tone that would make any male blush and aroused but not the girls as these 2 here only shivered in fright.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible!" declared Akame quietly.

"I want Tatsu-nii~!" squeaked Kurome out who would for the next few weeks not be able to look at candy in the normal way not without remembering Merraid or what she said and the look she had given her once she has seen her in a magical girl outfit, besides who would wear this pink frilly thing and don't get her started on the white kimono and the fox ears that they wanted to try on her.

At least make it black and the ears red!

* * *

Akame was standing on a log that was acting as an improvised boat as it sped on the river on high speed with Merraid behind her as she had decided to go to the town to buy something, she didn't want to leave Kurome behind but she was assured nothing would happen to her because when the maids called her a loli and dressing doll...it didn't end up well for them as Kurome practically knocked them unconscious and dragged the 2 maids into the...a room where often clacking and slapping noises were heard along with moans of pleasure.

"You're like a Class act Akame, it seems that you don't have any weaknesses," commented Merraid.

"..." Akame didn't answer not feeling obligated to answer that question asked in a different way that it sounded like a comment.

"Are you good with firearms?" asked Merraid.

"Decent, I am not a person that goes to memorize each part and their functions since it is too bothersome by hunting and survival in the wilderness...though I am confident that I will manage fine without any firearm," that was spoken with a twinkle in her eyes making Merraid giggle in amusement. Out of the water fishes with sharp teeth jumped out and were followed by an eel colored grey also having sharp teeth and seemed more interested in the girls then the fishes, the girls didn't even tense up as Merraid looked over to the fished.

"Class 2 Danger-Beasts, let me take them on and slice them in half to make sashimi," said Merraid making Akame drool at the mention of Sashima for a second before focusing back that this was actually an oppertunity to study how skilled Merraid was, and now the question was why was she blushing? Perhaps she was thinking something lewd about her or either Kurome but since she didn't get any weird feeling she was left at a loss, wait, she was looking at her to study her form...it had 2 meanings making Akame fake a puking expression but soon enough when she looked at Merraid she really wanted to almost barf at the stance she made.

 _'I want to puke!'_ groaned Akame but it also took away the attention from the eel away as that kind of fish shouldn't be even here nor ignore its favorite food, not deciding to linger her thought about it she quickly caught the fish and checked if they were anything worth.

Arriving at the town Akame kept her stoic face on as she sees that it was like every other town that she and Kurome visited and it had it all from ranging to shitty security to people looking half-dead, and all of it angered Akame that she wasn't able to help them at all but she had to be patient and she would only retreat when Tatsuya found the best time to as escaping one by one would not be a good idea at all.

"Hey, have you heard about Syura the son of the Prime Minister?" said a random man getting the attention of Merraid which allowed Akame to slip into a store and buy 2 knives and something else to conceal them, while Merraid continued to listen as Akame slipped back to the assassin.

"Yeah, that guy got his face totally scratched off and whoever this woman is she has my respect, that guy finally gets what he deserved!" said another random man back very satisfied of what happened to Syura, the fight between Syura and Merraid didn't end up well as experience and equipment made it obvious and despite the fact that Syura had a Teigu Merraid's speed triumphed that and sliced off his hand and poked his eye out.

The eye was gone completely as she was too angry and literally ripped it out of his head and the eggs didn't enter his body and just made it out by teleporting away, oddly enough that took most of her anger away as Syura was the prideful type in her eyes and that she destroyed a lot of it and that his strength was also limited as prosthetic limbs would be nowhere near the flexibility of a normal arm.

It was strong but it would need a lot of maintenance and it was lowering stealth a lot as well as his eyes as his vision would be more functional and have a bit more options, but the normal eye could at least function in some ways better than a device even if it has a lot of weaknesses, you would need it at some other point but no one knows when to use it.

Hopefully, Merraid wouldn't notice how less fast Akame was walking and how awkward waddle there was, she hoped that they went back to the base the same way they did by going to this village. Because the knives she had bought were in 2 other hollow objects that were specially made for some occasions and since she didn't have any pockets she hid it somewhere else, and where she hid it made it very hard for Akame not to moan.

"We're done here~! I am in a good mood so let me enjoy this for a while and let's take the long route~!" sang Merraid happily much to Akame's dismay that they weren't going to take the short route so she bit her lip and think of some other things, but she failed at that as some interesting thoughts got into her head but even if she wasn't trained for this she did it and luck was on her side.

* * *

They arrived back at the base and Akame immediately went for the room where she and Kurome resided in as she didn't want to deal any longer with Merraid nor get harassed by her again, and quickly slipping away in the room she saw Kurome looking embarrassed about discovering that she had something for BDSM and those maids asking for more of the rough treatment she gave then the soft handling of Merraid gave them.

"Big Sis! You're back and...why is your face red?" asked Kurome the last part quietly.

Akame didn't respond but went over to the bed and leaned on the side and was panting in an instant and took deep breaths and pulled her panties down which made Kurome blush and confused, then when she took a good look why her big sister was panting as the answer lied within...or what was within Akame as 2 circles that covered her...Akame pulled them out and let out a shaky moan when they left her and took a towel and dried them off.

"I-I got us weapons," moaned Akame as she fell facefirst down on the bed and let one of the vibrators fall revealing it was carved hollow inside with knives put into them and needles as well, this reminded Kurome too much of the place where the Elite 7 hid their drugs but it was kind of hot for Kurome to see this...wait! What was she thinking this is her sister in blood and bond!

Kurome never saw her big sister in the sexually way but now recently with her discovered fetish of the rough treatment she gave to the maids and her affection to Tatsuya was she now into something like incest and girls, did Merraid succeed in some way to convince Kurome that the only right way is to love girls. _'Let me test...no, I don't hate Tatsu-nii at all so does that mean I am asexual?'_

No, luckily she wasn't hating males or something like that as the way of her love was in simple terms idiotic as Merraid seemed dedicated to it that girls should only be with girls...but how do you reproduce then if you don't allow men and women to love each other? Merraid must be thinking of a way to get women pregnant without the men having sex with them and make the children grow up with the girls believing that the only right way of love is girls to be with girls, boys training to become mere servants and assurance that there will be girls born for the girls and teach them to be obedient as a dog.

But back to the subject where Akame hid the knives as Kurome picked the knife and needles and put them back in their hollow space of the vibrator. "B-Big sis, why didn't you just use a dildo instead?"

"W-Well, they looked like Dildos so I took them b-but I didn't have the time to read the label that they double-functioned a-as vibrators~!" replied Akame as her blush was a bit lighter, she really didn't have a lot of time and she had to be quick to make sure that Merraid didn't see them and used the purpose of them. Unfortunately, they accidentally activated when Akame was jumping over logs that had blocked the way, so she jumped and activated the vibrators with her inner muscles and walking became a bit harder and maintaining her cool facade. "I-It was hell! Lucky for me I didn't give the wrong idea to Merraid that I was trying to hide that I was simply aroused by her presence,"

Another strange pose would've taken their place if she had seen it and also something else that Akame doesn't wish to even see, nightmares would come and preferably she doesn't want any nightmares involving Merraid as the ones with meat getting wasted was better. Her love for meat wasn't enough for her to even want to embrace Merraid.

"I can almost see that happening..." said Kurome as she made a funny disturbed face and went over to her sister who hasn't pulled her panties up yet and did it for her but hesitated as it was wet, so she pulled them down and decided to let it dry and hope that Merraid wouldn't come by to grab them and sniff them or use them as incense to masturbate. "W-Well, we can open the door since Suzuka rigged it for us when she left to get the medicine so we can open it from the inside,"

"Things are looking up but we can't afford to be optimistic if I had to guess then Tatsuya is done and will come for us," said Akame with confidence.

"We should also look where they keep their weapons and any special exits for us to use if I find it then I will rig their weapons giving us a bit more of an edge in battle," her hand then went to her necklace with the raven and held it fondly in her hand, it was the only thing besides Akame that made her feel safe from Merraid and her maids. "Tatsu-nii gave us these...but big sis...don't these necklaces work a bit like...Teigu and Shingu?"

At that Akame paused and thought again. "They are...we have to ask him once we get out of there and the Empire as staying here is nothing but a prison-like now," the Oreburg weren't allies of the Revolutionary Army but mercenaries and nothing more and would only stay loyal until the contract is full-filled, and simply train and wait until the next assignment was given and that would take a long time.

Merraid was nothing to Akame then an enemy and she knew about the Empire being a corrupted place and did nothing about it until she gets paid for it, she simply doesn't like her at all and her necklace with the raven's red eye shined like it was agreeing with her and telling her that she also doesn't like Merraid at all. Red eyes like her showing promise of death if you did anything to enrage her or give her a reason to kill you, there were plenty of people she wanted to kill right now and Merraid was the 1st one to die by her hands and rest in pieces. "I'll take care of all of them!"

* * *

 _'I want to get out of here!'_ wailed Akame inside of her head as she sat on the sofa and was immediately surrounded by 4 maids and Gilberda and Cassandra being there, all of them talking how they would look forward to working with her and try to reason that Merraid being here was reason enough. Screw killing Merraid if it meant that she had to stay any longer in here.

"I look forward to working with you Akame!"

"If you do well then Merraid-sama will reward you!"

"She's amazing!"

 _'No thanks, trying to reason with me that Merraid is here makes me want to run away,'_ thought Akame so worried about how she would get out of here and make sure none of the maids tried to touch here, the red eyes of her raven were glowing a bit and a red mist leaked a bit out of it and some of it got into Akame's nostrils making her frown and rub her nose.

"So you want to get know everyone's perks, Akame-chan~! As you see I run an understanding operation," commented Merraid.

"Do your ideologies agree with that of the Revolutionary army?" asked Akame already knowing the answer but she had to keep pretending to be ignorant about the Empire, she got the answer she expected and was given that they don't have any ideologies and merely did any job as long as they got paid. Nothing else besides that and Akame frowned and wanted to leave not wanting to stay in such a lazy place.

"There are perks to joining us, Akame," said Cassandra and Gilberda grabbed Akame from behind restraining her any moves she wanted to make and run away and the girls then got closer and when Akame saw those looks she actually got scared, those eyes promised something worse than the pleasure she would receive and that was bound to be forever here.

The necklace then began to glow very violently and Akame's eyes filled with fear suddenly went blank and glowed as well, the necklace began to glow as well and the raven came out and swiped at the girls forcing the 2 to back down as Raven's Punishment acted. The bird screeches at the girls to back down and sheath their weapons out and Akame looked incredibly dangerous as her eyes got light out of them, the bird looked at them and decided to let Akame go and gently carried her back to her room and this time she wouldn't let Akame get knocked out anymore.

"Merraid-sama! What should we do now?" asked one of the maids.

"Nothing," answered the leader of the Oreburg immediately and in a not so pleased tone as her eyes were blank as that of Akame as she watches the Raven spirit bring Akame to her room to rest, it was no good to fight an unknown enemy as Gilberda and Daniel already had a hard time fighting against the sisters and merely won because of inexperienced use of their Teigu. "There is nothing we can do not even confiscate the Teigu when they were defeated, let the bird do whatever she wants,"

Akame woke up and felt someone carrying her and when she opened her eyes she saw everyone as a black mist lightly covering the white walls and 2 red eyes like hers, it was her necklace again that acted up and she guessed that it had something to do with the feeling in her nostrils when she was asking questions. "...I should give you a name, thank you for protecting me and my sister, Karma,"

The Raven stopped and looked at her and nodded and continued walking and carrying Akame back to her room allowing her to rest and actually recover from that experience, they arrived back in the room and Akame was sleepy but she felt the eyes of the maids looking very warily as her and knew that they would have a harder chance to escape. And Merraid might not be so convinced anymore that she had Akame in her hands and that it was like Akame held a grenade to trigger at any time, she was simply deceived to have thought that she got her small.

 _'You will bow down to me! Once I get you and break you I will make you wear a skimpy maid outfit and allow the other girls to do whatever they please to do with you!'_ giggled Merraid as she ordered all her maids within the room to follow her and go to her room, she needed to vent out the frustration and she needed all the girls to do that and stormed off to her room followed by the maids like obedient puppies.

* * *

 _ **Living Room.**_

 _'Lubbock's help will be great but since I am the Tyrant literally I have to find a way to make myself unknown, I must make sure that I won't be there since I will need to make Akame stronger,'_ it was a cruel plan but Tatsuya had no choice in it knowing that Akame was needed to kill Esdeath and he might be able to kill her but he was needed to defeat the Shikoutazer, nobody else could match him in strength and durability when it came to fighting Shikoutazer especially when it would go into Purge Mode.

"Something wrong, Tatsuya?" asked Najasho walking into the living room with a plate that held a pot of tea and several cups, placing it down Najasho filled the cups with the tea and handed one to Tatsuya who thanked him for the tea.

"...Gozuki, I can't allow him to live once we get out of here, Najasho, by the time we will act suspicious he will have discovered us," said Tatsuya in worry that not everyone might survive and he was aware that someone would always die, he had accepted that fact but it was never easy to go with it and especially since he spends such a long time with his family. The Elite 7 was also odd just like Night Raid and had their own perks and interesting things and field of specialization, he needed to contact Lubbock since his friend had told him that they would meet soon to talk things out.

"Noted, but that girl Remus who has just arrived...she isn't what I would call stable," commented Najasho who was on guard when he saw the look of Remus and she was a small girl like Kurome (Got kicked mentally for that and Kurome bit on her lip.) and she looked adorable but the eyes of her belonged to that of a psychopath. It was like she knew Kurome and apparently stalked her for a time taking photos of her, which disturbed the boy about the fan Kurome made and it seemed she was very eager to meet her.

"I've heard she is a fan of Kurome and looks up to her," replied Tatsuya drinking his tea.

"Fan is lightly pressed out since I have seen fans and she looks like one of the crazy ones, I didn't know that inspiration that is on the positive side could have such a negative side-effect," said Najasho drinking his tea as well. "From what we got she was actually the weakest of her team and was treated with kindness by her team...but other teams often bullied her when the group wasn't around and cruel words have been said and Kurome came to the rescue,"

"Inferiority complex turned into Admiration Complex, something like that has always been dangerous and couldn't be told whether it was only bad or good," it was true that it couldn't be completely be told that the Admiration Complex was good or bad, it depended on the one who got the complex and what situation they were in and that the person they admire is completely loyal.

"And in this case, she would go crazy if Kurome were to have the thought of leaving us and not serving the Empire," said Tatsumi in his usual tone not trusting Gozuki's presence at all like he never did, that guy was simply getting paid to do this and nothing more then trash that he usually killed in his old days and before he and Najasho could talk Poiney stormed in followed by Cornelia and Tsukushi.

"NAJASHO!" shouted Poney and the boy leaned to the left to dodge her tackle hug with his eyes closed and he should've have done the latter as Poney's eyes became stars and leaned a bit to the left and crashed into Najasho's who's eyes went wide open when he felt and realized Poney did use her head for once, and that was only for a second before getting launched off his seat and rolling over the ground and getting smacked against the wall with Poney clinging to his body like he was a teddy bear.

"Ouch, not sure if-!" the sentence ended there for Tatsuya as he pretty much had the same fate as Najasho though way more pleasant as his head got grabbed from behind by 2 pair of hands and pushed his face into something very soft, yeah, his head got smashed between the boobs of Cornelia and Tsukushi both touching him eagerly all over his body.

"Tatsuya~!" said Cornelia in a sing-song voice.

"W-What?" asked Tatsuya knowing he would sleep well but also feel drained a bit since Tsukushi wasn't so innocent-looking like Cornelia once she dragged him to the bedroom, both of them were beasts and such words wouldn't be used but then again never let your sight make you believe things since there is always the other side of the story to it.

"I am in the mood again~!" whispered Cornelia licking his earlobe already and Tsukushi pressing her breasts against his back.

"And I can't wait for that~!" and suddenly Tatsuya was slung over Tsukushi's shoulder and carried away towards the bedroom and Tatsuya could only allow it to happen knowing he would be able to escape it, not that he would want to and Poney then pressed a certain place of Najasho's body making him render slightly paralyzed.

"P-Poney, why did you do that for?" asked Najasho.

"To make sure that you won't be able to escape, and now that I have you at my mercy it is time for some revenge!" said Poney in an evil smile making Najasho pale knowing what she was taking revenge for, he has never seen this side of Poney but he would not like to see it as he could do nothing but prepare himself for the incoming frustration he would get.

Green was away to the nearest town where he had spoken off with Womyn and he was quiet about it not wanting to get teased about it and he didn't know why but for some reason when he didn't have his glasses on people started to look at him, it irked him that only his glasses made him look different and he had to admit it that it was true since Najasho almost asked who he was.

"G-Green! Sorry, I came so late and make you wait for so long! I got late because-Kya!" stumbling forward the girl had tripped somehow by her legs alone and made so many unpredictable movements that Green had a hard time to read where she would land, he didn't succeed as Womyn somehow turned into a miniature tornado with limbs swirling through it and Green tried to run but got sucked up in it and the tornado jumped up and landed into the water.

"No problem, it is just water," waved Green off that he was completely soaked.

"Ehehehe!" laughed Womyn sheepishly as she held her hand out and Green took it and got her up her feet only to be pulled down again as she managed to slip again and pulled down Green with her resulting in their lips crashing against each other, now somehow it became a romantic scene like they had fallen in a deep lake without dangerous monsters time seemed to stop and the surface wasn't visible and Green looked into the eyes of Womyn who looked back and kept them open.

The water suddenly glowed around them and bubbles appeared and soon both Assassins felt themselves getting sucked into something as something pulled them down into a hole that opened up, keeping his lips on that of Womyn, Green looked up ahead and saw that they were in some tunnel made out of metal and soon the water was less as the tunnel became bigger.

"W-Where are we?" asked Womyn after she separated from Green's lips but didn't let go of him as she looks around of the tunnel made out of metal, nothing looked old at all as the metal had a dark blue color on them that was light as well as well-sealed as there weren't any rusty spots or places that have chipped off. Green didn't know where they were going but one thing for sure was that it was not a place he wanted to go at all and without warning the couple got out of the tunnel in a comedic style that made them both look at each other for a second before realizing they were floating in the air before falling down.

"Gah!"

"Kya!"

Both Assassins with Glasses fell down but that ended quickly as they landed in water softening their fall but the water didn't seem to be very deep as they landed on something hard.

"Aw! What the fu-! Heh?" not finishing his swearing Green looked up and what he saw made his jaw drop to the ground.

"Something wrong Green-!" Womyn mimicked her boyfriend at what he saw.

What are they seeing you may ask? Well, it seems that wherever they are was a gigantic tunnel where Danger-Beasts could easily fit in but the attention was aimed at the golden reflecting light and mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins were seen everywhere all piled up and seemingly not touched once and water streamed in but there was carved out part that allowed the water to stream away without too much force. Small fences were built in it as well to prevent any coin from getting out and Green knew that there were millions of coins in here, getting out of the water and helping Womyn on the dryer ground he picked up one of the coins and saw that it was the real deal.

"Womyn, I think we just became rich," commented Green.

* * *

After searching through everything Green found out that this was secretly a tunnel made for the Empire by the 1st Emperor in case it ever ran into financial problems and for some weird reason it was triggered by Green and Womyn, there weren't any special functions for it to enter as mere luck was needed and not even blood because apparently the systems weren't finished in time and became useless.

"This amount of money...what do we do with it?" asked Womyn scared.

"...I don't know," Green didn't know what to do with this amount of money and if he had, to be honest, he didn't know what to do with it except for trying to spend it out...but that also seemed useless as the money was even less appealing to him then he thought it would be as the money now lost its glow in his eyes. It was still shining but not very appealing to Green who is more used to the harsher life than the comfy one as the harsh environment forces you to work hard and that you have plenty to do then the resting at a comfy house while getting quickly bored.

"Perhaps I will find used to it later but now the thing is how do I carry you all out of here?" wondered Green and suddenly his chains acted up and soon split itself into 8 heads and began swallowing the coins surprising Green as the coins were getting swallowed and his chain did feel a bit heavier and eventually after sucking up a huge mountains of coins the Dragon Heads stopped and retracted themselves away back into a single chain. "Huh? I didn't know you guys could do that even if you guys got a bit heavier,"

The only response he got a soft green glow.

"I-Is that a Teigu?" asked Womyn amazed that Teigu was capable of doing that.

Green wanted to say that it wasn't but held it in because she would one day maybe tell and ruin everything for them and he did make a choice but it wasn't an easy one but he knew which one to choose, he couldn't afford to be selfish and risk the lives of thousands and no matter what he was told the difficult decisions they needed to make like him killing the target that was an enemy to the Empire because his little sister got killed. "No, it is Shingu and besides we should go back,"

"What about the money?" asked Womyn.

"I will tell it since it is my job and my ranking is higher than yours," lied Green about it.

 _'I don't want to kill Womyn, but neither do Tatsuya, Cornelia, and Najasho have the luxury that Natala and Gin will join us,'_ he wasn't alone on this because not only did he need to kill but his friends were also going to be forced to kill their good comrades if they didn't want to go away and remain loyal to the Empire, Gai and Balluck weren't loyal in any way as Gai had disobeyed a direct order not to go save Balluck since she was weak. _'Gai is already digging tunnels that lead to Danger-Beast nests to confuse the Empire if they know our escape, besides that it would be great training for him and Balluck we have faked her death when we were in the Tombs,'_

Tatsuya had told them all that he had a friend who had delivered Balluck safely to the Revolutionary Army to figure out to harness the drugs in a safer way, told them the way of how the Empire trains them and what usual places they strike. There is no hope for that Remus girl as he had seen those crazed eyes and anger aimed towards the Oreburgs for making her miss her chance to meet Kurome.

 _'...The money will be sent to the Revolutionary Army to help out Villages but for the transportation, I need the agent of Tatsuya to do this but how do I contact him right now?'_ shaking his head Green began searching for an escape route and Womyn merely followed him and Green mentally sighs as he kind of wished that Womyn was in the Elite 7...he had no time to think about it right now as he needed to get back as the date was ruined knowing that his head would be thinking about this for hours and Womyn's as well.

"Green, do you think we can visit the ice cream shop? I've heard they got great ice there!" suggested Womyn.

Perhaps not since with boys it is meat that gives them an appetite and by girls sweets.

"Why not, and perhaps we can go get some new books by it, I've heard the Manga Black Clover is a good one," was that the right thing to say to a girl about going to read some Manga?

"I would love to! I love Manga that I am a bit of a geek, hehehe!" laughed Womyn nervously and the beating of Green's heart got only faster at that.

 _'It is love at first sight!'_ thought Green happily.

* * *

 _ **Night Raid Base.**_

"Leave it to us Master Lubbock!" said Meela wearing a maid outfit as she got some coffee for him as he was writing an important report to the Revolutionary Army and Meela and Loris were pretty much bringing him anything he wanted in order to get his report done, or reports since he was the one that got the quickest there since his Abilities in of Shambala allowed him to.

"Thank you," taking a sip of the coffee he was given. "Delicious as always, no sugar or milk in it,"

"Mmphm!" came a voice underneath Lubbock and Meela looked with a blush to Loris who was underneath Lubbock's table pleasuring him and sucking him off while wearing a more skimpier version of a maid outfit since Loris didn't need to leave the room or get weird looks from Leone, Najenda, or Bulat and Meela looked exceptionally jealous.

"M-Master Lubbock," came to the voice of Umber also wearing a maid outfit as she began massaging his shoulders gently as occasionally touched his chest, Lubbock merely sighed in delight as he continued undisturbed by the actions of his maids as he simply enjoys it. While his old self was nothing but all talk and not be able to handle it that well since he did pretty much all the perviness to get the attention of Najenda or simply to annoy Leone that she wouldn't suspect, but now his new self told him not to wait that long anymore but now wasn't the time even with a new thought and he did do the normal things like any teenage boy would do.

Now that was multiplied as he was now affected by the seasons of Danger-Beasts and him being simply 2 Danger-Beasts made it hard for him to control his urges, he never saw the girls as a way to control himself as he did like them and despite that Meela and Loris were young and would grow up to be beautiful women he couldn't actually stand the thought of them seeing with other men. Possessive he became like most Danger-Beasts are with territory and mates but he preferred to call them his lovers then a term that would be used like animals, groaning a little bit louder as Loris sucked him harder off.

 _ ***Lemon Scene commence!***_

Meela looked very jealous at the sight of her sister hogging it all to herself so she decided to use another way to get the attention of Master Lubbock, pretending that she let something fall she bent over allowing Lubbock to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear and swayed her hips a little bit to have a hypnotic effect on Lubbock who stared.

"Ahn~!" moaned Meela as Lubbock's fingers began lightly teasing her pussy and after a few minutes of teasing he inserted his finger in Meela's pussy and began slowly pushing it in and retracting it out of her, he then stopped getting a pout from Meela before she was pulled onto his lap forcing Loris to stop sucking him and pushed her pussy on his dick giving the girl the signal what to do and began slowly grinding her pussy over the shaft of his cock. "Master Lubbock~!"

Loris pouted but she knew she had plenty of time with Master Lubbock but then decided to do something that her sister would thank her for, getting from underneath the table Loris lowered down her maid outfit exposing her developing breasts and got something out of underneath the bed and equipped it on herself making her moan a little bit.

"Meela, tell him this and he will absolutely not tease you now..." whispered Loris to Meela and told her the words she needed to say and Meela mustered up the cutest look she could give.

"D-Daddy, don't make me wait any longer~!" whispered Meela in a cute tone and eyes shining at him.

That was enough for Lubbock who then lifted Meela up and sheathed her onto his cock making her gasp that it went so quickly in and Lubbock stood up and walked to the bedroom and lied her down on her back and began thrusting into her, gasping and moaning as Lubbock wasn't gentle about it and just what Meela wanted and let him do as he pleases and held her hands out and gave him cute face signaling to Lubbock to get closer to her allowing her to get a grip on him.

Doing that Meela snaked her arms around his neck and held him close and placed her lips on his and moaned in the kiss, switching their positions to the cowgirl style Meela began eagerly bouncing on Lubbock's cock not noticing a shadow coming from behind her and pushed her down to Lubbock's chest making her surprised at who it was. It was Loris also naked but the thing that caught her attention from her sister was the black rod inside of her womanhood.

"L-Loris?" asked Meela confused but a second later she knew what she was planning to do as Loris lightly rubbed the strapon against the pussy of Meela coating it in her juices. "W-Wait Loris! I-I have never done it there with my toys!"

"Don't worry~! You will feel good in no TIME~!" shouted Loris the last part hard and rammed herself into her sister who shouted out in pain and pleasure and immediately the 2 began to move to make Meela feel nothing but pleasure, Lubbock raised his head and began sucking on her left breast while holding onto her hips to be able to get deeper into Meela while Loris did the same.

Meela was seeing stars right now and her vision was now getting worse as she saw now...wait, that was Umber in front of her and Meela looked up to see Umber smiling with a blushing face and pulled her skirt up showing her pussy to Meela and then removed it. "W-What are you going to-!"

Without warning her head was suddenly grabbed by Umber who then pushed her pussy against her mouth giving Meela the hint what to do and Meela began dipping her tongue into Umber's pussy who moaned in pleasure. "Y-Yes! Keep eating me out you little slut!"

"Mhmmm!" moaned Meela out.

"Yes! You want me and Daddy to go harder, don't you? You naughty dirty little maid!" said Loris between pants as she kept her pace steady to match that of Lubbock. "Y-You are really wanting this you little slutty maid! Show your master who is also your daddy what you want and that he can do anything to you what he wants~!"

"Mhmm!" moaned Meela who got tighter and even more wet at the dirty talking and plunged her tongue deeper into Umber who held her head steady and not allowing her to move away, Meela was on cloud 7 as she was getting all 3 of her holes filled with that of her master, sister, and her fellow maid friend.

 _'You're not the only one in Heaven Meela, I am also here in heaven with so many cute girls...perhaps I shall search for more of those Gravekeepers since I was only there for a moment to investigate,'_ thought Lubbock and this sessions would continue for a long time so he decided to speed up knowing that Meela couldn't keep up with his speed and neither the pleasure she was given, the sudden speeding up caught Loris off but she didn't hesitate to speed up as well.

"Mhmm!?" moaned Meela at the sudden speed up and licked the clit of Umber making Umber moan harder and come in her mouth and fell with her back on the bed and leaned against the metal bars of the bed.

Lubbock felt his balls tighten up and whispered hotly into the ear of Meela. "Do you want Daddy's cum~?"

"Y-YES I WANT DADDY TO COME IN ME AND FUCK ME OVER AND OVER AND CARRY HIS BABIES!" shouted Meela not wanting to answer it soft knowing Lubbock would pretend he didn't hear her and decided to do it at once, it was embarrassing but also exciting that her fetish was revealed.

"Then daddy will come in you!" groaned Lubbock pushing himself as deep inside of Meela who jerked her head back screaming in pleasure as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hangs out.

"DADDY!" squealed Meela as she fell onto his chest panting and her squealing soon turned into whimpering when Loris gently pulled her off Lubbock's dick that was still hard.

"Please, give me the same treatment you gave to my sister, daddy~!" whispered Loris into the ear of Lubbock who obeyed and thrust himself into Loris who began moaning already.

"Oh~! I will and Umber you will get your turn soon~!" said Lubbock making the former Gravekeeper shudder in excitement and grabbed the strapon that Loris put off and equipped it on herself not before lubricating it with her juices, she went behind Loris and repeated the same action that Loris did to her sister making her moan as more pleasure was given.

 _ ***Lemon Scene ended, perhaps another time that Umber gets her screen time.***_

* * *

 _ **Oreburg Hideout.**_

"Killing Merraid won't be easy at all since Karma retaliated when she tried to advance you," commented Kurome as she sharpened her knife and she didn't blame the bird spirit for not wanting Akame to be forced into something she doesn't want to do at all, she appreciated that Karma did that but now it did make everything harder for Merraid to even approach Akame for her to get in for a close kill. "If the antidote were to come any faster then we would have less trouble...I can't risk the possibility of those eggs hidden from my sight,"

"Nobody can blame you and besides this was a great oppertunity to learn of the weaknesses the Oreburg posses, right, Karma, Raven?" asked Akame to their necklaces with the red gems glowing as if they showed their agreement with that.

"Still, we have to ask Tatsu-nii how he was able to make them as his village was with the greatest potential...but the girls here are like Teigu...perhaps even stronger," wondered Kurome as she played a little bit with Raven the name of her spirit bird gently picking her up and holding in front of her eye, the Teigu were said to be impossible to be ever made again but it seems that Tatsuya knew more than that. It seems he had a vast knowledge of how to make them and from the history books, she has read the ones with information who made the Teigu are nowhere near the Empire at all, most of them came overseas of the Southern Region or some mysterious regions that had yet to be discovered.

The Empire isn't that smart as they first want full control over the country and didn't seem to be interested in the trading and such things but that could lead to other countries wanting to invade them and save the people...but General Esdeath would be there to destroy and demolish them all and the only way they would stand a chance was if they got foreknowledge about her.

Perhaps that arrogance wasn't that bad at all since they would only be too interested what happened inside the country and nothing else.

"He'll explain it to us and you know he has a hard time resisting his girls and your eyes," said Akame but that didn't seem to motivate Kurome at all and instead made a raincloud appear above her head making Akame realize that she had said the wrong things, and tried to cheer her up that Tatsuya will not see her that way anymore and her chance will soon come.

* * *

 **Necros: Updated this story but it was mainly because of rage, I am not liking my family and considering our whole time together I don't like any of them and simply hate them! I won't say some shit like I am the only good one but I am at least trying to improve, I get easily angry about small things but I try to keep myself down saying it isn't worth.**

 **My mother is too optimistic, stubborn, and doesn't listen to any advice in some fields that she has no knowledge about.**

 **My father is nothing but an idiot and he is a little bit deaf but even if he hears you multiple times he thinks it the wrong way!**

 **My big sister is someone I have a little bit respect but she switches between angry and normal chagrin and aiming it at others.**

 **Little sister is simply a fucking bitch! Spoiled and I don't like her and simply hate her existence alone at how lazy she is.**

 **Does it matter that you need to be able to talk the language of your parents? No, to me not and I can't speak very well their language but automatically they think I can't understand it either...well I do and it wasn't a nice talk about me.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for only updating it because I was angry.**


End file.
